Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: Small town Bella Swan happens upon something unusual in a remote cabin in the woods. Suddenly, her life is forever changed as she is propelled into the chaotic world of the rich and powerful Cullen family of Boston.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 1**

The headlights illuminated the snowflakes as they fell slowly from the sky. They almost appeared to be just hanging ... frozen in the frigid December air.

I gripped the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles had turned white. The road had narrowed, steepened, and twisted as we made our ascent to the cabin deep in the woods. I gave a silent prayer that we didn't meet another driver coming the other way since there was nowhere for my truck to pull off to the side.

"There are no other tracks," I commented.

"Huh?" Jake didn't look up from his phone as he swiped his finger across the screen.

I huffed in irritation at being ignored. "I said, there are no other tracks. I thought at least one of the others would be on the road before us. Maybe we should call them and wait until it's not snowing. We can still turn back before it gets too bad," I suggested.

"We are closer to the cabin than home at this point. I have no service, so I can't call anyone," Jacob mumbled.

"If you have no service then what are you doing?" I asked, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Playing Angry Birds. Dammit, I just missed that last pig." He finally looked up from the screen. "Do you want me to drive?"

"No, I got it." I rolled my eyes.

I was looking forward to spending time with some old friends this weekend. I had grown up spending my summers with kids from the Quileute tribe when I visited my father. Most of those days were spent fishing, swimming, and sleeping in tents by the campfire. When I went to college, I was unable to make it back since I took classes throughout the summer. My hard work paid off, and I graduated a semester early. When Jacob mentioned a get together, I jumped at the chance.

Five minutes later, we pulled up to the welcoming sight of smoke billowing out of the chimney and lights in the windows of the log cabin. A dark-colored SUV with a light covering of snow on it was parked under a nearby tree, signaling one of our friends had arrived before we had.

"Finally."

I parked close to the door, so we could unload our bags then rolled my shoulders to loosen the tight muscles. Jacob was still absorbed on his phone, so I got out of the truck and took a better look at the cabin. I could hear the motor of the generator running in the still of the night. Unless it expanded further back than I could see in the dark, it would be very close quarters for the ten of us. I reached for my duffle in the back, but Jacob beat me too it.

"I got it, leave the other bags, I'll come back for them," he told me.

I blinked twice because it was unusual for him to be so thoughtful. "Okay, thanks. Let's get inside, it's freezing."

I trudged up the stairs in front of him and banged my feet on the landing to get rid of the extra snow. The door was unlocked, so I entered with Jacob right behind me.

"Surprise!" Jacob shouted, startling me.

There was a gasp, and a baby started to wail. I saw a flash of a blonde-haired woman in a pink sweater as she ran out the back door.

"Who the hell was that?" Jacob yelled, dropping the bags at our feet.

"I don't know, but go after her. We must have scared her." I gave him a shove towards the direction in which she ran.

He grumbled something about an _inconvenience_ and took off after the woman. I scanned the room and spotted tiny legs kicking in the air as a car seat moved from the motion. I went over, knelt down beside the carrier, and started to rock it gently.

I assumed it was a boy since he was dressed head to toe in blue. He had dark, curly hair and adorable chubby cheeks. He couldn't have been very old—a few months at the most.

"Shhhh. It's okay, sweetie. Your mommy will be right back," I said soothingly.

The screams quieted to whimpers, and the baby's lower lip trembled. His eyes opened to look at me pleadingly, and I couldn't resist the urge to unbuckle him and lift him from his seat. He relaxed even more as he buried his head into my neck.

I glanced up guiltily when I heard someone rush into the room. Jacob was back, but the woman wasn't with him. He pulled at his hair in frustration then glared at the baby.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do with that?" he bellowed, causing the baby to again scream.

"Lower your voice and don't curse. Where is his mother?" I asked.

"She's fucking history." He looked behind him at the dark doorway.

"Jacob Ephraim…" I scolded.

He turned back and scoffed. "Did you just middle name me? He's a baby, it's not like he understands a word I am saying."

"His mother…didn't you catch her in time?" I asked impatiently.

"No, she rounded the house, jumped into her car and sped off. I can't believe she forgot her baby." Jacob closed the door.

"Me neither. Can you call one of the others, maybe they can catch her," I suggested.

"I have no service and about that ..." Jacob looked sheepish.

"About what?" I wasn't in the mood for games and reached to check my own phone.

He didn't answer and headed to close the back door. I stood and started to pace around the room with the baby in my arms. I realized instantly something was off. I stopped short and spun in a small circle. There was a small kitchen table with a diaper bag on top and two chairs. A couch, an ugly bear skin rug, a fireplace and one queen size bed.

"Why does the cabin have only one bed? Where is everyone going to sleep?" I asked.

"Surprise," Jacob said uncertainly.

"Surprise…wait…that is the second time you've said that." I narrowed my eyes.

"I thought it was time to move our relationship to the next level." He gave me a cheesy smile.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Jacob, that's not going to happen."

"Well…I kinda figured since that rugrat's gonna put a damper on things," he complained.

"Don't call him a rugrat. And even if he weren't here, it still wouldn't be happening. I have told you before I only want to be friends," I said apologetically.

Inside I was reeling. He was always pushing for more. In the past, I tried to put more space in between us, but it still ended up with me being guilt tripped. He would insist being friends was enough and then my father would lobby in his corner. I would give in. only for a repeat performance to happen at least once a summer if not more.

I thought while I was away at college he would've found someone else. However, it didn't seem like the case. Now as much as I would hate losing a friend I was going to have to put my foot down and not relent.

"Why do you fight against us so hard? Things between us could be so easy. We can live in Forks or La Push, your choice, and have a ton of children so you wouldn't even have to open up a daycare." He looked at me longingly.

"I don't want _easy_. I want a love that sweeps you off your feet and gives you that rush. One that challenges you to be a better person. You should want that for yourself, too. We've been through this time after time. I'm sorry, I hate hurting you, but I refuse to lead you on when I know it won't work out in the end," I explained.

He looked at me stone-faced, and I wondered if anything I even said registered. The baby started to whimper, and I bounced him in my arms.

"We should think about getting back into town and finding my dad," I said, hoping we could move on if I changed the subject.

"The snow is turning to rain, so everything is going to ice over. We would be safer staying here for the night." Jacob kicked off his boots and shed his jacket.

"Could you get the food out of the truck, please?" I asked.

"You get it if you want it." Jacob stretched out on the bed and started playing on his phone.

"Fine. Here…take the baby then." I walked over to him.

"I am not touching that thing." Jake looked at the baby in disgust.

"Don't take your anger with me out on the baby. If I put him down, he'll probably start crying."

"Not my problem." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Real mature, Jacob." I huffed.

I shifted the baby in my arms and decided to check out the kitchen. I noticed a pot of water boiling on the stove. Next to it was a bottle with a can of formula.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about what to feed you, sweetie."

I removed the pot from the burner and placed the baby bottle in it. While I waited, I opened the fridge to check out the contents. There were a couple of jugs of water, vegetables, fruit, and bottle of a fancy looking champagne, the label written in French. I grabbed an apple, figuring it wouldn't be missed.

The baby started to fuss, so I tested the bottle and then removed it from the pot. I found a clean cloth and took a seat on the couch and offered the nipple to the baby. He sucked greedily on it and his eyes half-closed. I relaxed and slumped against the back of the chair.

"You're really hungry, huh?" I said softly.

"I'm starved," Jacob responded. "Can you fix something?"

I cursed him out in my head; he had some nerve expecting me to serve him. "You're on your own. There's stuff in the fridge, or you can go bring in the food from the truck. I made a casserole you can toss in the oven at three-fifty for twenty-five minutes."

He grumbled and made a big production of getting to his feet. He stomped his way to the fridge and opened it roughly then slammed it shut.

"There's nothing but rabbit food in here. What's in the casserole?" he asked, glancing towards the car skeptically.

"Pasta, marina, mozzarella, and ricotta, sort of a mock lasagna." I shifted the baby, so I could burp him.

"Screw it, not worth it. I'm going to bed." He flopped on the bed and rolled over, facing the wall.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I glanced at the baby, and he gave me grin that lit up his whole face. He had the most adorable dimples.

"You're a cutie. And he's acting more like a baby than you are," I said to him.

He squealed happily, and I rocked him gently. He quieted and watched me with a pensive expression. His eyelids grew heavy, but he was fighting sleep.

" _Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are._ " I sang to him.

After a few verses, he fell asleep in my arms, as I watched him, mesmerized. I loved babies and toddlers, which is why I went to school with dreams of either having my own daycare or working in a preschool. However, having a huge brood like Jacob suggested wasn't what I wanted. But perhaps it was Jacob and not necessarily the babies. I didn't want to stay in Forks. I wanted to be in a more developed area for better job opportunities.

The only sounds in the room were fire crackling and soft snores from Jacob, giving me time to think. Something about this whole situation didn't sit right with me. A woman alone in the woods with a small baby seemed odd. The cabin belonged to Jacob's uncle. Did he know she was here? Why was she here? Why did she flee without taking her baby with her?

This little angel had been abandoned. The morning couldn't come soon enough for us to get out of here so I could contact my father. He was the Chief of Police in our town so he would know what to do.

As I kissed his forehead, I made him a promise.

"Don't worry, little one, I'll make sure that we find your family."

 **A/N:**

 **I'm not going to say too much. I don't want to give away the story too soon. I will say this, it is an ExB story. Jacob has a very little role in it and he has and will never be more than a friend to Bella. Bella thought they were going to a get together with a few friends that weekend and Jacob surprised her.**

 **Thank you for joining me along the ride for this story. I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 2**

I was exhausted by the time the first glimpse of dawn's light filtered through the windows. Collectively, I might have gotten an hour's worth of sleep last night.

I sat up and stretched from my makeshift bed on the couch and gazed down at little E.J. who had been sleeping for more than an hour straight for the first time.

At least I thought E.J. was his name. Looking through his diaper bag, I noticed several of the items had been labeled. I figured it was either his name or his initials. Either way, it was better than calling him, baby.

I had an uneasy feeling, about the little sweetheart. If the woman who fled the cabin had indeed been his mom, I would have thought she would be back by now or that the police from Forks would've been knocking down the door after someone called them in a panic.

Maybe I had watched too many _Lifetime_ specials, but I suspected E.J. was from a rich family and had been kidnapped. What other reason could there be for a seemingly, well-off woman to be alone in the woods with a baby…Then again, maybe she was on the run from an abusive relationship. I couldn't help but notice that all of his belongings were high-end. Hell, his diaper was a _Louie Vuitton_ and his clothes were all pricey labels like _Ralph Lauren_ and _Chanel._

E.J. started making whimpering noises and began to move. I picked him up, feeling guilty that he slept in his car seat all night. It had to be uncomfortable, but I didn't know where else to put him. The bear rug was out of the question, the poor kid would probably be traumatized. I was also afraid that he'd roll off the couch if I placed him on it. The bed wasn't an option since Jacob rudely took it for himself.

I tossed him an irritated look. He didn't get up once during the night to help—not that I expected him to. He was also the cause for waking E.J. at one point with his loud snoring that sounded like we were under attack.

E.J. looked up at me with a pout. I nuzzled his cheek and bounced him lightly in my arms.

"All right, let's get you some breakfast then get you to my dad. He'll know what to do. I'm sure you're missing your mommy," I said softly

I changed his diaper quickly and wrinkled my nose at the smell. I wrapped it up and glanced at Jacob again. Giving him a smelly wake-up call was very tempting, but taking the high road instead, I tossed it across the room making a basket.

As the water heated, I looked out the windows to see how the weather and the roads were. I was relieved to see that when it had rained the temperature must have risen—and all the snow was gone.

"Well, at least one thing is going right for us, E.J.," I said to him.

He smiled widely and stuffed his tiny fist in his mouth. I walked over to the bed and pulled the pillow out from underneath Jacob's head then smacked him with it.

"What the fu…"

"Language…little ears, remember?" I cut him off.

"Is he still here?" Jacob looked sleepily at the baby.

"No, Jacob, this is a different baby. I decided to start a collection," I said sarcastically.

"Right. What time is it?" he asked while yawning.

"It's almost seven," I answered.

"Ugh …why did you wake me so bloody early? Wake me in about two hours." He threw his arm over his eyes.

"I don't think so. We need to get out of here and back to town. We've waited long enough. Now get out of the bed and go start the truck—it takes forever to warm up, and we can't let the baby get cold," I ordered, trying hard to keep my temper.

"It's your truck," he grumbled, sitting upright.

"Fine. I'll go start the truck. You can feed the E.J., and I think he just pooped his diaper so you can take care of that too while I…"

"I'll take care of the truck." He shoved his feet into his boots.

"Thank you." I smiled and turned back to the stove.

"Sure…sure." He headed for the door then spun around. "Wait… you named the baby? I don't think you should get too attached."

"E.J. was on several of his things in the diaper bag. It's either his name or his initials." I shrugged.

 **LS**

A half-an-hour and another diaper change later, we were finally on the road. This time Jacob stayed off his phone and braced an arm on the carrier. We strapped it in with the seatbelt, but I was still nervous since we didn't have the proper base to secure it.

"You know, this could give you a glimpse at what our life could be like with a baby." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Keep dreaming."

I stopped at the only light in town and flipped on the blinker to head for the police station. Jacob seized the opportunity to jump out of the truck. He slammed the door, startling the baby as he began walking down the street in another direction.

"It's okay, trust me. We are better off without him." I soothed E.J. and started to hum _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star._

The parking lot was near empty except for two cruisers and a blue Honda Civic that belonged to the dispatcher. I parked in the front and got out slowly with E.J. The inside of the office was warm and bright. It looked as if the walls had a fresh coat of paint since I was last here. Multicolored lights were strung along the front desk.

"Isabella, it's been a long time, hun. Apparently a very long time," Claire, the dispatcher, greeted me. She had worked here ever since I could remember. She was a kind, older woman, who had several cats at home.

"Hi, Claire, is my dad in? I really need to talk to him," I asked.

"Sure thing, honey. Go on and take a seat, that carrier looks like it's about to take your arm off. I'll give your dad a buzz." She pressed a button on the intercom. "Chief, you have some visitors and some explaining to do, young man."

I hid my snicker as she scolded him over the intercom. Claire was the only one I knew who reprimanded my father, even if he was her boss.

"Now let me see this little lamb." She rounded the desk and knelt in front of the carrier. "Why he's just precious, Bella. Look at those adorable dimples. Does his daddy have dimples like those?"

"I don't know, you see…"

We were interrupted by my father coming out of his office with Deputy Marks on his heels. Claire stood up and placed one hand on her hip.

"Charles Swan, why didn't you tell me you became a grandpa?"

"A what?" Dad's eyes widened, and his head snapped in my direction.

"Congrats, Chief." Deputy Marks slapped him on the shoulder then nodded to me. "You too, Bella."

"Wait …wait…the baby is not mine," I said quickly.

"Are you telling us you kidnapped a baby?" Marks started laughing. "We can offer you our best suite down the hall if that's the case. Comes complete with your own toilet, sink, and saggy mattress."

"I didn't kidnap him. At least I don't think I did. This has been the craziest twelve hours of my life," I responded quickly before they could assume the worst.

I then explained everything that had happened since I found the baby. E.J. started to fuss, and Claire took him from me without a word and started walking him back and forth. By the time I finished they all looked shocked and bewildered. My father was also pissed at my former friend.

"First things first. We need to find out who this baby belongs to and then I'm calling Billy to have a word about his son. I hope you know I didn't have a hand in that boy's deception," Dad said gruffly.

"I didn't think you did," I told him.

He turned to his staff. "Marks, call Yorkie and Newton. I want them to go to the cabin, collect any evidence, and check for fingerprints. I'll call Harry Clearwater, but I know he won't have a problem since it involves a lost baby, possibly kidnapped. Then search the database for any missing babies that fit the baby description. Claire, can you call DCYF and have them send someone out, please."

"I'll try Chief, but with Christmas Eve two days away, I don't know if that will happen. I'm sure they'll be understaffed this time of year," she told him.

"Try anyway. Who do we have here in town that can take a baby on such short notice?" he asked.

"Well, Shelly Cope is visiting her son in Florida. The Webbers are here in town, but Angela came home, and it's her baby's first Christmas. I'm sure they will take him if no one else is available. However, that does leave one more individual on the list—yourself, sir." She handed E.J. back to me.

"Me…it has…there is no one else?" he asked.

"I don't mind helping ... I have nothing planned for the next few days," I offered, stifling a yawn.

"Well, hopefully, it won't come to that, and we find the parents quickly. You already look worn out." Dad seemed concerned.

"I didn't sleep well, but most of that was due to Jacob snoring and me worrying about E.J. I'm sure the baby wasn't comfortable either, which is why he had a hard time, too. Sleeping in that thing can't be comfortable." I gestured to the carrier.

"I have a porta crib and car seat and base. I keep forgetting to take them the donation place. I'll call the misses and have her drop them by." "Deputy Marks pulled out his phone without waiting for an answer.

"Thanks, Chip," Dad said. "I'm going to make my calls. When Denise gets here with the baby things, I'll take you to the hospital so Dr. Gerandy can check out the little one."

I settled in with E.J. and Claire brought over a paper cup with steam rising from it.

"You look like you could use this, dear." She handed it to me.

"I don't drink coffee, but thank you." I tried to hand it back to her.

She winked at me. "I didn't forget. I always keep a few packets of hot cocoa on hand for you, just like when you were little, and you came to visit your daddy. Have you eaten?"

"Not since my apple from last night," I told her.

"That's not a proper meal. I have some blueberry bran muffins to tide you over. Make sure you eat, you're going to need your energy with a baby around." She walked over to her desk, grabbed one off a plate, and brought it back to me.

"Thank you, Claire." I took a small bite.

Just as I was finishing, Marks came back and knelt in front of me with a sheet of paper and a small ink pad.

"All right, bud, let's get a good print from your foot to enter into the database. Hopefully, we can find your family in time for Santa to come." He winked at E.J. and took off his bootie and sock.

"Were there any reported missing babies?" I asked.

"There are no Amber Alerts in Washington or the surrounding states. I sent out an alert to all precincts in the Pacific Northwest. Over the border into Vancouver and Victoria too," he answered me.

"If we don't hear back soon we'll widen the alert coast to coast." Dad came back into the room. "I spoke to Harry, he told me Leah offered the cabin to a woman who was supposedly escaping an abusive husband. Leah met the woman at the gas station just off the Res. Blonde hair and blue eyes, about five-ten, no distinguishing marks or visible signs of physical abuse."

"What if the father tries to claim E.J. and he's abusive?" I worried for him, holding him closer.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But don't fret, Bells, I won't just let him go with anyone without crossing all my 't's and dotting my 'i's," he promised.

 **(? POV)**

The ice cubes clinked against my glass as I stared out at the city below. Behind me, a door opened and closed. The heavy shuffle of my brother's feet sounded exceedingly loud in the quiet room now that my sister-in-law's wails had subsided.

"How is she?" Da asked.

"Not good. Felix had to sedate her. Ma is staying by her side. I wished I could do more. If I ever I find the bastard that took my boy, he will be swimming with the fishes, I promise you that." My brother sounded tormented.

"I swear to you, son, we will find him. And they will pay for messing with our family," Da assured him. "Is there any word on the streets?"

"The streets are silent; both the North and South End. It seems like it was an inside job. The toxicology report came back, Carmen was drugged. She's lucky she's not dead," I reported.

"Not good enough. I want surveillance cameras checked at every station…bus, T, train, and the airport. Someone had to see something."

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out, annoyed to see an unwanted text message.

 _The skiing is great. Wish you were here. XOXO_

I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone back into my pants. She was going to be handled when she got back, but right now, there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Son, did you hear me?" I glanced at him to see him giving me an annoyed look. My father didn't relish repeating himself.

"Sorry, Da, I was hoping the message would be important information. But it was nothing," I apologized.

"I said I want everyone to move back into the house, effective immediately. If someone is targeting our family, we all need to stand together," he said.

I slugged back the rest of my whiskey as I mulled over his order. There would be no use arguing. As much as I hated to give up the freedom of my own penthouse, he was right for the time being.

Whoever took Junior was going to pay for messing with the Cullens.

 **A/N: I was blown away with number of reviews I received for the first chapter. So many of you don't like Jacob, and I don't blame you one bit. Bella took the high road since she knew they were trapped there for the night. She could have left but was more concerned about making sure the baby seat was secure.**

 **A brief look into the baby's family. A lot of guesses on who he is and who his parents are. Some of you are dead on.**

 **Thank you, Tarbecca, for recommending my story on Different Forest.**

 **Thank you everyone for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 3**

There will be some things I will miss about a small town when I move to a bigger city, the sense of a close community.

E.J. was at our house for only a few hours before word got out to everyone. Before we knew it, neighbors were dropping by items to help; diapers, formula, baby toys he was too young for, a baby swing, an entertainment saucer, and clothes.

You'd think we were keeping the baby with the piles of things we'd accumulated.

While E.J. slept upstairs, I made a late lunch, since I had no doubt that Dad would be stopping in soon to check on things. It was Christmas Eve day, over sixty hours since I had found the baby, and we still didn't have any leads as to where he came from.

My grandmother's tomato soup simmered on the stove as I pulled out the ingredients to make grilled cheese sandwiches. Just as I finished buttering a slice of bread the doorbell rang. I hurried for the door, so the noise didn't wake the baby.

Before I could get there, the bell rang again, then someone started knocking rapidly. My steps faltered, and I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and quickly texted my dad.

"Coming," I called as I approached the door.

I peeked outside the door and spotted three, well-dressed people I didn't recognize; two men and one woman. One of the men looked bigger than Jacob; he was blocking the other, so I couldn't see him. He was broad shouldered with dark hair and eyes. The woman drew my attention the most, her face was pale, and her eyes were red-rimmed. Her blonde hair was stringy and lighter than the girl I saw at the cabin.

I slid the chain on the lock before I opened it a crack. "May I help you?"

"Open up and give me my baby. Now!" the woman hollered then lunged at me.

I quickly started to close it, when the first man placed his hand on the door, trying to stop me.

"Back off, this is the Chief of Police's house, and he is already on his way," I said firmly.

The guy held up his hand in surrender. "Wait…I'm sorry. My wife has been a mess these last few days, and you have our son. Please, just let us in," he pleaded.

I glanced at the woman for another minute. She was nearly vibrating in her spot and tears were flowing down her cheek.

"I can't let you in until my father gets here. There is reason to suspect the baby's mother was fleeing an abusive relationship," I explained.

"Emmett would never hurt me. Someone stole our son out of his crib and fled across the country with him," the woman shouted.

Emmett, I guessed, wrapped his arm around her and she calmed slightly. My heart thudded heavily as I wanted to believe them. But for E.J.'s sake, I had to be sure.

"Why didn't you call the police station instead of coming straight here?" I asked suspiciously.

"We jumped the gun. As soon as we heard that he had been found we were on the next plane," Emmett said. "It wasn't hard to find him, since several people were talking about it at the local gas station."

I frowned. Small town gossip and over helpful people should've known better than to tell complete strangers where to find E.J. "I know you think I'm being difficult, but I have to be one hundred percent sure before I just hand a baby over to you."

The woman looked ready to argue, but Emmett rubbed her arm. "She's has a good point, Rose. Look, here is his birth certificate." He pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and held it through the door. I looked it over and first took notice of the official seal and then his name, Emmett Dale Masen, Jr. He was just over three months old, and his parents were listed as Emmett and Rosalie Masen. Emmett then held up his license for me to see.

Holy crow, they were all the way from Massachusetts. How in the hell did E.J. get this far without anyone noticing?

"Rose, do you have any pictures on your phone? I have the wrong one with me." Emmett shoved a cell phone back into his pocket.

Rose fumbled with her purse, and her phone fell out and hit the step then the sidewalk. "Shoot."

She bent to retrieve it, but the other man beat her to it. He picked it up and dusted it off before handing it to her.

"Thank you, I'm a bundle of nerves." She swiped at the screen.

My eyes stayed on the other man. He had to be over six feet tall, and he was lean and athletically built; probably a runner. His hair was hidden by a hat, and he wore sunglasses even though the sky was heavily clouded. He turned, and I caught a flash of metal on his side. He kept watching the street as if he was looking for something. His face was void of all emotion.

"Here's a picture from when he was born."

My eyes averted to the phone, and I saw the two of them posing with a baby swaddled in blankets. Unfortunately, I couldn't see the baby's face.

"Here is another at Thanksgiving." She showed me a picture of a baby wearing a turkey bib in Emmett's arms. I recognized the curls on top of his head.

"Show her the one with Santa." Emmett grinned, and dimples appeared in his cheeks.

"I am not showing that one, he was screaming his head off," she huffed as she paused on a third picture. "This was my most recent, before he was taken."

If I wasn't sure before, I was now, as I saw E.J. smiling back at me. I closed the door enough to remove the chain and opened it the rest of the way.

"My father should be here any moment, now. You need to wait for him, I know he'll have questions. However, I believe you; E.J. is upstairs in the room at the end of the hall. He went down for a nap after his bottle." I stepped aside to let them in.

"E.J.?" Emmett questioned as his wife flew past us and up the steps, taking two at a time.

"I'm sorry, that's what I've been calling him since the initials were on the items in his bag. "I figured it was better than just saying, _baby_." I flushed. "What do you call him?"

"I call him Junior, and so does most of my family. Rose calls him Emmie, I've been trying to get her to stop since it sounds so girly. Thank you, for this." He passed me to join his family.

I shifted and blocked the third man from entering. He scowled and took off his sunglasses so he could glare at me in a threatening manner. I held my ground and crossed my arms in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Edward Masen. I'm Emmett's brother, let me by," he responded tersely.

"Not until you explain to me why you're looking around as if you're about to be jumped and why you're carrying a gun."

"Forgive me for being cautious. My nephew was kidnapped, and we have no idea by who or why. Is it really that unusual for people to be carrying in your town?" he asked coldly, his green eyes flashing.

I smirked. "I'm sure you saw the whole town coming here. It's very peaceful, so no, it isn't common. Those who do are usually hunters, and they use rifles; so carrying a Glock sticks out like a sore thumb."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "I see. I'm just here for moral support, and if necessary, to back up my brother. Now, will you let me in or should I go wait in the car?"

I moved out of his way and noticed my father over his shoulder, who was pulling up in his cruiser. Edward had gone further into the house and was standing in the archway to the living room.

"Maybe we should be questioning you, Miss Swan. Were you planning on keeping my nephew?" he asked.

"Of course not. All this stuff has been donated. One of the plus sides of small towns is that everyone likes to lend a helping hand. Once word got out that there was an abandoned baby here, people started dropping things off they thought we could use."

"Bells, what is going on here? Who is he?" Dad came in and eyed Edward suspiciously.

"Dad, this is Edward Masen. Mr. Masen, my father, Chief Swan," I introduced them. "Edward's brother, Emmett, and his sister-in-law, Rose, are E.J.'s parents."

"Where are they?" Dad asked, not taking his eyes off Edward.

"They're upstairs, with E.J. or I guess they call him Junior," I answered.

Dad's head snapped to mine. "You let them get the baby without me being here?"

"I…ah…" I knew he was going to be upset, which is why I tried to hold them off. "I'm sorry. They proved to me that they were his parents. And Rose wasn't the same woman I saw at the cabin. So I thought it would be okay as long as they stayed until you got here." I shrugged.

"That was not your call to make. This should have been handled with me down at the station." He turned back to Edward.

"I'll go get them." I backed out of the room and hurried up the steps.

They were seated on my bed side by side. Rose was holding E.J., and it looked like she was trying to breastfeed him but with little success. I knocked on the door, and Emmett glanced up at me.

"My father is here, and he wants to talk with you," I told them.

Emmett nodded and stood, he glanced down his wife who wasn't moving.

"I'll be right there. I need a minute," she said.

"Take your time," he said, passing me.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked her.

She shook her head sadly. "No. I'm trying to get him to eat, but he won't. I was afraid this might happen."

"I am sorry. I had no other choice. There were bottles of formula in the bag. I thought I was doing the right thing."

She brushed a tear away and nodded. "I know. It doesn't make it easier though. These have been the worst five days of my life."

"He did eat about an hour ago, maybe he's just not hungry enough," I suggested.

"Maybe." She smiled sadly and smoothed his hair. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I know you were trying to do the right thing. I'm glad you gave us a hard time rather than just handing Emmie over to us, no questions asked. However, I don't understand why you thought my husband had been hurting me."

I explained to her the events of that fatefull night when I found E.J. and everything afterward. She listened pensively, looking unfocused at a spot on my wall. When E.J. squealed, she looked down at him with a soft smile.

"I missed you, Emmie. Let's get you home." She stood and cradled him to her. "Thank you for everything you have done for us. We were certainly lucky you came around at the right time."

"Would you like anything to eat or drink before you leave? I was just making lunch. I can make sandwiches, and there is some tomato soup," I offered.

"A sandwich sounds nice. I can't remember anything I've eaten in the last few days. I'm allergic to dairy, but anything else would be great. Thank you."

She followed behind me down the stairs. The men looked up as we walked into the living room. Emmett stood and beckoned his wife over to him while I continued to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and started to pull out items to make Rose and the others sandwiches.

"Is that tomato soup homemade or from a can?"

I jumped, and dropped the tomato I was holding, and it rolled and hit Edward's foot. He bent down, picked it up, and tossed it in his hand. He had taken off his hat, and I noticed his hair was reddish brown.

"Don't do that. You need a bell or something. The soup is homemade. Would like you like some?" I offered after I recovered from my surprise.

"Yes, please. I apologize for startling you." He placed the tomato on the counter and glanced at the other food I had laid out.

"I was going to make grilled cheese with it. Would like that also?" I skirted around him, so I could put the food down before I dropped anything else.

"I haven't had grilled cheese and homemade soup since I was a young boy. I would love some." He smiled genuinely.

"Since you were _young_? You don't look that old." I smirked.

"I am to some," he said cryptically.

"I'm making Rose a sandwich. What would your brother prefer?" I asked.

"He'll probably do the same as her. Except, he doesn't like vegetables. Our Ma still has to bribe him with dessert to get him to eat them." Edward stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around the room.

I shook my head and retrieved a fresh tomato out of my fridge. As I prepared the sandwiches, he seemed to be watching my every move very carefully. It was starting to get unnerving and just as I was about to say something he spoke first.

"Where were you five days ago around this time?" he asked.

I paused mid-slice and raised an eyebrow. Was he seriously interrogating me? "I was on a plane coming back to Forks."

His eyes narrowed. "You were on a plane?"

"Yes. I graduated from Arizona State University the day before and was coming to Forks to spend the holidays with my father. He actually sat next to me on the plane if I need an alibi." I gave him an incredulous look.

"Your father mentioned something about you being good with Junior since taking care of children was your passion." He continued with his questioning.

"I want to have my own childcare center one day if that's what you want to know. You don't seriously think I took your nephew, do you?" I placed a hand on my hip.

"Miss Swan, I have learned to trust no one and question everything. Nothing is ruled out at this point until we know for sure. A lot of people would try to hurt my family out of jealousy or for financial gain." He shrugged unapologetically. "You did see the person that took Junior."

"There was a blonde woman at the cabin. Her hair a darker shade and wavier than Rose's, they are about the same height. She was wearing a pink sweater. I only saw her from the back. She was driving a dark colored SUV, and the fridge only had fruits, vegetables, and fancy looking champagne in it," I told him the same thing I told Dad.

"That's not much to go on." He looked annoyed.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all that I have. Leah Clearwater talked to her, she might have given my dad a better description. The woman told Leah she was on the run from an abusive husband, so Leah offered her father's cabin to her. That's all I know. I'm sorry, I do hope the police find her, and she is properly punished." I went back to work.

"Not if we find her first," he muttered.

"What?" I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

He pulled a small piece of paper out his pocket. "Your reward money." He held it out to me.

I barely glanced at it and refused. "Thank you, but I don't need an reward. I was only doing what anyone should do. I'm just glad E.J. is back with his family."

"You don't even know how much it's for. You may change your mind." He looked surprised.

"I won't. If you want to award me, then donate it to a charity that protects children and helps find kids that are kidnapped."

"Are you sure? If you just graduated college you must have loans," he questioned.

"I do, however, I honestly don't feel it would be right to take the money." I shrugged.

"Very well." He pocketed the check and left the room.

An hour later, they were driving away. Rose let go of E.J. long enough for me to give him a hug goodbye. I stood in the doorway with my father watching them drive away.

"I'm going to head down to the office and send off the paperwork to the Feds. The case is out of my hands and into the FBI's now." Dad looked at the card in his hand.

"Is it odd that they just showed up out of the blue? And not with the officers on the case?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. The couple claimed when they heard about the baby they were so anxious that they just took off, without waiting for the officers in charge of their case. I can see that it could plausible, in their panic. They should have come to the station and not here. I've never had to deal with FBI before, but I would have thought proper protocol would've been to call the me as soon as they suspected. It looks like the ball was dropped I just don't know where. I'll talk to the officer in charge when I call and get it straightened out. I'm not too worried though, I think it's very obvious they're the parents, they had enough proof." He grabbed his leather police jacket and slipped it on. "I'll be back in a bit. Do you mind Midnight Mass tonight? I promised Marks he could have Christmas Day off tomorrow."

"No problem." I shrugged. "What should we do with all this stuff?" I glanced at the baby things left behind.

"Offer it back, and the other stuff we can ask Reverend Webber if he knows a family who might need it. Or we could save it for when you do," he said.

"You'll be waiting for a while, I have no plans in the immediate future," I told him.

"That reminds me. I still need to have a talk with Jacob. I'll be back." He grabbed his hat and keys and headed for the cruiser.

Once he was gone, the house was as silent as a tomb. For the first time in a while I felt all alone.

 **A/N: Many of you were on the right track, Emmett is the father and Rose is the mother. I am sure some will say Bella shouldn't have let them in without her father there. And you would be right from a legal stand point. However, Bella isn't perfect and doesn't know all the police protocols in a situation like this, she saw good proof that Junior was their son. Should they have gone to the police station first? Yes but these are desperate parents.**

 **This fic as well as many others are up for Fic Dive of the month. You can find the link to vote here:** **adifferentforest dot net**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 4**

"Morning, Claire." I entered the station bright and early two days after Christmas.

"Morning, dear. Help yourself, the baby's family sent a thank you gift. They're not as good as mine, but there are plenty." She pushed a big basket of muffins towards me.

"No, thank you. I couldn't possibly eat. I'm nervous," I told her.

I came down to the station to speak with the FBI agents to help find who had kidnapped Junior. I knew I had no reason to be nervous since I hadn't done anything wrong. However, something in the tone of the agent's voice when I talked to him earlier had sent a shiver through me.

Claire opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the door opening to the conference room. Two men, not much older than myself, came out wearing black suits with thin black ties. To top it off, they were wearing their sunglasses, inside. I glanced at Claire, and she rolled her eyes heavenward. The tallest agent walked forward and approached me.

"Miss Swan, I presume. Come with us, and we can get this over with." He wrapped his hand around my bicep.

"Is this really necessary?" I fought the urge to remove his hand from my arm.

"Get your hands off her this very minute. What do you think you're doing?" Claire stood and had one hand on the phone.

"Agent, you're forgetting yourself. Miss Swan is here to help the investigation," the other man said.

The agent holding me frowned, then let me go. "Forgive me, I'm used to dealing with criminals," he said dismissively.

I followed them into the conference room. There was a long oak table with several chairs around it. There were folders, notepads, and a tape recorder set up at one end. Both men brushed by, the tallest taking a seat without looking at me.

"Please, take a seat, Miss Swan." The friendlier of the two gestured to a chair on their end. I sat on the edge and swiveled slightly back and forth.

"I.D.," the rude one curtly demanded, snapping his fingers and holding out his hand.

I pulled out my wallet and took it out then purposely handed it to the other agent. "I would like to see both of your badges before I begin answering any questions," I insisted.

"We don't have to…" Agent Rude glared at me.

"Actually, you do." I crossed my arms in front of me.

"I'm Agent Call, this is my partner, Agent Lahote," the nicer one informed me. He handed back my I.D. and held out his badge. He glanced at his partner and sighed. "Paul."

Agent Lahote grumpily pulled out his own badge and showed it to me. I checked them the way my father taught me ... I could spot a fake one. They looked like the real deal to me.

"Do you two always play good cop and bad cop?" I asked.

Agent Call snickered. "Not always, but it does get results. Would you mind beginning by explaining your version of events?"

I started with my story but was soon interrupted.

"Do you know the make and model of the cah?" Agent Call asked.

It took me a second to realize he was saying _car._ "SUV, it was too dark to see anything else," I answered.

"What happened to the other people that were supposed to join you?" Agent Lahote questioned.

"They were never actually invited. Jacob thought he could surprise me with a romantic night. But boy, was he wrong."

Lahote raised an eyebrow. "So you're upset the baby ruined your weekend?"

"No, on the contrary, I'm glad he was there. Jacob and I never have been or will be a couple. Jacob has always pushed for more and never takes no for an answer."

I realized too late the implications of my words when Agent's Lahote's pen stopped and both heads snapped to attention, and their eyes narrowed.

"Miss Swan, are you saying that this man forced himself on you?" Agent Call's voice was cold.

"No, never physically. When we were sixteen, he tried to push the boundaries of our friendship. I told him no and put some distance between us. But he kept promising that he was okay being friends. But, the whole cycle started again the following summer when I visited my dad. I haven't seen him since the summer I turned eighteen and went to college. I thought he finally caught the hint and it would be safe since I was expecting a group of us," I explained awkwardly. It felt like a high school drama I never cared for.

"Let's get back on track. You only saw the back of the woman. Did Jacob see her face?" Agent Lahote asked.

"I can't be sure. He chased after her but said she was in the car driving away before he could catch her. He is a mechanic though, so he might know more about the type of car."

They asked a few more questions about the cabin and about Junior. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Agent Lahote pulled a new folder over and opened it.

"You own a registered weapon?"

I blinked but nodded. "Yes, a small handgun. My father gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday. He has trained me how to use it. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Did you have it on you at the cabin?" He ignored my question.

"No, it's in a locked box under the floorboards of my bedroom. This is Forks, I don't feel the need to keep it on me. You didn't answer my question." I looked at Agent Call, but he was reading something in front of him.

"You also have a black belt in Taekwondo?" Lahote asked.

"One belt below, red and black striped. Why? Do I need a lawyer?" I was getting suspicious.

Dad said it would be routine questions, asking my version of events. But I was starting to feel as if I was under a microscope.

"No, that won't be necessary. Paul, I think we're done here." Call looked over at him.

"One last thing. You take Kickboxing, too?" Lahote raised an eyebrow. "You seem skillfully trained for someone who wants to be a Kindergarten teacher."

"Preschool or childcare provider, I corrected. And the Taekwondo was my father's idea. He wanted to make sure I could defend myself if I ever need to. My mother signed us up for kickboxing as bonding project when I was in college," I explained irritably.

"And your mother…" Lahote flipped over some papers.

"Died. She was hit by a drunk driver en route to one of those classes. She was killed instantly." My eyes misted. "Are we done now?"

"Yes, Miss Swan, thank you. Our condolences about your mother. Thank you for helping us," Agent Call solemnly said.

"Thank you. Will I be called to trial when you catch the woman who took Junior?" I asked.

"That will be up to the D.A., but I would say it would be very likely that a trip to Boston is in your future. We will be in touch if we have more questions. If you can think of anything else ..." Agent Call handed me a small, white rectangular card that only had a number printed on it.

"I will." I stood and didn't wait for them to leave the room.

I waved to Claire and pointed to my dad's office door since she was on the phone. She gave me a nod and smiled. He was sitting at his desk in front of the computer. He was hitting the keys one at a time with his index finger.

"Perhaps you should take a computer typing course or something. It may help you to be faster," I teased, taking my seat.

"Nothing wrong with slow and steady. And none of that shorthand stuff kids are doing today like IDK, whatever that means," he grumbled.

"I don't know," I told him.

"I don't either."

No, Dad, IDK is, _I don't know_." I giggled.

"Ahh…thanks." He glanced up from his screen.

"YW," I smirked.

"What?" His eyebrows raised.

"You're welcome." I grinned.

He rolled his eyes. "Did you need something, or did you come here just to harass me?"

"I just got done with the agents. They asked some really strange questions that had nothing to do with the case?"

"Like what?" he asked.

"About my gun and having martial arts training. I fail to see what that has to do with Junior being kidnapped."

"Hmm…they're probably making sure they cover all angles in case the kidnapper claims you took the baby from her by force." Dad rubbed his chin.

"You mean in case I kidnapped an already kidnapped baby." I waved my hand in front of me.

"Something like that." He shrugged.

"Did you ask them about why it took them so long to show up?" I questioned.

"I did, but it's not something I should be talking to you about," he said cryptically.

"Who would I tell?"

He glanced at the door for a moment then back at me. He hesitated for another minute, drumming his finger on the table. He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "The Masens claim the baby wasn't reported kidnapped. That would be why Deputy Marks never found any Amber Alerts."

"Wait…what? How can that be possible?" I whispered.

Dad sighed. "A lot of people don't trust the police these days. Can't say I blame them. A few bad cops make all of us look bad. Plus, there was a note threatening if the police were contacted, the baby would be harmed. That would make anyone warier. They did have evidence of hiring a private investigator."

"That is so…so…surreal," I muttered.

"I agree, and it doesn't leave this room. Or it will be my ass." Dad gave me a stern look.

"I won't say anything," I promised.

 **LS**

"You have to tell Em what my idiot cousin did." Leah grabbed a fry from the basket that sat in the middle of the table.

"Oh, Lord, do I want to know?" Emily looked back and forth between us as she took a sip of her strawberry shake.

"Jacob calls and tells me everyone was getting together at the Clearwater's cabin to have a celebration for Christmas and asked me to come."

"What party? Sam and I weren't invited." Emily looked upset.

"Wait for it." Leah gestured back to me.

"There was no party. He decided to surprise me with a night alone, just the two of us. His plan got thrown in the crapper when we came across Junior and the kidnapper. Not that anything would have happened anyway." I scoffed.

"What did he expect? That you'd just hop in bed with him, the turd." Emily scowled.

"Uncle Billy was pissed at him at Christmas dinner, claiming he raised him to treat women better than that. He also told Jacob if Chief Swan decided to shoot him he wasn't going to stop him," Leah said.

"Speaking of the baby, have you heard anything?" Emily asked.

"Nothing directly, not that I expected to. A floral arrangement arrived thanking me. The police station received a huge basket of muffins and fruit," I answered.

"Well, I for one am glad that this is all over. I had to meet with those men from the FBI and dang they gave me the heebie-jeebies. Question after question, like I was the criminal for helping who I thought was a woman hiding from her abusive husband. And what's with the fact they couldn't pronounce their Rs? A vein nearly popped out of one of their necks when I asked what a _cah_ was," Leah complained.

"It's a car." I snickered.

"No shit. But car has R in it." Leah grabbed another fry. "I really shouldn't be eating these. I swear my New Year's resolution is to give up junk food."

"I give you a week." Emily smirked. "Did you have to meet with them too, Bella?"

"Yeah. They reminded me of the Men in Black. I almost expected them to whip out a penlight and wipe my memory," I joked.

"Too bad neither looked as hot as Will Smith. Then I would've enjoyed being interrogated." Leah sighed dreamily.

Her eyes landed on something behind me, and her smile dropped. "Ugh, not him."

"Double ugh." Emily scowled.

I tensed, thinking it was Jacob and I wasn't ready to deal with him at the moment. I balled a napkin in my hand and sighed deeply. When I looked, a blond man I didn't recognize approached our table.

"Ladies, how are you today?" He went to lean against the table, but his hand slid right off, and he stumbled. "Let me get those crumbs for you." He tried to cover for himself smoothly.

"We are doing fine, Mike. How was your Christmas?" Emily said politely.

"It was great. Would've been perfect if Santa brought my dream girl. Speaking of dream girls, who are you, beautiful?" Mike turned to me.

"I'm Bella." I forced a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Mike. Since you're new to town, I would be happy to give you the grand tour." He tried to run his hand through his hair, but his fingers got stuck, and he had to tug them loose.

"I'm actually not new to town. My father is Chief Swan; I've been coming to Forks for years. But thank you for the offer," I told him nicely.

"I've met your father, he's given me a ticket." He paused, seemingly like he was waiting for something. If he thought I was going to apologize, then he was out of luck. He knocked on the table after a moment and finally got the hint. "So, if you change your mind you can find me at my store. It's the only sporting goods store in town."

He walked away and started talking with another group of people. I turned back to the girls, who were both shaking their heads and giggling.

"He owns his own store?" I questioned because he seemed way too young and not very smart.

"His parents do. He just works there but thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Good grief, between him and Jake, I can't wait until I get out of this town." I finished my shake.

Emily pouted. "Aww, but you just got here."

"Can you blame her? I wish I could get out of this town, too. I would even settle for Port A at this point," Leah commented.

"Looks like I will have to go further than that. So far nothing in a drivable distance has any openings for childcare." I gave Emily an apologetic shrug. "When I get home, I'm going to widen my search to Seattle and the other bigger towns. Portland won't be so bad, I could still drive up on weekends."

"I hope so. We need another girl to even the odds when we go camping. The testosterone level has only gotten worse over the years," Leah said hopefully.

I'll see what I can do," I promised.

 **LS**

The house was empty when I got there. Dad wouldn't be home for another few hours at the earliest, unless he went to the res to visit Billy and watch a game. The majority of the baby items had been delivered to their new homes with the exception of a baby swing. The couple who let us borrow it was expecting another baby and wanted it back when we were done with it—but they were currently out of town.

I went back to my task of putting away the Christmas decorations. Wrapping Grandma Swan's hand-painted bulbs in tissue paper before placing them gently in a box for storage. The last item was the tree skirt that I draped over the top. I left the rest for my father since the tree was too big for me to handle on my own, and I was too much of a klutz to bring the box up to the attic.

I grabbed a soda from the fridge and bowl of pretzels and headed to my bedroom. I booted up my laptop and changed into sweats. I made myself comfortable leaning against the back of my bed and checked my computer.

I had no responses to my email inquiries, but I did have a couple of hits to my LinkedIn account. However, whoever looked wasn't a public account, so I couldn't tell who it was. I hoped it wasn't the FBI, but odds were it might have been.

I spent the next half-hour perusing jobs and sending out more inquiries for three more places. I was starting to realize that even though I graduated early, I would be out of luck for preschools since they were already filled for the school year.

That reminded me of something Dad mentioned the other night. I needed to contact the principal of Forks Elementary and be placed on the substitute list. It wasn't what I wanted, but I would be a fool to miss a chance to bring in some type of income.

I still had plenty of time before I had to start dinner. On a whim, I decided to surf the net to quell my curiosity about the Masens. Not surprisingly, they were an upper-class family in Boson. They owned a real estate company and a construction firm in the city and suburbs.

The top article was for a charity event for Boston Children's Hospital. I just started to read it when the phone rang in the kitchen. I hurried down the stairs, cursing my dad for not having a second line up here. I stubbed my toe on the corner of my dad's chair and hobbled to the rest of the way. I grabbed it just as it was about to go to the answering machine and didn't look at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I sat on the floor and rubbed my toe.

"Miss Swan, we need to talk."

 **A/N: Moving right along. Do you blame Bella for wanting to leave town with the men selection there? We will see the Masen family again soon.**

 **Thank you for sharing your thoughts and love with me.**

 **I am a judge for an upcoming contest. It is very similar to the winterward card contest last December, only this is summer vacationward. We are asking people to create a picture card(postcard) with a short message(500 word max). This gives you a chance to show off your creative side. You can partner up, whoever this is an anonymous contest. Submissions are currently open and will close on Aug. 6** **th** **. You can find more information and examples on facebook dot com /groups/193511977943143**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 5**

" _Hello?" I sat on the floor and rubbed my toe._

" _Miss Swan, we need to talk."_

"I'm sorry, but who is this?" I asked cautiously.

"My apologies, this is Emmett Masen," he said.

"Hello, Emmett, is everything okay with E.J.?" I asked, curious as to why he was calling me.

"He's doing great. Thank you for asking. Listen, I was calling to ask if you've found a job yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Excellent." He sounded happy with that fact.

"I beg your pardon." I was affronted.

"My bad. Not so excellent for you, but for me. Have you ever considered being a nanny?'' he asked in an apologetic tone.

"A nanny?" I pondered. "I can't say that I have. But it could be something I could be open to."

"Rosalie and I would love for you to become Junior's nanny. Rosalie likes to be hands-on as much as possible. However, we need a nanny to help Rosalie two to three days a week. Room and board are included, since we'll need a few nights every now and then. The salary will be twelve thousand dollars," Emmett stated.

"I hate to sound greedy, but I'm going to need a job that pays more than that a year," I apologized.

It would take me forever to pay off my student loans and save up to open my own place.

He laughed. "You misunderstood me. That's twelve thousand a month, which would be…crap…sorry, I'm horrible at math."

I blinked and sputtered ... twelve thousand a month?

Holy…

"That's way too much," I said out loud.

Emmett laughed even harder. "Why am I not surprised you would say that after you turned down a million dollars of reward money."

 _I DID?_

I did

"It was the right thing to do." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Which is one of the reasons why we like you and think you'd be perfect for our son. Your honesty and kindness speak a lot," he complimented.

"Thank you."

"Look, I'll level with you, Isabella. Uh…can I call you Isabella?" Emmett asked.

"Actually, I prefer Bella," I answered.

"The kidnapper is still out there, and we need someone we can trust. Not only to take care of Junior but protect him as well. With your background in martial arts and guns, we think you're the right person."

"Honestly, it sounds as if you're looking for a bodyguard, not a nanny. I'm not trained for that," I told him.

"But if push came to shove you'd defend yourself, right?"

"Probably." I was fairly certain I could, but I didn't want to give him a false sense of what I was capable of. How did he know anyway? Did the Feds tell them?

"I can tell I'm freaking ya out. If it makes you feel any better, until the kidnapper is caught we will have a security detail in place at all times," he rushed to explain. "So what do you think?"

I paused. It was a great opportunity, and I would have to be a fool to pass it up. I already adored Junior. However, Boston seemed so far away, and I wouldn't be able to visit my dad and the girls very easily. But then again, I could afford a plane ticket. Hell, I would be able to pay off my loans or at least take a huge chuck out of them.

"I accept. When do you need me there?" I began to smile.

"I know it's short notice, but can you be here on the thirtieth? We'll pay for your flight." He asked.

I was hoping for more time with my dad, but I knew he would understand. "I can."

"Wicked. I'll get back to you with the ticket information. Rosalie will be stoked." Emmett hung up before I could say anything more.

I was still sitting on the floor when my father got home. He walked in with a pizza box in hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Have you fallen and couldn't get up?" He smirked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Then why are you on the floor?" he asked, setting the box on the table then offering me a hand.

"I tripped over your chair rushing for the phone and stubbed my toe," I explained, then changed the subject before he could point out the chair was in the other room.

"I got a job."

"That's great, Bells. How close to home will you be? You know you can stay here as long as you like to save money," he offered.

"Thank you, but that would be one heck of a commute. I'm taking a job as a nanny in Boston," I told him.

"Boston? As in Massachusetts, on the other side of the country? You couldn't find anything closer?" He went to the fridge and pulled out two beers, handing me one.

"I haven't found anything around here. Besides, I don't think I'd be able to find a job that pays as well. I can have my student loans paid off in no time and still save up to open my own place." I struggled with the cap; he took it back from me to open it.

"Boston…wait…are you talking about the Masens? They offered you a job?" he asked.

"They did. They want me out there on the thirtieth."

"Call them back and tell them, no way," Dad said sternly, his face was pinched from concern.

"Dad, they're offering me twelve thousand dollars a month. I would have to be nuts to pass up an opportunity like that," I said.

"Bells, their last nanny was poisoned, and the kidnapper still hasn't been found. You would be putting yourself in danger." Dad rubbed his face in frustration.

"Mr. Masen was honest about that. He explained one of the reasons they wanted me was because of my martial arts training and the fact that I know how to use a gun." I cringed, knowing he wasn't going to like that part.

"For the love of…" Dad groaned, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. He opened them and stared me in the eyes. "They expect you to carry?"

"I don't know. He did say they hired a twenty-four-hour security detail until the kidnapper is caught." I shrugged my shoulders.

His eyes narrowed. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. However, can you look me in the eye and tell me you could shoot and kill someone if they came after you and the baby?"

I thought about it for a moment. "If our lives were at stake, then yes, I think I could. However, you taught me to shoot to disarm."

He sighed and roughly pulled out a seat. "I don't like this. I wish you'd find something else. But I also know you're old enough to decide on your own. At least, I know I taught you the right way to protect yourself."

"You have," I agreed.

He grumbled. "Eat up, and then we're going to the shooting range so you can practice. Then, maybe, I'll get a few hours of sleep every night. You _will_ be calling nightly."

"You're going overboard. You'll see, it'll be no different than when I was at college. I will call you weekly." I suppressed a grin.

 **LS**

" _Leaving on a jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again."_

Sam was a great guy, he was always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone, no questions asked. However, he couldn't sing on key for the life of him. I cringed and held back a giggle when he hit a note that sounded like he was a duck on helium.

"Please, I beg of you, stop." Leah pleaded next to me in the backseat of the car.

"Don't listen to her, baby, you sound great," Emily cooed.

"Great my ass. You have rose-colored ears." Leah rolled her eyes.

"You mean rose-colored glasses, don't you?" I snickered.

"No…I meant ears. She can't possibly be hearing him correctly," Leah said.

Emily turned in her seat and stuck her tongue out at Leah. "I can hear just fine, thank you." She spun back around and joined Sam in the next stanza.

They were definitely a match in off-key heaven. I couldn't help but rub my ears and pull up my scarf in an unsuccessful attempt to block out some of the horrible noise.

"Please take me with you. I don't think I will survive the ride home." Leah jutted out her lower lip.

"Sorry, maybe you can buy earmuffs before going back to La Push?" I smirked.

Thankfully, Sam turned down the radio and stopped singing. "What time is your flight?"

"I'll pick up my ticket there, but my flight is at nine." I glanced at the clock. We still had plenty of time with how Sam drove. "Thank you, again, for the ride. Do you want any gas money?"

"Naw, we were going to head up here anyway to hit the after Christmas sales." Sam shook his head.

"I can't believe you're going all the way to Boston. Could you go any further?" Emily lamented.

"She could be going to Saudi Arabia." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Be serious?" Emily huffed and smacked his arm.

"I am. Boston is at least in the same country." Sam rubbed his arm.

"True. Maybe this summer we can take a road trip and visit you." Emily perked up.

"Road trip? As in being stuck with the two of you in the car for days?" Leah looked pained. "No thanks. I think I'll take my chances hitchhiking."

"If you weren't my cousin, I would tell you to hitchhike home." Emily glared at Leah.

"Girls, enough fighting or Bella is probably going to be running from the car before I can have it in park," Sam joked.

"That reminds me." Emily leaned forward in her seat and sat back up with a book in her hand. "This is from Leah and me, it's all about Boston."

I took the tourist book from her and flipped through it. "Thank you, guys."

"I want to go on the Duck tours when we come—they sound neat," Emily said.

"Seeing a game at Fenway would be nice—it's the oldest stadium in MLB," Sam commented.

"Leah? Any requests?" I asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged then smirked. "Maybe Cheers, drinking beer on Norm's stool, until everybody knows my name."

We all started to laugh as the earlier mood lightened. I looked out the window just as Sam turned into Airport Road. I wished my father could have been here, but I knew he had to work. At least I had good friends to see me off.

 **LS**

The airport was warm and bright in contrast to the dreary, freezing rain. This time of the morning it wasn't too busy either. I waited in the short line for my turn while the others stood nearby.

"Next?" the woman at the counter called.

"Hi, my name Isabella Swan. I'm checking in and was told my ticket would be waiting for me here." I pulled out my wallet and passport.

Her fingers clicked on the keyboard rapidly, and she stared at the screen. "Hmm…I don't see…oh, wait a moment." Her hand moved to the mouse then back to the keyboard. "Here we go."

She looked up at me with a bright smile. "You have private flight, so no ticket is required. Give me a moment, and I'll call for someone to come collect you and bring you to the plane. You can take a seat by the windows."

"I have a private flight?" I questioned in surprise.

"Yes…you're flying on the Masen's jet." She seemed to question it herself.

"Mr. Masen did make the arrangements; he just neglected to tell me it was private. Thank you for your help."

She nodded and grabbed the phone next to her. I walked over to the others, and they gave me curious looks.

"Where's your ticket?" Leah asked.

"Apparently, I have a private jet waiting for me," I said in disbelief.

"Really! Just how rich is this family?" Emily's eyes widened.

"I don't know. But pretty well off from what I can tell."

"Aw shit," Sam mumbled, looking past me.

"Sam…you didn't." Leah hissed.

"No…not directly. Jared must have told him why I called out today. He's the only one I've talked to." Sam shook his head. "I'll take care of it." He walked past me to the door.

I looked over my shoulder and groaned. "Charlie could have mentioned something to Billy."

Jacob was making his way into the airport with flowers in hand and a determined look on his face. Sam tried to intercept him by placing a hand on Jake's chest, but he managed to break free.

"Bella, wait, don't leave," he yelled, as he thrust the flowers towards me.

"Why are you here, Jacob?" I sighed as I ignored the gas station bought bouquet.

"I came to apologize for tricking you," he said.

"Fine, you're forgiven. But you should…"

"Wait…there's more. Marry me?" He got down on one knee.

My mouth dropped open in shock, and around me, people started clapping. I tore my eyes away from Jacob, and turned towards my friends. Leah and Emily looked as shellshocked as I felt.

"Did he just…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

They both nodded, then Leah started laughing. The bystanders, realizing it wasn't a celebratory moment, stopped clapping. They were all watching the scene rivited by what might happen next.

"Jacob, you idiot, you're not even dating. And how many times does she have say no, for you to catch a clue?" Leah cackled.

I felt Jacob's hand grab my wrist. I tried to tug it lose, but he only held on tighter. I could easily force him to let go, but it would cause a bigger scene. "Let me go, Jacob."

Another hand came into view and grabbed Jacob's wrist. The owner was wearing a business suit.

"The lady has asked you to let her go. Do so now!" the cold voice said in an authoritative manner.

Jacob winced and released my wrist. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I can be your worst nightmare if you're not careful," the man snarled.

I glanced up to see Edward Masen at my side, staring at Jacob with a harsh expression. He was as intimidating now as he was the first time I met him. Jacob stood and tried to use his height to his advantage, but Edward did not appear to be daunted.

"Security," he snapped.

"That isn't necessary, I'll take care of him. Come on, Jake, you've caused enough trouble." Sam grasped his shoulder.

"But…" Jacob looked at me.

"Go home, Jacob." I couldn't even look at him anymore.

Sam pushed Jacob harder towards the door and gave me an apologetic look before waving.

"Can we be on our way, Miss Swan, or is there an act two," Edward said snidely.

"God, I hope not. Just let me say goodbye." I turned to Leah and Emily. "Bye, guys."

They took turns hugging me.

Leah glanced at Edward as she hugged me. "He's hot," she whispered to me.

I glanced at him and shrugged. He seemed too moody and fouled tempered for my taste. His constant scowl took away from his handsome features.

"I'm ready." I reached for my suitcase, but he beat me to it.

"Where are the rest of your bags?" he asked, looking around.

"It's just the one. My father will ship anything I need," I told him.

Edward looked surprised. "Only one? I have to say, I'm impressed. The females in my family can't seem to pack less than three, even for a one day trip. Very well, this way."

I gave one final wave to the girls and followed behind him. We went out the door and walked across the tarmac to the waiting jet. Two men were at the bottom of the stairs to greet us. Edward handed the first my bag and then gestured for me to use the stairs. I slipped halfway up, and he caught me by the elbow.

"Careful, Miss Swan, the steps are slippery due to the rain," he said softly.

"Thank you. You can call me Bella." I offered him a small smile.

"You're an employee, Miss Swan. I think it's best that I address you more formally," he said.

"I'm your brother's employee, and he has no problem with calling me Bella," I told him.

"You'll find my brother and I view things differently," he said.

I stepped through the doorway and was amazed by the inside of the plane. There were two rows of seats near the front then the rest of the area opened into what reminded me of a large living room with thick, soft looking carpet. There were couches, a large screen TV, and a table and chairs off to one side. In the corner was a bar with mini-fridge. Lastly, at the back, there were two doors.

"We will need to sit in the seats until the captain gives permission to unbuckle. Then feel free to make yourself comfortable," Edward explained, making his way to the chairs.

"This plane is amazing. I hope you didn't have to go to any trouble; I would have happily taken a commercial flight." I chose a window seat across the aisle from him.

"I had business to attend to in Seattle so it was no trouble at all; if anything, we save money this way." He buckled himself.

"This is the captain speaking, please buckle up and remain seated as we begin our flight." A voice came through the loudspeaker.

I watched out the window as jet slowly gathered speed before it lifted off into the gray Seattle sky. It was too overcast too see the land below.

I said a quiet goodbye to Washington as I headed east to begin the next stage of my life.

 **A/N: She's off to Boston. Many of you thought it was the Masen's on the phone. I know Edward has a cold demeaner, it won't always be that way. On the bright side Jacob is staying in Washington State.**

 **Thank you to everyone that voted on Different Forest for Fic Div of the months May/June. This fic as well as Filthy Pirate is up for fic of the year now on the same site. WE have some good company if you are looking for more to read.**

 **Thank you for sharing your thoughts and love with me.**

 **I am a judge for an upcoming contest. It is very similar to the winterward card contest last December, only this is summer vacationward. We are asking people to create a picture card(postcard) with a short message(500 word max). This gives you a chance to show off your creative side. You can partner up, whoever this is an anonymous contest. Submissions are currently open and will close on Aug. 6** **th** **. You can find more information and examples on facebook dot com /groups/193511977943143**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 6**

Once the captain gave the word that we could move about, Edward unbuckled himself and grabbed the bag next to him. Without a word to me, he took a seat at the table and pulled out a laptop computer.

I waited a few minutes longer and then got up to explore the plane. I had never been on a private jet before, and I was very curious. I walked to the two doors at the back, interested in what was behind them. I figured one of them had to be the bathroom. The first door opened to the bedroom with a king-sized bed in the center covered in plush blankets. In a way, I wasn't surprised, this family screamed rich so why wouldn't a private jet have a bedroom.

The second room was a bathroom, this time I was surprised. It was larger than the one at my father's. It would be nice for once to sit and not have your knees hit the sink. There was also a large jetted tub off to one side.

I headed back to the main area and took a seat on the couch. Just then, the cockpit door opened and a woman in a short skirt and six inches heels teetered into the room. Who wore shoes like that on a daily basis, let alone on a plane?

"Mr. Masen, may I get you anything?" she asked in a high-pitched voice that went right through me.

"Miss Williams…"

"You may call me Irina," she said cheerfully.

"Miss Williams, in case you haven't noticed, we have a young lady on the plane. It is only proper that you offer her something first." Edward didn't even look up from his computer.

She looked like she sucked on a lemon and turned to me. "May I get you anything, Miss?"

"I'd like hot chocolate, please."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "We don't have any kiddie drinks on the plane."

"Do you have Coke?" I asked, trying not to get offended.

"Pepsi," she said, condescendingly.

"Pepsi is fine," I said through gritted teeth.

She spun back around and wobbled. "Mr. Masen, may I…"

"I will have the same." He barely acknowledged her.

She frowned and made her way to the fridge, stumbling three times. As rude as she was, she was extremely amusing to watch. She opened the fridge and pulled out two soda cans before making her way back toward us. Suddenly, she dropped one, and as she bent to pick it up, she ended up kicking it farther away before dropping the second one. She managed to grab them both and finally make it to the couch where she thrust the soda at me. It was then that I noticed something white under her nose.

"Um…" I mimed, wiping under my nose.

"Tissues are in the bathroom," she said uncaringly and headed to Edward.

"Here you go, sir. May I get you anything else?" She bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes as she placed the can on the table.

"No…" He glanced up and did a double take.

His eyes narrowed, and I could feel his anger from where I sat. He reached over and hit a button on the wall.

"Felix," he snapped.

"Yes, boss," the man answered.

"I need you to escort Miss Williams to the front of the plane where she is to remain for the remainder of the flight. I don't want an attendant higher than the plane," Edward said furiously.

"I am not…" Irina tried to deny it.

"Miss Williams, even if you did wipe your nose like Miss Swan advised, it would still be obvious to anyone that you're on something. Considered yourself fired."

She huffed. "You can't fire me, I quit. You're an asshole, and I'm leaving."

"What are you going to do, jump off the plane?" I snorted.

I didn't realize my words were spoken aloud until they both spun around to look at me. Irina turned bright pink, and Edward's mouth twitched. A large man approached and grasped Irina by the elbow. She protested as he led her away to the front of the plane.

Once they were gone, I rose to my feet, grabbing my can and then went over to get Edward's. He lifted an eyebrow and looked at me questionably.

"She dropped this and kicked it. So unless you want a sticky shower you're going to want a new one," I told him.

He thanked me when I brought him a fresh one. "There are movies in the cabinet to the left of the screen. I'm sorry that I can't entertain you, I have work I need to finish."

"I understand, I wasn't expecting you to." I gave him a shrug.

The contents of the cabinet made me laugh.

"Is there something funny about our movie selection, Miss Swan?" Edward asked.

"The choices are either mafia or musical, I don't know if you can choose two more completely different genres to put together." I laughed.

"There's horror." His scowl left his face.

I held up a copy of the _Rocky Horror Show_. He started to laugh, and for the first time, I saw Leah was right. He was very handsome—he should smile more.

"You're right, Tim Curry in a corset is terrifying," he commented.

I grabbed two DVDs and held them up. "So are you telling me that you don't think there's a huge difference between _The Godfather_ and _Hello Dolly_ ," I asked playfully.

He smirked and shook his head. "The mafia movies are my brother's. He's strangely obsessed with them."

"So, does that mean you're a huge Dolly fan or are you more of a Music Man fan?" I teased.

"Neither, the musicals are my mother's. Please excuse me, I need to get this done," he said pleasantly before turning back to his computer.

Well, at least the ice broke some, I thought as I scanned the movies. I selected _Newsies_ and made myself comfortable on the couch. Close to the end, we hit turbulence, and the plane shook so hard, I nearly fell off my seat.

"Please return to your seats, and buckle up," a voice spoke over the intercom.

I stood, feeling wobbly as I slowly made my way back. Edward was taking his time putting away his computer, not seemingly bothered by the shaking. I was halfway there when the plane was hit so hard by turbulence, and I was thrown forward. A pair of arms grabbed me and held me upright before I face-planted into the rug.

"Take off your heels, it will be easier if you're flat-footed," Edward commanded.

"I'm not wearing heels," I told him, pointing down to my Converse.

He kept one arm around my waist and led me to the seats. I sat gingerly and buckled. He sat across the aisle from me and did the same.

"Thank you," I said, and he nodded his response.

To distract myself I grabbed the book the girls gave me to flip through.

"Is that a travel guide?" he asked condescendingly.

"My friends gave it to me as a going away present. I've never been to Boston before." I shrugged.

"Do yourself a favor. If you're going to explore Boston, don't make it obvious. There are people there who take advantage of tourists," he advised.

"Okay…have you ever been on the Duck Boats? I asked, looking for Emily's choice.

"No, I grew up in the city, so I never had the urge to ride something that drives into the water, telling me what I already know. And it's one of those things that screams, _I am a tourist."_

I flipped through the pages. "So I'm assuming you've never walked the Freedom Trail, either."

"I did, twice. Once in grade school and again in high school as field trips," he said. "If you're into history it's not too bad as long as you don't mind a lot of walking." He shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to need some places to bring Junior. How are the Children's museum and the aquarium?" I asked.

"Junior is a baby." Edward scoffed.

"He won't stay a baby, and besides, I didn't think there was an age requirement to look at fish." I rolled my eyes.

"Perhaps. Rosalie or my mother would be better people to ask. However, Junior won't be going anywhere until his kidnapper is found," he said sternly.

I nodded. "So there have been no breaks in the case yet?"

"Do you know how many blonde women there are in the world, Miss Swan? Your friend wasn't much help either since the kidnapper wore sunglasses and had her hood up. Whoever did it was smart enough to keep the car away from the cameras at the gas station." His face contorted angrily.

"I hope you find her soon," I said.

"So do I. However, with the proximity of Forks to the Canadian border she could have slipped through quite easily," Edward said.

A few awkward, silent moments passed, and I continued to look through my book. I could feel Edward looking over my shoulder.

"Are there any campgrounds nearby? This only covers the city," I asked, glancing up from the guide.

"There are a few resorts nearby, especially if you head out towards the Cape. I'm sure Rose will take you to Martha's Vineyard with her when she goes for a couple of weeks in the summer," he said.

"I would like to see the ocean. However, I'm talking about _camping_. You know a tent, sleeping bag, fire, and no electricity."

The expression on his face was comical. "I don't know."

"What are you, too much of a city boy to get your hands dirty and go without electronic for twenty-four hours," I said, then wondered if I went too far.

Luckily, he didn't seem to take offense as he smirked. "I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty. However, I guess country girls are different than city girls. My sister and Rose love to shop."

I wrinkled my nose. "That has never been my thing. You have a sister?"

"I do." He looked like he wanted to say more but changed his mind.

 **LS**

The rest of the flight was uneventful. Once the turbulence subsided, Edward went back to work on his computer. I busied myself with another movie and fell asleep part way through. Edward woke me in time to return to our seat so we could land.

Felix waited at the door once we landed. "Careful on the stairs, Miss, they are icy," he warned me.

"Thank you." I gripped the railing and held it tightly.

"You should invest in a good pair of boots, Miss Swan. The weather in New England can be harsh," Edward commented.

The air was bitter cold and stung my face. The sun had already set, too, and I had forgotten about the time difference. I looked around the area expecting to see tall skyscrapers but saw a large, snow-covered field instead. The tarmac was clear, but the snow was piled high on the side—most of them taller than me.

"Where did you bring me? This isn't Boston." I suddenly grew nervous. Maybe this was all too good to be true.

"Calm yourself, Miss Swan. We are twenty minutes outside of the city. Private airfield for a private plane, nothing more. We are all staying at my parents' home until the kidnapper is found," Edward explained, sounding annoyed.

I was slightly disappointed but then realized I could easily take a bus or didn't they have a train that went into the city? It would still be closer than going to Seattle for the day.

Wait? Did he say we? Does that mean I will be staying in the same house as him? I still couldn't get the hang of his mood swings.

Edward led me to a waiting a limo, and the driver opened the door as we approached. Edward stepped away to talk to Felix and two other men wearing dark suits. Irina was nowhere in sight.

"Miss," the driver called out to me

"Sorry," I apologized and slid into the car.

He closed the door after me, and I hastily settled into the warmth. The door opened once more a few moments later, and I shivered from the draft as Edward got in as quickly as possible and took the seat across from me.

"Where to, sir?" The driver asked, lowering the divider a few inches.

"Stop at Dunkin and get Miss Swan a hot chocolate and myself a black coffee. Then home. I'm sure Ma has dinner waiting," he ordered.

"You don't have to make a stop for me," I insisted, wondering if he was doing this because of earlier.

"I'm not. My mother doesn't allow caffeine in the house, so I wanted something for myself before the long night ahead. It would be rude of me not to offer you anything," he said with an air about him.

"Yet you didn't offer, you ordered for me," I pointed out.

He frowned and gave me a curt nod. "So I did. What would you like, Miss Swan?"

"A hot chocolate is fine," I told him.

He huffed in irritation. "Then I fail to see the problem."

I gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's one of my pet peeves. I had an ex-boyfriend who used to order for me without asking what I'd like. Some might think it's a sweet gesture, but I don't. There is nothing worse than when you are starving and craving a juicy burger, and someone orders you a garden salad because he thinks you might have gained a little weight."

"I can see the annoyance. What it the buffoon at the airport?" Edward asked.

"No, I never dated him." I shook my head.

"Yet, he proposed? You must be some girl, Miss Swan." There was a teasing glint in his eyes. "I have to admit, most of my dates only order salads. I feel like a glutton eating a meal in front of them. I swear my last date's nose even twitched like a rabbit as she ate."

"That's a terrible thing to say." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, perhaps it was; rabbits have never done anything to me." He chuckled.

I laughed. "Thank you for the hot chocolate."

"You're welcome, Miss Swan, it was the least I could do since the service was poor on the plane. Miss Williams will be dealt with for her actions."

The drive to the house didn't take long, and I only managed a few sips of my drink before we came to a stop. Edward didn't wait for the driver and opened the door himself. I got out after him and stared up at the most substantial size house…mansion, I have ever seen.

"Welcome to Masen Manor, Miss Swan," Edward said from beside me.

 **A/N:**

 **Some smaller glimpses of a nicer side of Edward. Please note, he treats most everyone with a cold shoulder, not just her. Also, Bella getting upset about him ordering for her was more of impulse reaction to how she has been treated before. Edward's POV is coming up next.**

 **Thank you for sharing your thoughts and love with me.**

 **I am a judge for an upcoming contest. It is very similar to the winterward card contest last December, only this is summer vacationward. We are asking people to create a picture card(postcard) with a short message(500 word max). This gives you a chance to show off your creative side. You can partner up, whoever this is an anonymous contest. Submissions are currently open and will close on Aug. 6** **th** **. You can find more information and examples on facebook dot com /groups/193511977943143**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing while Fran has been. I hope you feel better soon, Fran. Any mistakes left are my own.**

*Glossary:

Heavy-packed, carrying a weapon.

 **Ch. 7**

No matter how many times I looked over the information on the screen, there was nothing new to learn. I had followed Jasper's lead with no results. I watched Miss Swan out of the corner of my eye. She had her feet tucked underneath her, on the couch while watching one of my ma's boring musicals. Apparently, she was growing bored herself as her eyes started to drift close.

She was a strange bird, unlike most women I have ever met.

For my entire life, I have been surrounded by women raised in a similar manner as myself. They dressed in the latest fashions, so their men could be proud to show them off. Their favorite pastime was spending money and having more than those around them. Miss Swan turned away the award money without a glance, speaking well of her character.

Miss Swan…Bella as she requested to be called, gained my attention with her deep brown eyes filled with determination the moment she stepped into my path and blocked my entry into her home. I could sense right away she was strong-willed and smarter than I misjudged a small-town girl to be. Not many would have had the gall to stand up to my brother or me. However, she remained protective of my nephew even though she was unarmed, earning my respect.

We could have effortlessly forced our entry into her home. However, that would have worked to our disadvantage—we had to a part to play if we wanted to get Junior back. We would only call attention to ourselves taking him back by force.

"Sir, we will be landing in about five minutes, if you and Miss Swan could return to your seats, please." Captain Cheney interrupted my thoughts.

I hit the button on the speaker. "Very well."

I put away my computer before heading to the couch. I touched Bella's shoulder lightly, and she shifted in her sleep. She had a natural beauty about her that wasn't caked in makeup like others her age.

"Miss Swan," I called.

She frowned, and her lower lip pouted. "Bella."

I chuckled under my breath, even in sleep she was something else. "Isabella, wake up, we need to return to our seats."

She blinked open her eyes sleepily. "More turbulence?

"We are about to land," I told her.

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up excitedly.

Bella jumped off the couch and hurried to one of the window seats. She looked out the window, her smile waned slightly as she looked into the dark. She closed the shade and buckled herself and then gripped the arms of the chair.

We landed smoothly, and Bella visibly relaxed once more when we came to a stop. Felix greeted us at the plane door.

"Careful on the stairs, Miss, they are icy," he warned her.

"Thank you," she said graciously before taking her time going down the steps, slick from the elements. At least she had to foresight not to be in heels, but even sneakers could be slippery on the ice.

"You should invest in a good pair of boots, Miss Swan. The weather in New England can be harsh," I commented.

She stopped on the tarmac and looked around. I wanted to hurry her along, the air was too cold to be out here, but I paused at the look on her face. She at first appeared disappointed then slowly shifted to panic.

"Where did you bring me? This isn't Boston." Her head swiveled around, and her eyes landed on me accusingly.

"Calm yourself, Miss Swan. We are twenty minutes outside of the city. Private airfield for a private plane, nothing more. We are all staying at my parents' home until the kidnapper is found," I explained.

She seemed suspicious of our family and the events of Junior being found. I blamed a large part of that on Lahote, Call warned me after the interrogation, Miss Swan seemed to be wary of them and the questions they asked.

My answer seemed to satisfy her, as her shoulders relaxed. Her cheeks flushed, and she still looked slightly disappointed, but I chalked that up to her desire to see the city, after her talking about it on the plane.

I led her to our limo, and Eric opened the door as we approached. I stepped away to speak to Felix, Garrett, and Corin. I checked over my shoulder to make sure Miss Swan wouldn't be able to overhear me.

"I want Miss Williams taken care of before the night is out. She disrespected the family with her actions today, and that won't be tolerated," I snapped.

"Yes, boss." Garrett nodded.

"Felix, you're to come with us," I ordered.

He nodded, not speaking, one of the things I liked best about him. He was quiet and never questioned me. I joined Bella in the car and rapped on the window to let the driver know I was ready.

"Where to, sir?" Eric asked, lowering the divider down a few inches.

"Stop at Dunkin' and get Miss Swan a hot chocolate and myself a black coffee. Then home. I'm sure Ma has dinner waiting," I ordered.

"You don't have to make a stop for me," Bella spoke up softly.

"I'm not. My mother doesn't allow caffeine in the house, so I wanted something for myself before the long night ahead. It would be rude of me not to offer you anything," I lied, partially.

I needed the caffeine if I was going to get through the night. Ma had banned from the house due to Da's blood pressure issues. Usually, I wouldn't have cared if she wanted something too. She was technically an employee, and we didn't cater to them. But hot chocolate was the only request I had heard her make. A trivial one at that, which should be easy to fulfill, and Irina belittled her for it.

"Yet you didn't offer, you ordered for me," she said.

I frowned. "So I did. What would you like, Miss Swan?"

"A hot chocolate is fine," she requested.

"Then I fail to see the problem," I said in irritation.

I was starting to think she was causing issues for the sake of wanting to argue with me.

She offered a sad smile and blushed. "Sorry, it's one of my pet peeves. I had an ex-boyfriend who used to order for me without asking what I'd like. Some might think it's a sweet gesture, but I don't. There is nothing worse than when you're starving and craving a juicy burger, and someone orders you a garden salad because he thinks you might have gained a little weight."

I was quiet for a minute and then understood her point. I hated my decisions taken from me myself. "I can see the annoyance. Was it the buffoon at the airport?" I asked.

That man was pathetic from what I read in my reports. No ambition in life and would only drag a woman like Isabella down with him.

"No, I never dated him." She looked disgusted.

"Yet, he proposed? You must be some girl, Miss Swan." I couldn't help but be amused. "I have to admit most of my dates only order salads. I feel like a glutton eating a meal in front of them. I swear my last date's nose even twitched like a rabbit as she ate." I attempted to ease the tension.

She started to laugh and shook her head. "That's a terrible thing to say."

"Yes, perhaps it was, rabbits have never done anything to me." I chuckled.

She laughed even harder. "Thank you for the hot chocolate."

"You're welcome, Miss Swan."

 **LS**

When we arrived, I was eager to get inside the house. It had been a long two weeks, and I wanted a chance to relax. I hoped Ma had cooked a roast or perhaps her roasted chicken because I was tired of restaurant meals. My hope was to eat, brief Da, then settle on my bed in front of the game with a beer.

I offered my hand to Bella and helped her from the limo. Her eyes widened almost to cartoon proportion when she looked up at the house. "Welcome to Masen Manor, Miss Swan."

Eleazar greeted us at the door. "Welcome home, Mr. Masen and Miss Swan, I presume. May I take your coats?"

"Thank you, how is your wife?" I asked, shrugging out of my jacket.

Eleazar and his wife, Carmen, had been a part of our family since I was a young boy. Carmen was all of our nanny when we were young. Going after her was almost as big as an offense as taking Junior.

"She's recuperating slowly, and her heart is broken after learning what happened to Master Emmett." Eleazar's stiff façade dropped briefly while talking about his wife.

"No one here blames her, please make sure she knows that," I said compassionately.

He nodded and glimpsed briefly at Bella with skepticism. After all, she was Carmen's replacement in a matter of speaking. She stood there nervously, holding her coat.

"I'm sorry to hear about your wife. I hope she is well soon," Bella said sympathetically.

"Thank you, Miss." Eleazar nodded. "The family is in the sitting room."

I headed down the carpeted halls with Bella a half a step behind me.

"People still have sitting rooms?" she questioned under her breath.

I turned and raised an eyebrow. She was gazing at a painting and almost bumped into me before she stopped short. She looked up, and her cheeks turned a light pink.

"That was out loud wasn't it?" she asked sheepishly.

I smirked and nodded. "We have a conservatory too. I'm sure my mother or Rosalie will give you a tour later."

We entered the room to find them waiting for us. Ma and Rosalie were seated on the couch. Junior was in his mother's arms, and they were both doting on him. Alice was staring into the flames of the fireplace with a half-drunken glass of wine dangling dangerously in her hand. Da, Emmett, along with my father's advisor, Peter, and his son, Jasper, were at the bar, talking quietly.

"You're finally home." Ma came over and hugged me.

"It's only been four days, Ma." I kissed her cheek.

She looked behind me and smiled warmly. "You must be Isabella."

"Yes, Ma'am," Bella said politely.

"Please, call me Esme. After all, you saved my grandson, so you are family now." Ma pulled her into a hug.

"I…" Bella gasped as Ma hugged her tighter.

"Ma, you're crushing the girl." Emmett chuckled. "It's good to see you, again, Bella. Thank you for coming out on short notice, we appreciate it."

I felt a flare of irritation at how informal my brother was. It would be better for everyone if we kept Miss Swan at arm's length. Ma didn't help matters by calling her family either.

"It wasn't a problem," Bella said shyly.

"Allow me to introduce you to everyone," Emmett said. "You just met my mother. Over by the bar is my father, Carlisle Masen, and his Advisor, Peter Whitlock, and his son, Jasper."

"Miss Swan, I second what my wife said. We owe a debt of gratitude to you for caring for Junior." Da nodded politely, keeping his face blank.

"I only did what anyone else would do in the same position," Bella said.

"Last but not least, my sister, Alice." Emmett gestured to her.

"Yo!" Alice raised her glass high.

"Mary Alice, really," Ma admonished.

Alice straightened up and looked over at Bella, her eyes were glassy; however, I wasn't surprised to see her this way. "Please to meet you, Bella, is it?"

"Yes, it is nice to meet you too." Bella was starting to look uncomfortable.

"Would you like a drink, Bella? You may need one or two." Alice took a large sip of her wine.

Ma's lips pressed in a thin line, and she was losing her patience with Alice. Bella seemed not to notice and shook her head.

"No, thank you. I'm fine," she refused.

"More for me." Alice waved her empty glass in the air. "Em, favorite brother of mine." She asked him because she knew I would refuse her when she was like this—Emmett, however, was a pushover.

"I'll get you more, Alice," Jasper offered.

"We are about to have dinner, Alice, you can wait until then. Please, come help me in the kitchen." Ma gave her a pointed look.

"Why can't Rose help you?" Alice huffed.

"Mary Alice, don't speak that way to your mother. Do what she asks now," Da ordered.

Alice stood and gave him a look of indignation that would have gotten me throttled as a kid if I had done the same. His eyes narrowed, and she flinched and looked away.

"May I be of any help, Esme?" Bella asked.

"Actually, Bella, I would like to come with me so I could show you Emmie's bedtime routine," Rose spoke up, standing with the baby in her arms as he started to cry.

"Of course." Bella went to them and smiled down at Junior.

Rose paused a minute before offering him over to Bella. Bella's smile grew as she snuggled with my nephew, his whimpers calmed almost immediately. Rosalie and Bella talked quietly as they left the room.

"Dinner will be on the table in fifteen minutes, boys," Ma told us.

"We will be there, dear," Da promised.

Once the woman were all out of the room, I headed over to the bar. Jasper poured me a glass of whiskey and slid it across the counter to me.

"Thanks." I gave him a nod.

"So that's Isabella Swan. Pretty little thing—I almost expected from her background someone more butch." Peter chuckled.

"That could work as our advantage. Her being so petite no one would expect her to be able to take down someone the size of Emmett," Jasper commented.

"Pfft, she can't take me down. I'm built like a rock." Emmett scowled, thumping his chest with his fist.

"I would wager that she could." Jasper countered with a smirk.

A flare of irritation spiked in me. "We are not betting on Miss Swan's fighting skills. She was brought here to be a nanny. Since when does this family allow a woman to fight the battles that men should be doing?" I snapped.

Emmett and Jasper's heads swiveled towards me, and they looked contrite. Peter leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face. Da placed his glass down and nodded.

"I agree with Edward. Miss Swan is still a lady and will be treated as such and not as a soldier," he said firmly.

"But, Da, one of the reasons Rosie wanted Bella here was because of her Martial Art skills and she's heavy*. She has hardly let anyone else hold Junior since he has been back, including me. Bella is the only one Rosie trusts right now," Emmett complained.

"Seth will be assigned to them permanently as a guard. So, let's hope it won't ever come to Miss Swan needing to act," Da told him.

"I hate to tell you, Emmett, but she hasn't brought her gun with her. Felix checked her bag while we were on the plane."

"What about her other things?" Jasper asked.

"She only brought the one." Smirking at all their looks of surprise. "However, the rest of her stuff will be shipped. Her father may have told her not to place it in her suitcase since she thought she was traveling commercially."

"That would make sense with her father being in a cop and retired Army officer," Peter commented.

"Have you found out anything on her mother?" Da asked.

Peter shook his head then looked at Jasper.

"I can't find much on her. She kept the last name Swan after the divorce. She and Isabella moved around a few times. She worked mostly as a waitress and an office clerk for a dental office. Died in an accident a few years ago, hit by a drunk driver, killed on impact. Anything before her marriage to Charles Swan can't be found." Jasper looked frustrated.

"I also have some concerns of Miss Swan being too naïve. She seems to be very much of a country girl, and I fear she will be a fish out of water in the city. She spent a majority of the flight looking at a travel guidebook for places to visit," I mentioned.

"She can't be too much of a country girl. She spent the last six years in Phoenix," Jasper disagreed.

"How many girls do you know of ask for the nearest campground instead of the mall?" I countered, grinning at the thought.

Jasper gave me a confused look. "I can't say I know any."

Peter, on the other hand, looked thoughtful. "I don't think it's too much of a concern. Miss Swan is in a new city, it should be only expected she would want to explore it. Precautions can easily be taken. Emmett, inform her to clear any outings with Junior with yourself or Rose first, to make sure it's not too in the open. I'm sure she'll understand after recent events."

"I'll do that," Emmett agreed

"Boys, back to the task at hand, your mother will have dinner waiting for us soon." Da became more serious and turned to me. "What did you find out?"

"Lahote has to be more careful in the future. He asked too many questions, and Miss Swan became suspicious of him. It also ended up working against us not to report the kidnapping since a police family found the baby. There are questions why we didn't start an Amber Alert. Luckily, they bought the we were threatened not to excuse," I informed them. "I also looked into Jasper's lead, but it hit a dead end."

"What did you find?" Da focused on Jasper.

"A woman by the name of Margret O'Brien flew out of Manchester-Boston on the same day that Junior went missing. According to the itinerary, she had a baby with her, but it doesn't specify the gender," Jasper said.

"She shares the same name as my late Aunt." Da frowned.

Jasper nodded. "That's why the name stuck out to me as well. She flew into McCall Municipal Airport in Idaho. She rented a navy-blue Ford Explorer. The vehicle was found abandoned in Victoria, which is just over the Washington border in Canada."

"If he had sent me the information sooner I would have had more time to look into it. However, you wanted me to escort Miss Swan here," I said, wishing I knew this before I flew out to Washington.

"Do you know how many people travel with children right before Christmas? I'm only one person, checking Logan alone took over a day." Jasper huffed in indignation. "There are several other smaller airports that I had to check out too."

"Enough. I'm not pleased that it took so long either. Did you follow up on this Margret O'Brien?" Da asked.

"Yes. She vanished. No tickets, hotels, or credit card purchases in the area." Jasper's shoulders slumped.

"Send someone to the airport in Manchester and see if the employees can remember anything. Though Jasper has a point, with so many travelers this time of year, she could easily blended in with the crowd. Get their security footage and cross-reference it with the landing gate in McCall," Da ordered.

"I'll send Corin, he knows how to be discreet," I told him.

"One last thing before Esme calls us to the table. Boys, after dinner I need you two to go up to Gloucester to take care of business. We can't let things slip too much longer, our enemies will take advantage. Although my ears say, Aro and Stefan's families had nothing to do with Junior's kidnapping." Da finished his drink.

I sighed to myself. There goes the rest of my night, so much for getting a break. But our family wasn't where it was today for being slackers.

"Understood." I glanced at Emmett, he didn't look happy either, but he nodded.

Alice appeared in the door with a fresh drink in her hand. "Ma says come now or she'll give your dinner to the dogs."

"Let's go, we know not to keep your mother waiting, or she will follow through with that threat." Da smirked and led the way into the dining room.

I followed behind, and the smell of roast beef wafted under my nose. At least, one thing was going well for me tonight.

 **A/N: So many have been eager to see into Edward's head. I hope this doesn't disappoint you. In case you missed the top A/N, Heavy means packed, carrying a weapon. And incase this chain isn't international, Dunkin' aka Dunkin' Donuts is a popular fast food chain in New England. Not sure how popular it is in other parts of the country. Thank you to everyone that voted on different forest and this fic got a honorable mention while Filthy Pirate placed in the top ten.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given this story.**

 **There is still time to enter:**

 **I'm a judge for an upcoming contest. It is very similar to the winterward card contest last December, only this is summer vacationward. We are asking people to create a picture card(postcard) with a short message(500 word max). This gives you a chance to show off your creative side. You can partner up, whoever this is an anonymous contest. Submissions are currently open and will close on Aug. 6** **th** **. You can find more information and examples on facebook dot com /groups/193511977943143**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 8**

"The house is gorgeous," I commented as I followed Rosalie down the hall to a large staircase.

"It's been in Emmett's family for over a century, and I've gotten lost a few times myself when I first arrived. I'll give you a tour after dinner," she promised.

"Am I dressed okay for dinner?" I asked.

I had worn legging and a soft sweater for the trip. I hadn't expected to sit down to a family dinner with all the Masens immediately upon my arrival. They were all dressed up for the meal, too, making me feel out of place.

"You're fine for tonight. For the future, Esme prefers us to dress nicely. It doesn't have to be a cocktail dress, but she frowns upon jeans, t-shirts, and sweats. You don't _have_ to join us, but the invitation is there if you're here and a meal is being served," Rose said.

"I may have to go shopping sooner than expected," I admitted, thinking about my wardrobe. Edward had mentioned something about getting a good pair of boots, plus my jacket felt a little thin.

"We can go this week. I'll check with Emmet to make sure it's okay; if not, I'm sure Alice will take you. Until then, you can borrow from me if you need to," she suggested.

I found it a little strange that she needed to check with her husband. But then, I wasn't married, so maybe it was just a courtesy thing. Or perhaps they were still being cautious about taking Junior out to malls.

"I'm not sure she likes me too much," I commented.

"Who? Alice? I wouldn't take it personally. She was once the most bubbly and happiest girls I knew then…well, now…I'm sorry it's not really my place to say. But she lives to shop," Rose said.

"Our bedroom is in this wing." Rose took a right at the top of the stairs on the third floor. "We're on the left and Emmie's room is next to ours. Yours will be across from his. Edward's is next to you, but he's hardly here. In the other wing are my in-laws, Alice, and a couple of guest rooms." She gestured to each door.

Rosalie opened the one into Junior's bedroom. It was larger than my father's living room. The walls were painted a light blue and had a sailboat theme. The furniture was warm cherry wood with plush, beige carpet. There was a large window seat at one end of the room with a rocking chair next to it.

Rose went over the bedtime routine and showed me where to find everything. The baby was sound asleep in his crib when we tip-toed out of his room. Rosalie clutched the monitor in her hands, gazing down at the screen with a nervous expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I will be. Each day is getting easier, but it's still hard to leave his side. I don't know how I'll get through tomorrow night. I'm really grateful you agreed to come and take the job. I know we barely know each other, but somehow I feel like I can trust you with my son." She looked at me, her face full of faith.

I was touched by her sentiments. "I'm glad I could help. I promise I will take very good care of him."

She gave me a watery smile and looked past me. "Bella, this is Seth. He is Emmie's security guard. I'm sure you two will be working closely together at times."

I turned and spotted a young man, not much older than myself, standing guard at the end of the hall. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail, and his eyes were obscured by a pair of sunglasses. This family must own stock in them or something.

"Nice to meet you, Seth," I said.

"Miss Swan." He nodded curtly.

"We should get going to dinner. Ma probably already has it on the table." Rosalie led the way.

We were on the stairs when she spoke. "By the way, you were right about Emmie breastfeeding. When we were on the plane for home, he had no problem feeding."

I returned her smile. "I'm glad to hear that."

As we got closer to the dining room, delicious smells wafted under my nose, and my stomach gave a loud growl of anticipation. I blushed when Rosalie heard me. She smirked and laughed.

"You're in for a treat. Esme cooked tonight. She wanted to make Edward's favorites since he's been gone the last few days. So I hope you like red meat because it will be roast with mashed potatoes, gravy, and the most heavenly rolls. I craved them throughout my pregnancy," she told me.

"It does smell heavenly. I just realized I haven't eaten since breakfast," I explained.

Rosalie frowned. "You didn't eat on the plane? There should have been a flight attendant there."

"Ed…Mr. Masen fired her mid-flight," I answered.

She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, he acted like a jackass with a stick wedged up his ass over something trivial."

"Ummm…no, I think he was pretty justified. She was high and was a complete mess."

"I see…was it at least Irina? I never liked her, she would hit on Emmett right in front of me." Rosalie wrinkled her nose.

"That's the one." I nodded.

"Was Edward at least nice to you? Did he tell you to address him so formally?"

I shrugged. "He has refused to call me anything but Miss Swan, so I assumed that's what he preferred. However, I wouldn't say he was rude, but he wasn't overly friendly either." I didn't want to sound as if I was complaining about her brother-in-law.

"Sounds like him. He was hot and cold to me right up until I married Emmett," Rosalie scoffed.

We entered the brightly lit dining room. There was a long table that sat five on either side. Hanging high above the center of the table was a beautiful crystal chandelier. Everyone else was seated with the food sitting in serving dishes in front of them. I was momentarily taken aback when all the men stood up to greet us. Rosalie didn't seem surprised as she kept walking to her spot next to Emmett. The only other chair with a setting in front of it was between Edward and Alice, across from Rosalie. I made my way to it quickly so I wouldn't keep them waiting. I was surprised again when Edward pulled out my chair for me.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"You're welcome," he said robotically and then took his seat.

"Now that everyone is here, please help yourselves," Esme announced.

The food was passed around family style. I wasn't used to this level of food unless it was a holiday. I didn't know where to start, so I took a little of everything, except for the salad. I noticed Edward smirked as I handed the bowl to him. However, he did the same as me.

"Everything looks amazing, Esme." I took a bite of the garlic green beans.

"Thank you. Do you cook?" she asked me.

"I can well enough, but nothing as elegant as this."

"Did your mother teach you?" Peter asked, seeming interested all of a sudden.

My fork stopped halfway to my mouth. "Umm…no. My mother can't cook, she even managed to burn canned soup. My grandmother was the one to teach me when I visited my father over the summers before she passed."

"Did she teach you how to make the tomato soup?" Edward asked.

I glanced up at him and nodded. "She did."

"Then she taught you well," he said pleasantly.

"You must make it for us sometime," Esme announced. "Speaking of vegetables, Emmett, I don't see any on your plate."

"Ma, I'm a growing boy and old enough to decide for myself." He pouted.

Esme arched an eyebrow. "You'll be only growing one way if you don't eat vegetables."

Rosalie settled it by scooping a large portion of beans and putting them on his plate. Emmett glanced down at them as if she dumped sewage in front of him.

"Traitor," Emmett mumbled.

"So, Miss Swan, I'm told you want to own your own childcare one day?" Carlisle spoke to me.

"Yes, sir, that's my hope," I answered.

He nodded thoughtfully. "A very profitable profession. What do you have your degrees in?"

"I have one in Early Childhood Education."

He frowned thoughtfully. "I know it's not my place, but getting a degree in business management would be beneficial. I have some pull with some of the universities in the city if you're interested."

Suddenly, there was a loud clanging of silverware hitting a plate. It was Alice. The rest of the table became quiet.

"Seriously? You're going to help and let _her t_ ake classes?" Alice looked upset, but it wasn't directed at me.

"Mary Alice, watch your tone," he responded.

"Please, Da, I'll even be happy taking whatever Bella takes. You're okay with that right?" She looked at me pleadingly.

"To be honest, I don't know if my schedule will allow it. I came here to help with Junior not to go to school," I answered her.

"I don't see the harm as long as it's on the days Rosalie doesn't need you." Emmett shrugged.

"Why would you need classes?" Carlisle asked Alice.

Edward cleared his throat and spoke. "Perhaps allowing Alice to take a class or two would give her something to do other than her current everyday activities," he suggested.

"I agree with Edward," Jasper chimed in quickly.

Carlisle ate another mouthful of potatoes and eyed Alice thoughtfully. She held his stare with a pleading look. He sighed and reached for a roll.

"So be it. I'll make the arrangements after the New Year," he said decisively.

"Thank you, Da." Alice beamed.

"Jared will be sitting in with your classes," He pointed his fork at her.

Her shoulders slumped slightly, but she nodded. "Yes, Da."

"Edward, dear, you keep looking at the clock. Do you have a date tonight?" Esme asked.

"No, Ma, Emmett and I have to run up to Gloucester," he answered her.

"Oh…I was hoping we could have some family time tonight." She looked disappointed

"Sorry, Ma. I promise to save a dance for you tomorrow night." He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Speaking of tomorrow night. Edward, since Victoria will still be out of town, I would like you to escort Alice." Carlisle glanced at him.

"My brother as my escort? That's so embarrassing," Alice complained.

"I'll take you, Alice," Jasper offered, smiling at her.

"No way. You're worse than Emmett when it comes to letting her drink." Edward shook his head.

"I don't drink that much," Alice said, reaching for her glass. She only brought it halfway to her mouth before placing it down as she blinked several times.

"I think it's a fine idea for Jasper to be Alice's escort. I'm sure he will take good care of her. What do you think, dear?" Esme looked across the table and caught his eye.

He glanced back and forth between the two. "No, funny business." He glared at Jasper, who nodded nervously.

"Yeah, Edward and I would hate to have to ice ya." Emmett elbowed him.

Edward tensed beside me, and I snorted. Heads swiveled in my direction with varying expressions. They must have thought I was off my rocker. I glanced up at Edward and smirked.

"You're right, he does watch too many mafia movies." I snickered.

Edward's lips twitched, and he glanced at Emmett. "Perhaps icing is too harsh. We can just put a horse head in his bed."

"Boys, really! I won't have this type of talk at my dinner table," Esme admonished.

"Yes, Ma," they said in unison.

The rest of dinner passed smoothly. I answered when I was asked a question but didn't initiate anything myself. I didn't feel that comfortable yet. I also had the feeling that the women in the family were expected to be more submissive. Their family dynamic was different from how my parents raised me. I started to think part of Alice's problem was that she didn't want to be told what to do and how to act.

When dinner was over, Alice and Rosalie immediately got up and started taking the dishes from the table. Edward walked over to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek then thanked her for the meal. I took my plate and Edward's into the kitchen behind the girls.

The kitchen was enormous like the rest of the house. There were at least two stoves and the largest fridge I had ever seen. A fair-haired woman was at the sink washing dishes. She looked up when I entered.

"Thank you, ladies, just leave them on the counter, and I'll take care of them," she said.

"Kate, this is Bella. She will be helping me with Emmie. Bella, this is Kate, she helps Esme with the household." Rosalie introduced us.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

She looked over her shoulder and gave me a warm smile. "You too, Miss," she said pleasantly.

"How about that tour now?" Rosalie asked me. "Alice, would you like to join us?"

Alice grabbed a brownie off a plate and shook her head. "No thanks. I've lived here all my life. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

"Wait. Bella is going to have to go shopping to get a few things soon, will you be up for a trip to the mall?" Rosalie called after Alice before she could leave the kitchen.

She turned around and leaned against the door frame. "And get out of this prison for a few hours? You don't have to ask me twice. Just tell me when, and I'll be there." A smile lit her face.

I followed Rosalie back into the dining room, where she grabbed the baby monitor. Emmett gave her a quick kiss goodbye before following Edward out.

"I'm going to give Bella a tour of the house if that's all right?" she asked Esme.

"Goodness, you don't have to ask. Here, let me listen for Junior, I was about to head to my room and watch some T.V." Esme held out her hand for the device.

Rose paused for a moment before handing it over. She turned to me with a nervous smile. "This way." She headed down a hallway and opened a door. "I figure we should start at the bottom and work our way up."

The first room we came to was an arcade with old video games, a pool table, and air hockey table. At one end were huge recliners in front of a T.V. screen that took up the entire wall.

"This is the man cave. If the game is on you can find the men here. However, they don't mind us joining as long as we don't ask too many questions. Do you like sports?"

I tilted my head from side to side. "I've watched them often with my dad—his favorite is football. Massachusetts is the Patriots, right?"

"Umm…I think so. I know their pitcher is Brandy." Rosalie shrugged.

I held back my laughter as it was obvious she wasn't a sport's person, which was probably why there was a no questions rule. I could just imagine what Edward's response to _Brandy_ being a pitcher for a football team would be.

"There's a storage room at the end of the hall, and in here is a home gym. Feel free to use any of the equipment. Through the patio doors is an outdoor pool. Obviously, it's closed now, but the hot tub can easily be good to go." She stood in the doorway.

I glanced around and was pleased to see a sizeable matted area with a mirror wall and a hanging punching bag. Rosalie opened the door behind us and stepped inside.

"Esme surprised us with this room on Christmas. She turned it into an indoor playground, so Emmie, any other siblings, and cousins have a place to play indoors on bad weather days."

I looked around at the brightly colored mats hosting a climbing structure, with a slide and swing attached, and a small playhouse.

"Wow, I'm a little jealous," I admitted.

"Me, too," Rose said with a big smile.

The tour continued on for another hour. After the indoor playground, my favorite room had to be the library, where I was told to help myself to anything there. I also got my first glimpse at a conservatory where I was advised not to touch the piano.

"I'm going to turn in since I'm sure Emmie will be up in a couple of hours for a feeding. I will see you in the morning." Rosalie said goodbye to me at her door.

"Night."

I went into my new bedroom; it was very feminine with pale yellow walls and white lace curtains. On the bed was a white eyelet comforter that I was nervous about getting dirty. My bag had been brought to my room and waited for me on the vanity bench. I took an extra-long bath in the tub in my own bathroom before settling in bed with a book

Sometime around two in the morning, I awoke to voices in the hall. At first, I thought it was time for the baby's feeding but realized it was Emmett and Edward returning.

"Man, Rose is going to be upset. She gave me that shirt for Christmas, and now it's destroyed," Emmett complained loudly.

"Will you keep your voice down, or do you want to wake the whole house," Edward whispered harshly.

"I'm not going to wake any…"

Junior started to cry loudly.

"Aww…shit…I better get him before…sorry, Rosie. Go back to bed, I'll get him," Emmett said.

A few moments later the crying stopped, and once more the house fell silent.

 **A/N: Just for clarification in this fic Seth and Leah are not related. A bit more insight on the family though many of you are on the right track. Thank you for sharing all your love and reviews with me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 9**

The house was a little creepy with everyone out for the night. Well, almost everyone. Besides myself and the baby, there was Seth and another security guard named Garrett. They were in the security room keeping an eye on everything with monitors.

I found it a little unnerving to have cameras watching me, so I kept to my room once Junior was down for the night. I didn't mind staying in for New Years; I was never a big partier to begin with. I read as Ryan Seacrest hosted the celebration in New York on the television.

My phone rang about ten thirty, and I answered after seeing it was my dad.

"Hey, kid. How are you settling in?" he asked.

"Getting there. The house is so huge I'm surprised I haven't gotten lost yet. It's pretty quiet tonight, everyone is out at some ball in the city." I closed my book and set it aside. "How's Forks, are you working tonight?"

"I am; I already brought in Waylon to dry out in the drunk tank for the night. He must have started around noon." He chuckled.

"So same old, same old." I snickered.

"Just the way I like it. I'll be sending out your things first things the day after tomorrow, and I'll text you the tracking number. Don't forget, you should get your gun registered as soon as possible. I know the law may be more lenient there, but you know my feelings on the matter,' he said.

"I do, and I will," I promised.

"Have a good night, Happy New Year," he said.

"Night, Dad, Happy New Year to you too."

We hung up, and I placed the phone next to the monitor. Junior was still sleeping soundly in his crib. I just found my place in my book when I heard a noise in the hallway.

"Let me go!"

The person sounded like Alice. I got out of my bed quickly to find out what was happening. I stepped out of my room to see Edward half-dragging, half-carrying Alice down the other hallway.

"Put me down, Edward Cullen. You completely embarrassed me back there. I'm not a child." She struggled against him.

"Then don't act like one. I knew it was a bad idea, letting Jasper take you. You're drunk and making a fool out of yourself," Edward hissed.

"Fuck off!" Alice swore.

"Language, Mary Alice."

Junior started to scream in his room. Edward glanced towards me and caught my eye. I shot him a look of disapproval before going into the nursery. Junior was crying so hard he was red in the face, but his eyes remained tightly shut.

"Shhhh it's okay. It's just your aunt and uncle being loud." I picked him up and bounced him.

"Stop, James! Don't touch me!" Alice screamed.

Junior jumped in my arms, and my head snapped back towards the doorway. That wasn't a pissed off yell—it was a panicked one. I hurried back out to find that Edward had slung Alice over his shoulder and she was crying and pounding on his back. I had enough of what I was seeing.

"Put her down, now," I ordered, making my way toward them.

"Miss Swan, mind your own business. This doesn't concern you so go do your job." Edward glared over his shoulder at me.

"You're not my boss. And you're scaring her and the baby, so put her down." I held my ground.

"She's just drunk and needs to go to bed to sleep it off. She's just pissed I dragged her from the party," he stated.

"That wasn't an _I'm pissed_ scream _,_ and if you haven't noticed she's panicking," I said firmly.

"I would never hurt my sister," Edward stated before setting Alice on her feet.

Alice backed away from him so quickly she knocked over a vase before crashing into the wall. She slid down and leaned over herself as she began shaking. Edward reached out his hand towards her, but she shrank back and flinched. He froze for a moment before dropping his hand to his side, looking contrite.

"Shit, Alice, I'm sorry. Let's get you into bed," he said softly, trying once more to offer his hand.

Her breath hitched and she shook her head.

"Alice, you can't stay on the floor, there's broken glass everywhere." He tried to reason.

"Here, take Junior for a moment. I'll help her to bed." I handed him the baby.

He automatically took the baby and held him out at arm's length. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"He's a baby, you love him," Alice whispered hauntedly, looking longingly at Junior.

I glanced down at her briefly before Edward tried to give me back Junior. "The baby is your responsibility.

"I understand that. But is there anyone else home who can help Alice at the moment?" I asked.

Edward heaved a big sigh and shook his head. He looked so lost holding the baby I wondered if he had ever held Junior before.

"Just go back to his room and rock him. It should only take me a few minutes to get her settled. If you're really feeling adventurous you can change his diaper," I suggested.

Edward gave me an unsure look before heading towards the nursery. I held out my hand to Alice. She blinked a few times before accepting my help.

"Are you okay, Alice? Did you get hurt?" I asked.

She shook her head and started to stumble her way to her room. Her room looked like it fell out of a designer's portfolio with the exception of the empty bottles of alcohol that littered the dresser. I helped her to her canopy bed and then went to see if I could find her something to sleep in.

"Where do you keep your pajamas?" I asked, turning back to her.

She was lying on the bed with her back to me.

"Alice?" I walked over to check on her.

She was breathing deeply and seemed sound asleep. Well, that was fast. I took off her shoes and covered her with a throw blanket that was at the end of the bed. I found aspirin, a bucket, and a cup of water in her bathroom and set them on her nightstand.

On my way back to the nursery, I passed Garrett, sweeping up the remains of the vase. He gave me a quick nod before returning to his task. I paused in the doorway to the nursery.

"That's an order, stop crying now," Edward demanded. He was holding Junior with his arms stretched out as if he was carrying a bomb. Junior whimpered and looked unhappy at his uncle.

"Did you just order a baby not to cry." I snorted, walking into the room.

He glanced up, looking overwhelmed. "And so what if I did?"

"He's too young to understand orders let alone follow them." I smirked, scooping Junior into my arms.

He melted into me, and his head rested on my shoulder with a contented sigh. I rubbed his back, and he started to drift back to sleep.

"You make it look easy." Edward grimaced, unfolding himself from the rocking chair.

"It helps if you're able to relax. Babies sense tension," I explained, placing Junior back into his crib.

Edward followed me out of the room and leaned against the wall. He stuck his hands in his pocket and looked down the hall to his sister's room.

"I would never lay a hand on her," he said stoically. "She was so drunk she started a scene at the ball. I had to get her out of there before she ended up on the front page or on some gossip site."

"I believe you. But is it possible that someone has? Who is this James?" I asked curiously.

Edward's jaw tensed. "Never you mind, Miss Swan. That's none of your business."

"Fine. But maybe you should make it yours. She's obviously crying out for…"

"Miss Swan, I don't remember psychology being in your resume. Drop it, if you want to keep your job." His eyes hardened once more.

"Again, you're not my boss, your brother is. I'm only trying to help." I headed for my door.

"You'd be surprised, Miss Swan. I have more say than you think."

I paused with my hand on the doorknob before taking a deep breath, entering the room and shutting the door behind me.

 **LS**

The next morning, the house was quiet with everyone sleeping in after getting home way past midnight. Rosalie woke briefly to feed the baby then headed back to bed for a little more sleep. Since Junior was wide awake, I decided to take him down to his playroom where I gave him some tummy time and played with him until he fell asleep.

I carried him into the gym and made a makeshift bed for him on the mats. I stretched and started a workout. It had been too long since I really got a good one in. There wasn't much room at Dad's, and there was no gym in Forks. I was working up a sweat on the kicking bag when I heard someone behind me.

"Do you think you could teach me?" Alice asked.

I spun around to find her sitting cross-legged on a pile of mats, looking worse for wear. She had bags under her eyes and was holding a covered travel mug. I wondered what was in it.

"What exactly do you want me to teach you?" I brushed a lock of my hair off my forehead.

She waved a hand towards me. "That…kicking…punching…whatever it's called."

I gave her a shrug. "I don't think I'll be a very good teacher. There have to be classes around that you can take." I stopped when she shook her head.

"No…they would never allow it. Haven't you noticed how stuck in the past this family is? My Da won't even let me go to college. He'd never let me learn something he would classify as unfeminine," she said. "Please?"

"I don't know…I wouldn't want to upset your family." I hesitated.

"I can pay you. I want to be able to protect myself," she pleaded.

"Alice…if you're in trouble, or if someone is threatening you then we should go to the police." I approached her cautiously.

"It's too late for that." She shook her head as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Is it this guy named James?" I asked.

Her eyes widened. "How did…" She took a deep breath not able to finish.

"You called your brother James last night, and you seemed freaked out when he was trying to help you to bed." I left out that Edward could have been nicer about it.

"I did…I don't remember." She hung her head.

"Alice, have you reported this guy? Does your family know?" I took a seat beside her.

"Yeah...they know. He has been dealt with." She sounded out of it.

"Dealt with?" I was confused what she meant.

"It's so unfair. Your father encourages you to be a strong woman. I want that…I at least want to be able to protect myself." She stared unfocused at a spot on the floor.

I watched her silently for a moment. "Okay, I will try to teach you what I can. However, you need to do something in return."

"Name your price, I'll pay it." Alice looked up with a hopeful grin.

"You need to lay off the alcohol," I said.

"You too? Don't you see it makes me feel better," Alice huffed.

"No…it's a vice that makes you _think_ it's helping, but it's not. It's only numbing your pain for a short bit—it will never help you in the long run. Besides, even if you know self-defense, you won't be able to do it properly if you're drunk," I explained. "You can seek therapy or…"

She shook her head furiously. "They will never allow that." She sighed then turned her head and looked at herself in the mirror. Then her eyes shifted to the reflection of Junior's sleeping form.

"Okay. I'll do it." She turned to me.

"It will be the best thing you can do for yourself," I promised her.

"What will be the best thing you can do for yourself?" Edward asked from the doorway.

"My New Year's resolution," Alice said quickly. "I'm giving up alcohol." She stood and crossed her arm in front of her.

"Really?" Edward's eyebrows raised to his hairline.

"You don't think I can do it?" Her face fell.

"On the contrary, Alice, I do think you're capable of just about anything." He gave her an encouraging smile.

"I'm sorry about last night. Was I really that bad? How mad are Ma and Da?" she asked.

"You have been covered for. It's a shame that pork didn't sit well with you." Edward smirked. "I didn't mind the early night myself."

"I'm going to get something to eat. Is Kate, here?" she asked.

"She has the day off. I had Felix run out, so there are danishes, donuts, and muffins in the kitchen. And if you're sneaky enough, there's caffeinated coffee in the pool house." He winked at her.

"Love you." She kissed his cheek before running out of the back door towards the pool.

He waited until the door was closed before turning to me. "I do believe I asked you to drop it."

I narrowed my eyes and met his glare. "She came to me on her own."

"What did you two talk about?" he asked.

"That is between the two of us. Consider it girl talk," I said defensively.

"What's _girl talk_?" he asked.

I smirked. "Oh, you know…things like tampons vs. pads, which ones offer the best protection and are the most comfortable. And if Midol is really better than ibuprofen for cramps." I smirked.

This line of talk usually made men back off fast from our conversations and Edward didn't fail to disappoint. He blanched and looked away from me.

"Somehow I don't believe you, Miss Swan," he stated.

I shrugged and hopped off the stacked mats to pick up Junior, who was starting to stir. "Hey there, sleepyhead."

He gave me a dimply grin as I tickled his belly. I shifted him into my arms and turned to find Edward had left the room.

"Did you know that you have a very grumpy uncle?" I asked him.

He blew a raspberry in response, causing me to laugh.

 **LS**

I carried him upstairs and found Rosalie in the kitchen with Esme. Rosalie grinned and came to take Junior from me.

"Hey, there Emmie, are you being a good boy for Bella?" she asked.

"He is. He just woke up, and I was about to change his diaper," I told her.

"I will do that. It's about time for him to eat again anyway. Thank you for letting me sleep in." Rose kissed his cheek and nuzzled him.

She disappeared upstairs, leaving me in the kitchen with Esme. She looked tired as she had her hands in dough on the counter.

"Could I give you a hand with anything?" I offered.

"Yes, that dutch oven there needs to go in the oven—it should be done preheating. I made Irish stew yesterday, so it just needs to be reheated." She gestured to a ceramic pot sitting on the counter next to the stove.

"I haven't had this since my grandmother passed." I lifted the lid and took a peek.

"Your family is Irish then?" Esme gave me a smile.

"My grandmother on my father's side was from Ireland. His dad was born in the states, but I think his parents were from England. I'm not sure about my mother, I never met her parents," I answered.

"What was her maiden name?" I heard from behind me.

I turned to see Edward in the kitchen. He grabbed a doughnut before his mother smacked his hand away.

"Lunch will be soon. Don't fill up on junk," she scolded.

"No worries, Ma, I'll always have room for your cooking." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"I don't know her maiden name. Why?" I asked.

"You don't know your own mother's name?" Edward scoffed.

"Edward, don't be rude," Esme admonished softly.

"I was only going to suggest she could look up her mother's ancestry if she had the maiden name. Besides, I thought most credit cards required you to know it," Edward said simply.

"I don't have a credit card," I told him.

Both of them looked at me incredulously. I shifted nervously and failed to see what the big deal was.

"I have a bank card. My father helped me get that when I was a teenager, and his name was attached until recently. I never got a credit card since I didn't want to run up any debt," I explained.

"However, you won't have a credit score either. It would be wise to get one and use it occasionally, even if it's for small purchases. No bank will give you a loan for a house or a business without a good credit score," he advised.

"I didn't think of that. I'll look into it, thank you," I said.

"You're welcome. I'm going to go watch the pregame downstairs, call me when it's ready, please," he asked politely.

He disappeared down the hall, leaving me watching his retreat. I never knew what to expect from Edward. One minute he was pleasant, then the next cold, as if we were complete strangers.

"If your offer to help is still there, would you mind washing and peeling the potatoes for later?" Esme asked.

"Certainly." I was glad to keep busy.

 **A/N:  
More of a look into what is going on with Alice. And yes, this story is a bit on the slow burn side. It won't take them forever, but it will happen. **

**Thank you for sharing all your love and thoughts with me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 10**

I handled the crystal bell with extreme care as I wrapped it in tissue paper then slipped it into a bubble wrap pouch before placing it into a section of the box for Christmas ornaments. I tugged on the cloth gloves we were all wearing to assure no fingerprints got on the crystal.

A week had passed since New Years, and we were taking down the decorations from both the tree and house. Esme preferred it to be a task we handled rather than the maids. Junior rocked in his swing, peacefully watching us.

"This part is always so depressing," Rosalie muttered.

"I know, dear, but the longer we wait, the more of a mess the tree will make," Esme commented, hidden from view on the other side of the tree.

"We could get an artificial one," Alice suggested.

"We have always had a real tree, Alice," Esme said.

"Yes, but we'll be saving more than one tree's life by not killing it just to decorate," she reasoned. "They make some really good ones now that you can't even tell are fake."

"It won't smell like one though." Rosalie frowned.

"So then we get those pine air fresheners." Alice shrugged, walking towards a box to lay down strands of garland.

"Like those tacky trees, they sell for cars?" Rosalie questioned, wrinkling her nose.

"No, not those. They look like little rods, and they would blend in with the branches," Alice explained.

"I'll give it some thought. It would be nice not to find pine needles months later, no matter how much we vacuum," Esme said. "What does your family do for a tree, Bella?"

"When my mom was alive, we had a small artificial one since her apartment usually discouraged real ones. When I spent Christmas with my dad, he would get a real one," I answered.

"It must have been hard for you going back and forth," Esme commented.

"It could've been worse. After they split, they got along better and hardly argued."

"I'm happy to hear that." She looked towards the door as the men came through.

"Oh, good, two of the men I was looking for. Boys, the tree is almost ready to be taken outside. Please, don't leave it in the middle of the yard like last year. It becomes such an eyesore." She looked towards Edward and Emmett.

"Sorry, dear, it will have to wait until after our meeting. But they'll take care of it after dinner before they leave." Carlisle kissed her cheek.

"Isabella, I have the information for your online courses at Boston College. Mary Alice, yours are here, too." He handed us both packets of information.

I barely got a chance to look at them before Alice threw them on the couch in disgust.

"Online? What happened to taking classes _at_ the college?" she asked incredulously.

"This will be better suited for Isabella's schedule, and I promised to do the same for you as for her. If you changed your mind you don't have to take the classes," he told her sternly.

"Look on the bright side, Alice, now Jared doesn't have to sit in with you while you take your class." Emmett grinned.

She shot him a glare that wiped the smile off his face. She sat on the sofa in a huff and crossed her arms in front of her. The men walked out of the room; Edward stopped at the doorway to glance at Alice then at the bar with a worried look. Once they were gone, Esme turned to Alice.

"I know you're upset, but your father is doing what he feels is best," she said softly.

"Best? I feel as if I'm a bird trapped in a cage," Alice complained.

"Dear, you know why we have to be extra cautious." Esme sat and wrapped her arm around Alice's shoulders.

"I know…I know, it could've easily been me. But even if Junior wasn't taken and the kidnapper had been found, Da would still be this way. I don't want to be just a housewife," Alice stated.

Esme frowned. "My life isn't all that bad. I happen to love being a wife and mother."

Alice sighed. "I wasn't trying to offend you, Ma. You're doing what you love, why can't I? We all know I'm never going to be able to be a mother. All I will be doing is sitting at home waiting for my husband to come home... if I ever marry."

Esme hugged her tighter and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It will happen for you—I know it will. Jasper seems to have taken a fancy to you."

Alice was about to say something in response when a woman entered the room as if she belonged. Her cleavage was nearly spilling out of her tight pink dress that clashed with her unnatural tan. Her red hair was a wild, untamed mass of curls.

"Hello…Hello…Hello…I'm back. Did you miss me?" She beamed.

"Like the plague," Rose muttered beside me, causing me to snort.

"I came bearing gifts. Alice, I'm sure you'll enjoy this. I had to special order it, you can't get it in the states." She placed a bottle on the table in front of Alice.

"And, Esme, my mother said never show up to dinner empty-handed. I brought something to add to the table." She handed Esme a casserole dish.

"Mashed potatoes, how thoughtful," Esme said with forced politeness. "Edward didn't tell me you were joining us for dinner, Victoria."

"It's a surprise. Is he home?" She looked around the room as if she expected him to suddenly pop up out of nowhere.

"I'm afraid he's in a meeting with his father at the moment," Esme told her.

"Pity. Oh, Look. At. Him. He has grown so much in only three weeks. Rose, he's looking more and more like his daddy every day. Aren't you, handsome, you're so cute, I could just eat you up. Come here." Victoria went to grab Junior out of his swing.

His face crumbled, and he started to scream bloody murder. Rose quickly handed off the ornament she was holding and rescued her baby.

Victoria pouted. "Aww. Is it the itty baby's nappy time?"

I flinched and shook my head. I couldn't stand to hear people talk to babies like that. How in the world could this woman be with Edward?

"No. He's been clingy lately. He'll only let a few of us hold him since we got him back," Rosalie explained.

"That's right, my mother told me. The poor baby. Who would dare take him? I'm glad he was found safely. I would have come back to help, but there were no flights."

"Yes, we were very lucky Bella found him and rescued him in time." Rosalie flashed me a smile.

"Who is Bella?" Victoria's gray eyes landed on me and narrowed as she sized me up.

Rosalie gestured to me. "Victoria, meet Bella Swan, she's our new nanny. Bella, this is Victoria Volturi."

"Edward's fiancée." Victoria giggled, limply holding out her hand.

"He hasn't proposed to you." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time," she said smugly.

"I see you've changed your hair," Esme stated, in a way that didn't seem like a compliment.

"Do you like it?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Everyone tells me I look like a live version of Jessica Rabbit."

"More like Merida," Alice muttered under her breath, but Victoria heard her.

"Someone is irritable today. Have a drink, Alice, you need it." Victoria sneered.

"I don't drink." Alice swallowed hard, looking at the bottle intently.

"Since when? You're like a fish." Victoria cackled.

"That is quite enough, Victoria," Esme said sternly.

"I'll take them to the kitchen, so they are ready for dinner," I offered.

I walked over to the table to get the bottle. My hand froze just before I grabbed it as the seemingly familiar label jarred my memory. I picked it up gently and then took the casserole dish from Esme who was giving me a curious look.

"Thank you, dear. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything is fine," I lied.

I walked slowly down to the kitchen, contemplating what to do. It was the same label I'd seen in the refrigerator at the cabin, and Victoria was gone about the right timeframe. However, if she was Edward's girlfriend, why would she kidnap Junior? Then I remembered his reaction to her. I'd never seen him react to anyone like that. Hell, he even let Jake hold him without complaint.

I left the dish with Kate and headed for the servant stairs. She didn't question me as I kept the bottle with me. I turned down the hallway for my bedroom and almost ran straight into Edward coming out of his room.

"Where are you off to in a hurry with ... a champagne bottle?" He arched an eyebrow, looking at the bottle in my hand.

"I have to make a phone call. Your girlfriend is looking for you." I told him.

"My girlfriend?" He appeared to be confused.

"Victoria." How many girlfriends did he have?

"She isn't my girlfriend…it's complicated," he stated, grimacing.

"Oh…well she's downstairs." I took a backward step towards my room.

"Hold on. What aren't you telling me? You're acting highly suspicious." He took a step towards me.

"I…" I wasn't sure if I should share my suspicions with him since I could be completely wrong. "I was going to call Agent Call," I admitted.

His eyes widened then narrowed. "Why?"

"I think it's better I only talk to him," I insisted.

"Miss Swan, if this has to do with the investigation then I have a right to know," he demanded.

"It's just that I could be completely wrong, and I don't want to make false accusations without more proof," I explained.

"I see…" He pondered. "I'm still very interested in your theory."

I sighed and showed him the label of the bottle. "It's the same as the one in the cabin the night I found Junior. And Victoria brought it and mentioned it has to be special ordered. She also happened to be gone the same time as the kidnapping."

"She's also blonde," Edward muttered.

"Actually, she recently dyed her hair red," I told him.

He pursed his lips. "I can understand why you're suspicious. I've been in close contact with the agents. I'll take them the bottle." He held out his hand for it.

I hesitated, and his hand dropped to the side, looking annoyed with me.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"She is your girlfriend," I told him.

"I already told you she wasn't. Emmett Junior is my nephew—family always comes first. If you won't give me the bottle, then come with me to my father's office." He gestured down the hall.

When we arrived, he knocked on the door, one of the only rooms I didn't see during Rosalie's tour. He opened it without waiting for an answer, and with one hand on my back he ushered me into the room and shut the door. His father stopped talking and I noticed there were several others there, including Agents Call and Lahote to my surprise.

"Son, what's going on?" he asked, looking at me with a blank look.

"Miss Swan thinks she may have stumbled upon a break in the case. Miss Swan?" He gestured to a chair Jasper had vacated.

I took the seat nervously and then explained everything once more to them. Carlisle leaned back in his seat and exchanged looks with Peter a few times. He rubbed his chin and looked unhappy.

"Thank you, Isabella. If you leave the bottle with the agents they can get it fingerprinted." Carlisle nodded to me.

"Why are you wearing gloves?" Agent Lahote asked suspiciously.

"I was helping Esme with her crystal ornaments. She handed these out so we wouldn't get fingerprints on them," I explained.

"Did you see anyone else touch the bottle?" Agent Call asked, slipping on a pair of leather gloves.

"No, I didn't. She was holding it by the neck." He nodded and took it from the bottom carefully. "Thank you, Miss Swan, we will send it out right away for testing."

"Please, tell my wife we'll be down shortly for dinner." Carlisle gave me a tense smile.

"Yes, sir." I got up from my seat.

Edward was leaning against the door, and he opened it for me. I heard the lock click as soon as I exited.

 **A/N: So you've met Victoria and some questions have been answered. An Edward's POV is next. I did get a chuckle that a few mentioned that Alice seemed trapped in a gilded cage. This chapter had already been written with her comment about the same thing.**

 **Thank you for sharing all your thoughts and love with me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 11**

"What are you two idiots waiting for, an engraved invitation? I want the results in an hour," Da snapped at Embry and Paul.

"Yes, Boss," they said in unison and headed for the bookcase.

My father hit the button under his desk, and a section popped out. They slipped behind it, and then Emmett pushed it closed with a sounding smack. He banged his fist against the wall before turning around, fuming.

"I'm going to strangle the bitch," he growled.

"You'll do no such thing," Da ordered.

"Why the hell not? She kidnapped my son, not to mention what she did to Carmen." He seethed.

"This all has to be handled delicately. She's Aro's daughter, she's virtually untouchable, we have to have proof before we act. We have never harmed a woman before, and I don't take the decision to do so lightly," Da reminded him. "Not to mention, if she's guilty we need to know why?"

"If she's guilty she forfeits any protection the Volturi's can give her, right?" Emmett asked with fists clenched.

"She did have access to the building the day of the attack. She dropped off presents to Emmett and Rose's penthouse an hour before the security cameras went out of whack," Peter recalled.

"Victoria was last seen getting off the elevator in the lobby. She didn't have the baby with her," Jasper mentioned. "Tyler would've had to let her back in."

"Perhaps Tyler isn't as faithful as we believe." I shrugged.

"Get me Tyler, I want a word with him after dinner," Da ordered. "Until then, we go downstairs and eat as if nothing has happened."

"You mean I have to sit and eat with that bitch and pretend everything is hunky-dory?" Emmett sneered.

"Yes, in fact, I don't want her leaving until we hear back about the fingerprints and have spoken with Tyler." Da turned to me. "It's up to you to keep her distracted until then."

"Lovely," I said tersely.

On the bright side, at least I would finally have the excuse to toss Victoria to the curb and not play nice. She always had an obsession with me, and my parents insisted I spend time with her to keep the peace with her father. There had even been talk of combining our families; however, it had mainly been Aro's pushing since he only had daughters and no sons. My father was a romantic at heart though, and wouldn't force me to marry if I truly didn't care for her.

"Let's just get through tonight peacefully. Your Ma doesn't deserve to have her meal ruined by bad tempers." Da stood and fixed his tie.

"Yes, sir," Emmett mumbled in agreement.

"What's one more night?" I sighed.

 **LS**

"Eddie!" Victoria let loose an ear-piercing squeal as she threw her arms around me as soon as I entered the dining room. "Did you miss me? I hardly heard from you." She pouted.

"Victoria, you're looking well. I'm sorry, but things have been very busy here." I gave her a charming smile.

"Oh, yes, I heard about the poor itty baby." She turned to my brother, who seemed to be struggling to stay composed. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this, Emmett. I don't know what I would do if it were our little one."

He stared at her a second too long before he plastered a fake smile on his face. "No worries, Vic, we will not rest until we find out who was dumb enough to take him. And when we do, it won't be pretty." His grin became dark.

I was close enough to notice her flinch and falter ever so slightly. She grabbed my arm and gave it a squeeze.

"In the meantime, Edward and I will be so happy to watch him so you and Rose can have a night out," she said brightly.

"No need for that. Taking care of Junior is what I'm paid for, and I am very good at my job." Bella entered the room with her eyes staring intently at Victoria.

I saw the stubborn and protective woman who greeted me at her house, refusing to let me in—she was a force to be reckoned with. Victoria took a half step back, digging her nails into my arm. I was worried for a moment that Bella would hinder everything by openly accusing Victoria in front of everyone. Jasper came into the room after her with a smug grin.

"That's right, Emmett and Rose couldn't have hired anyone better for the job. Isabella is an expert in Judo and a marksman or should be a markswoman," Jasper told Victoria.

"Is that so?" Victoria's voice got high.

"Well, not completely. I know Taekwondo, not Judo." Isabella shrugged.

"Could everyone take your seats, please. Dinner is ready." Ma came into the room, carrying a platter of chicken.

I took it from her and brought it to the table, setting it in the center. I noticed there were two potato dishes, mashed and roasted, which I found to be odd. Victoria took Isabella's normal seat, and Jasper had taken Alice's.

"Where is Alice?" I asked, sitting in my chair.

"She wasn't feeling too well, so she is lying down," Ma explained.

Rosalie came in just before Da started grace and Emmett helped her with her seat. As she was setting the monitor on the table, she looked between Bella and Victoria and frowned. She ducked her head as Da started to speak.

When he was done, we started passing around the platters and bowls of food. Victoria dumped a big spoonful of the mashed potatoes on my plate with a huge splat.

"Eat up, baby, I made your favorite myself." She smiled brightly.

"Thanks." I pushed it around with my fork. The truth was I hated mashed potatoes, I preferred my Ma's roasted potatoes.

"Victoria, how was your vacation? Where did you go again, Bahamas?" Da asked.

"The Alps, the skiing was wonderful." She didn't fall for his trap.

I took a bite of the potatoes, and something about the texture and taste seemed off, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked around the table to see if anyone else had tried them in time to see Bella's reaction. A strange look crossed her face, and she took a moment before swallowing. She glanced over at Rosalie and grabbed her wrist just before she took a bite.

"Rosalie, don't eat the mashed potatoes," Bella said before turning to Victoria. "Did you put milk in this?"

Victoria flipped her hair off her shoulder. "No, I put cream in them, makes them smoother."

Rose dropped her fork like a hot potato. Emmett glanced at her frantically.

"Did you eat any, Rosie?" he asked.

"No, Bella caught me in time." Rosalie looked relieved.

"What is the big deal?" Victoria huffed.

"Rosalie is lactose intolerant," I said.

"Oops, I forgot." Victoria fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

Emmett's hands tightened around his knife, and a vein nearly popped out of his forehead. Da tried to catch his attention, but Emmett was ignoring him. Peter shifted in his seat, looking ready to hold Emmett back. Rosalie thankfully reached over and covered his hand with her own.

"It's fine, Emmett. I'm okay, there's no harm done. I'm sure it was an honest oversight, traditionally there is milk in mashed potatoes. I should've double checked instead of assuming," Rosalie said calmly.

My brother looked down at her, and his eyes softened. He let go of the knife and dropped his hands to the side. The rest of the dinner was uneasy, but the tension seemed to go noticed by Victoria as she talked my ear off. Emmett's dinner went untouched, which didn't go unnoticed by Ma, Rosalie, and Bella.

After the meal, Ma invited Victoria to watch a musical with her. At first, I didn't think she would, until I suggested I take her out for drinks after I finished my meeting with Da. Her eyes lit up, and she agreed readily. I didn't miss Isabella's curious and concerned look before she disappeared into the kitchen.

 **LS**

Da led the way to the cellar to the storage room. The back of the room was connected to a panic room, only a few knew about.

"Let's make this quick. I promised your mother she would only have to entertain Victoria for a bit," Da said.

"You told Ma what was happening?" I asked in surprise.

"Not exactly. I told her we had a lead and that it was best Victoria didn't leave until we were done. Your mother never questions me. If I had told her my suspicions Esme might have killed Victoria herself," he said with a chuckle.

Da unlocked the hidden panel to open into the room that would go undetected to the naked eye. In the center was a single chair, where Tyler sat nervously with both wrists cuffed to the armrests. Leaning against the walls waiting for us, was Embry, Paul, Felix, and Corin.

"Boss, what is this about? I swear I have told you everything." Tyler begged.

"Shut up, muppet. Don't speak unless you're spoken too." Felix took a step towards him, and Tyler flinched.

"Well?" Da snapped, looking at Paul and Embry.

"Prints match, boss," Embry spoke, handing over some papers. "We also took the liberty of searching her cah and purse. We found a few interesting receipts from Washington, Idaho, and Victoria, Canada in her purse, and in the trunk, we found a hidden compartment; inside was a passport and ID for a Margret O'Brien."

"Thank you, boys, you're dismissed." Da nodded curtly to Paul and Embry.

They disappeared into the trap door in the floor that was connected to a tunnel, which led to the garage. It was an escape route for emergencies and for when we needed to leave undetected.

"I'm breaking some skulls tonight," Emmett hissed. "Starting with you." He lunged for Tyler.

He lifted Tyler, chair and all with one hand, so his legs were dangling in the air. Jasper and I each placed a hand his shoulder to restrain him, but he shook us off.

"Emmett, control yourself. We need more answers," Da ordered.

Emmett let go of Tyler, and he went crashing down, the chair now pinning him to the concrete floor. I glanced at Felix and Corin, and they righted Tyler, so he was facing Da.

"I swear, I didn't help Victoria." Tyler gulped.

"Who said we were talking about Victoria?" Da cocked his head to the side.

"Um…uh..." Tyler squirmed in his seat. "Paul."

"Nu-uh. I doubt it. He may not be the brightest bulb, but he knows better than to give you a heads up." Da shook his head.

"She made me do it," he insisted.

"Why did she take my grandson," Da demanded.

"Victoria said it would hopefully prove to Edward that she was good with kids and if she rescued the baby, it would show her commitment to the family," Tyler stuttered. "Vicky told me if I helped her, that when she married Edward, and he became boss, I would be made a Lieutenant." He shot a glance at me

"Fuggedaboutit," I scoffed.

"You gotta be an igit if you think that would've happened." Emmett sneered.

Da held up his hand to silence us and stared at Tyler. The longer the silence lasted, the more Tyler started to squirm. Finally, Da smiled coldly, and I knew by the look in his eye Tyler's fate had been decided.

"I'll make you a deal, Tyler. You help me catch the bitch who stole my grandson, and I'll let you go," he said smoothly.

Emmett's jaw tensed, and he stuffed his clenched fists under his armpits before he did something stupid. He knew better than to interrupt Da. He chose instead to glower at Tyler.

Tyler looked at him shakily then back at Da. "Anything, Boss. What do I need to do?"

"Tomorrow night, you'll call...text Victoria that you two have to meet in private. Tell her you heard some information regarding the investigation she needs to know. When she arrives, kill her, and your debt will be repaid," Da said.

"That's it? I'll do it." Tyler agreed quickly.

"Until then, he doesn't take a piss or a shit without the two of you watching. I won't have him warning Victoria that it's a trap," Da ordered Felix and Corin.

"Yes, Boss," they said in unison.

"Where shall we bring him?" Felix asked.

"I don't care as long as it can't be traced back to this family. The more secluded, the better. No witnesses," Da answered. "Now get him out of my sight."

They left the same way as the men before, and Jasper slid the lid to the tunnel on tight before shoving the floor safe over it. He took a seat, looking out of breath. Jasper wasn't used to the physical aspects of the job; he was more of a computer nerd.

"Please, tell me he isn't going to get off," Emmett grumbled.

"I'm sure Da has a plan." I was waiting to hear it myself.

"Of course, I do," Da said smugly.

Peter chuckled. "Well share with the class, old friend."

"It's rather simple. Tyler gets Victoria where we want her, and then we end them both. Tyler will leave a suicide note admitting his love for her, and how he couldn't live in a world without her or let Edward have her. It will appear that he shot her then himself in a murder-suicide." Da grinned maliciously.

"What if Aro complains that Tyler was one of our men?" Jasper asked.

"Tyler was fired by us a month ago for failing to protect the baby. He was only a security guard hired to protect an apartment building. Aro can't prove Tyler worked for us in any other capacity," I answered. "It's a brilliant plan. Both are killed, and the blood won't be on our hands. Only one problem."

"What?" Da looked irritated to be questioned.

"Miss Swan is a very intelligent woman. What if this raises her suspicions?" I asked.

The room was silent as we all thought this over. Da and Peter exchanged a look of silent communication. I briefly wondered if Jasper and I would reach that point. I glanced over at him as he rubbed his chin.

"It can take a day or two to get fingerprints back from a lab and get a warrant for an arrest, right? We just have to make sure that they are wacked first. When the results are back, we can pull Isabella aside and tell her the suspicions she had were correct, but in respect to the grieving family, we have let sleeping dogs lie since Victoria is dead and can't be punished further," Jasper suggested. "She didn't question me when I told her we had to pretend we weren't on to Victoria."

"And what do I tell Rosie? She is still living in fear that Junior may be taken again at some point?" Emmett asked.

"The same thing we will tell Isabella. I'm sure Rosalie will rest better knowing that Victoria is dead, and we had nothing to do with it." Da clapped a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "I know you want to pull that trigger, son. But this is the best solution I can think of to keep us from war and yet, get justice."

Emmett heaved a big sigh. "I understand, sir. I trust your decision."

 **LS**

We left the safe room and headed back upstairs. My mother was in the parlor with Victoria and Bella, watching one of her musicals. I was oddly relieved to see that Bella had seated herself between the two.

"I just don't get musicals. They make no sense. No one breaks out into song like that." Victoria criticized.

"Movies are meant to be entertaining not always to make sense. Thor isn't going to travel down to earth on a lightning bolt to save us anymore more than Freddy Kruger is going to show up on Elm Street," Bella stated.

Victoria glared at her, but when she saw me, her smile brightened. "Are we ready to go?"

"We are. Are you enjoying the movie I got you for Christmas, Ma? I wasn't sure if you had seen this one," I asked.

"I am, dear. I saw it long ago with my grandmother, it brings back memories. Will you be late tonight?" Ma side-eyed Victoria.

"No, Ma." I kissed her cheek. "Have a good night. You too, Miss Swan."

Bella looked up and gave me a curious smile. "Have fun."

"We will," Victoria claimed, standing quickly and grabbing on to my arm.

We were barely in the hallway when Victoria unleashed her thoughts.

"I want you to fire her," she demanded.

"Fire whom?" I asked.

"Miss Swine. You saw it, she was rude and embarrassed me in front of your mother," Victoria whined.

"Her name is Swan, not Swine. And she didn't embarrass you. You did that yourself when you insulted one of my mother's favorite movies. Besides, since she's Junior's nanny, then Emmett and Rosalie are her bosses, not me." I took my coat from Eleazar.

"Well, at least she's ugly, so Rosalie doesn't have to worry about your brother sleeping with the help." She slipped on the coat that Eleazar held out for her.

I knew she was baiting me, trying to figure out if I found Bella attractive. Victoria, like most women in our social circle, needed to feel reassured that they were better than the others around them. I grew tired of the games and being tested.

"Emmett only has eyes for Rosalie since the day he met her. He, like my father, is deeply in love with his wife and no other female exists. Quite like Eleazar and his wife, Carmen. How is she?" I asked him.

He smiled warmly. "She is doing well, sir. Thank you for asking."

"Well, then tell her to hurry back to work. I'm sure Miss Swan would like to go back home." Victoria slipped without noticing.

"As much as we would all love for Carmen to return; Miss Swan is here for the foreseeable future, Victoria. Rosalie and Junior seem to love her. Alice has also taken a liking to her," I said.

I wisely left out my own feelings. Miss Swan has grown on me and has continuously kept me intrigued. She had a good heart and wasn't shy about standing up to what she felt was right. She was helping Alice in ways I didn't know how. She rightfully called me out for mistreating Alice on New Year's Eve and set me straight. I had been a tyrant to my sister in both frustration and lack of sleep. The fact that I scared Alice made me sick with myself.

After apparently not getting the answer she wanted, Victoria stormed out of the house.

"I apologize on her behalf," I said to Eleazar.

"No need, sir. I know better than to expect manners from a Volturi." Eleazar smirked.

I followed Victoria to her car. She waited for me to open her door for her. I stood a few feet away, not willing to let the woman who kidnapped my nephew drive me anywhere.

"I thought we would take mine. I can have someone drive yours back to your place," I suggested.

She came closer and played with my tie. "Or a better idea, we can skip drinks and go back to my place."

"Not going to happen, Vic." I shook my head.

"Why, cause your mother expects you back home tonight? You're an adult…or is it this ridiculous notion you're still holding on to about saving yourself for marriage. No one waits these days." She laughed then turned serious. "Our dads want it. Oh, and Edward, I'm a woman who _knows_ our world, but that little girl in there never will."

"I don't have romantic feelings for Miss Swan, Victoria," I said.

"Fine, you think about it. Meanwhile, I'm going home to drink and contemplate what to tell Daddy." She turned on her heel and stormed to her car. She looked over her shoulder before opening her door. "By the way, your sister stole my bottle of champagne. I'll send you the bill."

She got in and drove off down the driveway. Da would be upset, but I was relieved to be rid of her. I turned to enter the house only to find Da in the doorway. I got ready to apologize when he glanced at me while lighting up a cigarette.

"Is she right about, Isabella?" he asked.

"That Miss Swan doesn't belong in our world? She's right about that," I answered.

Da watched me closely as he brought a cigarette to his lips.

"Ma is going to have your head if she catches you." I smirked.

He raised an eyebrow and took another puff.

"Worry about your own head boy."

 **A/N:**

 **A lot of you have been curious as to why Edward is with Victoria, and hopefully, his POV gives you some answers. Yes, Edward is a virgin, there will be more answers to that later on. He has his reasons.**

 **It is also not Victoria's complete fault for not warning Rose. Rose holds responsibility to check food brought/served by others. She got to use to Esme making sure milk wasn't used in anything she would eat.**

 **What do you think of Carlisle plans for Victoria?**

 **Thank you for sharing all your thoughts and love with me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 12**

 **BPOV**

Esme paused the television once Victoria and Edward had left the room.

"You don't have to stay with me to watch the rest, I can finish in my room. I know most people your age don't enjoy musicals." She patted my hand.

"I don't mind them," I told her.

"You're sweet." She smiled before turning her head and studying me. It reminded me of my mother when she thought I was hiding something. But then she seemed to change her mind about talking and just handed me the remote. "I'm going to go find my husband. Have a good night."

She left me alone in the room. I turned off the television and headed up to the top floor of the house. I knocked on Alice's door, but there wasn't any answer. I continued on to my room. I turned on the light and nearly jumped out of my skin when I found Alice on my bed.

"Dang…you scared the crap out of me. What are you doing in here?" I asked.

She gave me a guilty expression. "Sorry. I wanted to hide where no one would think to look for me."

"Mission accomplished. Are you feeling better?" I asked, taking a seat beside her on my bed.

"Somewhat. I wasn't feeling sick, I just knew if I sat at the table with Victoria I was going to snap or take a drink. She has a way of getting under my skin," she said disgustedly.

"I don't blame you. Why does she hang around? I get the impression your brother can barely tolerate her as well. Can't she take a hint?" I asked.

"At one time our father and hers contemplated joining the family business. Emmett has been with Rose since forever, and thank God Aro doesn't have any sons to pair me up with." She looked relieved.

"So the only way to join the businesses is marriage? That doesn't seem fair to Edward… or Victoria," I said.

"I know. Da would never force Edward to marry someone he didn't want to. However, he needs to be married to take over as Bo…C.E.O." Alice shrugged.

"No offense to your family, they're great and all, but they're living…"

"In the stone age." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Close; I was going to say the 1950s," I said with a small laugh.

"Would this be a good night to work out?" Alice asked. "I'm feeling antsy."

"I don't know, most of the family is home." I hesitated.

"There's no game on tonight, I checked, so they won't go downstairs. If they do, we can say we're just doing yoga." She looked at me pleadingly, and I noticed then she was already dressed and ready.

"Okay. Give me a moment to change; I need to work off some energy myself." I grabbed a pair of stretch pants, my sports bra, and tank top out of the drawer and went into the bathroom to change.

Alice was right, the basement level was deserted when we got down there. Alice turned on the music system and then joined me stretching. She was very limber and fit. She had told me on the first day that she used to take yoga and gymnastics when she was much younger.

"Like this?" Alice thrust her hand forward.

"Close. Turn your arm this way a bit more, or you could snap your wrist. And don't tuck your thumb inside your fist."

She tried once more, following my direction. She looked over at me for confirmation.

"Better. Now this time, this fist goes forward as the other goes back." I demonstrated.

She tried it a few times before I stopped her.

"Good. But you're tucking your thumb again," I cautioned.

She sighed and tugged at her ponytail. "It feels so natural though. Isn't it better I do tuck it in so my fingers can protect my thumb?"

"Just the opposite, you can break your thumb that way," I explained.

"Okay. I'll try to remember. When do I practice on the bag?" She glanced over at it.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "We need to get you gloves first, Rocky, or you'll bruise your knuckles, and it will be obvious we are up to no good."

"That's going to be hard to do. I can't walk to the mailbox without being followed." Alice sighed.

"Our hands are about the same size, I'll get a pair when I'm out next." I offered.

I was showing her how to step into the next move when the patio doors opened, making me freeze. Alice, however, dropped to the mats and did a backward bend as Edward and Emmett stepped into the room. They had changed their clothes and wore heavy white sweaters over their dress shirts.

"The next pose is the camel," Alice stated smoothly.

"What are you guys doing?" Emmett asked.

"Yoga. And the two of you better not have brought snow in or Ma will have your heads," Alice answered.

"You have always been a lousy liar, Alice," Edward stated, kicking off his boots and setting them on a rack by the door.

"Am not. What do you think we're doing?" Alice straightened and stared at him.

"What I _think_ …or should I say _know_ is that Miss Swan has been giving you karate lessons." Edward lifted one eyebrow.

"It's Taekwondo." Alice slapped a hand over her mouth.

Edward shook his head and sighed. "Alice…"

"Stop before you say anything. I have the right to decide things for myself. I'm twenty-one for goodness sake, not five." Alice jumped to her feet.

"Alice."

"I am not finished. I know what you are going to say. That I have a bodyguard to protect me and I don't need to learn. But I need this for ME. It will make me feel safer knowing how to defend myself." Her chest heaved, and her fists were clenched at her side.

Edward waited for half a beat. "Are you finished?"

Alice's shoulder slumped. "Em, you'll support me, right?" She glanced at him.

Emmett's mouth dropped open, and he looked uneasy. Before he could speak, Edward held up his hand to silence him.

"My turn. What you're doing is foolish. There are cameras everywhere; did you think no one would find out what you're up to?" Edward asked.

"There aren't cameras in here. I checked." Alice glanced around the ceiling.

"Behind the mirror, Alice." He pointed.

"Oh." She bit her lip as she looked at her reflection.

"You're lucky Garrett only called it to my attention and not Da's. You could have cost Miss Swan her job or more."

"I didn't think…" Alice gave me a regretful look.

"Look. I know it wasn't in my job description, but I do it only when I'm not on the clock. Alice is right. What is the harm in her being able to defend herself? Why be against it? You carry your gun everywhere to protect yourself, so how can you deny her the same feeling." I crossed my arms.

Edward met my stare and nodded, surprising me. "I happen to agree with you, both."

"You do?" I blinked.

"You do?" Alice echoed, looking astonished.

"Really?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I do. I see no harm in you learning self-defense if it makes you feel better about yourself. Hell, it's a lot healthier than seeing you drink yourself into an early grave. So if this gives you the self-confidence and a feeling of security you need, then I will support you."

Alice leaped across the room and dove into Edward, hugging him around the neck. "Thank you, Edward, for understanding."

"You're welcome. Just promise me a couple of things. First and most importantly, you don't go looking for a fight. Second, you need to be cautious. I already worked it out with Garrett to delete the videos of the two of you in here," he said calmly.

"I won't, and I will. Does this mean you'll teach me how to shoot?" Alice asked.

"Fuhgeddaboudit. There's no way you're getting your hands on a gun." Edward shook his head.

"Em?" She turned to him

"Oh no, don't look at me. I still remember when you shot Jasper in the eye with a nerf gun." He smirked.

"That was an accident. I didn't do it on purpose." She rolled her eyes.

"That's kind of my point; you were trying to get Edward, and he was standing at least fifty feet away from Jasper. Your aim is horrible." Emmett snickered.

"Fine. I bet Bella will teach me." She turned.

"Um…I think it would be best if we just work on what we have been doing for now. But we could use your help at some point to be our practice dummy." Teaching her how to use a firearm was a bit more than I was willing to do.

Emmett started laughing. "You mean practice taking one of us down. Sorry, girls. As good as you get you'll only hurt yourselves trying to flip me. You can use Edward."

Edward shot him a glare.

"Please ... my friend Sam is about the same size as you, Emmett. I flipped him without breaking a sweat." I turned to Edward. "So how about it, or are you as chicken as your brother." I challenged.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no. I refuse to attack any female, even if it's _pretend,_ " he refused politely.

"There you all are. What's going on?" Jasper appeared in the doorway.

"Nothing. Just chatting with the girls. Why were you looking for us," Edward answered.

"Your father sent me to find you. Tomorrow night the whole family will be eating at Sulpicia's for dinner," Jasper stated.

"Please, tell me you're not proposing to the she-devil." Alice scowled at Edward.

He looked confused for a moment before he had a matching grimace. "No, of course not. In fact, I think it may be safe to say we won't be seeing Victoria anymore."

"Thank God…wait, why not? And why do we need to eat at the Volturi's restaurant then?" Alice looked confused.

I was wondering the same thing myself. But I knew better than to ask, since I wouldn't want to be accused of interfering where I don't belong.

"Let's just say tonight Victoria finally realized it was never going to happen. And Da wants to make sure everything is smoothed over with Aro," Edward said smoothly.

I got the sense he was lying. I chalked it up to the family wanting to keep an eye on Victoria to see if the rest of her family was involved.

"Whatever. At least it's a night out." Alice smiled.

"I have an idea; we can hit one of the clubs after dinner. It's been a while since we had a good night out," Emmett suggested.

"Like Da would let me." Alice frowned.

"Sure he will, if Rosie, Edward, Jasper, and myself are with you." Emmett shrugged off her worry.

"I don't know, there's a lot of alcohol at those places." Edward frowned when he saw Alice's mood deflate. But then he added. "But I guess, if we all don't drink."

"No drink…" Emmett trailed off at Edward's glare, then he looked at Alice. "Shirley Temples and O'Doul's it is."

"You don't have to stop drinking for me. I'm a big girl and can handle it. Just make sure they give me a drink with one of those tiny umbrellas and cherries, and I'll be good. What will I wear?" Alice was starting to get excited.

"Anything you wear will look good on you, Alice," Jasper commented.

I bit back my giggle. Esme was right, Jasper did seem to have a thing for her, and she didn't even see it. And the way Emmett and Edward were glancing at him, they knew it too. Alice seemed to be the only clueless one.

"We can figure it out tomorrow. I'm sure Rosalie would like to help," I told her.

"Are you feeling better, Alice? Your mother said you weren't feeling well at dinner." Jasper asked, trying again to gain her attention.

"Yes, I'm better now, Jasper, thank you for asking." Alice gave him a small smile. "I'm actually starving, so I think I'll go see if there are any leftovers."

"I'll go with you. I didn't eat anything at dinner myself." Emmett's stomach let out a loud growl to prove his point.

" _You_ didn't eat? What happened! You never don't eat unless you're upset?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Rosie almost ate the mashed potatoes, and they had dairy in them, no thanks to Victoria. Luckily, Bella caught it before she took a bite. Lost my appetite after that. Thanks, by the way." He gave me a grateful smile.

"No problem." I shrugged, knowing there was more to it than the potatoes.

"I bet the bitch did it on purpose," Alice scoffed.

Emmett immediately tensed and looked over at Edward. Edward quirked an eyebrow, and subtly shook his head. Emmett seemed to be biting back something but remained quiet.

"Even if she did. She's out of our lives now," Edward stated with authority.

"Good riddance," Emmett growled.

"I second that," Alice declared. "Last one to the kitchen has to wash the dishes." She took off before she finished speaking.

"Hey, not fair, cheater." Emmett took off after her with Jasper following at a slower pace.

"You must have never been bored growing up here." I laughed, going over and shutting off the music.

"You wouldn't be wrong," Edward said softly. His back was turned as he stared out the window. "It's a clear night."

I headed over and joined him to look up at the starry sky; the moon was almost full, and there were a few scattered clouds illuminated by the moon. The snow on the ground seemed to glow with dark shadows cast by the trees.

"I should take Junior out to play in it one day. Do you guys have a baby sled?" I asked.

"I have no idea, you'll have to ask Rosalie or Ma." He shrugged. "Watch out for Emmett though. He's like a kid in the snow, and will always throw a snowball at an unexpected person."

"Thanks for the warning. Umm…how do you make a snowball?" I wanted to be prepared.

"You don't know how to make a snowball? Doesn't it snow in Forks?" he asked in surprise.

"It does, but it doesn't stay around too long before turning over to rain," I answered.

He opened the patio door and reached out grabbing and handful of snow. "It's easy... just compact it and shape it into a ball then throw."

He tossed the ball at me before I could react. It hit me in the chest and exploded, as bits of snow fell into my shirt. I gasped and started jumping around, shaking my shirt trying to get out the snow. Edward cracked up laughing so hard his eyes crinkled.

"Not funny." I had a hard time staying mad at him since his laughter was so infectious and he looked so handsome. "That was cold, jerk." I shivered.

"Sorry." He stifled his laughter and slipped off his sweater and handed it to me. "Here."

"Thank you." I pulled it on over my head.

The sweater was more like a dress on me. It was warm and had the hint of cologne. I pushed up the sleeves and examined it closer.

"Is this homemade?" I asked.

"Yes, my granny made it for me." He shoved his hand in pockets. "I owe you an apology and a thank you, Miss Swan."

"I'll accept if you call me Bella." It was rather ridiculous he was still calling me Miss Swan. Not even his parents were that formal.

He seemed to weigh my request for a moment. "Bella, I owe you an apology for the other night and a thank you. You were right about my sister, and I shouldn't have been so short with you. Thank you for helping her; I've already seen a change in her for the better."

"I'm happy to help. You knew all along didn't you?" I accused.

"That you weren't really having _girl talk_? No, I knew, and I warned Garrett to keep an eye out for footage—I wasn't kidding about my father. I hated seeing Alice suffering and drinking like she was. My temper got the best of me that night, and I felt horrible I scared her. I was coming to find her when I overheard the two of you. You have brought life back into her." His face was full of emotion; there were no signs of his usual poker face.

"She needs more help than I give her. As you said, I'm not a psychiatrist." I tried to appeal to him.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I will try to speak with Da again."

He appeared years older, or maybe it was just the dark shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep. In the short time I'd known him, he was always busy working. It seemed the heavy load of family troubles laid on his shoulders to handle, like the kidnapping investigation and now, Alice. He may have a cold front, but inside he was a caring man.

His phone beeped, and he pulled it out of his pocket and sighed. "I have to go get Emmett so we can get to a meeting. Have a good night, Mi…Bella."

"Wait, your sweater." I grabbed the hem.

"Keep it for now, and put it on my bed later. Sorry for making you cold, though the look on your face was priceless." He grinned.

"Does your family sell to vampires or something? You seem to have a lot of meetings at all hours of the night," I commented.

"We have offices in Australia," he responded.

"Do you ever get a break? You work harder than anyone I know," I said.

He frowned, and I felt him retreat into himself. I realized I said too much.

"Sorry, I'm overstepping again, aren't I?" I apologized.

"Don't worry about me, Bella. I'll sleep when I'm dead," he joked.

I watched him walk out of the room and couldn't help feel my heartstrings tug for him. He deserved a bit of happiness in his life.

Perhaps he would smile more if he did.

 **A/N: So Edward knew all along, a few of you expect that he did. We might be starting to see a few holes in his wall too.**

 **Thank you for sharing your thoughts and love with me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 13**

The air was crisp, but it was above freezing, and the sun was shining—a rarity for Boston in January. Rosalie was taking Junior for his checkup, so I used the opportunity to go into the city to explore. I was looking down at the map when suddenly it was snatched out of my hands. I whirled around to see Edward standing two feet away from me holding it. His sunglasses were covering his eyes, but I could sense he was glaring at me.

"What have I told you about looking like a tourist and calling attention to yourself," he snapped. "I just came up behind you, and you didn't even notice. I could've taken your purse. In fact…someone already has." He looked me up and down, scowling.

I looked down for a minute confused. "Wait…I didn't bring my purse."

"So you have no money or I.D. on you? That isn't very smart, Miss Swan," he lectured me.

We were back to Miss Swan again. I was starting to feel self-conscious as a few people passed by giving us a questioning glance. I tried to keep my temper as I didn't want to get into a fight on the street.

"Well, Dad, my wallet and phone are in my inside jacket pocket, so no one can take it off of me without my noticing." I patted the pocket.

"Did you just call me Dad?" His eyebrows rose over his sunglasses.

"You're acting like one, lecturing me on the street like I'm some kid." I rolled my eyes.

"Says the girl rolling her eyes like a teenager." He countered, smirking.

"Can I have my map back, please?" I held out my hand.

"Where are you headed?" he asked, pocketing the map.

"The Prudential Center," I told him.

He looked behind me. "Did you take the T in? Why didn't Eric drive you?"

"I'm no stranger to public transportation. Besides, he was busy taking Rosalie and Junior for an appointment. He dropped me off at the station," I informed him.

Edward pulled out his phone and started texting. "He _will_ pick you up in the city, or he'll send Jared. Just call him when you're ready."

"But…"

"Humor me, please, until the current situation is resolved." He shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Fine. But if you're going to refuse to give me the map, can you at least point me in the right direction." I gave in rather than argued.

"I will walk with you." He gestured to his left.

We walked side by side in silence. Edward had his hands in his pockets and was glancing around.

"Thank you, I hope you're not going out of your way," I told him.

"It's no trouble, I was headed this way. Our office building is adjacent to the Prudential Center. So are you going there to shop? I think Alice and Rosalie prefer the Copley Place or The Galleria."

"Actually, I wanted to go the skywalk so I could see the whole city, then I was thinking of checking out the Fine Art Museum. Too touristy?" I joked.

"I often go to the museum for a lunch break if I get a chance. Here, you can use my member's pass to get in." He took a card out of his wallet and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I unzipped my coat quickly and tucked the card away.

"You're welcome."

"Edward?" a woman called.

We both came to a stop in front of a young woman. She looked very familiar, yet I don't think I have met her before. She was dressed in a business suit with a knee length skirt and had her strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a neat bun. She adjusted her glasses, then played with the cross that hung around her neck.

"Tanya, it's good to see you," Edward said politely. "Tanya, this Bella Swan. Bella, this Tanya Volturi, Victoria's younger sister."

"Pleased to meet you, Bella. I have heard wonderful things about you." Tanya held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I now knew why she looked familiar; however, I didn't think the two sisters could be any more different. Tanya seemed more conservative and normal compared to Victoria.

"Are you not working today? I have never known you to take a day off." Tanya asked curiously

"I'm headed back now. I was just showing Miss Swan the way to the Prudential. She's sightseeing," Edward explained.

"How nice. Will I see you at church tonight, Edward?" Tanya asked.

"Not tonight. In fact, my family should be eating at one of your father's restaurants," Edward answered.

Tanya pulled her phone out of her purse and looked at it. "Pardon me, looks like I'm late for a meeting. I'll see you later. Hopefully, you too, Bella," she excused herself.

"Have a good day, Tanya," Edward said to her retreating figure.

Nice, meeting you," I added.

"She's related to Victoria?" I asked incredulously.

"I know; they are like night and day." Edward snickered. "Tanya has been thinking about entering a convent. That's how different they are."

 **LS**

I tasted the chili I had simmering on the stove. It was still too mild, so I grabbed the small paper bag and pulled a bottle of ghost pepper sauce. I poured in a little, then shrugged and emptied at least half the bottle into the pot. I stirred it, then took another taste.

"Just a bit more." I added a dash.

This time the chili packed a punch, and my eyes started to water. "That's what I'm talking about."

I ladled a bowl then sprinkled some cheese on top and got myself a large glass of milk and a bag of tortilla chips. I took a seat at the breakfast bar to eat. It felt strange to eat in the dining room by myself.

I found the remote on the counter and turned on an old eighties movie, _The Goonies_. I glanced at the monitor and could see Junior was still sound asleep. I finished off my first bowl and was contemplating a second when Junior started wailing.

I hurried up the steps to his room and nodded to Seth as he stood in the open doorway, checking inside when I got there.

"What's the matter, little man, wet diaper?" I asked, picking him up. "Whoa."

I noticed his body temperature immediately; he was like a little oven.

"What's wrong?" Seth stepped back into the room, looking concerned.

"I do believe he has a fever." I zipped down the blanket sleeper he was in and removed it.

"Should I call Mr. Emmett Masen," he asked, pulling out his phone.

"Let me get an actual temperature on him first. I'll yell if I need you," I requested.

I found the thermometer and laid Junior on the changing table. "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

The thermometer beeped giving me a reading of one hundred and one point two. I changed the diaper and redressed him. I carried him with me to the rocking chair as I pulled out my phone.

There was no answer to Rosalie, Emmett, or Alice's phone. They were probably at the club and couldn't hear it over the music. On one last whim, I tried the number I had for Edward, even though I've never used it.

"Masen." He answered in a clipped voice after the second ring.

"Edward, it's Bella," I said loudly over Junior's crying.

"What's wrong!" He sounded alarmed.

"I'm trying to get hold of Rosalie, and she's not answering. Junior is running a fever, and I was calling to see if she wanted me to give him some medicine or call the doctor," I explained. "Sorry for yelling, he's not calming down at the moment."

"I'll go find her and have her call you back." He hung up before waiting for an answer.

I rubbed Junior's back and started to sing to him, and he calmed a little by the time my phone rang again.

"He…"

"I'm coming home." Rosalie sounded panicked.

"Wait. I'm not sure what Edward told you, but you don't have to rush home. His temp is one hundred and one point two. I was calling to check if you're okay with me giving him medicine since it would be the first time I had to."

"Yes. It's behind the mirror in the joint bathroom," she said.

"Okay, and would you like me to give the doctor a call? So far there are no other symptoms," I asked.

"I…" She paused. "No, let's see if the medicine works first. He did have his shots this morning, so I was warned it could happen."

"No worries, I'll keep a close eye on him. You don't have to come home if you're having fun."

"I appreciate that, but he's never been sick before. Let me talk to the others," she said before hanging up.

Twenty-five minutes later, Junior was passed out in my arms, sleeping soundly. I still rocked him because I was afraid if I tried to move him he would wake. Rosalie appeared in the doorway with Emmett not far behind her.

"He fell asleep a few minutes ago. He feels cooler, but I haven't checked his temp again because I was afraid it would wake him," I explained as I held him out to Rosalie.

"Thank you." Rosalie kissed the top of his head as she cradled him.

"You're welcome. I'm just sorry you had to ruin your night." I felt guilty she rushed home.

"I wouldn't have enjoyed myself knowing. Everyone understood he was sick." She took my place in the chair.

"I'm going to go clean up the kitchen, I made chili earlier if anyone's interested."

"Chili?" Emmett's face lit up.

"Go." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

 **LS**

When we got to the kitchen, Alice was cleaning some of my dishes and Edward was sitting at the counter with a bowl of chili.

"Aww, Alice, you don't have to do that," I said.

"I don't mind." She shrugged.

"Sorry your evening had to be cut short." I ladled a bowl for Emmett and handed it to him.

"It's okay, I don't blame Rose. At least I got in a couple of hours," Alice said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett reach for the bottle of ghost pepper.

"Emmett, just to warn you, the chili is already spicy," I warned him.

"Please, I'm sure your spicy is my mild," he scoffed, pouring the rest of the sauce on his chili.

"Let my brother have his fun." Edward smirked, taking a bite. His green eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Thank you." Emmett took a large spoonful.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head and face started turning red. He dropped the spoon and started hitting his chest. Edward began laughing and shaking his head.

"Water!" Emmett gasped and started coughing.

Alice quickly grabbed a glass from the strainer and filled it. She slid it to her brother; he took a sip and spat it out. Edward cringed and leaned away from the mess.

"Too hot." Emmett's eyes were watering.

I emptied the glass and refilled it with milk then gave it back to him. He drank it greedily then held it out for me to refill. He downed the second glass and slammed it on the counter.

"Now, that's wicked good chili." He took another bite.

"You're such an igit, Emmett." Edward snickered.

An alert from the television about breaking news caused him to stop laughing.

"Turn up the television," Edward demanded.

Emmett grabbed the remote and raised the volume. We all stopped what we were doing and focused on the screen.

A newscaster stood in front of a rundown motel, speaking directly to the camera. "Earlier tonight shots were heard coming from the second floor of the Eclipse Motel behind me. Police are on the scene, wrapping up the investigation of a probable murder-suicide. The victim has been identified as Victoria Volturi, daughter of Aro Volturi, a well-known businessman in the bay area. The suspect was identified as Tyler Crowley, who appears to have shot Miss Volturi then himself. The suspect left behind a suicide note. That's the news we have at this time. I'm Austin Marks, Boston Twenty-five News."

"Oh. My. Gawd," Alice yelled and slapped a hand over her mouth, staring at the television screen.

"I always knew she was a slutty skank." Emmett snorted.

"Emmett," Rosalie chastised, coming into the room. "Who are you talking about?"

"Icky Vicky. Seems she was fooling around on Edward and the guy she was with killed her then himself—murder-suicide. It was just a breaking news story." Emmett pulled her into his side.

"That's terrible," Rosalie said. "I couldn't stand her, but she didn't deserve to die."

"Excuse me." Edward got up and left the room.

Junior's cries came from the monitor, breaking the awkward silence, and Rosalie heaved a sigh as she pulled away from Emmett.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a long night," Rosalie said.

"Would you like me to get him?" I offered.

"No, I'll go, but I may take you up that offer if he's still like this in a couple of hours." She forced a smile.

 **LS**

It was three a.m. when I took over for Rosalie since Junior wasn't able to sleep. I tried walking him down on the second floor of the house so everyone else might be able to get some rest.

"Come on, sweetie, you have to sleep more than twenty minutes at a time," I cooed, rubbing his back.

I heard music coming from the conservatory, so I stepped in and saw Edward at the piano. He glanced up when I entered and stopped playing. Rosalie's warning made sense now if Edward owned the piano.

"Don't stop, sorry to bother you. I was just walking Junior, so hopefully, everyone else can get some peace and quiet," I apologized.

"You're not bothering me, I couldn't sleep either. I didn't even know anyone else was awake. I've been down here for a while." Edward started playing again.

"Are you upset about Victoria?" I asked.

"Would it make me a bad person if I told you, no. I never felt a connection to her, which is why I could never agree to marry her. And I got a call from Agent Call just before yours tonight. The prints on the bottles match and they also had gotten a warrant to check her car and found a fake passport as well as receipts from places in the Pacific Northwest area of the country," he said without breaking rhythm.

"Wow, so it was her." I walked further into the room.

"Looks like it, and Tyler Crowley was our doorman, so it seems that's how she got in. I figure karma caught up with her."

"I'd say so," I agreed.

Wanting to change the subject, I asked about the piano.

"So the piano is yours? Make sense now why Rosalie said not to touch it."

"Do you know how to play?" he asked.

"No."

"Then no, you can't touch. It sounds anal I know, but whenever people don't know what they're doing, they bang around on the keys until the piano is out of tune, or worse, they play Chopsticks." He wrinkles his nose.

"So you're a music snob," I teased.

"Not a snob, I just know good music when I hear it. Any requests?" he asked.

"How about _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_?"

"Really?" he deadpanned.

"It's your nephew's favorite, and we are trying to get him to sleep for more than twenty minutes." I bounced Junior in my arms and gave a pleading look.

"Fine. Sit." He slid over on the bench, and I sat beside him.

He played a fancy version a few times before moving on to another song. It was pretty, and I found myself closing my own eyes as I listened to it.

"Bella, did you fall asleep too?" he whispered when the song ended.

"No. That was beautiful, what was it?" I opened my eyes and yawned.

"Billy Joel's _Lullabye,_ also known as _Goodnight, My Angel._ Looks as if he's out for the count." Edward nodded his head to Junior passed out on my chest.

"Let's hope it lasts this time." I prayed. "You should make a recording for him."

He reached over and untangled a strand of my hair from Junior's hand. I felt a shiver run through me as he brushed it over my shoulder.

 **A/N: Some of you wanted to see Victoria's actual demise, however neither of the main characters were present. Bella was home with the baby and Edward was in a restaurant with the rest of the family. Carlisle wanted to make sure they all had solid alibies, what better place then right in front of Aro.**

 **What do you think of Tanya?**

 **Thank you for sharing all your thoughts and love with me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for stepping to help me edit. Please send Fran some positive thoughts she has stuck in the hospital. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 14**

The kitchen was warm and smelled of sugar cookies. Esme and Kate worked on making and decorating heart-shaped cookies for kids stuck in the hospital for Valentine's day. I helped by wrapping them in a red plastic wrap with a white ribbon. Alice sat at the kitchen table with glitter stuck on her fingers as she made cards for each child. Rose was attempting to get Junior to eat peas for the first time off to the side, away from the mess.

A month had gone by since Victoria had died, and there had been some small changes. The Masens had unpredictably decided not to make it public that Victoria had kidnapped Junior. They felt her family was suffering enough without having to know what their daughter had done. I was a little confused by it, wondering if it was something that could be just swept under a rug. I asked my father about it in confidence, and although he was a little wary, he said if the FBI agreed then the case could be closed. Since it was never public, most likely no one would be looking for answers.

The next change came about a week later when Rosalie announced she was pregnant. The baby was due a few weeks before Junior's birthday. Apparently, Irish twins were common in the Masen family. Emmett and Edward were only separated by ten months. Carlisle also had a sister who lived over in Ireland that was younger by eleven months.

The biggest change was Edward moved out. Since the immediate threat was over, he went back to his penthouse in the city. He still came by for the occasional dinner, but I saw even less of him than before. Oddly enough, I was surprised at how much I missed seeing him. Emmett and Rosalie lived in the same building as him, but they opted to stay at the house since Rosalie was pregnant and Emmett was working long hours. They wanted to buy a house in the area before the baby came.

Speaking of the devil, he walked into the kitchen with Emmett and Carlisle behind him. He was wearing a dark charcoal suit with his tie loose around his neck. He had dark shadows under his eyes that almost seemed permanent.

"Edward, you're home." Esme placed down her spatula and went over to hug him.

"Ma, you just saw me three days ago." He grinned, kissing her cheek.

"Too long if you ask me." She greeted Carlisle with a quick kiss before he disappeared.

"I'm home, too." Emmett pouted.

"I see you all the time, and most of it is in the kitchen." Esme smirked, going back to the cookie sheets.

"A man's gotta eat. Just like my boy." Emmett walked over and kissed Rose's cheek before picking up the bowl on the tray. "What is this shit?"

"Don't swear, he's going to be talking any day now, and if his first word is a curse, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month," Rosalie threatened, taking the bowl from him. "It's mashed peas."

"Gross, no wonder it looks nasty. My boy deserves the sweeter things in life." He reached for a cookie, only to be smacked by Esme's spatula.

I bit my lip to keep from giggling as he shook his hand and winced. Alice didn't hold back, and she started laughing so hard she spilled glitter all over her card, making a mess.

"Those cookies are for the children at the hospital, and besides, too much sugar wouldn't be good for Junior," Esme scolded, and then turned her head to scrutinize Edward. "Have you been eating?"

"Of course, I have been," he promised.

"More than takeout I hope," she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Do you classify a sandwich as takeout?" He looked sheepish.

"That's not a proper dinner. Kate, please, take over the baking so I can start dinner. What would you like? I'm afraid I don't have time for a roast." She looked at Edward expectantly.

"Anything you make, Ma, would be delicious." He gave her a charming look.

"Mmhmm, don't try to sweet talk me. You need to find yourself a good woman to take care of you." She frowned.

"I don't have time to date at the moment. I've been busy." He looked disgruntled.

"Well, who's your date for tomorrow night?" she asked, opening the refrigerator, taking out the casserole she'd made earlier.

"I don't have one." He shrugged.

She slammed the door shut. "What do you mean you don't have one? It would be unacceptable not to have one."

"I didn't have a date for New Year's dinner, what's the difference?" Edward grumbled.

"This charity ball is on Valentine's day. You can't go stag to it," she insisted.

"You should take Bella," Rose stated with a big smile.

I glanced up quickly in surprise, and the scissors I was using slipped, and I cut my finger. I brought it to my lips, then shook my hand. Kate brought me a piece of paper towel, and I quietly thanked her. Luckily, it was a small cut, so it didn't bleed too much.

"What about Junior, you need me here." I gave Rose a confused look.

"Well, I was talking to Carmen the other day, and she misses him. So, I thought it would be nice to let her watch him every once in a while." Rose shrugged innocently. I got the feeling she was trying her hand at matchmaking.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Esme beamed happily.

"Ma, I don't think…." Edward looked uncertain.

"Can you think of anyone else?" Esme raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no," he admitted.

"I don't have a dress for something so formal," I spoke up.

"I have plenty of dresses you can borrow. I can easily hem one too." Alice smiled, and her eyes had a devilish glint to them.

"It's settled then. Edward, you can get ready here." Esme started the oven.

"Boys, my office." Carlisle voiced from the speaker, stopping all conversation.

Edward and Emmett quickly departed the room without another word.

"Don't leave this house before eating," Esme yelled after them.

"Oh, Bella, you will love this ball. It's in a hotel by the water, and there's a beautiful view of the harbor. We can go try on dresses after dinner," Alice gushed.

I gave a smile in return, but my thoughts inside couldn't mirror it. The ball did sound exciting. I just would feel better about it if it didn't feel like Edward was tricked into taking me.

 **LS**

After dinner, I met Alice in her room. When I entered, she was sitting on the stool with a sketch pad on her lap. She stood and tossed it on the bed and then closed a box of colored pencils.

"What were you drawing?" I asked, looking at the sketch.

It was the outline of a strapless dress the flounced at the waist and ended at the knees. The neckline dipped down in a v between the breasts.

"Nothing much, I just like to come up with my own designs. I made a few, but I'll probably never wear them." She flipped the book over to hide the image.

"Why not? That one looks pretty," I asked. "You should consider a career."

"Yeah, I'm sure Da would be all for it," she said sarcastically.

She stepped into her walk-in closet, which was about the size of my room in Forks. She pointed to a section of dresses.

"Red is the usual go-to color for this event. Take your pick." She gestured.

I noticed another nearby rack of dresses and walked over to them. "What about these?"

"Those are the ones I made. You don't want to wear them." Alice shook her head.

"Why not? These dresses are gorgeous," I asked, fingering a long red one with intricate embroidery.

"Well, for starters, they aren't designer labels. Anybody who is anybody will be wearing top of the line dresses—not handmade dresses," Alice said.

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

I headed down the hall and knocked on Rosalie's door. When she responded, I entered and saw her sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"Would you come with me for a minute? I need a second opinion on dresses," I asked.

She tossed down the book and stood up. "I would love to. I'm so glad you decided to come."

"Well, I wasn't giving much of choice, was I?" I raised an eyebrow.

She smiled innocently. "I didn't hear you say no or I don't want to either."

She followed me back into Alice's room, who was still waiting in the closet. I walked straight over to dress and held it up.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I love it? Alice, where have you been hiding it? I don't think I've seen you wear it." Rosalie exclaimed.

"You told her to say that," Alice accused me.

"No. Why would she?" Rosalie questioned.

"Alice made this and those ones too." I pointed to the rack.

"For real? Alice, why have you never shown these to anyone?" Rose looked through the rack. "Can I borrow this one sometime?" She pulled out a black dress with the top covered in a layer of lace.

"Um…sure." Alice looked a bit flustered. "You really like it?"

"Yes. And I would love it, if this baby is a girl, if you would make some dresses for her. I think you have found your calling." Rose smiled.

"But Da…" Alice said.

"But him nothing…wasn't his mother a seamstress?" Rose scoffed.

"Well, yes, but until she was married," Alice said.

"I thought I remember Esme telling me she continued to make dresses and clothes for the kids after she was married," Rose commented.

"Granny made Ma's wedding dress." Alice nodded.

"So see, not a problem, and who knows, just because Carlisle doesn't like you to work doesn't mean your future husband won't," Rose stated.

"If that's settled, may I please wear this one—I love it," I asked.

Alice nodded. "Try it on, I'll see if I need to hem it."

 **LS**

A few minutes later, I stood on a small stool in Alice's room as she knelt on the floor in front of me, pinning up the dress. I adjusted the straps as I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. Rose stayed with us and sat on the bed.

"I think the neckline might be too low," I said.

Alice sat back on her heels and took the pins out of her mouth. "No, it's supposed to be that low. Don't worry, you got the boobs to pull it off. I think my brother will like it." She winked at me.

"This isn't a date, Alice," I reminded her.

She opened her mouth but was cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Is Bella in here?" Edward poked his head through the door and spotted me. "Can I speak with you for a moment in the hallway?"

"Sure." I stepped off the stool and moved carefully, so I didn't lose any of Alice's pins.

Edward waited in the middle of the hall with his head down, looking at his phone. He glanced up when I closed the door behind me. I waited for him to speak, but he seemed to be scrutinizing the dress.

"Is something wrong with it?" I asked, looking down to make sure the neckline didn't shift too much.

"No, nothing is wrong." He raised his eyes to mine. "I wanted to make sure you didn't feel forced into going with me. I could speak to Ma if you didn't want to go."

"Funny enough, I was wondering the same about you," I told him.

The corner of his mouth twitched, and his eyes softened. "You didn't quite answer my question. Would you like to be my date to the ball?"

I paused then nodded. "Yes, as long as you don't feel obligated to take me. I've never been to a ball, so it sounds like fun."

He smiled. "Chicken, Beef, or Lobster."

"Is that code for something?" I asked.

He laughed. "Those are the choices for dinner. Filet mignon, chicken marsala, or lobster. I seemed to remember you don't care for people ordering for you?"

"The filet will be fine, thank you," I said.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow night. I have to head out." He took a backward step, and his eyes drifted lower once more. He stuck his hands in pockets, and I noticed he was still wearing his gun. I guess not all things have changed.

"Have a good night." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks under his stare.

"You too. The dress looks nice." He walked away.

Nice?

I entered the room, and Alice hopped off the bed.

"Hop back up, it shouldn't take me much longer. So, what did Edward want?" she asked, kneeling again.

"My dinner choice." I stepped up and turned to face the mirror.

"Did he comment on the dress?" she asked.

"He said it looked nice."

"Nice? Nice? You don't look nice, you look hot. Honestly, men are stupid," Rose scoffed.

I flushed at her compliment. "I don't think it would be very appropriate for Edward to call me hot—I'm the nanny."

"You're not his nanny unless you guys are into that type of kink." Alice giggled, and Rosalie cracked up too.

"Alice," I exclaimed, mortified. "There's nothing like that between us. In fact, he probably feels like he has to take me after everyone ganged up on him."

"Puh-lease, he just needed a push. I see how he looks at you at dinner." Rosalie grinned coyishly.

"We have nothing in common and barely even talk. And when we do, we are mostly arguing," I said.

"He's just busy with the family business. There's a lot expected of him since he's the oldest and will be taking over, and our family's expectations are so high. Which is why he needs a good woman like you," Alice said.

"You know, sometimes it seems like your family is in the mob or something," I said jokingly.

Alice's hand hit the jar of pins and knocked it over. She exchanged a look with Rosalie, and they both started to laugh.

"Have you been watching Emmett's movies? I swear he's so obsessed with them that if you asked him, he would tell you he was in one," Rosalie joked.

"No, I was just making a joke," I said.

"Well, you caught us. Now it's either pledge your undying loyalty to us or we fit you for a pair of cement shoes and dump you in the Charles," Alice teased, poking me in the leg with her pin teasingly.

"Funny." I rolled my eyes. "What about Jasper? Is he taking you to the ball?"

"Of course. I'm sure Da asked him to take me as a favor. Just like New Year's." Alice frowned.

"Wait, I was there for that conversation. Jasper jumped at the chance to take you. He also follows you around the house like a puppy. He likes you Alice, and not because your father makes him," I informed her.

"If that's the case then why hasn't he ever asked me to dinner or to anything that's not family related," she asked.

"Maybe because he's not sure you'd say yes." I shrugged.

"She could be right. Jasper might be afraid you're not ready, so he's waiting until you give him a sign," Rosalie suggested.

"Maybe…I'm done. Take it off carefully, and I'll have it hemmed and pressed for you." She closed the jar of pins.

"Hey, no more negative vibes from either of you. Tomorrow is going to be fun." Rosalie looked hopeful.

 **A/N: A small time jump. The** _ **Charles**_ **Alice was talking about is a river that runs through Boston. Thoughts?**

 **Thank you for sharing all love and thoughts with me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 15**

I spun in front of the full-length mirror and decided to change my shoes for the black strappy pair. I fluffed my curls then grabbed my clutch. After one more double check, it was time to leave. Rosalie came out of her room at the same time as me, holding Junior in her arms.

"You look great," I said, taking Junior from her so she could slip on her dress coat.

"Thank you. Do you have something to put over your dress," she asked.

"I was going to use my parka," I told her.

She wrinkled her nose. "Oh, no no, you can't wear that, it will clash. The last thing you'll want is your picture taken like that. I have an extra one, hold on I'll get it."

"Wait…why will my picture be taken?" I called after her, but she had already disappeared.

Junior patted my cheek with his hand, trying to get my attention. I kissed his forehead and bounced him in my arms, getting him to giggle.

"You know that you can't take him with us, right?"

Edward's voice made me jump, and I turned around to see him standing outside of his room. I swallowed hard as I saw how handsome he was in his tux—he looked like he stepped off a runway.

"Aww, I thought he made the perfect accessory. Look, his PJs even match my dress," I joked.

"Yeah, the drools goes great too." He smirked.

"He doesn't drool." I huffed.

"Sure, he does; he's my brother's son, and Emmett still drools." Edward chuckled.

"Here you go. Come to Mommy, Emmie." Rosalie reappeared and exchanged the coat for her son.

"Rosalie, you can't keep calling him that. It's too cutesy, and he'll be picked on when he goes to school," Edward told her.

"It's my own special name for him. There's nothing wrong with his nickname." Rose brushed Junior's curls off his forehead.

"Really, Rosie Posey?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

Rosalie's head snapped to him, and her eyes narrowed. "Don't…" She trailed off and looked back at Junior.

"Why, too cutesy?" Edward teased.

"Fine. Emmett's been on my case about it too." Rosalie pouted. "Come on, sweetie, let's go find Carmen. Is _sweetie_ okay or is that too cutesy?" she asked, giving Edward a glare before walking off down the hall.

"I was only trying to help," Edward grumbled. "I hated being called Eddie growing up. I was trying to save my godson from the same fate."

"You're not wrong, Rosalie is just sentimental," I said.

We followed her down the stairs where everyone else was waiting. Esme and Carlisle had already gone ahead to the hotel in another car. Jasper hovered by Alice's elbow, looking at her with adoration. I just hoped she saw it soon before it was too late.

Rosalie handed over Junior to an older woman who had streaks of gray in her black hair. Edward walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Carmen, it's good to see you," he said kindly.

"Edward, my boy, you look more handsome every day." She touched his cheek with her free hand.

She focused on me and looked me up and down before a warm smile spread over her face. "You must be Isabella. It's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard many good things about you."

"Thank you. I have heard wonderful things about you too. I'm glad you're better," I said to her.

"So am I, and I'm glad I get the chance to watch this sweetheart tonight. He's gotten so big. When are you going to give your mother and me babies of your own for us to spoil? She glanced at Edward.

"Not any time soon." His smile waned a bit.

"Hmmm." She glanced between us. "Well, you two have a wonderful night. Edward, don't just stand there, help the lady with her coat, like the gentleman I helped raise you to be."

"Yes, ma'am." Edward obediently took the jacket from me and held it out for me to slip on.

 **LS**

The ballroom was cheerfully lit, and music filled the air as we paused in the doorway. The room was already bursting with people milling about and already occupying the multiple tables—it was nothing like I'd ever seen before. I noticed the cameras Rosalie mentioned were lined up outside to take our pictures for the local papers.

Edward cleared his throat and held out his elbow. I looked back at him confused, and he leaned down to whisper quietly in my ear.

"Haven't any of your dates offered you their arm before?" His breath tickled my ear.

I shook my head, and he frowned slightly before taking my left hand and gently placing it on his arm.

"This way to our table." He led me across the room behind the others.

Emmett and Jasper were just pulling out chairs for Rosalie and Alice when we arrived. Peter smiled at us and gestured at the blond woman sitting beside him.

"Isabella, I would like you to meet my wife, Charlotte." He smiled down at her with love.

"Pleased to meet you." I stuck out my hand in greeting.

"You as well, dear, I'm sorry the chance hasn't come up before," she said, raising her hand to meet mine, a delicate diamond bracelet dangling from her wrist.

Charlotte ran a bridal boutique in the city and often worked long hours. I was surprised to learn about it, as I had assumed Peter ran his home like Carlisle.

"That's a beautiful dress, who designed it?" she asked, looking interested.

"Alice," I answered, taking the seat Edward was still holing out for me.

"Alice?" Charlotte repeated, looking bewildered. She glanced to her side where Alice sat blushing. "Our Alice?"

"Yes, and she was very kind to let me borrow it." I smiled at Alice, ignoring her look telling me to stop talking.

"Alice, darling, you have a hidden talent," Charlotte appraised her.

"Thank you," Alice said quietly.

"You know, I could always use another seamstress, especially with wedding and prom season approaching. What do you say?" Charlotte asked.

Alice's eyes widened. "Really? I would love to"—her smile fell—"but I don't know." She glanced at her dad.

Carlisle, however, wasn't paying attention to the conversation at our table and was looking elsewhere.

"Excuse me, I need to go speak with the mayor." He stood.

"Carlisle, no business tonight." Esme placed a hand on his arm.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "It will be quick, I promise." He motioned to Peter to follow.

Peter got up and left with him, leaving the rest of us behind. Alice was staring at the glass of champagne on the table in front of her, biting her lip. Edward's hand moved into view, and he slid it out of her reach.

"How about something fruity with an umbrella?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Make it two, please," I asked.

"Me three," Rosalie spoke up. "Extra cherries."

"Jasper and I will help you get them. Ma, Charlotte, would you like anything?" Emmett offered.

"I'm all set, dear." Esme smiled.

"Me, as well." Charlotte nodded.

Emmett clasped Jasper on the shoulder as he stood. Jasper reluctantly followed them towards the bar.

"I think it's a wonderful offer, Alice, you're very talented," I said encouragingly.

"Charlotte, you should see the other dresses she made," Rosalie mentioned.

"Not before her own mother." Esme eyed Alice with pride. "Alice, I think you should take Charlotte up on her proposition. If this is your passion, you should go for it."

"But, Da…" Alice glanced across the room.

"Don't worry about your father, I'll speak with him," Esme promised.

 **LS**

Later on, the tables were cleared and couples filled the dance floor. Emmett and Rosalie were swaying to the music, her head rested on his chest, tucked just under his chin. They looked blissfully happy and in love. I felt a sense of longing for finding a love like that.

"Would you like to dance, Alice?" Jasper asked nervously as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I thought you hated dancing?" Alice sounded skeptical.

"Yeah, but you like it." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure," Alice said shyly.

Jasper offered his hand and led her to the dance floor. After a few awkward moments of trying to figure out where their hands should go, they started to dance together. Esme and Charlotte watched on, smiling.

"I see grandchildren in our future." Charlotte clinked her glass against Esme's.

"The more, the merrier," Esme said then turned her focus on Edward, who was looking straight ahead, but his gaze was unfocused and his eyes were half-closed. "Edward, aren't you going to ask Bella to dance?"

"Edward," she repeated when he didn't respond, and I elbowed him.

"What?" He blinked and shook his head, waking himself up.

Charlotte looked amused. "Did you fall asleep on us?"

Edward looked embarrassed. "Of course not. I was just thinking about something."

"Mmhmm. I was suggesting you should ask Bella to dance." Esme smirked.

"Of course. Bella, would you like to dance?" Edward sat up straighter.

"I'd love to." I took his hand.

I found out how tall Edward was when I reached up to place my hand on his shoulder—I should have worn higher heels. I felt the warmth of his hand through the fabric of my dress. We moved smoothly across the dance floor. I silently thanked my mother for choosing dance lessons as one of her many whims.

"I'm sorry about Ma and my other family members, they tend to be busybodies," he said.

"They are a lot like my friends from back home—they mean well," I commented, looking up at him, and he was smiling but looked tired.

"I'll understand if you want to go home to bed," I told him.

"That's a little forward for a first date, don't you think, Miss Swan." He grinned, and his eyes twinkled with amusement.

I flushed and tried to take a step away, but he held me firmly to him. "I didn't mean like that. You look like you're about to fall asleep standing, in fact, you practically did back at the table. Wait…this is a date?"

He twirled, then slightly dipped me. "Isn't it? I asked, you said, yes."

"Yeah, but I got the feeling you felt forced into it," I answered.

He was silent for a moment. "I wouldn't use the word _forced,_ but maybe you're right, it doesn't feel very date-like. Are you at least having a good time?"

"I am. The night is almost magical, and it blows high school prom out of the water," I said, grinning.

"I wouldn't know, I didn't go to mine. Although I do attend events like this a few times a year for one charity or another."

"What do you do for yourself?" I asked, trying to get to know him better.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I know you like going to the art museum, and you can play the piano, but besides that, I don't know much about you," I said. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I don't get much free time," he admitted.

"That's not good. Everyone deserves a day off now and then. Or else you'll burn out at an early age." I couldn't help but be concerned.

He looked out the window we were dancing by, and I followed his gaze. The snow was falling is soft whisps. The moonlight was shining on the water, making the tiny waves sparkle. I noticed a few people on the balcony and made a plan to go out there later.

"So, how about a real date then?" he asked quietly.

My head snapped back, and my eyes met his as he looked at me curiously. "What?"

"I'm…"

"Edward, funny to see you here." Someone spoke to our left.

We stopped dancing and turned to face an older man. His black hair was slicked back with what looked to be oil. His eyes were so dark brown they looked almost black, which contrasted with his stark white skin.

"Aro, why wouldn't I be here? Our family comes every year." Edward's voice was cold.

"I figured you would be skipping this year given the circumstances." His eyes focused in on me, sending a shiver down my spine. "And you are?"

I felt Edward's hand tighten on my waist. "Isabella Swan," Edward answered for me.

"The nanny? I didn't know the baby was here." Aro was still staring at me.

"Everyone deserves a night off now and then," Edward echoed my earlier statement.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your daughter," I said to him.

"Thank you," he said simply. "You look familiar, where is your family from again?"

"Her father is from Washington State, and her mother, Arizona," Edward spoke for me again.

I didn't know whether to be upset he was answering for me, or be grateful I didn't have to talk to the creepy man myself. Edward had shifted himself slightly, so he was standing in front of me.

"I see. I need to speak with you and your father immediately. I'll be waiting on the balcony." Aro finally looked away from me.

"We will be there," Edward answered tersely.

Aro walked away being shadowed by two goons I didn't see before. Edward loosened his grip on my hip and stepped away. He turned to me when Aro was out of sight.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. But why do I feel like I just met the devil himself?" I asked.

Edward laughed. "If you only knew how right you were. I'm sorry to leave you, but I need to go inform my father about Aro's demand, so hopefully, he doesn't cause a scene here."

"I understand, it's okay." I nodded.

Edward gave me an apologetic smile before going to Emmett. He placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder and whispered in his ear. Emmett nodded and said something to Rosalie. Edward then proceeded to do the same to Jasper.

On his way past, Emmett paused. "Bella, do me a favor and stick close to Rosalie."

"Of course," I agreed.

I went over to Rosalie and slipped my arm through hers. She looked a little disappointed as she watched them walk away.

"Leave it to Aro to ruin the good time," Alice grumbled, joining us.

"So you were having fun?" I asked.

She blushed. "Yeah. He asked me out to dinner sometime soon. He also swears Da had nothing to do with asking me."

"That's great," I said.

"It is. Tell us all about it on our way to the bathroom." Rosalie grabbed her hand, and we made our way across the room.

When we were right outside the door, Tanya came out. She was dressed conservatively with her hair up in a tight bun. She had a sweater draped over her shoulders so hardly any skin was showing.

"Tanya, it's good to see you," Alice said coolly.

"Hello, Mary Alice, Rosalie, and…Isabella. I didn't expect you to see you here." Tanya looked at me; however, unlike her father, there wasn't any animosity.

"Bella is Edward's date tonight" Rosalie grinned at me.

"I didn't realize he was already dating." Tanya frowned.

"Tanya, I'm sorry to hear about your sister," I said.

"My sister was a dirty, little slut, and God has punished her for her sins. She is now rightfully burning in hell for them." Tanya arched an eyebrow then smiled brightly. "Excuse me, I need to get back." She walked away with her head held high.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Her holier-than-thou attitude has always gotten on my nerves."

"She doesn't seem to be that bad." I shrugged, pushing open the bathroom door.

Rose hurried into the stall, while Alice and I checked ourselves in the mirror. Alice fixed a strand of hair and then leaned against the sink.

"She thinks it's my own fault for getting raped." Alice scowled.

"And that I'm also a slut since I got knocked up with Junior before the wedding," Rosalie added, then I heard a groan.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

I got my non-verbal answer in a moment. I wrinkled my nose and tried to give her some privacy. Rosalie appeared again a moment later, looking pale.

"I hate this part of the pregnancy," she complained. "I think I should go home before it gets worse. Could you get Emmett for me?"

"Sure, I saw Corin and Jared in the hall, why don't you wait with them," I told her.

 **LS**

When I reached the balcony door, I paused as the group of men stood on the far side talking. I hesitated whether I should interrupt.

Aro stepped away from the group and headed in my direction. Thinking the conversation was done I walked towards the rest of them.

Aro blocked my path. "Miss Swan," he acknowledged.

"Mr. Volturi, have a good night," I said.

His hand reached out towards my neck, and I instinctively grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Please don't touch me," I said, letting go of him and backing away.

"Forgive me, Miss Swan, I was just admiring your necklace."

I touched it protectively. "Thank you, it was my mother's."

"Is there a problem here, Aro?" Carlisle asked, appearing next to us. Peter was at his side.

"Just complimenting Miss Swan on her necklace. Excuse me, I need a drink and to then find my wife." Aro walked back inside.

Carlisle glanced at me for a moment silently. "Are you alright, Miss Swan?"

"Yes, sir. I came to find Emmett for Rosalie, she's not feeling well."

He nodded and turned to speak to Peter as they headed inside. Peter gave me a backward glance before saying something I couldn't hear. The air outside was a drastic contrast compared to the ballroom—I shivered as I walked over to the boys, who were huddled together and didn't see me coming.

"Excuse me, Emmett," I called to him a few feet away, and they all turned to me. "Rosalie would like to head home, she asked me to get you."

He glanced at Edward, who nodded then turned back to me. "Where is she?" he asked in concern.

"I left her and Alice with Corin and Jared," I told him.

"Thanks." He hurried past me.

"I'm going to go find Alice to finish our dance, excuse me," Jasper said, he gave me a nod as he passed.

Edward was left standing by the railing, staring out at the ocean. I scooped up a bit of snow and formed a small ball and tossed at him, hitting his shoulder. He turned his head sharply.

"Did you just throw a snowball at me while wearing an evening gown?" He looked amused.

"I owed you one." I laughed then shivered when a gust of wind hit me.

Edward slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around my bare shoulders. He remained standing close.

"I'm afraid something has come up, and I have to go," he said regretfully.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, trying to hide my disappointment.

He grimaced. "I have to deal with an issue that requires my immediate attention."

"It's okay, emergencies happen. I'll just catch a ride home with Emmett and Rosalie." I started to take a step back, but he reached out and grasped my hand.

"You didn't answer my question earlier," he reminded me.

I hesitated because after everything that just happened over the last few minutes, I couldn't remember what he had asked. For the first time since I met him, he looked unsure.

"Would you go to dinner with me?" he asked softly.

I blushed because I felt so horrible that I had forgotten. "Yes, I'd love to."

He smiled." Good. I will have to get back to you on a time."

"Okay, I should go before they leave without me," I said. "Thank you for tonight."

"Wait…" He stopped me once more. "Thank you, for coming with me. I didn't get a chance to tell you that you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." I was grateful it was dark, so hopefully, he didn't see my blush.

I slipped off his coat and held it out to him. His hand covered mine and wouldn't let me go. His eyes met mine, and my heart started to thump wildly as his head began to dip closer to mine. I tilted my face up to meet his.

"Edward? Oh…sorry." Jasper interrupted us when our lips were millimeters apart.

"What?" Edward snapped, turning abruptly, breaking the bubble.

"Carlisle thinks it would be best if all the women headed home." Jasper looked nervous.

"I'm coming," I said softly.

Edward closed his eyes tightly for a moment before looking at me. I was relieved I didn't see regret in his expression, just disappointment. "I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll be looking forward to it." I started to turn, but at the last second, I reached up and kissed his cheek.

 **A/N: All rotten fruit or pillows can be directed at Jasper for interrupting at the worse moment or better yet Aro. Some good news for Alice this chapter, and I would say there has been some progression for Bella and Edward in this chapter.** **😉 Thank you to whoever, recommended this story on The Lemonade Stand.**

 **Thank you for sharing your thoughts and love with me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 16**

 **EPOV**

I groaned and slapped my alarm, so it would stop with its annoying noise. I forced myself to sit up before I fell back to sleep. It was too early in the morning, and I didn't make it back to my parent's house until about four in the morning. It was now seven and time to get ready for the office. It was days like this I wished Ma allowed caffeine in the house.

I showered and made my way to the kitchen to see if I could snag something to eat. I froze on the bottom step when I heard Bella's cheerful voice speaking to Junior.

I'd never been so unsure about anything as when it comes to her. Since I asked her to dinner I was second guessing myself. The selfish side of me wanted to pursue her, but the logical side of me knew it would never come to anything good. However, I wasn't in the position to give into my selfishness if it conflicted with what was good for the family—and Bella didn't belong in our world.

The right thing to do would be to revert back to keeping a distance. I shouldn't even think about taking her out to dinner. Especially after Aro showed too much interest in her last night. As much as I was pissed at him at the time, I was now glad Jasper interrupted us before we kissed.

I walked into the kitchen, and she immediately glanced up at me. She gave me a warm smile, seemingly happy to see me. Junior banged on his tray with his mouth opened wide for the spoon she was holding.

"Good morning," she said brightly.

"Morning." I didn't look her way and went into the fridge for some juice.

"Did everything work out with your emergency last night?" she asked.

"Yup," I answered, pouring a glass.

However, I was still pissed that I couldn't have one frickin' night without something going wrong. Since I was technically single, I felt obligated to be the one to go to Gloucester to handle an incoming shipment. I could have sent Emmett, but with Rosalie not feeling well, I didn't trust his head to be in the game. And Jasper wasn't cut out for the job.

"You got in late, I'm surprised to see you up." She sounded concerned.

"Are you keeping tabs on me? I have a job to do, and you should be focusing on yours," I snapped, finally looking at her.

She looked taken aback and hurt. Her lower jaw ticked, and I knew she had some choice words for me. However, she turned her head and continued to take care of Junior. I watched her feed him what looked like slop. I took a bite of a muffin, but it tasted like sawdust to me.

"Good job, sweetie. Are you ready to go see some penguins and fish today?" Bella said cheerfully; however, it sounded forced.

"You're taking him to the aquarium? I'm not too sure that's a good idea," I said.

She didn't even glance at me as she washed Junior's face. "In your own words, focus on your own job, I'll focus on mine. Not that's it's your business, but I already cleared it with Rosalie. And no worries, Eric will be driving us all the way there."

"You're taking Seth with you," I ordered.

"Seth only went to bed an hour ago, I'm not going to wake him unnecessarily. The threat is over, so the two of us will be fine." She was plainly getting annoyed with me. "And just so we are clear, I'm not keeping tabs on you. I'm a very light sleeper and heard you come in."

She removed the tray and unbuckled the baby. She lifted him onto her hip and carried the tray over to the sink. She walked right by without looking at me. I started feeling guilty for acting like a jerk. Junior gave me a goofy smile and blew a raspberry at me.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm irritable from lack of sleep," I apologized.

She looked at me skeptically. "That's understandable. So, it's not because you regret last night?"

This was my chance to tell her we should forget the whole thing. But when I looked her in the eyes, the lie wouldn't leave my lips. "My only regret is leaving so early."

Her shoulders relaxed and looked relieved. "You know, if you're really so worried, you could come with us yourself."

I thought about all the meetings I had lined up that needed my attention. It was inconceivable for me to take a day off.

"Okay," I said.

Her eyes widened. "Really? I didn't think you'd say yes."

"You're the one who says everyone deserves time off," I recalled.

She grinned. "Okay, we leave in about an hour."

Bella headed for the stairs, passing Emmett and Rosalie, who were just coming in. She paused long enough for Rosalie to give Junior a kiss before going up. Emmett started piling pancakes on his plate and turned to the fridge. While his back was turned, Rosalie took half the stack off and replaced it with some fruit. Emmett came back to the counter with syrup in his hand and looked down at his plate in confusion.

"Emmett, I need to talk you to about today," I started.

"Yeah, me too."

I could already tell by the look on his face what he was about to say, and I got pissed. "I won't be in today, so you're going to have to handle all the meetings."

"You can't, I need the day off. Rosie has a doctor's appointment," Emmett complained, looking at Rosalie for help.

"Emmett, you seem to forget that I'm the boss, not you. You haven't been pulling your weight for a while. Da and I gave you a break when Junior was missing and before Victoria was caught, but now you need to step up. Do you know the last time I had a day off?" I asked.

"Uh…I can't remember," he admitted.

"I can go to my appointment myself. It's just a weight check and listening to the baby's heart. I'll probably be in the waiting room longer than the actual appointment," Rosalie spoke up softly.

"Thank you, Rosalie," I said to her.

She nodded. "So do you have plans?"

"I'm going to the aquarium," I answered and didn't miss how her eyes lit up.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Her smile was sly; it was transparent she had been trying to play matchmaker.

Emmett looked at me incredulously. "You're blowing off work to go look at fish? Good luck telling that to Da."

"Not just fish, penguins too. And I'm not telling Da, you are. Consider it payback for all the times I had to for you." I clasped him on the shoulder and headed to get changed for the day.

 **LS**

A few hours later, we were watching the Rockhopper penguin zip around in the water. Junior found them the funniest thing and was laughing hysterically. It was so infectious that I couldn't help laughing myself.

"Your son is the cutest thing," an older woman cooed.

"Oh, he's not mine." I tried to correct her, but she had already continued on to another exhibit with her husband.

Bella turned to me with her face still flush from laughter. "I think it's penguins for the win. Do you mind if we find somewhere with a table? I think Junior is ready for lunch, and I need to take a break from wearing this." She indicated to the front-carrier that Junior was strapped into.

"No, we've seen everything." I was glad to get out of there, it was winter vacation week, so people were everywhere.

Of course, to get out, we had to go through the gift shop. Very strategic on their part to get tourists to spend money. Bella headed for a set of stairs that led to the small cafeteria.

"Where are you going? You can't be serious about eating that crap?" I asked.

"Edward, there are little ears, watch your language," Bella scolded, she glanced at a lady, who was glaring at me while holding her daughter's hand. "Sorry."

She turned back to me. "We just need a table and highchair, so I can feed him. His food is in the diaper bag. We don't need anything fancy."

I was grateful the diaper bag she brought with us didn't look like a typical one. It looked like an average backpack, so I didn't mind carrying it for her. At first, she tried to insist she could handle it all, but I felt like an igit if I let her. It would go against how my ma and Carmen raised me.

"What about us? Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but if there's nothing up there that looks good I can wait until we get back to the house." She shrugged.

An idea formed in my head and I was sure she would love it. "Let's go somewhere else; it's not far from here."

"Okay, as long as it's family friendly. Oh, look…" She went over to a display and picked up a small stuffed baby penguin. "I should get this for him to celebrate his first visit. I need a magnet too."

"Why do you need a magnet?" I asked, following behind her.

She gave me a sheepish expression. "I collect them. Go ahead and make fun of me. But it's something my mother started. Every time we went somewhere on vacation, we'd get a magnet to remember the place by. "

I kept my comments to myself and picked out a magnet of the Boston skyline. "Here's one."

She glanced at it and shook her head. "I got a similar one when I went to the Prudential Center. Here we go." She selected a seahorse.

After waiting in a short line and listening to Bella protest as I paid for the items, Eric drove us to the short distance to the Union Oyster House. Bella stepped out of the car with Junior in her arms looking up at the old building.

"Ooo, I read about this in the travel book. This is the oldest restaurant with continuous service in America. It opened in the 1800s. I wanted to come here." Her eyes lit up.

"I thought you would like it." I opened the door and gestured for her to go first.

"It looks busy, maybe we should go somewhere else." Bella looked around at the waiting people.

"They'll seat us," I promised her.

At the stand, the hostess was looking rather harried. "It's a twenty-minute wait. Name, please?

"Edward Masen," I said.

"Mr. Masen, it is a pleasure to see you. We're honored that you chose to eat with us today. Will your father be joining you?" The manager, Stan, came rushing up to greet me and shook my hand.

"Not today," I told him.

"Cathy, give them our best table." He turned to the hostess.

"But…" she started to protest.

"Never mind, I'll do it myself." He grabbed two menus from her hand and scanned the room. "This way please."

He led us to a booth that was tucked in the corner, which would allow for some privacy. "I'll have a highchair brought to you right away. Your waitress will be Stephanie."

"If it's not too much trouble, can I get some hot water to heat a bottle?" Bella asked.

"Certainly, I'll bring it out to you myself. Please let me know if there's anything else I can do." Stan hurried away.

"What gives? Is your family royalty or something?" Bella whispered, leaning across the table.

I chuckled. "Nothing like that. My father helped the owners out with a loan a while back, and they have been appreciative."

A middle-aged brunette stopped at the table and set down a highchair. "Here you are. Can I get you anything to drink?" She looked at Bella

"A Coke, please," she requested.

"Sir." She turned to me.

"Irish Coffee."

"And will your little guy be eating with us today?" She gave Junior a smile.

"He's not ours," I commented.

Her head snapped to me, and her eyes grew large. "What?"

"What he means to say, is Junior is his nephew, and we're watching him for his brother and sister-in-law," Bella quickly explained, shooting me a look. "And no, I have his own food that his mom prepared for him.

"Here's the water for the bottle. Is there anything else can I get for you, Mr. Masen?" Stan returned, placing a large container, half-filled, in the middle of the table.

"I think we're good." I glanced at Bella, and she nodded.

"I'll be back in a few with your drinks and to get your order," Stephanie said pleasantly.

Once they were gone, Bella placed Junior in the chair and strapped him in. "Edward, you can't announce to complete strangers that the child you have with you isn't yours. They might assume the worst." She chuckled, placing his bottle in the water.

"I didn't think of it that way, but who would publicly announce they took a kid?" I countered.

She shook her head and opened the menu. "Mmmm, what should I get?"

"Get whatever you want, my treat, I insist. Just one rule." I looked at my own list.

"Or, I could pay for myself and have no rules." She smirked.

"Are you always this difficult on a date?" I asked.

She looked at me with a confused look. "This is the date you promised me?"

"Baaaa!" Junior startled me by slamming the table with his hands then he reached towards me.

"Don't let him get your fork," Bella cautioned.

I slid it out of his reach, and he looked up at me and started to laugh. Bella checked the bottle then handed it to him. He sucked on it greedily, and milk dribbled down his cheek.

"Slow down," Bella said to him.

"He's so his father's son." I couldn't help but be amused. "And you're right, again. It's not a date."

"So what's this rule?" Bella asked.

"Well, this is a seafood restaurant, so unless you're allergic, you should order seafood. And since you're into all this touristy stuff, you should try the baked beans."

"Okay, fair enough. I guess you're paying." She returned to her menu. "I hate it when they say, market price. It's like they're trying to trick you into buying it."

"Don't worry about price," I told her.

Stephanie returned with our drinks, and after she set them on the table, she took orders. Once she disappeared again, Bella pulled out a small container of what looked like crap. She filled a spoon then offered it to Junior. I felt bad for the poor kid. I wondered if I could sneak him a fry when Bella wasn't looking.

My phone rang, and I checked the ID—it was Da, and I knew better than to ignore his call.

"Excuse me, Bella," I said as slid from the bench. "I have to take it."

I stepped outside so that I could have some privacy. I called him back and hoped he would be in a good mood.

"Where the fuck are you," Da snapped.

I grimaced. "I took the day off. Didn't Em tell you?"

"I need you here. Now!"

"Emmett can handle the meetings," I insisted.

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" He was clearly pissed.

"No, sir."

"We have a meeting with Rhode Island in an hour. And Emmett would only screw it up trying to talk like he's a gangster. You are to be my successor; you should be here to represent us. You know that tensions already exist between our families. Vladimir is a hothead and will see it as disrespect. So get your ass here now."

"Yes, sir. I can be there in ten." I gave in.

He was right, Emmett would only make a fool of himself talking like an extra from _The Godfather_ , and Vladimir Rosu wouldn't find him amusing.

"Oh, and Edward. You told me nothing was going on with you and Isabella."

"Nothing is going on sir." I denied it.

"Then why is it you have taken the day off to be with her? Not to mention you took her to the ball last night."

"The ball was all Ma and Rosalie's doing." I wasn't technically lying.

"We _will_ talk more about this after our meeting." He hung up before I could respond.

With a disgruntled sigh, I went back into the restaurant. Bella was just getting done feeding Junior as I got back. I stood at the edge of the table without sitting.

"My apologies, Bella, but something has come up, and I have to go into the office. I'll leave the car for you," I explained.

Bella looked at me with disappointment. "What about your food?"

"I'll have them cancel my order. And don't worry about paying, I'll make sure I take care of that before leaving."

"Okay. Will I see you later?" She smiled sadly.

I fought against my urge to sit down and stay. "I'm sorry, I can't make any promises. "But I'll contact you about that date you owe me."

"I'll be looking forward to it," she said with a smile. "I hope everything goes okay. Thank you for coming with us to the aquarium and for the meal."

"You are welcome," I answered.

Walking away from that table was the last thing I wanted to do that day. But I knew I couldn't stay, or my father would have my head. I also had a feeling he wouldn't approve if I dated Bella. I covered the bill and hailed a taxi so that Eric would be close by for when Bella was ready.

Dam it, I didn't even get to drink my coffee.

 **A/N: No date yet, but they did get some time together. Edward is warring with himself over Bella for obvious reasons. Union Oyster House is a real restaurant in Boston not too far from Faneuil Hall and the New England Aquarium.**

 **Thank you for sharing all your thoughts and love with me.**

.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 17**

I held an insulated bag as I rode the elevator with Rosalie and Alice to the offices. With Esme and Carlisle out of town, the boys had been putting in even longer hours. Rosalie finally thought enough was enough and insisted we bring a hot meal to them.

It felt a little awkward going to see Edward. A week had gone by since I last heard from him. The _I'll call you_ call never came, and after four days I tried calling him myself just to see how he was doing. I immediately regretted it, wondering if I overstepped. This family was so old fashion, they were probably of the opinion girls were to wait by the phone and not call because it would be too forward.

When the elevator opened, we stepped out onto one of the top floors in a lobby area. The walls were stark white, and everything had a pristine modern feeling to it. A platinum blonde sat behind a desk and was looking at the laptop screen in front of her.

"Jane," Rosalie called to get her attention.

Jane held up one finger and gave her an apologetic look. "Mr. Clark, your meeting with Mr. Whitlock is Friday at one."

She paused and nodded her head. "Yes, Jasper Whitlock…and thank you, sir, for using Masen and Sons. Have a good day." She clicked a button.

"Sorry, Mrs. Masen, I'm the only one on the desk. The flu has been going through the office it seems," Jane said.

"I understand. Is Emmett available, I brought him some lunch," Rosalie asked.

"He is, just let me buzz him. Aww look at Junior, he is more adorable in person." Jane smiled at Junior and waved her hand, he shyly hid his face in his mom's hair, only to peek out at Jane.

"We have a meal for Edward and Jasper too," I told Jane.

Jane's smile fell, and she shook her head. "Jasper I can call. But I can't let you in to see Edward."

"Jane, Bella is practically family." Rosalie looked annoyed.

"It's just…" Jane leaned forward and whispered. "Edward has been in a real mood the past few days, snapping at everyone in his path. He already told me he wants no interruptions from anyone about anything. He threw a stapler at an intern's head for bringing him the wrong coffee."

"I'll take full responsibility, I assured Esme I'd make sure he eats at least one homecooked meal while she was gone. We will just drop the plate and run," Rosalie promised.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Jane held up her hands in defeat, as she hit a button on the small box. "Sir, your wife and son are here to visit you."

"Edward isn't answering, but Jasper asked if you could bring it to him." Jane looked at Alice.

Alice took Jasper's out of the bag and disappeared down a hallway. I looked at the degrees on the wall while we were waiting. I paused on Edward's. According to this, his middle name was Anthony. Weird, I could've sworn Alice had middle-named him and said Cullen the night he brought her home drunk.

Emmett rounded the corner a moment later, looking tired but happy to see us. "Hey, there's my boy, and good to see you too, Rosie." He kissed her cheek then took Junior from her.

"We brought you lunch, but I don't think we should stay too long, I don't want to expose Junior to anything," Rosalie explained.

"I don't want you to get sick either." Emmett nodded in agreement.

"How about I take Edward his, so you can have a few moments. Where is his office," I asked Emmett.

"Second door on the left. Just go in and leave it on his desk. I just tried to call him, and I don't think he's here." Emmett pointed down the hall.

I nodded and took one of the containers out of the bag before handing it back to Rosalie. I went down the hall, past Peter's office and gave him a wave since he was on the phone. Edward's door was unlocked, so I went in without knocking. I stopped short when I spotted him at his desk slumped over, and he looked like he was breathing funny.

I hurriedly made my way over to him and placed the container I was carrying on the desk. I shook his shoulder lightly. "Edward?"

He jerked awake and the next thing I knew I had a gun in my face. He was looking at me bleary-eyed and unfocused. Without thinking, I grabbed his wrist and twisted, forcing him to drop it.

"What the hell?" I took a step back.

"What are you doing in my office?" His voice was hoarse.

"Bringing you something to eat. Emmett didn't think you were in here and told me to leave it on your desk. Do you always pull a gun on a person who surprises you?" I asked.

My anger melted away when I really looked at him. He was flush, and his brow was damp. His breathing was still funny, and his eyes were glazed over.

"You're sick. You should be home and in bed." I felt his forehead, and he was burning up.

He pulled his head away and flinched. "I'm fine. I have work I need to get done. Thank you for the food, but you need to leave."

"No," I said, concerned for him.

"What do you mean…no," he snapped, standing. "Leave, Miss Swan."

He coughed so hard his face turned red, and he began to wheeze. He closed his eyes and started to sway. I reached for him, but he backed away quickly. His legs bumped into the chair, but when he went to sit he ended up pushing it away, and he fell on the floor.

"Edward, are you okay?" I knelt beside him and saw he was out cold, but thankfully breathing.

"Oh my God. I need help in here!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear me. "Edward?"

I shook his shoulder, but this time he was unresponsive. Peter arrived in the room first with Jasper and Emmett behind him—Emmett had his hand on his gun.

"What happened?" Peter demanded, kneeling on Edward's other side.

"He's very sick. One minute he was coughing hard, the next he was falling over. I don't think he hit his head, but he's completely out. We need to get him to the hospital."

Peter glanced over me. "Jasper, call Felix. We need to get Edward out of here, have Felix bring him to the penthouse."

"Wait…didn't you hear me? Edward needs a hospital," I insisted.

Peter looked at me. "Don't worry, Isabella, we will make sure he gets medical treatment. Felix is a medical physician."

"I thought he was a security guard?" I was bewildered.

"A bit of both. He was in the military as a medic, and when he got out, Carlisle hired him to work for the family and paid to keep Felix's medical license updated in case of emergencies.

I felt a little better of the situation. "Well, I'm going too. He needs someone to help take care of him, and he probably should stay away from Junior and Rosalie." I turned to look at Emmett. "Will that be okay?"

Emmett glanced at me briefly before nodding. "Yeah, it should be fine."

"Edward may not agree," Peter said, looking at Emmett, not me.

"Because he's too stubborn to admit he needs help. Ma won't be back for a few days, and she would want someone to take care of him. Felix can't cook like Bella can, and he's going to need to eat," Alice spoke up from the door.

"How about yourself?" Peter looked at Alice.

Her shoulders slumped, looking put out. I knew she was supposed to start work with Charlotte tomorrow. Plus, since Edward pulled a gun on me and after hearing Jane's comments, I wasn't so sure Alice could handle Edward on her own.

"Really it's no trouble. I would hate to have Alice call out on her first day," I insisted.

"I forgot about that." Peter sighed, and he placed his hand down on Edward's Glock and froze.

"Alice, could you go tell, Rosalie what's going on? She might want to get out of here with Junior before we take Edward out and risk exposing her and Junior," I suggested.

"Sure," she agreed.

As soon as she was out of the room, I turned to Peter. "I don't know your reasons for thinking I shouldn't help, but I think I'm in a better position to handle Edward than Alice. Edward pulled his gun on me when I came in here; I startled him when checking to see if he was okay. Jane said he threw a stapler at an intern's head over a coffee."

"Edward can be an ass when he's in a bad mood, and he'll take it out on Alice. I don't want her getting upset." Jasper looked concerned.

"And you think you can handle him?" Peter questioned.

"I disarmed him without the gun going off, didn't I?" I wasn't sure how this was his decision anyway.

"Bella can hold her own against my brother. She and Jasper are right about Alice, too," Emmett agreed.

Peter sighed in defeat. "Looks like I'm outnumbered. I'm going to give Carlisle a call to give him a heads up."

 **LS**

Before I knew it, three days had gone by. Esme and Carlisle arrived home two days ago, Esme wanted to come over, but she hadn't gotten her flu shot so it was determined I was better for the job. If Esme had seen the state of Edward's penthouse, she would've been horrified. There were containers of half-eaten food and clothes everywhere. And a smell that I finally located coming from under his couch, from an unidentified, old Chinese food container. His fridge and cupboards were nearly bare; all I found was an unopened box of raisins and nearly empty jar of peanut butter.

I spent my time, when I wasn't taking care of Edward, cleaning up and disinfecting his entire place. I got Felix to agree to pick up the items on my shopping list so there would be food to eat. I also cooked large meals so I could freeze several portions as well as fill up his fridge.

Edward, on the other hand, was fairly agreeable and wasn't argumentative like everyone expected him to be. In fact, he barely said anything to me at all and mainly slept. Taking care of him felt right and easy.

On the third day, I was sleeping on the couch when I was awoken by Edward coming out of his room. He was dressed in one his suits and was fixing his tie. I jumped up quickly to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going? You're still sick, you need to get back into bed." I pointed back to his bedroom.

"I have work to do, Miss Swan, I can't lie in bed all day. I have a meeting in Providence I need to get to." He walked around me and started opening and closing drawers.

"I'm sure your father, Emmett, or Peter can take the meeting. If you still have a fever, then you can be contagious." I felt his forehead, and he felt normal.

"I'm fine. And stop ordering me around, you're not my mother." Edward got down on his knees and looked under his couch. He had a coughing spell and thumped his chest.

"Good thing, I'm not. Esme would have had kittens if she saw the state of your penthouse when I got here," I scoffed.

"Look, Miss Swan, you need to go and do your job, which is taking care of Junior. Now get out of my apartment." He lifted up the sofa cushions. "Where the hell is my gun?"

"Peter probably still has it. After I disarmed you for pointing a gun in my face, he was the one to pick it up," I told him.

His head snapped to me, and he froze his search. However, he didn't say a word. I grabbed the medicine Felix had left and walked over to him. I held it out, and when he didn't take it, I dropped it at his feet.

"You still need to take those twice a day until they're gone, or you'll probably relapse." I turned and left.

As soon as the door slammed behind me, I realized how foolish that was. The entryway was a small area, and there were no buttons for the elevator—only a card slot. Glancing at my feet, I realized I had also walked out in a t-shirt, shorts, and no shoes.

"Damn," I muttered, dreaded having to go back in there.

I sucked it up, and just as I went to knock, the door opened. Edward stood there looking remorseful.

"I owe you an apology for speaking to you the way I did. Also, a thank you for everything you've done the past few days. You're right about my ma, she would've been appalled, not just by the state of my place but more how I just treated you. You didn't deserve to be yelled at or to be kicked out," he apologized.

"I'm sorry you felt I was trying to order you around. I only did it in concern for you. You work yourself too hard. I'm the one who found you passed out over your desk, and then you collapsed right in front of me. I've been very worried about you the past few days," I said.

"You shouldn't be worried about me, Miss Swan." He shook his head. "You should stay away from me."

"Why, because you were sick? Felix got me the preemptive flu drugs as a safeguard. And is this how it's really going to be? You're going to revert back to calling me Miss Swan, every time you disagree with me, or I do something you don't like? You're starting to drive me crazy. One moment you seem to be keeping me at arm's length, then you ask me to dinner only to push me away again," I confessed.

"About the dinner I owe you…" He was interrupted by his coughing.

I could already see it in his eyes, what was going to come next, and how he said _owe_.

"You don't owe me anything, but to let me back in so I can get my shoes and open the elevator for me," I said defeated.

He stepped aside, and I went back in and gathered my things. Edward stayed in the doorway, waiting. When I approached him, I noticed his eyes were clenched shut.

"Edward, please, I know you don't want to hear it, but if you're seriously still not feeling good, you need to get more rest. If you're not going to let anyone take care of you then you need to do a better job."

He opened his eyes and looked tired. "It's not that, I feel fine. Did I really pull a gun on you?"

"I think you were delirious, and I startled…"

"That doesn't make me feel any better, in fact, it makes me feel worse. I could have hurt you." He looked upset.

"No harm done, I'm just glad I didn't break your wrist." I bit my lip.

"That would explain why it feels sore." He chuckled half-heartedly.

"Well, I should be going. I don't know if you saw, but your fridge and freezer are now full. There are muffins on the counter; you should eat before you take your medicine," I told him.

"Hold on, I'm going to catch the elevator with you, and I can give you a ride to the house since I need to pick up my car." He grabbed a muffin from the counter and grabbed his coat.

He stuck the card in the slot, and we waited for the elevator to arrive. The silence between us was awkward.

"I didn't get to finish what I was going to say. About the dinner I owe you, I was thinking next week, Wednesday night," he said.

I looked at him suspiciously since I had a feeling that wasn't what he was originally going to say to me. "I don't know…"

"I promise no more back and forth. Let the chips fall where they may," he said.

"Are you always this optimistic?" I snorted.

"I am very interested in you Bella Swan. I just don't think I'm good enough for you," he said sincerely.

"Why, because you're a workaholic?"

"Something like that," he said cryptically.

"That doesn't make you a bad person. I'll double check with Rosalie about Wednesday, and I'll be looking forward to our date." I smiled at him.

 **A/N: Posting early, I may or may not be able to respond to reviews. RL threw me a curveball this week and I may be busy all day tomorrow.**

 **Working so hard has caught up to Edward and as you can tell he's still going back and forth about Bella.**

 **Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 18**

I sat across from Edward at a table for two. It was tucked away in an alcove separated from the main dining room by a sheer curtain. The maître d had just left after showing us to our seats. In all honesty, I didn't think tonight would happen. I thought for sure Edward would find a reason to cancel. I opened the menu and was relieved to see it was in English.

"Is everything all right? We can go somewhere else if you'd prefer," Edward said softly.

"Everything is fine. I've never been to a French restaurant before, and I was a bit worried the menu wouldn't be in English. I guess I've seen too many movies." I gave him a smile.

Edward smirked. "I would've helped you translate if need be."

"Are you fluent?" I asked.

He tilted his head side to side. "I'm not too shabby. I know Spanish and Mandarin, as well. What about yourself?"

"High school Spanish, and a little sign language." I felt somewhat inadequate.

"The first time I tried to impress a client using Mandarin, I said that his wife smelled like cabbage, instead of saying she was a good cook," he said.

I laughed. "That must have been embarrassing."

"Thankfully, he had a sense of humor. Her not so much." Edward chuckled.

A waiter appeared and took our drink order before quickly disappearing once more. I glanced at the menu, realizing I should decide on something before he returned.

"So you do drink," Edward commented.

"Is that a problem?" I looked up.

"No. Just an observation since I haven't seen you drink before. I wasn't sure if there was a reason behind it, like your mother's death." He shrugged.

I nodded. "I will have a drink from time to time, but I've never been a heavy drinker, and perhaps my mother's death was a bit of an influence. Recently I was trying to offer Alice some moral support."

"I'm amazed with the change in her. She's almost back to the girl I knew growing up—gratefully a calmer version."

"She does seem to love working with Charlotte," I agreed.

The waiter came back with our drinks. "May I take your order?" he asked.

"I would like to try the chicken," I requested.

"Sir?"

"I would like to keep your eyes off my date and on your notepad. If your incompetent ass can handle it, I will have the duck, and I'd like to speak with Marcus immediately," Edward said coldly.

"Sir, I apologize. I meant no disrespect," the poor waiter stuttered and turned bright red. He dropped his pen, picked it up and then dropped it again.

"I'll find him myself," Edward stated as he started to stand.

"Edward, is that really necessary?" I asked.

"Fine. Don't let it happen again." Edward glared at the guy.

The waiter left quickly with his tail between his legs. He even forgot to collect our menus. Edward took his seat while frowning in the direction the waiter had gone.

"What was that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He was looking at you inappropriately." Edward grabbed his napkin and placed it on his lap.

I couldn't comment either way since I had been looking at the menu. It was nice he defended me, but it also seemed his reaction was a bit over the top. The silence that followed was awkward. I quietly sipped my wine and tried to think of something to break the tension.

He sighed and sat back in his seat. "I've upset you."

"No, not at all. To be honest, I didn't notice anything, but I'll take your word for it." I placed the glass on the table. "I appreciate you were looking out for me. I think you've scared him enough so he won't do it again."

"He better not if he knows what's good for him," Edward muttered. "Though I guess I can't fault him too much, you do look beautiful this evening."

"Thank you." I blushed.

He had told me to dress warm, so I wore a V-neck sweater and a pair of slacks. I was originally going to wear a skirt, but both Alice and Rose talked me out of it. However, the restaurant wasn't cold, so I was rethinking my choice.

"Haven't your past dates complimented you? You always blush when I do," he asked.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Do you really want to talk about past dates?"

"No. I wouldn't want to have to put any hits out on anyone." He smirked.

I nearly choked on my wine. "Any what?"

"I was joking…well, unless you wanted any of them dead. Like that fool from the airport?" Edward winked.

"I haven't heard from Jacob since I left. I don't think he's anything to worry about." I shook my head.

He nodded, looking a bit more relaxed. "So, has Boston's charm worn off yet, or are you still enjoying the city?"

"I still feel there's so much more to see. I'll be looking forward to when the weather warms up, and I can take Junior out more."

"Then…" He was cut off by his cellphone. "Excuse me." He reached into his pocket and silenced it.

"Then you'll be staying with Emmett and Rosalie for a while longer?" he asked.

"Well, they never gave me a time frame. With another baby on the way and Carmen wanting to mostly retire, I'm sure they'll still need some help," I answered.

I wasn't in a rush to change my job anytime soon. The pay was great, and I had started to feel like a part of the family.

"What…" His phone went off a second time. Irritation flitted across his face as he pulled it out. "I apologize, again. Let me take this quickly so I can give you my full attention for the rest of the night." He gave me an apologetic look before quickly leaving the room.

I nodded politely but felt annoyed by the interruption. I didn't know much about real estate, but it seemed absurd that he could never have a night off without something happening.

The waiter entered with our meals before Edward returned. He kept his head down as he placed mine in front of me. His hand was shaking so badly that some of the garnish fell off the plate. I instantly noticed he had the dishes switched by mistake.

"Will there be anything else, Miss?" he asked, nervously.

Instead of pointing out the problem, I told him I was all set, and he fled from sight. I sighed and got up to switch the plates before Edward got back. I had just returned to my seat when the curtains parted, and he returned.

"Our meal is here? That was quick," he commented, sitting once more.

"Hmmm, you must have lit a fire under the poor boy. The food was shaking more than Jell-O on a trampoline when he brought it," I teased.

"It's a shame I missed it." He didn't look remorseful at all. "Sorry, about that."

"Do you need to cut the night short for another emergency," I asked.

"No. And I swear no more calls either. I shut off my phone," he promised.

"Good, I'm glad." I felt pleased.

 **LS**

When we were finished, we stepped outside. I looked up and down the street but didn't see our car. Edward placed his hand on my back and led me down the sidewalk a bit.

"This is the next part of our evening." He stopped us in front of a horse and carriage.

My mouth dropped open in shock. "The next part of our evening? There's more?"

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. You're not allergic, or anything are you?" he asked, seemingly hesitant.

"No. I'm not ... I just thought we were just having dinner. This looks fun," I said.

This must have been the reason he wanted me to dress warmly. He held out his hand and helped me into the carriage. He climbed in beside me and pulled a few thick, soft blankets over our laps. The driver turned around and handed Edward a bag.

"Thank you. We are ready to go," he said.

Edward opened the bag and pulled out a headband, a scarf, and gloves that matched my coat. He handed them over to me before pulling out another set for himself.

"I hope these are okay; Alice picked them out for me. I didn't want to ruin the surprise." He wrapped a dark green scarf around his neck.

"They're fine. So where are we headed?" I started putting on my own things.

He smiled. "We are going for a ride through this park and then to Frog Pond.," he explained.

"Are you taking me frogging in the middle of winter? Don't they hibernate?" I laughed.

He shook his head and laughed. "No to the first, and I have no clue on the second part. There's ice skating on the pond. Do you skate?"

"You are full of surprises. I have roller skated, but never ice skated. How hard could it be?"

"The ice can be pretty hard if you fall. Does this mean you're open to frogging for future information?" he teased.

"I haven't been in a good decade if not more, but I've had worse dates." I giggled.

"Duly noted." He wrapped his arm over my shoulders, and I snuggled closer to him.

"You have set the bar extremely high for any future first dates just so you know," I commented.

His arm tensed. "What other first dates? Are you already planning other first dates before ours is even finished?"

My jaw slacked, and I was sure I looked like a gaping fish. I felt my cheeks burn in mortification. Edward's looked down at me intently. I wasn't sure if he was mad or jealous.

"What…I didn't mean it like…Oh. My. God…I am so…" I rambled.

He placed a finger on my lips. "Miss Swan…"

"Miss Swan, again?" My shoulders slumped, and I tried to slide away, but he held me still.

His lips twitched. "Bella, would you refrain from talking about other men taking you out on dates. I may go crazy and end up putting a hit on the next male that looks your way. I was kind of hoping tonight was the first of many."

"I like the sound of that," I said softly.

He moved his finger from my lips to my chin and tilted up my head. He leaned down and pressed his lipson mine. They moved softly and slowly, and my heart started thumping. My hands rested against his chest then slid up to his neck. My lips parted, and his tongue began to tease mine. When he pulled away, I was feeling a bit light-headed. He was looking a bit dazed himself.

"You weren't serious about putting a hit out anyone were you?" I asked, jokingly.

He smirked. "Don't make me crazy." He kissed me again deeply.

 **LS**

Two days later I never felt better. Well…all except my butt, which was still bruised from landing on it several times on the ice. Still, the only thing I would change about that night was my brief _foot in mouth_ on the carriage ride.

Friday night, I was working with Alice in the gym with Rosalie watching. Seth had volunteered to help us. It turned out that he came from a big family of six sisters, and he had shown them all how to defend themselves.

I stood in the center of the mats with the hood of my sweatshirt up and earbuds in so I wouldn't be able to hear or see him come up from behind. When I felt his arms wrap around me, I elbowed Seth in the ribs and then twisted and flipped him on to his back.

I looked down to see not Seth, but Edward looking up at me. His eyes clenched shut, and he looked winded. I yanked the earbuds out of my ears and fell to my knees. He groaned, so I knew he was at least alive.

"Edward, are you okay? I am so sorry, I thought you were Seth." I glanced back to the doorway where he was supposed to be, but he was gone.

Alice and Rosalie were leaning into each other, laughing. Rosalie at least had her mouth covered to try to conceal it.

"It's not that funny," I told them.

"I think I just peed a little." Rosalie rushed from the room.

"Hey, Bella, do me a favor? While my brother is down there, can you remove the stick from his ass?" Alice giggled.

"Not funny, Alice. I could've really hurt him. Could you please go get him some ice?" I asked.

"Fine." She hopped off her seat.

"I'm good." Edward groaned, pulling himself up to a seated position. "Remind me to never again sneak up on you."

"I'm sorry," I apologize once more. "Seth was helping us. He was supposed to surprise me from behind, so I could show Alice what to do. I don't know where he went. Can I do anything?"

"I sent Seth to help Garrett." Edward rubbed the back of his head as he looked at me and smiled. "I know what can make it better."

He leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Hi."

"Hi. I didn't know you were here," I said.

"After our dinner meeting, I thought I would catch a ride with Emmett here to see you. Not quite how I imagined it would go, though." He smirked.

"Well, I'm happy to see you." I leaned forward to kiss him again.

We were interrupted by a yell from down the hall. We pulled apart abruptly.

"Sounds like Emmett is watching the game," Edward said, standing, then holding out his hand.

"There's some pie left over from dinner if you'd like some," I offered.

"Sounds great." We walked from the room hand in hand.

We paused by the television where Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were watching a hockey game.

"Who's winning?" Edward asked.

"The Brunos are. Our quarterback just scored a hip check," Rosalie said brightly.

Emmett winced beside her and shook his head. Jasper bit his knuckle to keep from laughing, and Edward snickered.

"What?" Rosalie smile faded. "Did I get it wrong?" She looked up at Emmett.

"The team is the Bruins, and it was the center, who scored a hat trick. Quarterback is football," Emmett said patiently.

"Okay. I'll get it all before we go to the game on Sunday," Rosalie promised.

"I'm thinking boys only," Emmett told her.

"Why?" Rosalie pouted.

"That is so unfair. The whole family owns the box, not just the men," Alice argued.

"I don't want to answer questions the whole game." Emmett tried to put his arm around Rosalie, but she pulled away.

"Tell you what, if one of you girls can tell us what a hat trick is, you can go." Jasper attempted to play peacemaker.

"It's when a player scores three goals in a game," I answered when the other two looked bewildered.

Emmett frowned. "She's right.

"Yay. I have been craving a pretzel from the stadium." Rosalie gave me a huge smile.

Edward scoffed beside me. "The only reason you want to go is for a pretzel? I'm sure Em could bring you one back."

"It won't taste the same. We can make it a triple date, and you don't have to worry about me asking questions. I'll just ask Bella," Rosalie announced.

"I don't know that much," I warned.

"I was kind of hoping our next date would be somewhere nicer and not with tagalongs," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Well…" I was torn between deciding.

Edward's phone went off, and he cursed under his breath. "This better be good," he snapped to whoever was on the other line.

He walked several feet away. "Are you or are you not the manager, Michael? This should be something you can handle."

"Fuck. Fine. Emmett and I can be there in ten." He hung up and turned to his brother. "Let's go, a fight broke out at Eclipse, and now the Police Chief wants to speak to the owners."

"Fucking perfect," Emmett grumbled.

"That's what you get when you own a strip club," Alice muttered.

I raised an eyebrow but decided now wasn't the time to ask. Rosalie crossed her arms and didn't look too happy.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Jasper asked them.

"I want you to get the security tapes and review them. We need a new manager who can handle the customer base," Edward requested.

He turned to me. "I'll call you later?"

"Okay. Hopefully, everything goes okay." I went to kiss his cheek.

Edward turned his head, and the kiss landed on his lips. "I'm sure it will all be fine."

I waited until they left before turning to the girls. "They own a strip club?"

"You didn't know?" Alice seemed surprised.

"I knew they had a couple of clubs and bars but not a strip club." I shrugged, not sure how I felt about it.

"They're hardly ever there. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, the strip club is the most profitable. I trust Emmett, so it doesn't bother me." Rosalie grabbed the remote and turned off the game.

We headed up the stairs together then split up to our own rooms. The house was quiet.

Rosalie was tired and wanted to read in bed, while Alice wanted to work on a new dress.

I decided to answer a few e-mails when suddenly all the lights went out.

 **A/N: The date you all have been waiting for. And I know some of you have also been waiting for Bella to flip Edward or something similar.**

 **Thank you for sharing all your thoughts and love with me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 19**

I pushed my chair back and glanced around the room, wondering at first if my light bulb burnt out. The small nightlight I had in the bathroom was also out. I glanced back at my laptop screen to see it had switched over to battery power.

"Huh, I didn't think the weather was that bad tonight." I wondered out loud.

I carefully made my way over to the window to see how bad it was. In the faint moonlight, I could see the air was still—no snowflakes or wind. Unfortunately, my window faced the woods so I couldn't see any neighboring houses to see if the power outage had affected them too.

A knock on the door caused me to jump. I headed for it and caught my foot on the bedpost and fell to the floor.

"Ow!" I cried out as a few of my toes throbbed.

"Miss Swan, are you okay?" Seth called through the door, then the knob rattled.

"I'm fine; I just stubbed my toes. I'll be right there." I got to my feet.

I opened the door; my guard went up when I saw the gun in Seth's hand. The rest of the hallway was empty.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Probably nothing but a blown a fuse. But I would like to get you to join the girls in the safe room in the master bedroom before I go check. I can't get ahold of Garrett on the headset," Seth said, but I wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure himself or me.

"Okay," I agreed. "Do you want me to go to the fuse box, while you check on, Garrett?"

Seth hesitated. "I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't, I offered," I said.

"Fine…if you're coming with me, get your piece. If anything happens to you, Edward will probably have my head."

I shook off the cold feeling of dread and nodded. "I just need a second."

I grabbed my key from my sock drawer then pulled out the safety box from under my bed. The gun felt heavier than normal as I quickly loaded it, and my hands shook with nerves as I rejoined Seth.

"The safe room is locked. We won't be able to open it until power is restored. Are you sure you can handle this?" Seth looked at me skeptically.

"This isn't a normal blackout is it?" I asked.

"I'm sure I'm just paranoid." Seth wouldn't look at me directly.

I started to feel in over my head as I followed Seth down the hallway. The shadows seemed more eerie than usual. When we made it the first floor without anything happening, I started to feel calmer. Seth kept his gun raised as he kicked open the door to the control room.

"Gar?" he called, then looked in. "He's not there."

"Maybe he's at the fuse box or generator?" I suggested.

Seth nodded then motioned for me to follow. We headed down the steps into the pitch black. The light from my cell phone did little to help. Seth paused to peer in each open doorway before we continued past. In the storage room, he made his way towards the back, and I followed him in about halfway. There was about a two-inch crack in the wall, and it looked like a hidden door.

Seth tried to pull on the panel with one hand to make it wider, but it wouldn't budge. He placed his gun on a stacked box next to him, then tried to pull with both hands. A red dot appeared on the back of his head, and it took me a split second to realize what it was.

"Seth, get down," I yelled, ducking myself behind a box, so a wall was at my back.

Seth barely ducked in time as a bullet hit the wall where he had just stood. He rolled to his left and used a large steamer truck as his shield. He made a reach for his gun and cried out when he was hit in the chest. I was able to make out the shadow and shone my flashlight in the attacker's face. He turned his head, and I used the distraction to shoot the shoulder that was holding the gun. I fell against the wall from the recoil and lost my phone.

The man cursed and stumbled forward but didn't drop the gun. He raised it in my direction, but before I could pull the trigger, shots rang out, and he fell forward. With a shaking hand, I kept mine raised as I made out three forms in the doorway.

A beam of light hit the man on the floor. I could see from where I was crouched, his back was soaked with blood. I bit my knuckle to keep from screaming.

"That's Matteo." I heard Emmett comment.

"Emmett?" I called out.

"Bella?" I heard Edward snap. "You're down here?"

"Over here" I called, my heart was still thumping wildly in my chest.

The flashlight hit my face, blinding me. I closed my eyes and turned my head. I heard Edward mutter a curse under his breath and rush toward me. When he knelt down, I involuntarily flinched away when he reached out for me.

His hand froze in mid-air. "Are you hurt?"

"No. But Seth was hit." I pointed.

Emmett and Jasper made their way to him. Jasper knelt down to check him.

"One wound, he's still breathing, but it's shallow. We need to get him to Felix," Jasper said.

"Felix? He needs a hospital. We need to call the police," I said incredulously, reaching for my phone.

Edward took it from me and pocketed it. "I can't let you do that."

"What do you mean you can't let me do that? The house was obviously broken into. Seth was shot, I shot…Matteo…wait ... you know the attacker? What the hell is going on?" I was overwhelmed with confusion.

"This isn't the time for questions. Why are you even down here? Where is everyone else?" Edward snapped harshly.

"I…I was helping Seth get the lights back on. He couldn't find Garrett. Alice, Rosalie, and Junior are in the safe room in the master bedroom. I think your parents are still out," I answered.

I jumped when Emmett grunted loudly. He yanked on the hidden panel, and he forced it open wide enough for a person to slip through. He shone the light in and swore loudly.

"I found Garrett, and it ain't pretty," Emmett said solemnly. "The trap door is also open."

I wanted to ask why they would need a trap door, but I kept it to myself. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach as pieces of a huge puzzle snapped into place. I always knew something was off, but I ignored it. Because honestly, I thought the mafia was something out of the past and wasn't still around today.

"Jasper, can you get the power back up?" Edward demanded.

"I can try." He slipped through as Emmett continued to brace the door.

Within minutes, the lights turned back on in the hallway and Jasper reappeared. Edward left my side and turned on the lights to the room. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted.

"Where the hell have you've been?" Edward yelled as three men appeared. I recognized two of them, Felix and Jared.

"Checking the perimeter and the other floors. We didn't find anything," Jared explained.

"Felix, Seth needs your help. You two, take care of this piece of trash, and Garrett is in the safe room," Edward ordered.

"Is Garrett…" Felix asked and bowed his head when Edward gave him a curt nod.

Edward came back to my side and stretched out his hand. I glanced at it hesitantly. Just hours ago I was kissing him, feeling on top of the world. Now I realized I might have no clue as to who this man in front of me really was. The man before me, his eyes were cold, and his face was contorted. For a fraction of second, I saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes before they once again iced over.

"Get up, we can't stay here," he snapped, dropping his hand.

I got to my feet and kept the wall to my back. Edward glanced at the gun in my hand and reached for it. I pulled away, unwilling to part with it.

He huffed angrily. "We need to get rid of it. Emmett."

Emmett stepped forward and towards me with his hand out. "Sorry, Bella, it needs to be destroyed, we'll get you a new one."

I still was hesitant to hand it over and leave myself defenseless.

"No one is going to hurt you, Bella. You're safe with us," Jasper promised.

I handed Emmett the gun, who gave it to Jared. I crossed my arms in front of me protectively. I wasn't going anywhere with them until I got some answers.

"Am I allowed to ask questions now?" I asked defiantly.

Emmett snickered. "You're a regular hellcat in the making, Bella. You're going to have your work cut out for you, bro."

"So does this make you a mobster?" I questioned.

The smirk didn't leave his face as he glanced at Edward and then me. "Knew she would figure it out, that she was too smart."

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett," Edward responded angrily. "I said let's get out of here, or do you like standing in a room with dead bodies?" He looked at me.

I glanced at the man on the floor who was now covered in plastic. There was a visible pool of blood seeping out from under him. I felt a shiver go through me. I looked over at Seth, while Felix was tending to him.

"Edward, that was a little harsh," Jasper spoke up softly.

Edward took a deep breath. "Can we have this conversation upstairs, please? We also need to check on the girls."

"Sure, sounds like the perfect topic to talk about over hot cocoa," I said sarcastically.

"Really? I prefer whiskey myself," Emmett commented.

I couldn't prevent the snort that came from me. Edward gave him a dirty look. But Emmett's comment did ease the tension ... slightly.

 **LS**

Edward led us into the sitting room. The guys headed for the bar, and I made my way towards the windows. Carlisle and Esme entered the opposite side; they seemed to be in good spirits until they saw us. The smile faded from Esme's face as she looked around the room.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, looking alarmed.

"No, actually it isn't. Sorry, Ma, we need to talk to Da." Edward tried to sound calm, but there was still a lot of tension in his voice.

"Okay. Bella, would like to join me in the kitchen? I have some dessert." She glanced at me with a worried smile.

"Actually, Bella needs to stay for this. Emmett, go with Ma upstairs. I'm sure the girls would like to know they can leave the safe room," Edward stated.

Both of them focused on me, one in apparent motherly concern, the other stoic. Esme took a step towards me, setting her box on the coffee table. She then wrapped an arm around my waist. Emmett shadowed her from behind.

"Maybe I should stay?" she whispered.

"Esme, please, dear. I'll be up soon." Carlisle took a step towards us.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of metal. I reacted quickly, pushing Esme towards Emmett and throwing a high side kick, hitting the gun. It went off and struck the ceiling, showering Carlisle with bits of plaster. The gun fell to the ground, and I managed to kick it across the room before I was grabbed from behind as cold metal pressed against my forehead.

Esme screamed, and Emmett shielded her with his body. The others all had their weapons pointed in my direction. I met Edward's eyes, and there was absolute fury in them as he glared back.

"Let her go!" he hollered.

"I don't think we'll be doing that," a voice spoke from beside me. I didn't dare turn my head to look. "We let her go, you shoot us. I think we'll be holding on to her as an insurance policy."

"What do you want, Alec?" Carlisle glared at the man.

"Aro wants revenge for his daughter. He knows she was killed on your orders," the man answered. "We came for Alice, but I'm sure he will settle for Isabella. Especially since Edward here is interested in her."

"You're a rat, Paul, how dare you betray our family," Emmett growled.

"Money does the talking. And F.Y.I., Emmett, no one talks like you." The man holding me shoved the gun harder into my head.

"She's only the nanny, nothing special," Edward said.

"You're a liar, Edward. You seemed pretty hot and heavy in your little carriage ride for her to be just the nanny." Alec scoffed. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be going."

"I don't think you will be. Isabella already disarmed you, and any one of us can shoot you dead on the spot if you go for your piece." Carlisle's smile looked positively evil.

"You forget it's us who has a gun to the pretty girl's head." Alec laughed.

Carlisle sneered. "No, I haven't. If it is money you want, Paul, I'll pay you triple what Aro is to let Bella go, and also to end Alec, to prove your loyalty to our family."

"You want me to believe you'll let me walk away with more money, and all I have to do is let her go?" Paul questioned. "I don't believe that."

However, he did, momentarily loosen his hold, and it was all I needed. I grabbed the gun and twisted it out of his grasp, redirecting it back to his chest as it suddenly went off. Paul's eyes widened as he stumbled backward and crashed to the ground.

The air filled with shots and I covered my ears. Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. Esme held on to me tightly but seemed steady as a rock.

"Look away, dear." She kept her eyes shut.

However, I couldn't stop watching the scene before me as Edward unloaded his clip into the already dead Paul, the _FBI Agent_ , if that's who he really was. Alec was lying motionless on the floor next to him, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Jasper, give me your Glock," Edward demanded.

"He's dead, son." Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Jasper, call someone to clean this up and then call your father. Have him meet us in my office," Carlisle ordered.

He came over to us with slow, calculated steps. "Are you all right, Es?" He seemed concerned.

"Yes, I want to go check on the girls. They must be worried sick," she said.

"Emmett, go with her," Carlisle told him.

Esme turned to me and hugged me to her. "It will be all right, dear. I know it doesn't look like it right now, but he's a good man," Esme whispered in my ear.

 **LS**

Five minutes later, I found myself sitting in Carlisle's office on the edge of my chair. Edward explained to his father what happened before he and Esme arrived. Then Carlisle asked me for my version. His face was blank the entire time. Edward stared out the window into the backyard. When I finished, Carlisle stayed silent and rested his chin on his steepled fingers.

He glanced at Edward and sighed. "Well, Miss Swan, I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"So it's true then? This is a mafia family," I said.

Carlisle sighed but nodded slowly. "Yes."

"But my dad did a background search before I took the job. Nothing came up," I said.

"Nor would it, under the name Masen," Carlisle stated.

I paused to think. "Cullen?" I asked.

"Where did you get that name?" Carlisle asked emotionlessly.

"When Alice was drunk she called Edward by it. I thought at first, it was his middle name until I found out it was Anthony," I explained. "So what happens now? Do I have to join or die?"

Carlisle smirked and shook his head. "We aren't going to kill you, Isabella. You saved my grandson's life. Then tonight, you may have saved my own, I know that bullet was meant for me. I owe you my gratitude."

He glanced at Edward; irritation flitted over his face briefly before he turned back to me and spoke. "How I see it is one of two ways. The first, you stay here like nothing happened. The second, you're free to leave. I only have to ask you never repeat to anyone what happened tonight—even to your own father."

I hesitated and bit my lip. I've grown to care for members of this family, and it would be hard to leave so suddenly. However, I didn't see how I could ever be comfortable knowing there was a criminal side to this loving family. A dark side to the man I was starting to fall in love with.

"You should leave," Edward finally spoke, his voice was cold and sharp. "You don't belong in our world."

I slowly nodded. "He's right. I should go home."

Carlisle opened the drawer on his right and pulled out a checkbook. He wrote out a check and slid it towards me.

"I can't accept that," I said quietly.

"Not all of our businesses are illegal; think of it as coming from the real estate profits. We had a legal deal with you, and it is only fair you receive at least a month's severance." He handed me the slip of paper.

"Jasper, please arrange a flight to Washington for Miss Swan."

"Yes, boss." Jasper pulled out his phone.

"Jasper." Carlisle looked pointedly at him then at the door.

"Right." Jasper got to his feet and left the room.

Carlisle stood and extended his hand to me. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Isabella. Thank you for all you've done for my family."

"You're welcome, sir." I shook his hand.

"If you excuse me, I want to check on my wife and the girls before Peter arrives." He closed the door behind him, leaving me alone with Edward.

I had no clue what to say to him. He had his hands in his pockets with his back to me. After an awkward few moments of silence, I stood.

"I'm going to go pack," I announced and walked a few steps to the door.

I turned back and confronted him. "Why didn't you tell me? This is an awfully big secret to keep hidden."

"Tell you what? That my family and I are criminals, it's not something we share with the help," he said coldly.

I tried not to feel hurt that he called me the help. "Silly me…I was starting to think I was more than that."

"It was all a mistake," he said.

"You know you could at least face me when I'm trying to talk to you," I snapped.

He turned quickly, anger still in his eyes. "What exactly do you want me to say? We both know you don't belong in my world. You're too good and…perfect."

"I am not perfect. I never said I was." I fought back.

"So, you can just look away from all of it? The drugs…the guns…the killing?" He held out his arms to the side.

"I..." I shook my head. "You're right, I don't think I can turn a blind eye. I wasn't raised that way."

His arms dropped. "And I won't ask you to. But you have to know that I can't walk away from this life. I don't want to walk away from this life."

"I wasn't going to ask you to." I felt defeated.

"Then we are in agreement." He shrugged.

"I guess we are." My heart sunk to my stomach. "Goodbye, Edward."

I walked out of the office and headed for the stairs.

 **A/N: A lot of you expected Bella to hold her own and she did pretty well for herself. To those asking how could she not figure it out sooner? She answered that herself above. She didn't think it was still around. Remember she's from a small town, so while she thought something was off, mafia wasn't anything that came to mind as a possibility.**

 **Thank you for all your love and reviews you have given my story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 20**

When I got back to my room, I closed the door and leaned against it. I caught my reflection in the mirror, the gravity of everything that happened tonight hit me hard. Blood was splattered on my clothes and body. I looked like an extra from a horror movie.

 _Oh My God, I shot two men—most likely killed one._

My legs began to shake, I made it to the toilet before my knees buckled and I heaved until my throat was sore and my head was pounding. When I finished, I dragged myself into the shower, and I started to scrub my skin until it was pink. I stepped out shivering and wrapped a towel tightly around me.

I went to get a change of clothes. The sight of someone sitting on my bed made me jump out of my skin.

"Dam it, Alice, you really need to knock." I clutched my chest.

"You're leaving," she accused me.

"Yes, I am," I answered.

"You can't. I need you here," she said incredulously. "You're the only one who listens to me."

"Alice, my leaving isn't about you. You have it in you to stand up for yourself; the only thing you lack is self-confidence. You can't hide behind me forever, especially since I don't belong here."

"You make it sound so simple. It was me they were after tonight, so once again I'm going to be locked up. You're deserting me, and I thought you were my friend." She ran out of the room.

"Alice," I called after her, feeling a twinge of guilt.

I quickly changed so I could go after her, but before I could make it out the door, there was a knock.

"Come in."

Rosalie slipped through the door, clutching the monitor. "You got a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm sorry for quitting on you with such short notice. But…"

"About that ... I have a confession, and it will probably make you mad." She grimaced, taking a seat on the bed.

"Do I even want to know," I asked warily.

She gave me a guilty look. "Probably not, but I figured I owed you full disclosure before you left."

"Okay…" I sat on the edge of the chair.

"There was more to the reason of why I wanted you to come here and be Junior's nanny," she started.

"Emmett told me, you liked the fact that I knew martial arts and knew how to use a gun." I shrugged.

"That's not it. Although, it was what I told him. If he knew the real reason he wouldn't have gone along with it," she said, taking a deep breath. "From the moment we met…well, once I calmed down after getting my baby back in my arms…I knew you were the one for Edward."

"You're telling me the only reason you asked me here was to hook me up with Edward, and it had nothing to do with not wanting me to take care of Junior?" I asked incredulously.

She wouldn't meet my eyes. "For the most part. Technically, we didn't even use Carmen much unless I had to be at a function. I only went back to volunteering at the women's shelter when you came. Something I used to do before Junior but decided to take a break from after he arrived."

"We are getting off track. So you're saying I was never really needed?" I furrowed my brows.

"I wouldn't say that. You are for Edward; he needs someone to take care of him and pull his head out of his own ass. He's always so busy trying to take care of the rest of the family—it's slowly killing him. Victoria would have never been able to be his equal. Hell, the bitch took my baby to get attention; she's the last person who should have been at his side. Plus, there was the bonus of what you did for Alice," she explained.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, feeling overwhelmed. This was all too much in one night. "I have to pay everything back."

"What…no. You earned it," Rosalie disagreed.

"It doesn't seem like it. This was all so wrong," I stated.

"It's not, which is why you need to stay. It's easy to just look the other way. I do it, so does Esme. When you don't see it or hear about it, you can pretend it doesn't happen," Rosalie pleaded.

"No, it's not. I was raised by a cop. I can't just pretend to be oblivious to it all. It would also mean lying to my own father every day about my life. I can't do that, he's the only family I have left. I can't disappoint him," I responded heatedly.

"What about Edward?" she countered.

"He agrees with me. In fact, he told me to leave, telling me that I didn't belong here," I told her.

"I don't believe you." Rosalie shook her head.

"Well, it's true. She should never have come here," Edward stated coldly. He stood in the open doorway, glaring angrily at Rosalie. "I need to speak Miss Swan, leave us."

"But…" She stopped when his eyes narrowed.

Rosalie looked at me apologetically before standing and crossing the room. Edward stepped aside so she could leave, then closed the door behind her.

"I brought you your phone." He held it up. "Jasper managed to get you on the flight for eight this morning. Eric will take you to the airport around six."

I glanced at the clock to see it was already three A.M. I guess I wasn't going to get any sleep, not that I thought I could without a few nightmares.

"Thank you." I held out my hand, and he placed my cell in it.

"You're welcome," he said softly.

"How much did you hear?" I asked curiously.

"From what I gather, most of her confession. I knew Rosalie and my mother were attempting to push us together. However, I thought the Valentine's Ball was the start of it. I apologize on their behalf."

"You didn't know. I can't accept this, in fact, I plan to pay everything back." I stood and tried to hand him the check.

He glanced at it but made no move to take it from me. "I'm not taking it. I refuse to let you go in debt because of their actions. Are you cold, you're shaking?"

"I'm not cold. I'm on the verge of losing it. I killed a man tonight, maybe that's an everyday thing for you, but I've never done it before," I stated.

A look of realization lit his eyes. "Shit, Bella, I didn't even think." He took a few steps closer and enclosed me in his arms. I stiffened at first but then melted into his embrace. "You didn't kill him, he did it himself. He had a gun to your head, there was nothing else you could do. I'm just glad you weren't hurt. And for the record, I don't shoot people on a daily basis."

"Was he really an FBI agent?" I asked.

"No, he worked for us. The FBI cover was only used when we were searching for Junior." He rubbed my back.

"What about his partner?" I asked.

"I can't answer those questions, or much else. Except Seth is expected to make it, at least for now." His anger was detectable in his voice.

"What happened wasn't his fault." I pulled away.

"He nearly got you killed," Edward snapped.

"I insisted on going with him. You must think I'm so weak right now." I faintly smiled.

"On the country, I have seen how strong you are. If you were weak, you would've cowered at the first shot, but instead, you performed better than some of our men." His eyes softened. "But you never should've been in danger in the first place."

I felt slightly better, but tonight wasn't something I thought I would ever be able to easily forget. He reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry for being an ass earlier. I really wish things were different so I could have a normal relationship with you. I think that's why I fought so hard against it, knowing anything between could never end with a happy ending. For a brief moment, I thought I could be selfish and pursue you, but I have to face reality." His eyes were full of sorrow.

"I wish things could be different too." I felt a swell in my chest.

He leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips. It was simple, yet I felt so much passion in it. I wanted to forget everything as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"If there is anything you ever need, please, don't hesitate to call me," he asked.

"I will. What about Aro, should I be worried?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "He has no reason to come after you."

"What about Alice?" I asked.

Edward's posture stiffened. "Unfortunately, she won't like it, but Da is going to tighten security around her."

"But it's so unfair. She just started a job she loves." I tried one last time for her.

"There's something you need to understand. I know it seems like Da is too overprotective, but he has his reasons. He was the one to find Alice when she was being raped. He heard Alice screaming and rushed to find her. He walked right into the room where that piece of shit was"— he paused—"Da killed James on the spot, he died right on top of her. Alice wasn't the only one affected that night."

"I…wow…" I took a seat. "That explains some things."

"Charlotte's place is as secure as our home and office, as long as she has Jared with her, Da may be agreeable. I don't want to see Alice go back to the bottle either," Edward said.

There was a knock on the door, and Edward answered it to find Jasper on the other side.

"Am I interrupting," he asked nervously.

"No, we are done here. What is it?" Edward asked.

"I have Isabella's flight information." He held up a few sheets of paper and handed it to me.

"Is there anything else…" Edward hinted.

"My Da is here. We need to figure out what to do about Aro." Jasper glanced at me.

"I'll be there in a minute." Edward dismissed him.

Once Jasper was gone, Edward turned to me. The tension between us was high.

"So…" He sighed.

"So…" I echoed.

"Goodbye, Bella," he said quietly.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Goodbye, Edward."

 **LS**

I closed my eyes and gripped the armrests on touchdown. I hadn't slept on the flight like I was hoping too. I now have been up for over a day and felt exhausted. The further we got from Boston the more I wanted to go back.

The weather in Port Angels was wet and gray as I disembarked the plane. When I stepped into the brightly lit lobby both Leah and Emily were waiting for me. They both squealed and rushed to hug me.

"You're home, we missed you," Emily said.

"Why are you back?" Leah asked.

"Lee," Emily hissed.

"What? It's out of the blue. I thought it was going well. From what you told me the date was so romantic," Leah said.

Emily gave her another look then turned to me. "He didn't dump you and then fire you did he? Cause if he did, Sam can be on the next plane and pound some sense into him." She was starting to get wound up.

"Whoa…there's no need for that. It was a mutual break, and really, I'd like to go home. I didn't sleep well last night," I pleaded.

"Of course, let's get your bag. Sam lent me his car." Emily waved her hand to the parking lot, and something sparkly caught my eye.

"What is this?" I grabbed her hand and examined her new ring.

Emily turned bright red. "Sam proposed. You should've been there, it was so romantic."

Leah snickered. "It was funny as hell. Imagine half the guys on the res singing and dancing to Bruno Mars _I Think I Wanna Marry You_."

Emily turned and placed her hand on her hips and glared at her cousin. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Leah openly laughed, attracting the attention of other people.

"It sounds sweet, right up your alley. By any chance did anyone get it on video." I was dying to see it for myself.

"Ah huh," Leah smirked. "The whole thing."

"Make me a copy," Emily asked.

"Of course," Leah agreed.

Once we're settled in the car and on the highway home, Leah turned to face me from the front seat.

"So, there is more big news from the res, bigger than even Em and Sam's engagement." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"I wish, but sadly the numbers of single men in the area is dwindling. Jacob finally resurfaced about two weeks ago."

"He was missing?" I asked.

Leah and Emily glanced at each other and seemed to be silently communicating.

"He's your cousin." Emily snorted.

"Fine." Leah sighed. "About two weeks after you left, Jacob gets it in his head to go after you."

"No." I closed my eyes and groaned.

"He made it as far as Vegas. He thought if he won big, you'd go running into his arms." Leah smirked.

"Like I'm that superficial." I scoffed.

"Wait for it..." Emily giggled.

"So anyway, my goober of a cousin gets drunk off his ass and ends up marrying one of the cocktail waitresses." Leah wiggled her eyebrows.

"No." My jaw dropped open.

"Yup. He also knocked her up. So he's now working as a security guard at one of the casinos." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Does he at least love her?" I asked.

Leah shrugged. "He wanted to get a divorce, but Billy refused to lend him the money. He wants Jacob to try and work it out since a baby is now involved."

"Wow." I was secretly relieved I wouldn't have to put up with him while I tried to figure out my next move.

 **LS**

Hours later, I sat next to Dad on our way home from The Lodge. I was thankful he didn't question me about being back. He bought the 'job was over' since Carmen was fully recovered excuse. He took me to dinner to celebrate my homecoming.

"Chief?" Claire buzzed from the radio.

He clicked a button. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Mrs. Cope just called to complain about a car driving slowly by her house. I told her it was probably old man Verner driving at night again. But she insists it's criminal activity. Do you want me to call Marks?"

"I'll swing by on my way home," Dad responded

"Sorry, Bells," he apologized. "This shouldn't take long."

I shrugged. "No, problem."

He took a left at the next stop sign and then another right, turning down a road that was just around the corner from my house. If it wasn't raining so hard, I could walk home.

"Dam fool doesn't even have lights on," Dad complained, flipping on his cruiser lights.

The headlights of the other car turned on high beam, causing us both to be blinded. Suddenly there was a loud squeal of tires and the front windshield shattered.

"Bells, duck!" Dad shoved me down and covered me.

I got as low as I could as I heard shot after shot before it got eerily quiet.

"Is it over?" I asked.

Silence

"Dad?" I was overwhelmed with dread.

I tried to sit up, but he felt heavy on top of me. I finally was able to maneuver him over to his seat. I could tell that even in the low light he was pale and his breathing was coming out in rasps.

"Bells, you got to…" He slumped to the side.

"Daddy?" I shook his shoulder.

I removed my hand ... and it was warm, damp, and sticky. "Oh, God." I swallowed hard.

"Chief!" Claire yelled over the radio, reminding me she was there.

I grabbed the speaker and held down the button. "Claire. I need an ambulance."

"Bella, sweetie, what happened?"

"The car you called us about, started shooting at us. Dad was hit, and he needs help."

"Were you hurt?"

I shook my head before realizing she couldn't see me. "No."

"Where is the other car?"

I looked around. "I don't know."

"Sit tight. Deputy Marks and an ambulance are already on their way."

It felt like forever until I saw flashing red lights and Charlie was loaded up. I rode behind with Deputy Marks to the hospital where I was forced into my own examining room to take care of the cuts I received from the glass.

I was left alone as I waited for news about Dad's surgery. I pulled out my phone, and my first thought was to call Edward. However, I changed my mind and shoved it back into my pocket.

"Isabella." Dr. Gerandy stepped into the room with a grim expression.

"Is he okay?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"He's out of surgery. It will be touch and go for a while. He's lost a lot of blood," he explained.

"Can I donate?" I pushed up my sleeve.

"I'm afraid you're not a match." He gave me an apologetic look.

"How is that possible? I wasn't a match for my mother either. Shouldn't I match one of them?" I became very confused.

"I have you as O positive. Charlie is AB negative." He checked his chart.

"My mother was B negative, though. How can I be an O?" I remembered my high school biology.

"Either yours is wrong, or your mother's was. We can double check yours now," he suggested.

"Let's do it," I agreed.

An alarm went off somewhere down the hall, and a code blue was being called over the intercom. Dr. Gerandy left in a hurry, leaving me sitting there.

In the past twenty-four hours, my life had been turned upside down. Everything that happened seemed too fictional to actually be true.

And now this ...

I knew deep down my blood type wasn't wrong.

And if so, what did it all mean?

 **A/N: This chapter was a bit rocky and had some twists. More to come next chapter and it will be in Edward's pov. Hopefully Emily and Leah helped lighten the chapter for you.**

 **Thank you for sharing your love and thoughts with me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 21**

 **EPOV**

"I checked the footage at the club. There was never a fight. Frankly, I'm surprised they didn't expect us to check in with our informant at the station," Jasper scoffed.

"And Seth?" Da asked.

"Felix says he will recover just fine. The bullet missed anything major,'" Peter answered.

"Make sure he and his family are well compensated," Da told him.

"I'll take care of Mike, he crossed the family last night," I stated from my spot by the window. Still angered that we were sent on a wild goose chase.

"Emmett will handle him. Make sure he pays slowly, and you can be as creative as you like," Da said.

"Yes, sir." Emmett sounded enthusiastic.

"Pete, get me a meeting with Aro in neutral territory. Everyone else leave us," Da ordered.

I turned away from the window. If I couldn't deal with Mike, then I would take my frustrations out on a punching bag in the basement.

"Edward, sit." Da pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

Emmett cast me a quick, pity-filled glance before hurrying out of the room with Jasper on his heels. Peter looked between us before leaving, closing the door behind him. A flare of irritation ripped through me as I took my seat.

Da got up from his desk and crossed the room to his bar. He poured himself a generous tumbler of whiskey. He retook his seat and took a long, slow sip while staring at me. I was starting to feel like a kid again, about to get my ass handed to me.

"I have tried to be patient with you. But I'm sick and tired of the way you have been handling things lately," he started.

"I've done everything you've asked. More than what you've asked—there have been weeks where I'm out every night," I defended myself.

"That's just it. You're supposed to be my second and delegate to other men lower on the totem pole. There have only been a handful of times it had to be you." He looked disappointed.

"Hey, I did that with Emmett so I could have a day off, and you called and reamed me out." I threw my arms out to the side.

He steepled his fingers and narrowed his eyes at me. "I thought we were clear on this. You want a day off, you can take a day off. But you don't spring one last minute when you know we are meeting with Vladimir Rosu, Aro Volturi or any other Don."

"You're treating me like a child," I scoffed.

"Then stop acting like one. We were in a meeting; everyone else's focus was in this room while you're off staring out the fucking window." He slammed his hand on the table.

"I was paying attention," I said.

"Get your head in the game before you get yourself killed," he said.

"It is."

"It's not. Your mind is on Miss Swan," he said.

I fell back against my seat. "Well, you got what you wanted—she should be back in Washington by now."

"Oh no, you don't. You don't get to blame me for her leaving. I'm done with you using your mother and me as your scapegoat. You don't think I know what you were doing by trying to bury yourself in work, saying it was my orders or saying you were being pushed together by your mother? I've tried talking to you about it, and you only give me excuse after excuse. Half the time I wasn't sure who the excuse was for, me or yourself."

"You told me not to pursue her," I reminded him.

"No, I told you, you need to be sure. A relationship with an outsider can be tricky enough without adding the fact that her father was a police officer. Forks, Washington is barely a spot on the map—I hardly doubt anyone there has ever heard of the Cullens. If it ended badly and she knew too much, it would only lead to trouble." He jabbed his finger at me.

"She doesn't belong in our world," I said in a calmer voice.

Da sighed. "Neither did your mother, but it didn't stop me. Once I saw her on your grandparents' dairy farm I had to have her. I was there to foreclose, and she threw a shovel full of manure on me. It was love at first sight. Do you love her?"

"I…don't know. I can't get her out of my mind. When I'm with her I forget everything else, but then I feel guilty, because I know she's better than this," I admitted.

"Well, no one said love was easy, boy." Da smirked, taking another sip of his whiskey. "So why are you still sitting here and not running off to an airstrip."

"I thought we had a meeting with Aro?" The urge to get on the plane was too great, but right now Aro was a big problem.

"I have a meeting with…" He stopped when there was a sharp knock on the door. "Enter."

Peter came in with a worried expression. "Boss, Edward, I just heard from our man inside Aro's guard. He sent two men on a plane to Washington about two hours after Isabella's departure."

My heart froze, and I met Da's eye. "Have Ben get the plane ready to go immediately," he ordered.

I got up from my seat so quickly it crashed to the ground and headed for the door.

"Edward," he called after me.

I turned, feeling impatient.

"Be careful, son."

 **LS**

I had my seatbelt unbuckled before we came to a full stop as we landed in Port Angles. I pulled out my phone and switched it on. I had several missed calls from Corin. I had sent him out with Miss Swan. He was only going in to be Forks for a few days until I was sure Aro would leave her be. For once, my suspicion paid off, and he was there in case anything happened.

"Report," I snapped.

"It's not good, boss," he warned.

I stopped so quickly on the stairs that Felix bumped into me. "Has she been hurt?"

"Some minor cuts and bruising. She's fairing better than her father," he stated.

I continued down the steps and headed for the waiting car. "What the hell happened?"

"Chief got a call to check out a suspicious car, and Isabella was with him when he went to check it out. Aro's men caught them off-guard and started shooting. Chief Swan took several bullets, trying to protect his daughter. He's in critical condition in the hospital—Isabella hasn't left his side."

"And Aro's men?" I demanded.

"Got away. I assumed you'd prefer me to stick close to the girl rather than chase them down," he said hesitantly.

"I'll be there shortly." I hung up and got behind the wheel.

I stepped out onto the I.C.U. floor, and immediately wondered if I should have brought flowers. An older woman blocked my path and gave me a death stare.

"Now hold on, young man, you can turn yourself right around and leave," she ordered.

"I'm here to see a patient." I started to get annoyed. _Who was this woman?_

"I know who you are, and who you are here to see. I will not have you upset her any more than she already is," the old woman said crossly.

"Bella is upset? I'm not leaving. Who are you?" I demanded.

"Do you have wax in your ears, boy? I know you have something to do with Bella's sudden return—now leave before I call security." She placed her hands on her hips.

"It's okay, Claire. I'll speak to him," Bella spoke from behind her.

I glanced up to see that in the short hours since I had last seen her, she looked like she had been through hell and back. She had a few cuts on her face and huge bags under her eyes. She kissed Claire on the cheek.

"You come and get me if he gives you any trouble." Claire gave me one more glare before walking over to a chair.

I followed Bella to seats in a small room where her father laid motionless in the bed. He was hooked up to several machines. Bella took a seat in one of the chairs by the window. She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed them.

"Are you cold?" I asked, ready to offer my coat.

She shook her head. "What are you doing here, Edward?"

"I heard about the accident and came right away," I told her.

She gave me an incredulous look. "It at least a six-hour direct flight. We've only been here three."

"I was on the plane as soon as I heard Aro sent two men to follow you," I explained in a whisper.

Her eyes narrowed. "If you knew, why didn't you call and warn me."

"I…" I had no good defense, I should have, she had proven she could handle herself. "I didn't think, I just acted. My first reaction was to get to you before anything could happen. I'm sorry, I know I should've warned you, but I had one of my own men watching out for you until I could have gotten here."

"Well, he did a horrible job." She looked over at her father then closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Acushla. I will find whoever did this and they will pay," I promised.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"It's Gaelic…" Realizing the term for endearment slipped out.

"You know…of course, you do! I feel as if I have been really stupid this entire time. Everything I once thought I knew has been turned upside down." She glanced at the bed again and lowered her voice to scarcely a whisper. "I don't think he's my real dad."

"What?" I said in shock.

"Our blood types don't match. I didn't match with my mother, either. And it is genetically impossible for me to be O positive with their blood combinations." She looked confused.

"There has to be a reasonable explanation," I told her.

"Who are you?"

My eyes shot to the bed where Charles Swan was awake and staring at me. "Edward Masen, sir. We met before."

He shook his head. "Who are you really?"

I sighed. "Edward Cullen, sir."

"Cullen…" He hesitated.

"Dad, you need to rest." Bella stood and went to him. "Edward can leave, I'm sorry we disturbed you."

He brushed her off. "This can't wait. Do you work for Aro?"

"Hell, no," I scoffed.

"Rosu?"

"Rosu? No, sir." I was thrown by his question.

"Cullen is Irish, right?" He didn't wait for my answer. "You know Whitlock?"

I paused. "Yes, they are close family friends."

"Are you lying to me boy?" He seemed to get agitated.

"Dad, this enough, please. You shouldn't get upset," Bella pleaded and shot me a look.

"I'm not lying to you. Peter Whitlock is my father's best friend. They are like family to us," I told him.

"Then you need to take care of Bella. Get her out of here and keep her safe," Charles begged.

"I'm not going anywhere." Bella refused. "You need me here to take care of you."

"Bella, it's time ...you need to know the truth. You already know some of it. I heard you moments ago." He looked at her sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Bella questioned. "You're my dad."

"You will always be my daughter in my heart. But biologically it isn't me. When I met your mother, she was already pregnant with you. She was running away and desperate to hide from Aro and Rosu."

"Why were they looking for her? Who was she, because Renée Swan doesn't seem to have existed before your marriage," I asked.

"She didn't—I had help changing her identity. Her real name was Soreena Rosu," Chief Swan admitted.

"Holy sh…" I caught myself as the name registered.

"What? Why did you react that way? Why did Mom have to lie about who she was? Who is this Rosu guy?" Bella was getting upset.

"Vladimir Rosu is a boss similar to my father only he's Romanian and is located in Providence, Rhode Island. He has or had two children, Stephan, who is being groomed to take over for him, and a daughter, Soreena. She disappeared over 20 years ago. I'm too young to remember everything first hand, but I only know what I've been told. Soreena was arranged to marry Aro to join the two families. However, Soreena met and fell in love with someone else, Liam Whitlock, Peter's twin brother. They tried to run away together, but he was found dead. However, Soreena was never found," I explained the best I could.

"I think I need to sit down." Bella looked overwhelmed.

I grabbed the chair she was sitting in earlier and brought it to her. She sank in it and took a few deep breaths. Chief Swan took a few raspy ones, and looked in pain.

"Bella, you need to leave Forks immediately if they're looking for you," he told her.

"My family will protect her as our own," I promised.

"I don't need anyone to protect me. I know…" She paused as a look of realization came over her face. "This is why you wanted me to learn everything…why Mom wanted to move around so much."

"Listen to me. Leave, don't worry about me. If you stay here, not only are you in danger, but they could go after Leah, Emily, or Claire to get to you," Charles told her.

"What?" Her eyes widened in alarm.

I hated he had phrased it that way, but he was right. If Aro wanted her, then he would go after anyone close to her, too. I was her best option.

"Bella, listen to him—he's right." I grabbed her hand and tried to get her to her feet.

"But…" She looked back and forth between us.

"Go…" he stated firmly.

She looked crestfallen as she got to her feet. She leaned over to hug him, and few tears slipped down her cheek.

"Now, now, none of that. I'll be fine. It will take more than a few bullets to stop me. Claire knows everything and will take good care of me." He patted her back.

"I love you, Dad," she said and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, Bells." He let her go and turned to me. "Don't make me regret trusting you."

"Yes, sir," I said respectfully than led Bella out of the room. I paused outside of the door and looked towards the lobby. Claire was speaking to someone who had their back to us. I made the decision to take the other direction.

"What are you doing? I want to say goodbye to Claire." Bella stopped in her tracks and resisted me leading her away.

"We need to leave now," I told her firmly. "It's best for us to disappear and have them have nothing to tell."

She blinked furiously then followed me down the stairs. I pulled out my phone and dialed quickly.

"Boss?"

"Get the car started and meet us by the east side exit. Call Ben and tell him to be ready, I want to take off as soon as we get to the strip," I ordered, then disconnected the call.

We made it to the car and took off without any issues. Bella sat beside me in the back, staring out the window, not saying anything. I didn't bother her, assuming her mind was processing everything. She had been dealt with a blow that shook her entire world.

This changed everything. For starters, she was from my world after all. However, she had no clue about it and was thrown into the deep end within minutes. Bella may be strong, but she was going to need someone to teach her how to survive our world.

There was only one way I could think of to be able to protect her from both Aro and Vladimir. And as the independent woman I knew she was, she wasn't going to like it. I only hoped she was reasonable enough to see that it was for the best.

Bella followed me wordlessly onto the plane and took a seat by the window. When we started to take off, she closed the shade and stared blankly. She looked exhausted and distraught. I was surprised she wasn't crying or demanding to know what was going to happen next. Maybe she was in a state of shock, and I had no idea what to do for her. Dealing with girls and their emotions wasn't something I knew very much about. Technically, I never really had a girlfriend long enough, and with Alice, I usually avoided her when she became emotional and left her to my mother.

When the seatbelt light went off, I got up and planned to contact my father about the new information. I glanced back at Bella, who had pulled her knees to her chest, and I saw a tear glisten in her eye.

I had to do something.

I glanced at the kitchen and remembered she liked hot chocolate. I had made sure after that first time it would be something we would always have on board. I filled a cup and placed in a microwave. When it was ready, I started to carry the mug across the cabin. The plane rocked, and the hot liquid sloshed over the side and on to my hand.

"Shit," I cursed.

The mug fell from my hand and shattered at my feet. I held my hand to my chest as it throbbed in pain.

"Let me see? Are you hurt?" Bella appeared at my side.

"I'm fine." I didn't mean to snap at her.

She flinched and backed away. "I just wanted to help," she said stoically. "I'll go sit back down."

I felt like a bigger ass and was half shocked she didn't have a snappy comeback for me.

I reached out to grab her hand, stopping her. "Sorry. I was just trying to do something nice for you, and I was mad at myself, not you."

She glanced at the floor. "You made me hot chocolate?"

"I attempted to. Apparently, I'm fairly inept when it comes to trying to comfort anyone." I sighed.

She looked back up at me, and suddenly her arms were around my neck, and she buried her face in my chest. "Thank you."

I held her tightly to me. "You're welcome."

She turned her head to the side but didn't let go. "When I was first brought to the hospital, my first thought was to call you. I'm glad you came."

Knowing that made me feel a bit lighter. "I have a confession too. Even before Peter came into Da's office to say you had been followed, I had already decided to come to you."

She glanced up at me curiously. "You did, why?"

"Because I regret letting you go even before your flight took off. I decided to come to see if I could convince you to give us a chance." I stared into her eyes.

"But you were the one to say I didn't belong. However, now..." She looked unsure.

"It still won't change how I feel. Things are a mess right now, but the one thing I know for sure is that I want to be with you." I brushed the hair off her face before kissing her.

After a moment, she started to kiss me back, relaxing into me. Then she pulled back slightly and began to yawn.

"I am so sorry." Her cheeks started to turn pink.

I chuckled. "When's the last time you got some sleep?" I asked.

"Thursday night?" She yawned again.

"Acushla, it's now Sunday. You need sleep." I started to bring her toward the bedroom.

She didn't resist as I led her to bed and helped her off with her boots. I handed her a bag that Felix had quickly gotten from her house.

"You may want to change first." I glanced at her clothes that had blood splatters.

She looked down at herself then at her bag. "How did…you know what, never mind. I'm too tired to care."

I stepped out of the room and cleaned up my mess. I was about to contact my father when I heard her call my name. I quickly made my way back to the room. She was sitting up in bed, but her face looked distraught.

"I don't think I can sleep," she confessed.

"That's probably because your mind is on overload—just relax." I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Lie with me at least until I fall asleep?" she asked, and her eyes were already drooping.

I had a million things I should have been doing, but I kicked off my shoes and crawled under the covers. Her head rested on my chest, and she sighed in contentment.

"Edward, I'm really glad you came for me. The further and further I got from you the more I wanted to turn back. I still don't know how it will all work out," she mumbled.

"We'll figure it out," I promised, kissing the top of her head.

She started to breathe deeply, and I felt myself fighting sleep. Just a few minutes wouldn't hurt. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to savor the moment of peace.

 **A/N: Some big reveals in this chapter. Carlisle never forbid Edward about having a relationship with Bella, only to be sure before he perused anything. There were so many guesses after last chapter about Bella and Renée or should I say Soreena.**

 **Thank you for sharing all your thoughts and love with me.**

 _Acushla_ comes from the Irish Gaelic _cuisle_ , which can mean "darling" but more literally means "pulse" or "vein." It's an adaptation of the Irish Gaelic _a cuisle_ ("Oh darling"). _Cuisle_ was sometimes also paired with _ma_ to give us _macushla_ ("my darling"), as well as our next term of endearment.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 22**

The gun went off, and Paul's eyes widened as he stumbled backward and crashed to the ground. Blood started to pool around him.

I awoke with a start and tried to sit up, but I found I was being pinned downed. I fought against the stronghold, and suddenly the bonds loosened, and I was able to sit. I struggled to catch my breath.

"Bella?"

I turned and looked behind me, Edward was sitting halfway up, rubbing his chest and looking blurry eyed. I realized Edward had been holding me in his arms and I had elbowed him hard to get free. I was confused as to why I was even in bed with him. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. I looked around and recognized the bedroom on the plane.

"Sorry," I apologized.

He shrugged. "I can't believe I actually fell asleep. Are you feeling any better?"

"The past few days really happened, didn't they?" I asked.

He let out a sigh and rose. "They did." He brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. "And I stand by what I promised, I will protect you."

He cupped my cheek and kissed me. We fell back into the mattress and Edward shifted, so he was above me. I lost my train of thought as his hands slipped under my shirt and brushed against my skin. He inched closer to my breasts, and my chest heaved in anticipation.

A loud thudding on the door broke us apart. Edward pounded his fist into the pillow next to us in frustration. I was grateful for the interruption, were moving too fast and I wanted questions answered before we did something either of us would regret.

"What?" Edward snapped at the direction of the door.

"Boss, we will be landing in a few minutes." I recognized Felix's voice.

"Thank you. Make sure the ground is secure before we disembark," he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

We didn't speak again until we were in our seats at the front of the plane. I glanced behind me and saw that the hot chocolate had left a stain on the rug, but someone had cleaned up the broken mug.

"I'm sorry if I just took advantage of you," Edward apologized.

"I think we both got carried away. I still have a lot of questions I want to be answered before we do anything more."

"We will do what we can to answer them after we get back to the house…"

"You can't…" I shook my head in alarm. "If we go back there then I only put the others in danger."

"My parent's house is perfectly well protected," he scoffed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget what happened on Friday night? I shouldn't be around Junior, Rosalie, Alice or any of the others. In fact, my mother probably had the best idea, and I should disappear without a trace." I started to think where I should go.

"And that worked last time?" he retorted.

"It did for twenty-two years," I shot back.

I expected him to argue back, but he started to smile and laugh. "There you are. I was beginning to think we lost you."

"What are you talking about?" I was confused.

His smile waned. "When we got on the plane you resembled a zombie. I was starting to think we broke you."

"Very funny. Luckily for you, I don't have a craving for brains," I responded sarcastically.

"Huh?" Edward looked confused.

"That sounded better in my head." I grimaced.

He smirked. "I will admit that I like the fight you have in you and the way you argue with me."

I raised an eyebrow, amused. "Really? Most guys would hate that."

"I admire the fact you challenge what you disagree with. Even if it means we are on the opposite side. We can go to my penthouse and plan out our next move. The penthouse is secure, and only me and two others have access to it; my da and Emmett."

"Fine. I will agree to that." I wasn't in the mood to continue to argue.

 **LS**

Once we landed, Edward made a brief phone call to his father before we left the airstrip. The drive through the city was fairly quick due to it being a Sunday. Edward ignored the doorman as we crossed the lobby to his private elevator.

"Edward, wait."

I heard high heels clicking on the marble floor behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Tanya approaching. Behind her stood a man in a black trench wearing dark glasses.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" Edward seemed less friendly than usual.

"You haven't been at church the past few weekends, and I've grown concerned." She looked hurt by his tone.

Edward took a deep breath. "Last week I was getting over being sick and we only just arrived back. Isabella's father had a tragic accident, and of course, Isabella wanted to see him, and I didn't think she should travel alone while she was upset." He was only half truthful with her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I will light a candle for him at mass tonight," she said sincerely.

"Thank you, that's very kind," I said.

She smiled. "Will the both of you be attending?"

"I'm afraid I have some work to catch up on," Edward excused himself.

"Working on the Sabbath? That is just sinful, Edward. And you, Isabella?" she scolded, then focused on me.

"I'm not Catholic," I told her, wondering if it would set her off.

"I see." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, it's never too late to turn to the church."

"I…" How do I respond to that without being offensive?

"Excuse us, Tanya. It has been a long flight, and we like to get freshened up." Edward came to my rescue.

She raised an eyebrow. "You live together?"

"Well, we are married now. We stopped off at Vegas on our way back, realizing life was too short. But don't worry, Tanya, I know what you are going to say next. We will have another wedding, this time in the church."

I don't know who was more shocked by Edward's announcement, Tanya or myself. I kept my mouth shut, not knowing what he was up to. Tanya looked between us and seemed momentarily stunned before she plastered a smile on her face.

"Congratulations, I will look forward to the invite," she said cheerfully.

She turned and walked away; the man who seemed to be her bodyguard opened the door for her then followed her out. Edward waited until they were gone before sticking his card into the elevator. Once we were inside, I turned to him.

"What was that?" I asked.

"The start of my plan. She'll run home and tell her father that we're married," he stated confidently.

"How will that lie help anything?" I questioned.

"Simple really ... as my wife you will become untouchable." He leaned against the wall.

"One problem though, we aren't really married, so it won't solve anything if it's found out," I retorted.

"A situation which can easily be remedied. We'll get married as soon as possible," he said with a straight face.

I started laughing so hard my shoulders shook. My giggles faltered when I noticed he was watching me stoically.

"Wait…you're serious, aren't you," I stated.

The elevator dinged, and we stared at each other for a moment before I stepped out. I waited for him by the door.

"I don't see how me asking you to marry me is so funny," he grumbled.

I snorted. "You didn't ask."

"Fine. Marry me then?" he asked.

I honestly didn't think it was possible for someone to propose to me worse than Jacob had.

"Sorry, but no. I won't marry for anything but love," I told him.

He stepped closer to me, causing me to back up until my back hit the wall. "Are you saying you don't love me?"

"Are you saying you do? Because it sounds like this would-be-marriage is nothing but a ploy meant to block Aro." I looked up at him.

He came closer until his forehead touched mine. "Would marrying me be so bad? It seems like only an hour or so ago you were enjoying yourself." His lips hovered near mine.

I became momentarily dazed with him so close, so I took a deep breath and placed a hand on his chest pushing him back. "As good a kisser as you are, we need more than that in a marriage. We'd fight like cats and dogs."

He grinned and placed his hand over mine. "Some could consider it foreplay."

I smiled despite myself, and he kissed me again—it was soft and light. Edward then stepped away and placed his key in the lock, opening the door. I followed him inside, pleased to see that it was still relatively clean.

"Please, take a seat. I'm not giving up on this route yet. I still think it's our best option." Edward took a seat in a chair. "Marriages have been done in our world for these reasons before."

"Yet I'm not from your world." I sat on the edge of the couch.

"But you are. Your mother is the daughter of a Boss. In fact, your father was a made man. You're in the world like it or not. And since you don't have any clue what our world entails, I think you should listen to me," he implored.

"It still doesn't change the fact that it goes against everything I was ever taught. We have been through this before. I can't pretend the drugs, the illegal guns, sex trafficking isn't going on."

"First off, my family has never been a part of sex trafficking," Edward interrupted.

"What about strip clubs?" I questioned.

"Not the same thing. All of our employees work there by their free will and are paid very well. And for the record, we own both male and female clubs. It's good money and is legal," he defended, then let out a sigh. "I won't lie to you; of course, our family has been involved with illegal things. Occasionally, we have taken lives, but it's not as often as you think. We mainly give loans and offer our protection, gambling, and yes, the drug and gun trade. But again, in our defense, we never force anyone to take the drugs."

I felt slightly better about things. "I still think it would be easier if you just helped me disappear again. I could go to Canada or overseas."

He moved closer to me and took my hand in his. "I don't want you to leave. Right now, I may not be able to say that I love you. But I do feel something more than I've felt for anyone else before. Please stay."

"I feel it too. And not just for you but your family as well. If my being around isn't good for those I care about, then I need to do it even if I don't want to," I confessed.

"Acushla, you are already part of my family. If what your dad said was true, Peter is your uncle, and Jasper is your cousin. We protect our family, and we never run and hide." He squeezed my hand.

My phone started ringing, and I pulled it out. "It's Leah. She's probably worried and wondering where I am."

Edward put his hand over the phone, stopping me from answering. "That's not a good idea."

"I have to answer. She and Emily are probably going out of their minds with worry." I pulled my hand free.

"And what are you going to tell her ... the truth? You can't, you'd put her in danger," he reasoned.

I opened my mouth to argue but then realized that he was right. "I have to tell her something."

"Until we figure out what it is, then it's best to let it go to voicemail. It's even dangerous for her to know you're back in the city," he said softly.

It seemed to take forever for the message to come in. Just before I went to listen, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming," Edward called. "You can go listen to that message in my room. That's probably my father and the others."

I closed the door to his room and sat on the bed as I listened to the message. Leah sounded upset and a little bit frantic, wondering where I was—as I suspected. The next thing she told me turned my blood cold and the phone fell away from my ear. I don't know how long I sat there until Edward knocked on the door and entered the bedroom when I didn't respond.

"Bella, Da would like to speak to you." He walked across the carpet towards me, bent down and picked up my phone. "What's wrong?"

"He's gone. There were some complications, and he went into cardiac arrest." Tears streamed down my cheeks.

Edward knelt before me and wiped away the moisture. "I'm sorry, Acushla."

"I'll do it."

"Do what?" Edward appeared confused.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt." I looked him in the eye. "If what's best is for me to marry you, then I won't fight you on it."

He smiled sadly. "I promise to make you happy, and I'll give you everything you've ever dreamed of."

"The only thing I want is the person responsible for my father's death, killed. So if that's Aro, so be it," I said angrily.

Edward frowned. "That's your anger speaking, I know you'd regret going down that road. Think of what Charles Swan would want."

"I am thinking of him, and he liked to be called Charlie, not Charles," I shot back, then nodded. "But you're right."

There was a knock on the doorframe, and we both looked up. Emmett stood right outside the room.

"Sorry, guys, Da is starting to get impatient," he said. "What wrong, why is she crying?"

"We just found out her father didn't make it through the night," Edward answered.

"But I thought you said her real father was…"

"Emmett, tell Da we will be right there." Edward didn't let him finish.

Emmett nodded quickly and hurried out of the room. Edward rose to his feet and offered me his hand. I stood and tried to straighten my clothes and hair. Edward waited for me patiently.

"Ready?" he asked softly.

I nodded, and he started to lead me towards the door. After taking a few steps, I stopped and pulled on his hand. He looked back at me in concern.

I rose on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I wanted to say sorry, in case I have come across as ungrateful. I do appreciate you trying to take care of me."

"As someone who has fought against an arranged marriage for a long time, I do understand." He kissed the top of my head.

"Come along, Da gets annoyed when he's kept waiting."

 **A/N: As many of you guessed Edward was going to suggest marriage to protect her from Aro. I was on the fence for so long trying to decide about Charlie. I took no pleasure on letting him die, however in the end I decided it could be the driving force to push Bella into Edward's life.**

 **Thank you for sharing all your thoughts and love with me.**

'


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 23**

When we walked into the room, Carlisle was drumming the arms of the chair with his hands, looking annoyed. He gave Edward a hard glare as we came closer to the couch. Jasper rose and offered me his seat on the couch.

"Sorry, Da, Bella just received word that Charles…Charlie Swan passed away during the night. It took her a few moments to compose herself," Edward explained.

Edward jerked his head at Emmett, who immediately vacated the couch so he could sit beside me. Carlisle's eyes settled on me and softened.

"My condolences, Isabella, your father was a good man," he said.

"But didn't Edward just say he wasn't her real father," Emmett asked.

"Jeesh, Emmett, have some tact, will ya," Jasper whispered harshly.

"Thank you, sir," I said, trying not to let what Emmett said get to me.

"It seems we have a lot to discuss. And although Emmett was rather insensitive about it, the issue of Charlie Swan not being your biological father might affect us all. From what Edward has told me you had no clue," Carlisle asked.

I shook my head. "None."

Carlisle nodded. "It's not that we don't believe Charlie Swan, but we need to know for sure before we proceed. I want a DNA test done immediately."

"I thought my biological father was dead, how can we get his DNA?" I asked confused.

"Liam was my twin brother, so I can provide a sample. It won't be a perfect match, but the percentage should be high enough to get confirmation," Peter explained coolly.

"Here." Jasper handed me a swab, then his father another one. "All you need to do is rub it on the inside of your cheek. We are going to need one more to test it against."

Carlisle held out his hand for the third one. A thought occurred to me as I placed my swab in the testing tube.

"Is there a chance…" I trailed off because it was an awkward question.

"A chance?" Carlisle prompted.

"That Aro might be my father, if he and my mother were involved," I asked.

Carlisle and Peter exchanged a glance with one another. While Carlisle stayed emotionless, Peter started to look angry. I tensed, and Edward reached over and gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"At this point, we won't rule it out. I don't want to insinuate about your mother's relationships, but she was an engaged woman when she was with my brother. Then she ran off and immediately married a third man before my brother was cold in the ground." Peter frowned.

"Right." I wanted to defend my mother from him basically calling her a slut. But even my dad eluded to the same chain of events.

Peter hesitated before offering me a smile. "I never met your mother or knew her name. However, I was with my brother when he bought the necklace for her, which you wore to the ball. My brother was head over heels in love with Soreena. I knew it was forbidden, but I didn't know how forbidden until he was killed. We still don't know if it was Aro or Vladimir who killed him, but both would have been within their right."

"I think Aro recognized the necklace, maybe that's how he realized who my real mom was." I touched my charm.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I didn't make the connection myself right away since I didn't know your mother was pregnant when she disappeared, and it's a common design," Peter said.

"It would explain his interest in Bella. I didn't think he would follow her to Washington since we only went on one date." Edward frowned. "Which brings me to our next business. Tanya was in the lobby when we arrived. I let it slip to her that Bella and I had gotten married."

Everyone's eyes turned to us in surprise. I felt myself redden under the scrutiny of their stares. Edward gave my hand another squeeze before letting it go and wrapping his arm around my shoulders

"When did you guys have the time to get hitched?" Emmett asked, looking confused.

"Isabella, would you mind giving me a moment with my son?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure." I rose from the couch and headed for the kitchen.

I hoped I would have better luck finding something to eat than the last time I was here. A majority of the food I left in the fridge was gone, but the freezer was still full. I wondered if I was supposed to be offering the others anything to eat or drink. I wasn't sure if it was my place. I settled for an apple, not really hungry but knowing I had to eat something. I had taken two bites when I heard shouting.

"Absolutely not," Edward yelled.

"This is not up to you," Carlisle shouted back.

"It is, since she's my wife," Edward argued.

"I am still the leader of this family, and it's a fake marriage. She could be his granddaughter. If she were my family, I would want to know," Carlisle stated.

I watched from the doorway, knowing they were talking about me. Edward and Carlisle were at a standoff, and Edward's fists were clenched at his side. Emmett was hovering closely, looking alert.

"Except you're not, her mother escaped that madman for a reason. You know as well as I do he's a large participant in the sex trafficking ring. I will not allow Bella to be a part of it. What would stop him from trying sell off his own granddaughter?" Edward snarled.

"For starters, we will play along with the fake marriage you created. He won't be able to break your union easily. I think we could use this to our advantage to join our families with him to take out Aro. We have to be smart about this. If Vladimir thinks we're hiding her from him then we will be at war with two families instead of one," Carlisle said in a calmer voice.

"All you want me to do is meet him?" I asked.

Everyone's focus shifted to me with various looks. Edward seemed upset I was intervening. Carlisle stared at me appraisingly and nodded.

"Yes, one meeting. I promise you won't have to stay with him or have any other contact if you don't want it." He met my eyes.

"I can handle one meeting," I agreed.

"You can't promise her that. Vladimir could see her as his property and take her." Edward was still upset.

"I am no one's property, grandfather or not. And no one will ever take me against my will without a fight." I lost my temper and snapped.

Emmett snickered. "Told ya, she's a hellcat."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a pointed look. "You owe me a gun."

"I don't have a spare one on me at the moment, but I'll get you one. But you can't register it," Emmett promised.

Peter cleared his throat. "Don't you think you should clear it with your father first?"

I grew annoyed. I remembered how misogynic Carlisle's opinion could be. I glanced at him; he had his poker face on as he looked back at me. His mouth twitched similar to his son's when he was amused.

"Get her something that's easily concealed in a handbag, and…" He paused for a moment. "Another two easy to use guns for Alice and Rose."

"You want them to start carrying?" Edward said in surprise.

"Times are changing. I want my girls to be able to protect themselves as well as Bella has been able to defend herself. Emmett, I want you to train them, starting this week," Carlisle answered.

"I don't know if Rose will want to touch a piece. She always gives mine a wide berth." Emmett seemed hesitant.

"She may if it means protecting her babies," I said softly.

"Let me be clear, I hope it never comes to anyone having to use them. But for the same reason I didn't put a stop to Isabella training Alice, I don't want them to be sitting ducks," Carlisle stated.

"You knew?" Edward asked.

"Of course, I knew. Nothing happens in my house without me finding out." Carlisle smirked then glanced at his watch. "Your mother is expecting us for dinner."

I shot Edward a worried glance, and he gave me a tiny nod of understanding.

"We won't be joining you tonight, please give mother our regrets. It's been a long few days, and Bella needs a chance to rest. We will be there on St. Patrick's to announce our good news. And if it's all right with you, I'll like to take the day off tomorrow to get some affairs in order."

"Very well," Carlisle agreed. "I'll let you know if we hear anything."

He headed for the door, and everyone followed. Edward closed and locked it once they all left. He leaned against it and closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Well, that went better than I expected," Edward said.

"Will you be coming with me to the funeral?" I asked.

His eyes clenched tightly, leaving me disappointed. I should have known he wouldn't be able to leave the city.

"It's okay, I understand, you 're very busy. I will try to be back as quickly as possible and stay in touch. I should see if I can get a flight back tonight or maybe first thing tomorrow."

"Bella…" Edward opened his eyes and took a step towards me. "Acushla, we can't allow you to go."

I took a step away from him. "What do you mean you can't _allow_ me to go? Regardless what the DNA says, he was my father. How can I _not_ go, you can't stop me?"

"I know he was the only father you have ever known. However, I need you to see it from our perspective. This could be a trap. Aro sent two men out to Washington, and only one was found. Aro has also been unreachable, he supposedly went to Italy for a visit with extended family," he reasoned softly.

"Are you saying everyone is still in danger back in Forks?" I became more worried.

"We have a man out there, and we're sending Embry. We're hoping we can get him on the Forks' Police Force," Edward explained.

"Didn't he work with Paul?" I was wary.

"Yes, and as far as we can tell he had nothing to do with the attacks. Trust me, he has been grilled extensively," Edward promised.

"So what am I supposed to do? How can his only daughter not show up to his funeral?" I was torn about what the right thing was.

"Jasper had a suggestion that might work. His idea was to say you left because we had a fight about how I kept on bailing on you...how I tend to be a work-acholic. I came after you, and we decided to elope. Then I whisked you off on a honeymoon with the stipulation we both turn off our cell phones," he explained.

"My friends would never believe I would do such a thing. Abandon my father when he's in the hospital to go elope? It's a stupid idea," I scoffed.

"Which is why I showed up before the accident," Edward stated, like it had actually happened that way.

"Except, I was seen by doctors, Deputy Marks, Claire." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure they will be willing to go with our story if it means protecting you. We have ways of making it appear like you were never there," he responded.

"I'm his only family left, I have to be there…I _want_ to be there," I stated emotionally.

"Even if it means risking everyone else? You can put up a strong fight. Can they?" he asked.

My resolve started to falter. Was I being selfish with my request? He had valid points to his argument. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the ground, trying to decide the right thing.

Edward came closer, and this time I didn't move away. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"Charlie Swan knows how much you loved him. And it was evident how much you meant to him. His last request was for you to leave and be safe. These aren't normal circumstances, if it were, we would already be on a plane right now. He would understand why you're not at the actual funeral." He brushed my cheek with fingertips.

"Fine. I won't go," I said half-heartedly then buried my face into his chest. Edward wrapped his arms around me as he rubbed my back soothingly. He spoke again after a few moments of silence.

"What can I do for you? Do you want to binge watch some shows or movies? We can order anything you like for dinner? Or I can take you out to eat? I won't even complain if it's a touristy spot," he asked.

I turned my head to the side but stayed in his embrace. "I really don't feel like going anywhere—I'm just emotionally and mentally exhausted. I haven't had Chinese in forever." It was something my mother always ordered growing up when we had a bad day.

"Done. I'll go get some menus. Why don't you go make yourself comfortable in the living room. There's a great place over on Washington. Do you like sushi?" He disappeared into the kitchen.

"Not really. Do they have a good wonton soup," I asked, taking a seat on the couch.

He returned and handed me a folded piece of paper before sitting next to me. "It's on the menu, but I've never had it. Order whatever you'd like."

After a few minutes of going through the menu, Edward called in our order and sent a text to Felix to let him know when it arrived. My phone rang, and I instinctively pulled it out of my pocket—Leah was calling me. I remained frozen looking at the screen before it stopped. I turned it off and handed it over to Edward.

"Would you mind holding on to this, so I'm not tempted to answer?" I asked.

He nodded and disappeared from the room. He was gone longer than expected, and when he came back, he was holding a small box in his hands. I eyed it nervously as he sat on the edge of the couch.

"I don't know if it's the best time for this, but I have something for you." He opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. The band was silver, a Celtic design with diamond chips. The stone was round.

"Wow, it's beautiful," I commented.

"It was my grandmother's," he told me.

"Shouldn't you save this for your future wife?" It seemed too important for him to be giving to me.

"You are my wife, just as soon as Jasper gets the proper documents." His lips twitched.

"Right…what did your dad say about it when he asked me to leave the room?" I asked.

"He wanted to make sure I knew what we were both getting into," he answered.

"So he's really okay with it?" I pressed.

He shrugged. "He agreed we made a good decision and to keep the real reason a secret. However, he said I was on my own with Ma, since she will be pissed about the eloping. Peter didn't seem fully on board, but it's not his call to make."

"That's probably because he all but called my mother a slut." I huffed.

"He didn't…" Edward sighed and ran his finger through his hair. "He's just upset about his brother."

"My mother wasn't though. After she left my father, she didn't date. She told me as much as she loved me, she wished she had waited until she was married. That's the whole reason why…" I trailed off, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Believe it or not, I'm a virgin too." He gave me a knowing smile.

"No way? Really?" I was shocked.

"You seem surprised?" He smirked.

"Well, not many wait these days." I gave him an apologetic look.

Edward chuckled. "True. When I was fifteen, I went on my first date, and I was elated I made it to second base. Two weeks later, the girl shows up at my house claiming I got her pregnant—it wasn't possible. Her father knew who my family was and wanted money. Since then, I have been cautious, and never go all the way with anyone—I'm not entirely innocent, but no one will ever be able to claim I'm their baby's daddy."

"At fifteen? I'm sorry that happened to you." I said.

"I'm not. It taught me a lesson in trust." He shrugged. "So, would you like me to get on one knee?" He held up the ring.

I shook my head. "It seems a bit unnecessary." I held out my hand.

Edward slid the ring on my finger then kissed the back of it. He leaned in to place another one on my cheek and the last one on my lips. His forehead rested against mine, and he sighed contentedly.

"How mad do you think your mom will be?" I asked because she was the last person in his family I wanted to disappoint.

"Maybe a little, but she's a hopeless romantic, so the fact I chased after you may soften her a bit. Plus, she'll forget all about it when we give her more grandbabies."

"Who said anything about babies?" I pulled away from him.

 **A/N: I know a few have expressed concern that Bella was going to be come submissive like Alice. Not going to happen, she has been thrown a curveball and it's only a slight set back until she can get her bearings. Right now, she's concerned about keeping her friends safe and since she's not use to the moblife, she is listening to Edward's advice. And he may not be right about every thing but he means well. The funeral was a tough decision to make.**

 **In case of some confusion, it's a fake marriage(so far). They will make it looks real, but there was no stop in Vegas. The only ones who will know its fake were in the penthouse.**

 **If you live in the U.S. I hope you had a good Thanksgiving. Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 24**

I sat up quickly and took a couple of deep breaths before falling back against the pillows. I rolled to my side and glanced at Edward. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. At least this time I didn't wake him up by elbowing him in the gut.

The blanket had fallen around his waist revealing his naked torso. He went to sleep wearing a shirt, so he must have lost it at some point during the night. I realized waking up to him every morning wouldn't be a such a bad thing.

Just as I got comfortable with the idea of marriage, he threw the idea of babies into the mix. To be fair, I always did want my own. However, our relationship had moved from a snail's pace to cheetah speed in an instant. I didn't think it was a good idea to bring a baby into this world while things were still so rocky with Aro. Edward disagreed, believing that if I was pregnant it would somehow place a force field around me.

"I can feel you staring at me," he mumbled sleepily, without opening his eyes.

"That's because you're drooling," I teased.

Edward's hand came up and rubbed his face. "Am not."

I started to giggle, and he opened his eyes and glared at me playfully. He reached over and brushed the hair off my forehead before trailing his fingers lightly down my cheek.

"Did you sleep well," he asked.

"Yes," I lied.

His eyes narrowed, and he raised one eyebrow, clearly not believing me.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom, then I'll go see what I can make us for breakfast." I slipped out of bed and rushed from the room.

I took my time, mentally adding a few more need-to-get items in my head. When I stepped back into the room, Edward was leaning against the wall across from the door with his arms crossed.

"You know, we are never going to get anywhere if we lie to each other," he said softly.

"I didn't…" I sighed, he was right. "What do you want me to say…my dreams have been plagued by nightmares. If I'm not reliving killing Paul, then I'm seeing my father covered in blood after he shielded me from an attack."

"Yes, Acushla, you don't have to put on a brave front for me." He pushed off the wall and took a step closer.

I shifted from foot to foot. "It's not for you. If I start talking about it, then I'm not only seeing it in my dreams but when I'm awake too."

"Or, you'll keep dreaming about it until you just let it all out and not hold it inside," he suggested.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to hold back my tears. "I hate the way he died, and it's all my fault—I brought the danger to him. He was the most selfless person I knew, taking in my mother and me and protecting us all these years. And in the end, he was met with such a cruel death." I started to lose control. "And as much as I want to be at his funeral, I know you're right about it not being safe. I already lost my father, what if they go after the other people I care about…Claire, Leah, Emily, or anyone else?"

I began to sob so hard I could no longer speak. Edward's arms wrapped around me as I started to shake and my legs could no longer hold me upright. He remained silent and rubbed my back. I hiccupped after the tears started to slow.

"I wish I could fix it, Acushla. But all I can tell you is that it wasn't your fault. Neither of us had any way of knowing what Aro's true intentions were. I told you the night of the ball that calling Aro the devil wasn't far off—he's an evil and vindictive man." He kissed the top of my head and held me tighter.

"Is it possible for you to find out if my mother's death was truly by a drunk driver and not Aro," I asked.

His hand paused for a moment. "I can have Jasper look into it. But I'll warn you...if it was, he would have covered his tracks well."

"I understand, but I think it will always bug me if I didn't at least try." I wiped my eyes.

 **LS**

A little over an hour later, we were finishing breakfast. I stood from the table and picked up our plates. Edward took them from me and for gestured me to sit.

"Let me get those," he offered.

"So do we…do I need to stay hidden or can we go out," I asked.

"I have no plans to keep you locked away in a tower if that's what you're asking. However, I thinks best we lay low for a few days." He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "What did you want to do, more tourist attractions?"

"No, shopping actually. I need a few things—they are necessities or I wouldn't be asking," I explained.

"Make a list, and I can send someone to get them for you," he offered.

"There are things I need to buy for myself," I said.

Edward tossed the dishcloth into the sink and turned to lean against it. "I'm going to have to insist I go with you or at least have a couple of my men. I highly doubt they will do anything while I'm with you. I know you can defend yourself; however, given the circumstances, you're going to need back up. Especially with someone who knows about our lifestyle."

"I won't argue with having protection. However, it might be a bit awkward with what I have to get," I admitted.

He smiled devilishly. "What exactly is it you need that's making you turn bright red?"

"Well, if you must know. Bras, underwear, and a few other womanly essentials. Felix grabbed a bunch of things for me, except for them," I told him.

"So you're telling me…" He trailed off as his eyes drifted to my chest.

"Yes, so if you know a Target or a similar place, maybe we can do that today." I glanced away.

"A hunting store?" he asked incredulously.

I snorted. "You seriously haven't heard of Target? It's a department store."

"You know, as my wife, you have access to my credit cards. You can shop in any high-end store you want," he told me.

"Thank you, but I'd rather shop in a place I'm familiar with." I needed a sense of normalcy after the last few days.

"Ok. They probably wouldn't expect us to got to a store like that. " He pulled out his phone. "I'll Google it. There's another stop I'd also like to take you to while we're out."

A short while later, we made our way to the lobby with a quick stop at Emmett and Rosalie's old penthouse to borrow a jacket, which Edward assured me would be fine with her. He also handed me a pair of sunglasses and a Patriots hat, before donning the same.

When we arrived on the ground floor, I looked around to see if Tanya would once again pop out of nowhere. There was something odd about her; it could be she was just very religious, and I wasn't used to it. Edward took my hand and led me to his waiting Volvo at the curb.

"I'm half surprised that Tanya wasn't waiting for us," I commented.

Edward smirked and rolled his eyes. "Naw, she's probably volunteering at a soup kitchen or shelter since there's no mass today."

"Does she usually check up on you when you miss church," I asked.

"I've gotten texts before and others reminding me when there was mass in the middle of the week for other religious occasions." He shrugged.

"If she wants to be a nun, why hasn't she joined a convent yet?" I asked.

"I really don't know. I don't usually talk to her for more than five minutes. From what I remember growing up, she was always into religion. Victoria used to tease her that she was trying to make up for the rest of her family being so sinful," he answered.

"What does Tanya have against her mother? I saw her at the ball, she seemed a bit snobby, but not too bad," I asked.

"You haven't figured it out?" Edward gave me sideways glance.

I shook my head, having no clue what he was talking about.

"You and Victoria were the same age, in fact, only a month separate your birthdays," he stated, then laid on his horn as someone cut him off.

"No…why would I know when Victoria was born?" At that moment, what he was trying to say stood out to me like a sore thumb. "So you're saying Aro was sleeping with Suplicia when my mother was with Liam? Why didn't Aro just marry Suplicia in the first place?"

"Because she was never meant to be more than a goomah. He had nothing to gain by marrying her. When your mother disappeared, and Suplicia was pregnant, he married her in hopes she would give him an heir," Edward explained.

"What is a goomah?" I asked.

"A mistress," he answered. "It's not uncommon for men like Aro to have one. Frankly, I never saw the appeal. I wouldn't be able to trust a woman who was willing to lower themselves to be a mistress."

"Good to know," I said softly.

He raised my left hand to his lips and placed a kiss on my knuckles by my ring. "Besides, I like my balls where they are. Something tells me you wouldn't be like other mob wives and turn your head."

"I would never hurt you…well, at least not on purpose... just don't sneak up on me again." I winked at him. "Are you telling me your brother and dad have mistresses?" I was shocked because they seemed so in love with their wives.

"No, neither does Peter as far as I know. However, we are among the few," he told me as turned into a parking garage.

"This was less than five minutes from your apartment, and you had to Google it?" I teased.

He gave me a sheepish shrug. "I don't usually go shopping. However, I was thinking, the penthouse is as much yours now as it is mine. So if you want to redecorate you're more than welcome to do so."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, I may take you up on that."

 **LS**

Our last stop of the day was at a jewelry store. When we walked through the doors, I could tell right away it was unique and one of a kind. My first surprise was that there were no other customers in the store.

"Mr. Masen, it's lovely to see you again." A portly, friendly-looking man said as he greeted us.

"Marcus, how is your family?" Edward shook his hand.

"We are all well, thank you. Who is this you have with you?" Marcus' pale blue eyes landed on me.

"This is my wife, Isabella. We arrived home last night after a quick elopement. Since it was a last minute decision, we are in need of suitable wedding bands." Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"Congratulations, to you both. How did your mother take it?" Marcus chuckled.

"She doesn't know yet, so I may pick up something else while we're here to soften the blow." Edward smirked.

Marcus turned to me. "May I see your ring, dear, or will you be getting an engagement ring as well?"

"No need. I have given Isabella my grandmother's." Edward held up my left hand.

"Very beautiful. I think I have some designs you may like. Come right this way. Do you want matching bands or will you be choosing your own, Edward?" Marcus led us to a large glass case.

On the customer side, there were two large cushioned chairs for us, and Edward gestured for me to choose first. Once we were seated, Marcus pulled out a small tray adorned with rings.

"I'll pick mine after my wife selects hers." Edward nodded towards me.

"I would recommend the thinner bands. I have many, from plain to a few more elaborate designs. Personally, I think these three will compliment your ring." He slid them towards me. "Feel free to try them."

"How much do these cost," I asked before I touched them.

"Do worry about the price, Acushla, choose your favorite," Edward stated.

I nodded and tried on two out of the three rings. The third, while pretty, looked flimsy and fragile. I liked the second one the most, the Celtic knot design was similar, complete with diamond chips.

"We will take that one," Edward said softly, giving me a smile. "Do you have a similar one for men?"

"I do." Marcus slid open another door and pulled out a second tray.

Edward quickly selected a ring and tried it on. He flexed his fingers a few times then laid his hand down on the counter next to mine. I wasn't prepared for the swell of emotion that came next. I wiped a tear away discretely.

"Are you okay, Acushla?" Edward asked, brushing my hair over my shoulder.

Marcus chuckled. "She wouldn't be the first bride to cry on me. Her's looks loose, I'll have my assistant get one that's a half-size down. Should I wrap them for you?"

"I think we will wear them," Edward answered. "Now, as for my mother, I was thinking another charm for her bracelet."

"Certainly, I have a selection over here." Marcus walked to another counter, stopping to talk to a girl who had appeared out of nowhere.

Edward stood and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'll be right back."

I watched him as he leaned on the counter and gazed into the case with concentration before pointing at two. I was focused on watching him when a box was dropped loudly in front of me.

"Here you go. Congratulations on snagging yourself a Masen." She scowled at me with jealousy written all over her face.

"I believe, I'm the lucky one," Edward spoke before for I could.

He reached over and grabbed the box. He took out the ring and slid it on my finger.

"Perfect." He kissed my hand.

Feeling bold, I kissed him. He responded instantly, cupping my cheek and slipping his tongue between my lips. I could hear the girl huff in indignation, and her fingernails tapped obnoxiously on the glass.

"Ahhh…newlyweds, nothing is sweeter, don't you agree, Sasha?" Marcus asked lightly.

I pulled away and blushed, embarrassed for getting carried away. Sasha rolled her eyes before plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Babies are sweeter, and we have some lovely jewelry for new mothers; we have July charms for them in stock." She batted her eyes innocently.

It took me a second to catch on to what she was implying. "Excuse me?" I frowned.

"With such a quickie wedding, I just assumed." She glanced down at my stomach.

I followed her gaze. I was wearing a large winter coat and bulky sweater, but I didn't look pregnant…did I?

"Marcus," Edward snapped, and he clenched his hands. "Your assistant is out of line."

"My sincere apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Masen." Marcus looked both embarrassed and angry. "Sasha, wait for me in my office."

"It was an honest…" Sasha suddenly looked frightened by the way Edward was glaring at her as she turned and fled the room.

"It won't happen again, sir. I promise to speak to her. May I offer you…" Marcus was starting to sweat, looking nervous.

"No, need. Just make sure I never have to see her in the future." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up so quickly, nearly making me lose my balance.

He led us from the store and straight to the car where he immediately opened my door. He waited until I was in before he slammed it and walked to his side. Once behind the wheel, he took a deep breath and seemed to relax. He turned to me and started to kiss me heatedly. I gently pushed him away after a moment.

"We are in the middle of a parking lot during broad daylight." I glanced around as people walked by us on the sidewalk.

"Is that any different than in the middle of a store, Acushla?" His scowl lifted to an amused smile. "Or was that only okay since you were claiming me as yours?"

"I was not _claiming_ you," I proclaimed, turning beet red when he started to snicker. "Well, at least, I didn't threaten to off her."

"Hey, no complaints from me, just an observation. You can kiss me like that any time you want." He laughed even harder as he started the car.

His laughter stopped abruptly when his phone rang. He hit a button on the steering wheel. "What part of 'I'm taking today off' was difficult to understand, Jasper?"

"Sorry, boss, I thought you'd want the paternity results as soon as they were available. I also have the marriage license for the both of you to sign," Jasper said.

"Fine. Meet us back at the penthouse in an hour." Edward ended the call before Jasper could respond. "Is there anything else you need, Acushla?"

"I don't think so." I glanced back at the trunk.

"Okay, we can head home and pick up where we left off." He winked at me as he pulled out into traffic.

"I thought Jasper was on his way." I laughed.

"He is. But he can't come up unless I let him. "Edward smirked.

 **A/N: A few seemed nervous with the mention of Target in my teaser. Bella just wanted some normalcy admist all the craziness. I'm not saying she will be opposed to higher end stores in the future, just not today. Where they got their rings is a family run store not a big chain.**

 **In case you're wondering why they went shopping when she couldn't go o the funeral. Mostly because Edward and his father think it might lead to a trap. Secondly, Edward figured no one would be looking for Bella in a department store. He also is slighly presumptuous, thinking no one would try anything if Bella was with him.**

 **Thank you for sharing all your thoughts and love with me.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 25**

When we arrived back at the apartment building, Edward drove straight into the garage rather than to the valet. He muttered a curse under his breath as he slid into a parking spot near the elevators. He got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

I paused in my seat, wondering what set him off and if I should be worried. I looked over my shoulder to see Jasper getting out of a dark blue sedan. I opened the door and got out, knowing it was safe.

"I fucking told you an hour. Did you forget how to tell time?" Edward snapped.

"I was just around the block and figured I would just come here and wait," Jasper answered.

Edward rounded the corner and stopped short when he saw me already out, and his scowl deepened. He yanked open the trunk and started grabbing bags.

"Fine, you can help with our things." He handed Jasper several of our purchases.

"Since when do you shop at Target?" Jasper glanced at the bullseye symbol with interest, as he placed his folder under his arm so he could take the handles.

"Bella need a few things to get settled in, not that it's your business where we shop," Edward snapped.

"Edward, you don't have to be so rude," I said softly, grabbing my new pillow and two of the bags.

"Thanks, Cuz." Jasper gave me a smile.

I paused. "So it's true then?" I felt conflicted, a small part of me wished it was some huge mistake and Charlie was my biological dad. However, at least Liam was better than Aro.

"Yup, results were so high there's no denying it." Jasper nodded.

"You could have saved yourself a trip and told us this over the phone." Edward slid his card into the slot. "Why the hell is this not working."

"Shit, sorry, that's another reason I came early—I had new cards made. I figured since Isabella was now staying with you she would need her own. And while I was at it, I thought it was best to change them all." Jasper put the bags at his feet and pulled out his wallet, retrieving two cards.

"Thanks, I haven't even thought that far ahead yet." Edward accepted the new one and placed it in the reader.

Jasper handed me the other one then grabbed the bags he dropped. "Once you guys sign the license, I will work my magic. It will appear to have been filed days ago, and no one will be the wiser."

"Let's get this over with," Edward agreed.

"I have a date with Alice tonight. Would you guys like to join us," Jasper asked nervously.

"What is this, high school? No, we don't want to join you. You're dating my sister, and joining you would be too weird," Edward said rudely.

"No, thank you, Jasper," I spoke up, side-eyeing Edward.

He nodded. "Am I at least allowed to tell her you eloped?"

"Like I said, we will make a formal announcement at Ma and Da's in two days." Edward shook his head.

Jasper was starting to look annoyed, but he wisely kept from saying something in return.

"How is Alice?" I asked in concern. I felt horrible I had forgotten how we had left things.

Jasper gave me a sad smile. "She's been upset. I don't know exactly what was said between you two, but she…perhaps you can call her if it's not too much to ask."

"Of course," I promised.

When we arrived at the top floor, Edward led the way to his door. I followed their lead of dropping the bags on the couch and headed to the dining room table. Jasper opened his folder and slid the top sheet to me.

I barely had a chance to read the first two lines when he placed a packet of papers down on top of it.

"This here is a bit of our family history...test is on Monday." Jasper smirked.

"Test?" I gave him an incredulous stare.

"Ignore him, Achusla. Jasper missed his calling as a comedian." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Why are you in such a mood today?" Jasper grumbled.

"Sorry, Jasper. Marcus' assistant was extremely rude to Bella earlier," Edward said apologetically.

"Do I need to make a call?" Jasper frowned.

Edward shook his head. "Marcus promised to handle it. He's good on his word."

Jasper went back to his folder and pulled out a formal looking paper. He then fished a pen from his jacket pocket

"Just sign on the line, and it will be official," Jasper announced, placing them down in front of me.

"Please, tell me you at least chose a chapel where we weren't married by Elvis," I joked, grabbing the pen.

"Nope. Tom Jones…well his look-alike." Jasper chuckled. "Almost went with Marilyn Manson."

I laughed and slid the paper over to Edward, and he bent down to sign it. He dropped the pen and stared at it with a blank expression.

"I now pronounce you legally wed. Do you want to kiss the bride?" Jasper teased.

Edward gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"That was pitiful." Jasper shook his head in disappointment.

Edward ignored him and turned to me. "Achusla, I need to have a word with Jasper for a moment. Would you mind excusing us?"

"Not at all. I will put my things away. It was nice seeing you, Jasper. Will you be at the house on St. Patrick's Day?" I asked.

"I never miss it." He nodded, grinning.

I carried several of the bags down to my room and started to unpack and sort them. When I went to put them away, I realized we would have to get another dresser sooner or later. I wondered if Edward would mind sharing one for the time being. I headed down the hall and stopped short when I heard Jasper was still here. I wasn't sure if I should interrupt.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Jasper asked in a low voice.

"Of course I am. This was the best way," Edward responded.

"You disagree." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"We could have helped her disappear like her original suggestion. Hell, Aro handed us the perfect opportunity...Bella could've easily died like Charles Swan. With our help she could've gone anywhere in the world to start over," Jasper said. "Be honest with me, she's my cousin, I think it's my place to get the truth. You…"

"You've been her cousin all of what…twenty-four hours, and you think you have some sort of right?" Edward scoffed.

"Someone needs to look out for her," Jasper reasoned.

"That's what I'm doing." Edward was getting agitated.

"Just admit it. You love her, and that's really why you jumped to the marriage idea," Jasper insisted.

"I don't love her. Sure I care for her, that's why I don't want to see her hurt."

"Please, I've known you since we were both in diapers so you can't fool me." Jasper snickered.

There was an unusually long pause.

"Wow, you don't even realize…You know what? Forget I said anything. Let me out, and I'll be out of your hair."

I heard the door close and then silence. I ventured out into the main room and found it empty. I picked up the last bag and the pillow when Edward came back inside. I felt him watching me, not saying anything. I looked over, and he offered me a smile.

"What do you feel like ordering tonight? I'm hungry since we skipped lunch," Edward asked.

"We don't have to order anything. A few of the meals I made are still in your freezer," I suggested. "But we will have to go food shopping at some point soon."

"You filled the freezer too?" His eyes lit up like a boy on Christmas.

"Yes. No wonder you run out of food. You don't check out your cabinets and your fridge on a regular basis," I teased.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I never really thanked you properly for everything you did for me when I was sick."

"It was no big deal," I answered.

"I have something for you." He pulled a small jewelry box out of his pocket.

"I thought that was for your mother?" I questioned.

He opened to check it. "This one is yours, I got something else for my ma."

Edward walked over to me and held out the box with a small smile. Inside was a beautiful shooting star with diamonds. I brushed it lightly with my fingers and looked up at him.

"You didn't get me this as an apology did you, like the one for your mom?" I asked.

"No…why, are you mad at me?" He looked confused.

"No. I just don't understand why you would get me something out of the blue?" I shrugged.

"When I saw it in the store, I immediately thought of you. You were always singing twinkle, twinkle to Junior."

I couldn't help smiling, and I felt my heart flutter. "That's sweet. Help me with it." I handed him back the box and turned, pulling my hair up off my neck.

"So I take it, if I want to get back in your good graces that jewelry is a no." Edward chuckled. He wrapped the necklace around my neck.

" Birthdays…Christmas… Or you saw it and thought of me are fine. But not because you think I'm mad. In fact, that would likely make me madder," I stated.

"Duly noted. How about anniversaries?" He kissed below my ear, letting the chain drop.

My heart fluttered. "That would be okay."

"Good to know." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest.

"I'm still irritated at Jasper for coming so early. I was looking forward to picking up where we left off in the parking lot." He nuzzled my check.

"Is that really why you were acting so grumpy," I asked.

"Mmm, he's gone now," he whispered.

"I thought you were hungry." I giggled when his lips brushed a sensitive spot.

"Oh, Achusla, you don't know how hungry I am." He spun me in his arms and kissed me.

 **LS**

Two days later, we headed out to his parents' house. Edward assured me it would be safer because security would be at high alert. I was a bit nervous seeing Rosalie and Alice. I tried calling Alice, but she didn't answer. When we arrived at the mansion, there was a long line of cars and a valet.

"What is going on here? I thought it would just be family." I turned in my seat to ask Edward.

"It is just family… extended family that is," he answered.

I looked down at what I was wearing compared to what I saw a woman wearing as she entered the house. I hadn't even second-guessed that tonight might be more formal since they were celebrating the holiday. My own family was always laid back with the holiday. Edward had been no help since almost always wore a suit and tie to dinner.

"You could've warned me. I am so severely underdressed," I hissed.

"You look beautiful. You have nothing to worry about," he insisted, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Are you blind? Every other woman is wearing a cocktail dress, and I am wearing a skirt and a sweater. Please drive around back so I can enter through the kitchen. Hopefully, Rosalie and Alice won't be too mad at me that they won't mind me borrowing something of theirs."

"Why would they be mad at you. I'm sure they will be very happy to see you," he scoffed.

"You're such a man." I groaned.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He looked confused.

He parked in the garage, and we were able to sneak in the back. Rosalie was at the kitchen counter preparing a tray as several workers were milling about cooking and prepping. Rosalie looked up when we entered, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Bella, you're back." She squealed, coming over to greet me. "I'm so happy to see you. When did you get here? Did Edward go to you? Is that where he's been? How romantic."

"Hi, Rosalie. Yes, he did come to me and convince me to return with him." I hugged her with one arm.

"That makes me so happy. I hope this means you can forgive me for what I did," she said.

"I forgive you," I said honestly. "I brought my grandmother's soda bread, but now I don't think it will be enough. I didn't know tonight was going to be so big."

"Oh…uh." She looked me up and down and slightly cringed. "Edward, why didn't warn her," she scolded.

"What? She looks nice, and don't you tell her otherwise," Edward said defensively.

"Honestly…I thought you were smarter than your brother." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I will take the bread. I think Alice is up in her room, she'll have something you can borrow. Just to warn you…"

Her eyes fell on my rings when she reached for the bread, and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God!" she screamed, covering her mouth with both hands.

Edward winced and rubbed his ear. "What the hell?"

Emmett came bursting through the kitchen door. It opened so hard it crashed into the door. Jasper and Carlisle were on his heels.

"What's wrong?" Emmett's hand was on his holster.

"They're married." She held my hand up high for them to see.

"Oh, that." Emmett looked relieved.

Rosalie dropped my hand and narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean…oh, that…did you know?" she demanded.

"Uh…Ed." Emmett shot his brother a nervous look.

"Don't be mad at him, Rosalie. I asked him to keep it quiet until we announced it tonight," Edward explained, wrapping his arm around me.

"Announced what?" Esme entered the kitchen, looking preoccupied as she surveyed the room. "Why has everyone stopped working, I'm not paying you to stand like statues in my kitchen.

"Edward and Bella eloped." Rosalie pointed to us.

"Edward and Bella did what…" Esme appeared confused as her eyes landed on us. She first glanced at his arm around my waist, then my hand. Her face was unreadable as her head shot up.

"You two come with me. The rest of you back to work," she ordered, heading towards the pantry. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Carlisle, you too."

Once we were inside, she closed the door and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I demand an explanation," she snapped.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, dear," Carlisle said.

"Bullshit you are. You're acting too calm fto be surprised. We have been married for over twenty-six years, you can't fool me. I want the whole story…and the real story. Not whatever you cooked up for everyone else."

"Now, Esme…"

"Don't 'now Esme,' me. I look the other way for most things, but I won't when it comes to my own son being suddenly married." Esme glared at him then turned to Edward "Now talk."

Edward sighed and explained the whole story from beginning to end. The more he spoke, the less angry Esme appeared. A few times she stared at me with a look of sadness.

"I'm sorry about your father, dear. When is the funeral, the whole family can go show our support." She reached over and squeezed my hand.

"I was told I couldn't go," I explained.

"Why on earth not?" Esme narrowed her eyes again. "It's your father's funeral, of course, you have to go. Edward too, if he's your husband. Who told you couldn't?" She aimed her glare on the men.

"It's most likely a trap, Ma," Edward said.

"So bring men to help guard her. Isn't that what they're there for," she said incredulously, and I felt a glimmer of hope that I may get to go after all.

"That point is moot since the funeral was this morning," Carlisle said.

"Honestly…" Esme shook her head, clearly unimpressed.

She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them with a smile. "Here is what we will do. Before we serve dessert, Carlisle will announce your upcoming wedding."

"Ma, we're already married though," Edward stated.

"I understand that. But there will still be an actual wedding. You denied her, her father's funeral, I refuse to let you deny her a wedding day. Your marriage will be blessed by a priest. I'll call Father tomorrow," Esme said decisively.

Edward dug into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. "I bought you something."

I could tell Esme was fighting not to roll her eyes. "Thank you, dear, but you're not off the hook. Come along, Bella, no offense, but tonight's occasion requires you to dress more formal."

"No offense taken, I missed the memo." I shot a glare at Edward.

Esme looped her arm through mine and led the way out of the pantry and to the back stairs. She paused on the second story and took both my hands in hers.

"Do you love my son, Bella?" she asked kindly.

"I care for him." I didn't want to lie to her.

She nodded. "So you married him to protect yourself."

"I could handle myself on my own. But I needed to make sure the threat went away from my family and friends back home, and your family," I explained.

"My family will never be completely safe. I learned that a long time ago." She sighed. "Much like yourself, I married Carlisle to save my father's farm. I didn't love him at first, but over time I saw the man underneath the hard exterior and fell in love with him." She smiled softly.

"If it helps, I think I am falling in love with Edward," I admitted.

She smiled sadly. "The only thing that matters is that you are going to be happy with your decision. Resentment can lead to bitterness."

I paused thoughtfully. "I don't think I will resent Edward. He has only been doing what he thinks is best to help me."

"I hope it stays that way." She squeezed my hands. "I hope I didn't overstep with the wedding. I think it's just a disgrace to sign a piece a paper and call it done. Every girl deserves a wedding day when they can be a princess. Besides, I see no better way to prove to Aro and even Vladimir that you are part of our family than a big celebration."

"A wedding will be fine, Esme," I said, hiding my conflicted feelings on the matter.

"Good, I can't wait to start planning. Now, as for your dress tonight, I'm sure Alice will be more than happy to lend you one." Esme shook her head as she looked at me. "What was that boy thinking, or should I say not thinking."

 **A/N: As many of you hoped she is a Whitlock. Many of seemed confused on the marriage issue. Technically it isn't legal. They are signing a copy of amarriage license Jasper got his hands on that he's going to get filed like it was real. All the offical names are forged or payed off.**

 **Thank you for sharing all you love and thoughts with me.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 26**

 **BPOV**

The top floor was silent when we stepped off the stairs, and I spotted Jared down at by Junior's room. Esme continued down the opposite hall and knocked on Alice's door.

"I'm almost ready; I'll be down in a bit." Came a reply.

"Alice, dear, we have a bit of a fashion emergency. I was hoping you can help," Esme explained.

After a moment, the door opened revealing Alice in her robe. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her complexion was pale. She looked surprised then nervous to see me.

"Could you lend Isabella a dress? Your brother neglected to inform her that tonight was more formal than usual." Esme gestured to me.

"Of course," Alice said quietly.

"Thank you. I must hurry back, so everything doesn't fall onto Rosalie and Kate," Esme said before disappearing.

Alice and I stared at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"Bella…"

"Alice…"

"You first," we said in unison.

"Alice, I'm sorry I left like I did. I hate I made you feel like I was abandoning you," I said.

"I'm the one who owes you an apology. You were right; I needed to stand on my own two feet. It was hypercritical of me to claim I wanted independence, but then be dependent on you to get it. I should be stronger on my own, but instead, I'm still weak. As soon as you were gone, I slipped."

"You slipped?" She seemed sober at the moment.

"Yeah, and worst of all it was Jasper who caught me." She sat on the edge of her bed. "He probably realizes the mistake he's made with me."

"I don't think so. When he came to the penthouse, he seemed worried about you, but he was also looking forward to your date. What did he say when he found you?" I asked.

"Nothing really. He just looked disappointed." She shrugged her shoulders then a strange expression crossed her face. "Did you say the penthouse…do you mean Edward's? Have you been with my brother this entire time?"

"Not the entire time, but it's a long story. I can tell you about as we get dressed," I told her.

I gave her the unabridged version as we got ready. I knew Carlisle and Edward preferred that Rosalie and Alice didn't know all the details, but to me, it seemed unfair. This affected them too, and they weren't stupid.

"Wow…just wow." Alice shook her head as she placed a pair of heels in front of me. "And to think you've been a Whitlock this whole time. We could've grown up together. You and Edward could've been childhood sweethearts and have a couple of children by now."

"Possibly." I nodded thoughtfully. "But then I wouldn't have known a really great man who was my father."

Alice looked mortified. "I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry about your da."

I waved my hand. "Relax, I understand what you meant. I'm still having trouble comprehending it."

"I can't blame you. I don't know how I would feel if I found out one day my da wasn't my da—it would be surreal." Alice fluffed her hair and fixed her bangs. Her dark circles were now covered with makeup. "We should go down before Ma gets upset."

I did one more check in the mirror. The green dress was a bit more daring than I was used to. The only thing covering my back were a couple of spaghetti straps. The front showed ample cleavage, and since the dress was hemmed for Alice, it was extremely short. Thankfully, it still covered everything.

"I'm ready." I started to feel nervous about meeting all these new people, most of them mobsters.

"We'll stick together. You help me stay away from all the drinking, and I'll warn you which relatives to avoid." Alice looped her arm through mine.

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed.

 **LS**

We met Rosalie on our way down the steps. "I was just coming to find you. Dinner is ready to be served, and everyone is in the formal dining room."

The Cullen family was the only one I knew that had an informal and formal dining rooms as well as a ballroom. As we entered, we could see some people sitting and others still standing and talking. Edward stood near the head of the table speaking with his father.

"Bella, you're next to Edward," Rosalie informed me.

I ignored the stares as I walked the entire length of the room. Edward's head turned, and he paused in the middle of saying something. His eyes roamed my body, and his eyes grew a shade or two darker when they met mine.

He kissed my forehead in greeting. "You look breathtaking," he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"There's been a minor change in plans. Da is going to make the announcement before dinner starts." Edward pulled out my chair.

I glanced down the rest of the table nervously. Luck was on my side as I was seated beside Emmett. Across from me was Peter, who was watching me with a neutral expression.

"Good evening, Peter, how are you this evening?" I asked politely.

"What no Uncle? I'm doing fine, Isabella." I tried to decipher his tone, but his poker face was as good as Carlisle's.

"Ahh, don't let him give you a hard time. Call him Uncle Petey." Emmett smirked.

Charlotte took her seat, giving her husband a quizzical look. Peter just gave her a smile and focused his attention on the head of the table. Carlisle tapped his glass, calling for attention. Edward's hand covered mine and gave it a squeeze.

"May I have everyone's attention. Before we enjoy the meal my beautiful wife has put together, I have an announcement."

He paused while he waited for the room to quiet. "I would like to introduce a new member to our family. My son, Edward, took a page out of his old man's book and fell in love with Isabella. Like his mother and I, they decided to elope. But rest assured, Esme is already on the ball, and you can expect to be invited to a wedding the first weekend in May, so save the date. To Edward and Isabella." He raised his glass.

The room filled with 'Cheers!' and the tinkering of silver against glass.

"I do believe they want you to kiss." Esme winked at us.

I turned my head towards Edward; he cupped my cheek and leaned in, kissing me. The room erupted into whistling and clapping. I blushed when pulling away and glanced down the table to see that everyone seemed pleased.

Plates were soon filled, and conversation began between tables.

"Congratulations!" Charlotte said to me. "You must come to my store this week so we can find you a dress and get you fitted right away. Do you know how many bridesmaids you'll be having?"

"No, I don't." I shook my head as I felt my smile falter.

I had always thought Emily and Leah would be in my party if I were to marry. However, with everything up in the air, I wasn't so sure. Even if they weren't pissed at me for going M.I.A., I didn't know if I could or should have them there for safety reasons.

 **LS**

After dinner, everyone seemed to disperse throughout the main floor of the house. A majority of the guests had gone into the ballroom where a live band was playing Celtic music. I stood back and watched the dancers; I don't think I had ever seen Alice so happy as she moved across the dance floor with Jasper.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked from beside me.

"I have no idea how to do that. I think for now, I'd rather just watch," I commented. Ballroom I could handle but not Irish Step.

"Good, I always end up tripping and taking someone out." Edward snickered. "Would you like a drink?"

"Please." I nodded.

Edward disappeared into another room while I stayed watching. My foot tapped along to the music.

"You know, I thought Alice and my son would be the two who would make our families even closer together," Peter spoke from beside me.

"I wouldn't give up on that idea yet. They look so happy," I commented.

"Mmmm. Well, you must be pleased with how things turned out. You're marrying into a strong family for protection, while still honoring Charles Swan as your father monetarily," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I frowned in confusion.

"Thank you, Peter, for ruining Bella's wedding gift," Edward said angrily. "The scholarship to honor Chief Swan was my idea. Bella knew nothing about it."

"You are making a scholarship to honor my dad?" My jaw dropped in surprise.

Edward nodded. "Yes, to a high school senior, who is looking for a career in social justice, or law enforcement."

"That is so sweet, thank you." I awkwardly hugged him since he had his hands full.

"You're welcome, Acushla." He kissed my cheek.

Peter scoffed under his breath and started to walk away. Edward's face twisted in anger, but I placed my hand on his chest and went after Peter.

"Peter…or Uncle Peter, if you prefer," I called out, and he turned.

"I apologize if me seeing Charlie Swan as my father offends you. I don't know what happened between him and my mother that led to them getting married, nor will I ever get the true story. All I do know is that I looked to him as the man who raised and loved me. He gave up his chance to have a family of his own to protect my mother and me, and that's not something I will be able to forget." I took a breath trying not to get too emotional. "However, I do want to know more about my biological father. I hope you will be willing to tell me about him. Stories from your childhood and others, more than just facts from a packet of papers."

Peter looked into the glass he was holding and swirled the ice around; he glanced up and gave a small smile. "I look forward to doing that." He walked away and joined Charlotte.

"I finally get an uncle, and he hates me," I grumbled.

"I don't think he hates you. I think he was thrown and needs time to adjust, just like you were." Edward handed me a beer.

"I hope you're right. I don't have that much family left." I took a sip and was caught off guard. It was warmer than what I was used to.

"That's where you're wrong. Every person in this room is now related to you." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, and I leaned into him.

"I always wanted a brother." I spotted Emmett on the dance floor.

Emmett was doing some type of strange move. He narrowly missed bumping into Jasper, who shot him an annoyed look.

"You're more than welcome to take mine off my hands." Edward snickered as Emmett bumped to another person, sending them sprawling to the floor.

"That's okay, you can keep him. I'm starting to think Jasper might be more my style." I shook my head, trying not to laugh.

 **LS**

It was after midnight, and about half the guests were still milling about. Alice had disappeared into her room an hour ago, having enough of being surrounded by drunk people. Rosalie was hanging out with me, but she looked ready to drop. She rubbed her small bump tenderly, as her eyes were drooping.

"Rosalie, why don't you go to bed, you look exhausted," I said to her.

"I will, but I should probably find Emmett first." She glanced around the room. "They probably went to the man cave, even though Esme put it off limits. Last time a fight broke out over a pool game."

"I'll go check, and if I find him, I'll tell him you turned in," I offered.

She gave a grateful smile. "Thanks. And, Bella, I'm really glad you're back, and I hope you let me help plan your wedding."

"Of course," I agreed.

I cut through the kitchen on my way to the basement steps. Several of the men were gathered around the pool table. Edward was at the bar, talking to Jasper. Emmett and another man had pool cues in their hands. The one I didn't know was getting ready to take his shot.

"What's going on down here?" I asked.

The man cursed as he scratched and whirled around, pointing the cue in my face. "You made me mess up, you'll pay for that girl." His speech was so slurred, I could hardly understand him.

I easily unarmed him and tossed the cue away, eyeing him warily. Before he could react, two guns were pointed at his head, by Emmett and Edward.

"Whoa, everyone let's calm down." Jasper appeared at my side.

It was very clear we were the only two sober people in the room. The other men also had their hands on their guns.

"Colin, apologize to Edward's wife. She didn't do anything. You're shitfaced and missed the shot on your own," Jasper spoke calmly, moving in front of me.

"Edward, married her?" Colin looked me up and down, frowning. He swayed unsteadily on his feet.

"Yes, do you have something to say about my wife?" Edward cocked his gun.

"Edward, it's okay, he's not thinking clearly." I went around Jasper and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"It's not all right, he insulted you," Edward snapped.

"Colin, man, don't be an eejit, apologize," one of the guys said.

"I'm…" Colin let a loud blech before passing out in a heap on the floor.

Emmett moved out of the way before Colin hit him. I tried to check his vitals, but Edward held me back by my elbow. Jasper knelt and checked his pulse.

"He's out cold. What do you want to do with him?" Jasper asked Edward with an evil grin.

"What we always do with guys like him." Emmett smirked.

"He needs a bed…or maybe the bathroom floor." I grew concerned they were talking about offing him.

"Too good for him. Well, boys, take him away, and you know what to do. Jasper, I believe it's your turn to take the lead." Edward's smirk was dark.

"You got it, Boss. You two, grab him." Jasper looked to two of the guys.

I watched as they took Colin away and turned to Edward. "Isn't killing him a little extreme?"

Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed behind my ear. "We aren't going to kill him, but he'll certainly wish we did in the morning. It's sort of a tradition. The first one that passes out, falls prey to the others. It's happened to all of us at least once—it's Colin's third time, he should know better."

"So it's some sort of hazing thing?" I questioned.

"Sort of," Edward mumbled, and his hands started to roam my curves. So since it's St. Patrick's day, will I get lucky?" His breath was warm against my ear.

"Edward, we talked about this." I felt conflicted.

It was so hard to keep a straight head when things heated up between us. He groaned and pulled away.

"I thought you loved babies, isn't that why you chose your career?" he asked.

"I do love babies. But our marriage isn't real. It wouldn't be fair for us to have a child, knowing we will eventually be splitting up," I said.

"First off, our marriage will be real soon enough. Second, I don't believe in divorce so you'll be going nowhere." He backed me up until I hit the pool table and then he caged me in. "Thirdly, sex doesn't lead to pregnancy all the time." His eyes looked wild.

"Edward…" I whispered, not knowing what else to say. It seems what I'd seen as a fake marriage, Edward considered to be real.

"Would being married to me be so bad?" he asked, looking saddened.

"Of course not," I said honestly.

"If you want to wait for children until things settle down then I can give you that. However, I don't want to keep waiting to have sex." He pressed against me.

My arms wrapped around his neck. "Not tonight." I kissed his lips.

"Give me one good reason why not?" Edward asked, leaning so close our noses were touching.

"You're drunk, and I don't think our first time should be in your parents' house," I said.

"I'm not that drunk and…"

"Is anyone down here?" Esme called from the top of the stairs.

I started to laugh, and Edward covered my mouth. He grabbed me by the hand and dragged me down the hall into the gym. I pulled away and started to laugh so hard I was shaking.

"See." I turned to see him by the door, stripping. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Let's go enjoy the hot tub." He tossed his shirt onto the mats.

"Are you nuts? It's March and freezing outside." I shook my head.

"The hot tub will keep us warm." He walked towards me in his boxers.

My eyes couldn't look away from his obvious erection, poking through the hole. He wrapped his arms around me, as his hands ran up and down my bare back.

"Come on, live a little," he implored.

"Okay," I agreed.

I unzipped the dress and shimmied out, letting it drop to my feet. Edward watched me with hooded eyes. He laced his fingers together with mine and led me quickly outside. We ran together over the cold stone patio, the air nipping at my skin as we hastily slipped into the tub.

"Did you plan this?" I asked.

"Maybe," Edward said slyly, moving closer.

He lifted me up and placed me on his lap, so I was straddling him. His cock pressed up against my underwear. He kissed me deeply, and one hand cupped my breast as his thumb rubbed small circles over my nipple. I moaned and reached down to wrap my hand around him and began stroking.

He moaned and pushed against my hand. I cupped him and gave him a small squeeze knowing how much he enjoyed it the night before. He let go of my breast and moved my hand away. He grasped my hips and started to thrust against me, making me cry out at the incredible sensations I was feeling, as the water sloshed around us and out of the tub. Suddenly, I felt an explosion rock through my body, making every fiber of my being come alive.

I pulled my head away and gasped for air. Edward panted as he kissed along my neck and pulled me to his side. As I relaxed against him with my head on his shoulder, I glanced up at the stars above us, and realized I wasn't falling for Edward—I was already there.

 **A/N:**

 **All and all a pretty successful St. Patrick's day. Thank you for sharing all your thoughts and love with me.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 27**

 **EPOV**

I rolled over and reached out for Bella but came up with nothing but wrinkled sheets. The other side of the bed was empty, and I cracked open my eyes and blinked at the bright sunlight filling the room. Bella was nowhere in sight. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was later than I thought.

I showered and dressed then hurried to the kitchen. I was hoping to get some of Ma's cornbeef hash, which she traditionally made the day after St. Patrick's, before I headed into work. I was halfway there before I remembered the events from last night.

Shit. I hoped Bella wasn't pissed at me for last night. The details were a little fuzzy, but I didn't think we took it too far in the hot tub. She was right though, it was better to wait until we both were sober to have sex for the first time.

I heard Junior's laughter before I reached the kitchen and it hit me. Bella probably got up to spend some time with him. I pushed the kitchen door open to only see Kate, Carmen, and the baby. Both women looked up when I entered, and I was surprised to see Carmen frowning at me.

"Good morning, ladies. Kate, did Ma make her hash this morning?" I asked.

"She did, it's on the stove," she said, not turning around from washing the dishes.

"Thanks, have either of you seen Bella this morning?" I asked, grabbing a plate from the counter.

"I'm afraid the poor dear was kidnapped first thing this morning," Kate answered.

"She was what?" I nearly dropped the plate.

"It's too soon for a joke like that, Katie," Carmen scolded.

"Sorry, Edward, your mother and sisters took her to Charlotte's to start planning for the wedding." Kate gave me an apologetic look.

"Oh, is that all." I was instantly relieved.

"What do you mean, is that all?" Carmen huffed. "Weddings are big joyous occasions that are meant to be celebrated. It's no wonder I'm last to hear you're married, and I helped raise you."

"At least you heard it from a family member ... I overheard two servers gossiping about the news." Kate shot me a glare.

"I'm sorry. It was all sort of last minute," I apologized.

"Well, how did you propose," Carmen asked, handing Junior a slice of banana that he promptly squashed in his hand.

"I just asked her." I wasn't sure what to say. I'm sure me telling them I had to talk Bella into it wouldn't go over well. The proposal was definitely less than romantic.

"Doesn't sound like we missed much." Kate exchanged a look with Carmen and they both shook their heads.

I started to feel guilty. I couldn't say I swept Bella off her feet, or she accepted because she loved me, not because she was trying to protect everyone.

"Coffee, Edward?" Kate asked.

"No, thank you." Ma's decaf was so weak it could hardly be called coffee. "I'll just get an iced coffee at Dunkin' on my way into the office."

Emmett stumbled into the kitchen looking worse for wear. "Morning."

He extended his hand for Junior to fist bump and was promptly greeted with a banana covered hand.

"Gross, what is this sh…"

"Language," Carmen admonished. "It's only banana." She handed Emmett a napkin.

"Sorry," Emmett mumbled.

I smirked, glad the focus was off me. "We leave for the office in ten," I told him.

"I'll be ready." He filled up his plate and sat at the counter.

We were in my car in heavy traffic fifteen minutes later. It seemed we weren't the only ones with a late morning.

"How did it go with Colin?" I asked.

"The eejit will be feeling it for a while." Emmett snickered.

"Good. Call him and tell him I want to go up to Gloucester now and wait for our shipment," I told him.

"The boat isn't expected before midnight," Emmett questioned while still pulling out his phone.

"I know, but he still needs to learn about respecting Isabella," I answered.

"You got it, boss," he responded.

 **LS**

The day felt longer than usual, or maybe that was because my head was pounding. I glanced at my cell phone screen in irritation. I had texted Bella several times during the course of the day, and none of the messages appeared to have been read. And when I tried calling, it went straight to voicemail, leaving me to believe she still hasn't turned on her phone.

I decided on a different route and called Alice, since she always had her phone on.

"Yes, brother, dear." She sounded upbeat.

"Ali, can you ask Bella to turn on her phone. I have been trying to reach her," I asked.

"No can do. We just left her at the penthouse twenty minutes ago. Sorry," Alice said.

"Thanks anyway." I hung up the phone.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was too early to leave, especially since I arrived late. But I didn't think I would be able to concentrate anymore today. I felt bad Bella had been spending her days alone in the penthouse, and oftentimes I was back later than I originally intended. Maybe it was time to make a change.

I shut down my computer and grabbed my coat. I went down the hallway to inform Da I was leaving and I nearly ran straight into Jasper.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked.

"If you can make it quick," I answered him.

He glanced up and down the hallway before he held up a folder. "This is all I could find on Renée Swan's accident. There's nothing unusual about it. I dug into Phil Dwyer's background all the way to his kindergarten graduation. He was a former minor baseball player, who blew out his knee and never made it to majors. He turned to alcohol to cope and has never been north of the the Mason– Dixon line. So as far as I can tell, he's never met, Aro or Vladimir."

"Thank you. This will give Bella some peace of mind," I acknowledged as I took the information from him.

I went two offices down and knocked on Da's door.

"I'm going to head out," I told him.

He raised a hand, asking me to wait as he finished his call. He hung up the phone and sat back in his chair.

"I need to talk to you quickly before you go. Come in and shut the door." He motioned.

"Is there a problem?" I closed the door and then took a seat across from him.

"Hopefully not. I just got off the phone with Stefan. We have a meeting with him and Vladimir tomorrow. When you go home, you need to prepare Isabella. Vladimir is even more old-fashioned than me," he explained.

"Meaning…"

"He won't put up with her talking back to him or even speaking without being told. He believes a woman's place is either in the kitchen or in his bed," Da warned.

"I'll try, but I doubt Bella will be so complacent," I said.

"So I have seen. But his temper is deadlier than most other bosses. Perhaps she'd be more willing if she knew." Da sighed.

"I will do my best. Is there anything else?" I asked.

"We'll leave at nine a.m. sharp. I'll send Eric for you. It will be the two of you, myself and Peter." He folded his hands together on the desk.

"What about Emmett or Felix?" I asked.

Da paused. "We'll bring Felix, but he'll stay in the car. I don't want to appear as if we're on the attack. Emmett will be better off left here, in case anything happens. He's too hot-headed. That's everything, have a good night. And by the way, I'm sending you the bill for the hot tub service." He smirked.

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

I passed Emmett on my way to the elevator. He spun around on his heels and caught up with me.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

"Yes, and looks like Da and I won't be in tomorrow either; we have a meeting with the Rosus," I answered.

"If you and Bella aren't doing anything tonight, maybe you can meet the girls and me at the shooting range," he suggested.

"Bella already knows how to shoot."

"Yeah, I know. I have her new piece and well…I think I need her help with the girls. Rosie refuses to touch it, and well, Alice has the opposite problem…dude, she's scary with a gun in her hands." I could tell Emmett wasn't exaggerating.

"And you think Bella will be any better?" I asked.

"She was great with Ali and all the self-defense lessons." Emmett nodded.

"I'll ask her, but I don't know, man…She's been having nightmares about what happened to Chief Swan and Paul. It might be too soon for her," I told him honestly.

"I didn't know." Emmett frowned. "Well, if she's up to it we'll be there around eight."

"I'll text after talking to her." I stepped into the elevator.

 **LS**

When I got to my apartment, I found it empty. I called down to the front desk, because Bella should have been here.

"Yeah, boss?" Brady answered.

"Is Quil in the office with you?" I asked sharply.

"Yes, boss. Do you need to speak with him?" Brady asked.

"What I need to know, is why he isn't guarding my wife," I demanded.

"She's in the building, sir. Your brother's penthouse, we thought you knew." Brady seemed nervous.

"Thank you." I hung up.

When I entered Rose and Emmett's place, I heard faint music coming from down the hall. I followed it until I reached the gym. I should have known she would be here. Maybe we should seriously consider renovating both penthouses into one if we were going to stay here.

I paused in the doorway and watched her work out on a punching bag. Her back was to me, and I had learned my lesson last time and wasn't about to sneak up on her. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was looking sweaty…or was I supposed to say glowing. Either way, she looked hot.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the mirror was cracked, and on the floor below was a small rectangular object. I walked over to pick it up and realized it was Bella's phone. The screen was splintered, and it appeared dead.

"Well, this explains why I couldn't reach you all day," I said loudly.

She whipped around, still in a defensive mode. "You scared me," she replied, her chest heaving.

"Sorry. Should I be apologizing for last night too? Is that why your phone has been off?"

"Last night? Why would you need to apologize?" She brushed the hair off her forehead, looking confused.

"The hot tub, did we take it too far?" I reiterated.

"No, in fact, that was probably the best part of the last twenty-four hours." She smiled, but her eyes said something different.

"What was the bad part?" I wondered what upset her.

"I purposely avoided turning on my phone knowing once I did I wouldn't be able to evade Leah and Emily's messages any longer. I ended up calling them back, and it didn't go so well. Apparently, I've let a man change me into a self-centered, unrecognizable person my father would be ashamed of," she said angrily, giving the bag a swinging kick.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

"It's not your fault…it's not mine either…I know whose fault it is. But it's probably a good thing if it keeps them away from Boston and me. I don't want them mixed up in this." She shrugged then went and grabbed a water bottle off the weight bench and looked out the window overlooking the Charles.

"They are wrong though—you're far from self-centered. I think all I've ever seen you do is for others." I walked up and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm all sweaty," she protested.

"I really don't care. So was wedding planning really that bad?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I wouldn't say bad. But there's a lot more involved than I thought there would be. We will be busy with plans probably straight out to the wedding day. Tomorrow, Esme wants us to choose invitations and visit even more possible reception sites." Bella sounded tired.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to cancel on my mother. We heard back from the Rosus, and we have a meeting with them tomorrow," I told her.

She stiffened in my arms. "I forgot about that."

"I wish I could say it will all go well, but instead, I have something to tell you I doubt you're going to want to hear," I told her.

"Let's get it over with then." She stepped away and turned to face me.

"Your grandfather is very old-fashioned. And when I say old-fashioned, I mean…"

"He's going to expect me to act like a prim and proper lady," she surmised.

"Exactly. The type who only speaks when spoken to and doesn't argue," I instructed hesitantly.

She rolled her eyes. "I guess it's just as well. I don't have anything to say to him anyway. Especially, if he killed my father before I could get to know him. I can handle it for a one-time meeting."

"About that," I started.

"I only agreed to one time." Her eyes narrowed.

"He's going to be invited to the wedding," I told her.

"The hell he is," Bella snapped.

"Achusla, we don't have a choice. He, along with Aro, and other heads of families will be invited—it's proper protocol," I explained.

"It's protocol to invite the people who are trying to kill you to your wedding?" She scowled and looked away. "Has anyone told you these codes…rules…whatever, you have are fucked up?"

"I know it's hard to understand, but don't worry, you'll still get the wedding of your dreams," I promised her.

She smiled strangely and nodded. "I guess while we're on the topic of meetings, your mother set up a meeting with Father O'Donnell for us the day after tomorrow."

"Just let me know the time, and I will be there," I said. "And for the recorded, I really enjoyed the hot tub too."

An amused grin spread across her face. "Do you even remember it?" she teased.

"It's a bit hazy, but I do remember the good parts. You were right to make us wait though, and right now I'm fully sober." I pulled her into my arms.

"I'm a sweaty mess." She wrapped her arms around my neck. Her eyes betrayed her from hiding her lust.

"You already told me. And we are only going to get sweatier, so it isn't that big of a deal." I ran my hand along her body.

When I leaned in to kiss her, my stomach rumbled embarrassingly loud. She threw her head back and laughed.

"I guess I should feed you." She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I skipped lunch," I apologized.

"Let me go take a shower, and I will start something." She headed for the door with me following behind her.

I paused right before exiting the apartment. "I'm going to check on something, and I'll be right there."

She shrugged and continued on, while I backtracked all the way to Em and Rosalie's bedroom. I felt like a teenager sneaking around as I looked in his nightstand for condoms.

"Bingo." I grabbed a half-filled box and checked the date.

She was already in the shower when I made it back to our place. I could hear her singing one of the songs she was listening to earlier. Without even realizing what I was doing, I went into the bathroom and watched her silhouette behind the frosted glass. Suddenly feeling like a peeping tom, I backed up quickly, hitting the doorframe.

Her movements stopped. "Edward?" she called, sounding uncertain.

"Sorry," I apologized.

She slid the door open and popped out her head. Her hair was slicked back, and water droplets sparkled like small jewels on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Thankfully she didn't seem mad.

"I was just coming in to put something away," I said.

She glanced down at the box in my hands and bit her lip. "Oh."

"I'm sorry I barged in…"

"Do you want to join me?" she asked.

"Seriously?" I responded.

"No, I'm just being a tease." She gave me a playful look and closed the shower door.

She resumed washing herself, and I couldn't look away.

"Are you really just going to stand there and watch me like a perv, or are you coming in?" she called.

I removed my clothes in record time and stepped into the shower. Bella turned and backed up under the spray to allow me space. Water cascaded down her body like she was a water nymph.

I stepped closer until I was shielding her from a direct hit. I grasped her by the hips, then slid my hands down and cupped her ass. She moaned and moved closer. My body reacted as my cock pressed into her thigh. I lifted her and pushed her body upagainst the tiles, but she started to slip. I placed her down quickly before I dropped her.

"This isn't as easy as it sounds," I admitted.

"Well, then let's finish here and eat, then we can move on to the bedroom," she suggested, tracing my abs with her finger.

"Does it have to be in that exact order," I asked, hoping to skip straight to the bedroom.

"I think you should eat something, I don't want you passing out on me," she teased.

 **A/N: I know I am a tease. They'll get there I promise. I hope every has a good Christmas and I still plan on updating next Friday. Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 28**

I hummed as I added pasta to the boiling water. I felt a tug on my ponytail and looked up to see Edward looking playful.

"I like your hair better when it's down." He leaned against the counter next to me.

"I'll take it down when I'm done," I promised, checking on the meatballs.

"Do you need any help?" he offered.

"You can make a salad if you can handle it." I pointed to the vegetables on the counter behind him.

"Sure, I figure the faster we're done, the sooner we can move on to other things." He winked at me.

I blushed and bit the inside of my cheek. I had no clue what came over me inviting him into the shower. I couldn't stop thinking about the hot tub, and I guess I just wanted more of him. I didn't know what I was missing until last night.

Edward's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and frowned, looking at the screen. I had a sinking feeling tonight wasn't going to happen.

"You have to go out don't you?" I asked.

"No. It's Emmett asking if we're helping them tonight," he explained. "I plan on telling him no."

"Hold on. What does he need help with?" I asked curiously.

His fingers hovered over the screen. "Teaching Rosalie and Alice how to shoot. Apparently, it's not going well."

"So he wants you to help?" I surmised.

"Actually, he wants you," Edward admitted, looking at me.

"Me?" I was surprised. "I don't know if that's something I'm capable of. I'm not an expert gunman."

Edward sighed. "I think it's more your perspective he was hoping for. Rose refuses to try, and apparently, Alice is gun happy."

"Oh…" I bit my lip, trying to focus on the pan in front of me.

Part of me wanted to continue where we left off in the shower after dinner. However, I knew I wouldn't get Rosalie and Alice off my mind the rest of the night if I didn't at least try to help.

"Edward ..."

"I'll tell them we'll be there," he said quietly.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" I asked, looking at him.

He gave me a half smile. "I'm beginning to know you quite well."

While I got the sense he admired that about me, he also didn't seem too pleased.

"How about we only join them for about an hour, and then we can come home," I suggested.

His grin grew. "Are you sure you're up to it. You're still having nightmares."

I blushed, not realizing he noticed. "I slept well last night. Besides, isn't there a saying or something about 'getting right back in the saddle?' And I would also like to have my gun to take with me tomorrow."

"You can't bring it. It's a peaceful meeting with guns left at the door," he explained.

"And you trust them to do the same?" I asked uncertainly.

"I'm more concerned you feel the need to protect yourself with a firearm when you never did before. Apparently, you don't feel safe with me." He scowled and roughly started to chop a carrot.

I felt horrible I made him feel that way, and I don't know why I had the sudden urge to keep a weapon on me. I stepped away from the stove and touched his shoulder. He paused and met my eyes.

"On the contrary, I do feel safe with you. I'm not sure why I now feel the need to have a gun. But I don't trust this Rosu guy, not after the things you told me about him."

Edward placed the knife down and cupped my cheek. "I won't allow anything to happen to you."

He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. It wasn't lust-filled like earlier, but full of caring and promises. I pulled away when I heard the pot behind me boil over, and went to rescue it.

 **LS**

After dinner, we headed to the shooting range. It was in an old barn in the same field as the airstrip. We held hands between the seats as we drove, listening to the radio.

Edward broke the silence.

"Have you given any thought as to where you'd like to live long term? I had an idea about renovating both penthouses and making then into one. However, if you want, we could look at houses."

"I hadn't to be honest. I'm fine with how things are now, but if children are going to be in the picture one day, then I think a house would be a more appropriate idea," I answered.

"I'll get a list of properties. How many bedrooms?"

"I don't know. I would like to find something with enough space to start a child care center," I told him.

His brows furrowed. "You still plan on working?"

"Why wouldn't I? You've known from the beginning that I wanted my own place."

"True, but things are different now. You don't need money. You're my wife and what's mine is yours," he said.

I tried to hold back my annoyance. "I'm not going to sit around all day doing nothing, nor am I the type to go shopping just for the hell of it."

"You can do charity work like my mother and Rosalie," he suggested.

"Fine, I'll open a non-profit child care and take in kids whose parents struggle to pay someone to watch them while they're at work."

"I don't like the idea of strangers coming and going from my home all the times," he stated, letting go of my hand so he could take a sharp turn into the parking lot.

I nodded in understanding. I knew he didn't trust people and probably for a good reason. "Okay. Then I would still like to open one in another location."

He was quiet for a moment. "I can compromise on it as long as you let me chose the location so I can make sure it's safe."

"It's a deal," I agreed.

Edward parked next to Emmett's Hummer. He gave me a disappointed look when he reached my side to see that I had already exited the vehicle.

"When are you going to let me open the door for you like a gentleman," he asked.

"Would you like me to get back in so you can?" I jutted my thumb toward the door.

He shook his head with an amused grin. "Now you're being ridiculous."

"Right, it's me who's being silly," I teased, wrapping my arm through his before threading our fingers together.

We walked hand in hand into the building. I spotted Rosalie first, sitting in a chair near the door. Her face was pinched, and her arms were wrapped protectively around her small belly.

Before I could ask if she was okay, a loud war cry reminiscent of Xena erupted from the other side of the room, followed by multiple shots being fired rapidly and haphazardly. I flinched back, eyeing Alice warily. She didn't even appear to be aiming before shooting. She turned with the gun in her hand as Emmett stepped back quickly and pushed her arm, so the gun was pointed at the ground.

"Emmett wasn't joking; she's scary," Edward said warily.

I shrugged off my jacket and handed it to Edward before heading over. Jasper looked up and gave me a nod in greeting. He grabbed a small gun and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked, turning it over in my hand.

"Your new gun," Jasper answered.

"I wanted a real one, not a toy." I held it up.

"Careful, it's loaded. It's small, so you can easily keep it in a purse. I can get you a bigger one if you'd like," Emmett promised. "Go ahead and try it. Yours has real bullets, unlike the girls."

"What do I have?" Alice frowned.

"You have blanks, and stop waving it around, " Emmett instructed.

I grabbed some ear protection and stepped into a second lane, where several yards away, was a target shaped like a man. I took aim and shot, getting him in the center of the forehead. I was surprised at how powerful it felt.

"Nice," I commented.

"My turn." Alice grabbed the clip Jasper handed her and loaded her Glock.

"This time keep your eyes open," he said to her. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"You don't keep your eyes open? What the fuck, Alice?" Edward snapped. He was leaning on the wall behind us. "You have to be more careful, or you could hurt someone."

"Isn't that the point," she said sarcastically.

"You should keep your eyes open, it will help you to aim," I replied. "Also, don't take so many shots so fast."

"Okay." She adjusted her ear protection and stepped to where I just stood. She raised the gun with a steady hand.

"Die!" Alice shouted as she took her shot. "Die." She pulled the trigger again.

Alice repeated the process until the clip was empty. This time, at least every bullet hit the target. However, if it had been a real man, he would've been dead by the second shot.

"Great job, darlin'," Jasper praised her.

"Thank you." Alice blushed and handed the gun to a stunned Emmett. "I'm going to go to the powder room." She headed to a door in the corner of the room.

"She shouldn't be in control of a gun," I said to Emmett.

"I agree, but Da wants her to learn." Emmett reloaded the Glock.

"Da wants her to know how, but Bella's right. Alice isn't ready to own her own piece. She's too much of a loose cannon," Edward stated.

"Rosie, you're next," Emmett called.

He hit a button to bring the target in so he could replace it with a new one.

"No. I told you I'm not doing this. You lied to bring me here, and I want to go home," she said crossly.

"Rosie, we talked about this. It's for your own protection," he pleaded.

"I don't want to kill anyone. Why are we even doing this?" Rosalie shook her head.

"You don't have to _kill_ anyone. All you need to know is how to defend yourself. You can shoot to disarm so you can get away or get help," I suggested.

Rosalie stayed in her chair with her eyes glued to the floor.

"I hope you don't ever have to use one; however, if it comes down to protecting your babies, do you think you can?"

Her determined face faltered, and she rose to her feet, slowly making her way to us.

"Fine. Show me how to disarm." She looked nervously at the Glock Emmett held out to her.

"Shoulders and knees are the best spots. Or, if you have good enough aim, the hand holding the gun. All those spots shouldn't be life-threatening, but should cause your attacker to drop his weapon or at least slow him." I pointed to the spots on the target.

"Okay." Rosalie took the gun; her hands shaking as she held it.

"Try to relax, Rosie." Emmett stepped behind her and placed ear protection on her head.

"Let's just get this over with," she muttered unhappily.

Emmett hit the button to send the target a few yards out. He positioned himself behind her.

"Okay, this how you remove the safety. Look straight down the barrel to line it up with your target, then pull the trigger. There will be a recoil that might knock you back, so brace yourself," Emmett instructed.

Rosalie nodded and raised the gun. Emmett placed his hand on her hips to brace her, in case she was thrown backward. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. It went off, and she nailed it in the right shoulder.

"Damn, babe, that's a great shot," Emmett said proudly.

Rosalie stepped away and handed Emmett the gun and then the ear protection. "There I did it—I'm done."

"Rosalie, have you shot a gun before?" Edward questioned.

"Paintball as a kid," she mumbled. "Can we go, please? I'm not comfortable here."

"Yeah, of course." Emmett nodded.

"I'm going to wait in the car." Rosalie headed for the door.

As the door shut, Emmett sighed. "Well, that went well."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help," I apologized. I didn't feel as if I did anything to help him tonight.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Edward said.

"He's right; I guess it's just going to take time. But Bella, at least you were able to get her to try. I better go. I promised Rosie a brownie sundae, and I have a feeling I should deliver, or I'm going to be sleeping on the couch. Do you guys want to join us?"

"Some other time," I told him, moving to Edward's side and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Right, you two are still in the honeymoon phase." Emmett chuckled. "What was I thinking? Thank you for putting a stop on 'bumping uglies' long enough to come out tonight."

"Don't be so crude, Emmett. That's my cousin, you're talking about." Jasper scowled.

"Not to mention my wife, so watch your mouth," Edward growled.

"Sorry, Bella," Emmett apologized.

I rolled my eyes, thinking about the boys I knew growing up. "I've heard worse."

Alice came out of the bathroom and looked around. "Awww…are we done? I was just getting started."

"Come on Alice, I'll treat you to a milkshake," Jasper said to her.

"Fine." She pouted.

"Here." Emmett handed me the Glock. "You can keep both."

"Thanks." I took it from him and tested the weight. It felt more similar to my old one.

Edward found the case, and we put it away. We were the last two out of the building as Edward paused to place in a security code. I waited by the car for him to open the door for me.

"Speaking of honeymoons, do you have anywhere special you'd like to go?" he asked.

"Honeymoon?" The thought of one hadn't even occurred to me.

"Yes, people tend to go on one after their wedding," he teased. "Traditionally, my family goes to Ireland, but I'll take you anywhere you want to go," he offered.

"Ireland sounds wonderful. I always wanted to kiss the Blarney Stone, and see Stonehenge," I said eagerly.

"Stonehenge is in England, but we can stop over a few days if you'd like. And I should have figured you'd want to kiss a stone." He smirked. "I do believe you can stay for the night in a castle, too."

"Really." I smiled, then bit my lip. "That sounds expensive."

"Don't worry about the cost." He shook his head, smiling.

Edward's phone buzzed and he pulled it out, glancing at the screen. "Hello, Ma."

He was silent as she talked. "Okay, I'll tell her, and we will be there." He ended the call.

"Ma wants us to come over to dinner tomorrow night. She has some invitation samples for you to look at. And something about your need to decide on colors. We should get you a new phone tomorrow, too."

"Do you have any thoughts on colors?" I asked.

"Whatever you want is fine; it's your wedding." He shrugged.

I turned my head and looked out the window. Was it really my wedding? So far, it's been nothing I would have chosen on my own. I had always wanted a wedding on a beach or on the cliffs in La Push. Barefoot, with a simple dress ... a cookout to celebrate. Just a relaxing, fun day with people who loved us.

However, what I dreamed of didn't match the type of wedding expected from an elite family from Boston. Ballrooms and fine dining filled with guests I didn't even know. Even our enemies would be present. I kept my mouth shut since his family was paying for everything. I felt tremendously guilty that having our wedding so soon meant another couple might be bounced from their dream location. Esme tried to reassure me she'd compensate them, but it still didn't feel right, which is why I had a hard time deciding on a venue.

"Did you fall asleep on me?" Edward asked, reaching for my hand.

"Sorry. I must be dozing. Did you ask me something?" I apologized.

"Just wondering if you needed to stop anywhere before we went back home," he said.

"I'm good," I told him.

 **LS**

"Where should I store these?" I asked Edward as we arrived back to the apartment.

"I would keep the smaller one where you can keep it with you at all times. I'll show you the safe where you can keep the other."

He led me into his bedroom to a large wooden chest. He opened it and began to remove thick blankets with bold colors that looked handmade.

"These are beautiful." I touched one to see how soft they were.

"My granny made them all. I would love for her to meet you if we go to Ireland," he said with a smile.

"I didn't know your grandmother was still alive," I said.

"Alive and well, so is my granda. They moved when the reins were handed over to Da. You have a granny in Ireland too. However, your granda passed last year."

"What about my mother's mom. You haven't mentioned anything about her," I asked.

Edward's face looked grim. "As far as I know, she died before your mother disappeared. Here's the lock, it's a false bottom. Press this panel to get to the keypad; the code is 6-20-18. Will you be able to remember that?"

"I think so." I nodded as I wrapped a deep green blanket that reminded me of Edward's eyes around myself.

He placed the box inside next to a similar box and locked it up. "In case of an emergency, there is another gun safe behind the fridge. However, those are more assault weapons."

"Aren't you worried about getting raided," I asked.

"I doubt the feds would think to look behind a refrigerator." He looked up as he placed the blankets back minus the one I wrapped myself in. "Are you cold?"

"I couldn't resist, it looked so cozy." I rubbed the yarn against my cheek.

"I was hoping the answer would be yes, so I could warm you up." He scooted closer.

"I won't be opposed to it." I met him halfway and started to kiss him.

My lips parted, and his tongue slipped into my mouth, stroking mine seductively. I felt his arm under my knees as I was lifted and cradled against his chest. He carried me over to the bed, laying me carefully on the covers. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side, then took his gun and placed in the nightstand. He put a small foil square on top then joined me on the bed.

My nerves disappeared as he kissed me softly. He looked me in the eyes as he gently tugged my shirt to remove it from my body. His fingers gently stroked my skin, making every spot feel alive as I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling building through me.

"Is this okay?" he asked as his hands paused on my waistband.

"Yes," I whispered.

His hands trailed up my legs, and I parted them as his fingers drew closer to my center. They swirled and brushed against me, making me throb. Then slowly he pushed in and started pumping. I moaned and clung to his shoulders, as my breathing became more erratic, and I felt myself coming closer to the edge.

"Wait," I panted, placing a hand on his wrist.

"Did I hurt you?" He paused immediately.

I shook my head. "No…I want…" I cupped the bulge in his pants with my hand. "I want this inside me." I gave him a stroke as I reached for his zipper.

He braced his arms on either side of me as I freed him. He kicked off his pants and reached behind me.

"Open your legs more, Acushla, and relax." He lowered himself back on me.

I nodded as he thrust against me. His cock slid over my center, but not inside. He cursed quietly under his breath and tried again as I reached down, grasping him and lining him up. On the second try, he entered me, and I bit the inside of my cheek trying to keep from yelling, _ow_.

"I'm sorry; do you want me to stop?" He brushed the hair off my forehead.

"No. Keep going," I told him, grabbing onto his shoulders.

He pushed again and then stilled once more, giving me time to adjust. Meanwhile, he peppered my face and neck with kisses. All the while, his right hand paid attention to my breasts. After a moment, I signaled for him to continue. His thrusts were gentle and slow until I felt his shoulders trembled under my hands as he sighed in release. After a few moments, he slid out and rolled to his side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, give me a moment," I told him.

"You stay there. I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead.

He disappeared into the bathroom and came back a few moments later with a cloth, a cup of water, and some painkillers.

"Here." He handed me the medicine first.

"Thank you," I said.

When I was done, he wrapped us up in his grandmother's blanket and held me close.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep with my head against his chest.

 **A/N: I know it's not a perfect lemon, it was both there first time so I wanted more realism. There's always room for improvement. Up next chapter is the visit that many of you have been waiting for.**

 **Thank you for sharing all your thoughts and love with my fic.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 29**

Looking in the mirror, I smoothed out my hair and twisted it into a bun, securing it with a few clips. After surveying my clothes one more time, I felt frumpy. I was wearing the longest skirt I owned with a white blouse and dark blue cardigan.

"I look like a stereotypical librarian from a high school sitcom," I complained.

"You look nice." Edward came out of his closet fixing his tie.

I glanced at both necklaces on the dresser in front of me, trying to figure out which one to wear. I wondered if choosing my mother's would anger Vladimir. I ended up choosing the shooting star and was clasping it when Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, meeting my eyes in the mirror.

"A little nervous, to be honest," I answered.

"I was talking about after last night," he said.

"I'm a little sore," I admitted, leaning into him.

"Can I get you anything?" he offered sweetly.

"I'll take something after I eat first. Thank you for offering."

"So, no regrets?"

I turned so I could face him. "None. You?"

"None." He dipped his head to kiss me.

When we got into the kitchen, Edward headed for the coffee maker while I went to the fridge. I was selecting items to make a quick omelet when I heard him exclaim behind me.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" I spun around with food in my hands.

"I forgot all about this." He held up a folder. "Jasper dug up all he could on your ma's death. He couldn't find anything that was mob-related."

I nodded, feeling a slight bit of relief. "That's good then."

"Do you want us to do anything to Dwyer?" he asked quietly, not meeting my eyes.

I nearly dropped the egg carton I was carrying. "Are talking about offing him?"

He only answered with a short nod. My stomach twisted, and I shook my head furiously.

"No, he's still in jail paying for what he's done—that's good enough for me." I went back to work at the stove.

We were silent as I cracked the eggs. Edward brought me over a cup of hot chocolate, sitting it on the counter next to me. He leaned against it as he watched me work.

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" he asked. "There's a pub run by some cousins of ours that will be secure."

"That sounds nice, but we need to go to your mother's, remember?"

"I forgot about that. How about tomorrow night then?"

I thought about it for a moment. Going to all these public places still made me nervous, but I couldn't live my life in fear. "I would really like that."

"Then maybe if you're up to it, a repeat of last night." His fingers brushed my arm.

I blushed slightly. "I would like that even more."

 **LS**

A couple hours later, we arrived in Newport, RI. My eyes widened as we pulled through the gate in front of a large mansion. Unlike the Masen home, it looked cold and formidable from the outside. The clouds in the sky above were dark, while the air around us was still.

"Is it too late to change my mind?" I asked under my breath.

"Of course not." Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you here. You have my word," Carlisle promised.

The limo came to a stop, and Felix and Eric were the first ones out. After they surveyed the area, Eric opened the door. The men got out first, then Edward offered me his hand. The butterflies in my stomach grew as I held on to Edward's elbow as we waited by the door.

A man that resembled Lurch answered moments later and gestured us inside. "No weapons beyond this point; Mr. Rosu's orders," he said gruffly.

"We have nothing, but you're welcome to check." Carlisle handed over his jacket, then held his arms out to the side.

I watched silently as Lurch patted him down, then Peter and Edward. When he turned to me, I glanced at Edward nervously, because I didn't want this man touching me. Edward shot out his hand, stopping him.

"She has nothing on her, and you won't be putting your hands on my wife," Edward stated firmly.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." He stepped back.

Edward helped me with my coat and handed it over to Lurch who hung them on an old-fashioned coat rack.

"Right this way, the boss is expecting you." Lurch walked across the room to another set of doors.

Carlisle took the lead with us following. I let out a startled gasp as we entered. What I had expected to be a sitting room couldn't be farther from what I saw. Instead, there were a half-dozen women walking around naked, with the exception of heels. I gave Edward a sharp glance, but his gaze remained focused straight ahead.

What the hell did we just walk into, and why didn't Edward warn me?

Carlisle walked directly to where two men were seated at one end of the room. The younger of the two had a sharp pointed face, which made him appear to be sucking on a lemon. His dark hair was close-cropped, and he wore all black. The older man seemed to be in his late sixties. His hair was nearly stark white and blended into his pale, wrinkly skin. What was even more disturbing was the woman who knelt at his feet with her head bowed.

"Carlisle, old friend, it's good to see you. Have you come today to sell or buy?" the old man asked.

"My wife is not for sale." Edward snarled.

My head snapped up, and I met the stare of the older man. His squirrely eyes widened then filled with fury. He slammed his cane down so hard he made the poor girl at his feet tremble.

"Everyone out," Vladimir shouted.

I quickly took a step backward, but Edward tightened his hold, stopping me. The rest of the girls in the room scattered, as well as most of the men. The door slammed shut with a loud bang behind them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vladimir growled.

"I see no introductions are needed," Carlisle said quietly.

"She looks like Soreena." The younger man eyed me suspiciously. He rose to his feet and started to circle behind me, making me very uncomfortable.

"Of course, she does, she's the slut's offspring," Vladimir said disgustedly.

"My mother was not a slut," I snapped.

"You show my father respect, you little…" The younger man raised his hand to strike me, but I caught his arm mid-swing. My gesture only seemed to fuel his fire. "You dare lay your hands on me."

Edward quickly stepped between us, his eyes narrowed on my attacker. "Move away from my wife, Stefan."

"Your wife needs to learn to respect," Stefan argued.

"Respect needs to be earned," I muttered, but was clearly heard.

Edward looked over his shoulder, giving me a pleading look to be quiet. However, I was pissed that he didn't warn me more about today. I expected some old-fashioned man, set in his old-fashioned ways ... not to walk into some brothel with a deranged version of Hugh Heffner.

"You have a mouth like your mother," Vladimir commented irately, clearly not meaning it as a compliment.

"Thank you," I said proudly.

Carlisle cleared his throat loudly. "Vladimir, we came today to reunite you with your long-lost granddaughter and to give you peace of mind over Soreena."

"I don't need peace of mind, I know what happened. She got herself knocked up, and I kicked her out for bringing shame on the family. When she met Charles Swan, she became his problem, and I washed my hands of her," Vladimir stated.

"Although, Father, Edward here owes you a bit of money for her. Or, we can take her and sell her to the highest bidder. If she's Soreena's daughter, then she belongs to us." Stefan smirked.

Edward's hands clenched into fists at his side. "I owe you nothing."

"Your point is moot. Isabella is also Liam's daughter. So, Isabella is as much mine as she is yours, if not more. Edward has already received my blessing," Peter explained.

It took every ounce of restraint I had not to yell out loud that I was no one's property. Edward must have sensed my feelings as he took a step back and pulled me to him, giving me a slight shake of his head

"She also may be carrying my grandchild—an heir to the Cullen legacy," Carlisle said. "What you fail to see, Vladimir, is the opportunity their union has for both of us."

"And what opportunity is that?" Vladimir asked in a bored tone.

"To take out Volturi. He has made targets of both our families over the years, and now we can turn the tables on him. We can destroy him and divide his territory between us," Carlisle explained.

Vladimir tilted his head and appeared interested as he gripped the top of his cane. "The idea shows promise. I've wanted to take Volturi out since I discovered he killed my wife."

"You were going to marry my mother off to the man who killed my grandmother?" I couldn't help but ask.

Vladimir's eyes shifted to mine, and he studied me for a moment. "She was my ticket to the inside to get my revenge."

He turned his focus back to Carlisle. "All right let's talk.

 **LS**

A few hours later, when we were getting ready to leave, Edward approached and offered me his arm. I glared at him and crossed my arms in front of my chest, unwilling to get in the limo or go anywhere with him.

"Isabella, we're leaving," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You lied to me," I hissed.

I looked over his shoulder to see the naked women I had seen earlier, getting into our vehicle. Edward followed my gaze and his shoulders tensed.

"It's not what you think. Please, come with me without making a scene, and I'll explain on the way home." He reached for me one more time. His hand dropped to his side, and he huffed in irritation. "Do you really want me to leave you here?" he asked.

I frowned, then walked passed him to the limo. I slid into a seat far from the girls. I subtlety glanced at them and was relieved and surprised to see they were getting dressed in lounge pants and oversized sweatshirts. Looking closer, I could see they were as a young as me and looked frightened as they huddled together. The men joined us a few moments later, and Peter slid closest to them, speaking a language I didn't recognize.

We were moving before Edward tried to speak. "Are you going to listen to me now?"

I glared at him. "You promised me your family wasn't involved with sex trafficking."

"We're not," he insisted, narrowing his eyes.

"Then what do you call them?" I gestured to the girls sitting on the other side of the car.

"It's not what you think, Isabella. Allow me to explain," Carlisle spoke.

I glanced at him uneasily and nodded.

"My Da and his before were indeed involved with trafficking. However, when I took over, things changed, especially after what happened to my own daughter. I couldn't, in good conscience, continue. Yes, we paid your grandfather for these women, but not for what he intended," he explained.

"Then what will happen to them?" I asked.

"If they choose to go back to their home country, we will send them. If they wish to stay here, we run a background check, and if all is well, we help to get them adjusted. The shelter Esme runs gives them a place to stay and food to eat as they look for jobs. We have tutors come in to help them learn English, and, in some cases, to read and write. We offer them jobs as long as they play by certain rules. If they choose to leave and find employment elsewhere, we don't stop them. We don't own these women, nor do we expect them to pay us back for freeing them," Carlisle told me.

My shoulders slumped in relief. "What's in it for you?"

"Nothing but some peace of mind that someone else's daughter isn't being raped." He frowned.

"Why not just rat Vladimir out to the Feds so they can stop it?" I asked.

"I wish it was that easy. We do what we can." He glanced to my left. "You should have warned her. I can't say I blame her for being mad."

"I didn't know we were coming to the mansion until we were already on the road. I thought we would have met at his office," Edward grumbled.

"You mentioned rules; what are they, and what happens if they don't abide by them?" I questioned.

"If they work for us, they stay clear of drugs, and they don't sell their bodies. If they do, we send them back to their homes," Edward answered.

"Is that what happened to Irina?" I remembered the stewardess.

Edward nodded. "She was higher than a kite, and she had been warned before."

"I'm sorry I accused you of lying," I apologized.

He looked at me, his eyes full of remorse. "To be fair, I wasn't completely honest. I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I don't consider what we do to be sex trafficking since we never expect anything from them."

"You save them," I said softly. "I understand why my mother wanted out. He treated her as a pawn and not a human being. He was about to do the same with me." I shivered.

Edward wrapped his arm over my shoulder, and I leaned into him. I glanced at the girls, who seemed more relaxed and were smiling tentatively at Peter.

"Carl, as long as you have no objections, let's stop at a drive-thru. These girls haven't had much to eat." Peter turned to us.

"That's fine. I'm going to call Esme, so she knows what to expect." Carlisle pulled out his phone.

 **LS**

When we arrived at the shelter, Esme was already waiting.

"Bella, dear, I'm afraid since this has come up, there will be no formal dinner tonight. Rosalie has the invitations, and you can tell her which one is your favorite. She will make sure they get to the printer tonight. There was an opening at The State Room, so I grabbed it. You'll love it." She spoke hurriedly before ushering the girls into the building.

"Looks like you're free for dinner after all. I have to run into the office for a short bit, but I'll pick you up at the house." Edward kissed my cheek.

"That sounds great," I agreed.

"May I have a quick word with you, Bella," Peter asked.

"Sure," I agreed.

"I want to apologize if I offended you earlier when I made it sound as if I had claim over you. I hope you know that it was all talk and I don't actually believe it. I was only playing Vladimir's game," he said sincerely.

"I understand," I told him.

He took another deep breath. "I also apologize for being rude; my anger was misplaced and it was never with you. I was upset because my brother had his life and family taken from him far too early," he explained. "I hope you will be willing to give me another chance."

"I can do that, Uncle Peter." I smiled at him.

 **A/N:**

 **I wouldn't blame you if you didn't like Vladimir or Stefan, you're not supposed to. I don't view what the Cullens as sex trafficking, but freeing these girls. Although Edward should have warned Bella before she walked into that.**

 **Thank you for sharing all your thoughts and love with me.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 30**

 **BPOV**

When I walked into the house, I could hear Junior crying. I followed the sound into the sitting room where a tired-looking Rosalie was walking him back and forth.

"Is he okay? I asked.

"He's teething again and was up most of the night." Rosalie bounced him in her arms. "Carmen is off until tonight."

"Would you like me to take him, so you have a break." I held out my arms.

She looked ready to argue with me, but then she relented. "Are you sure you don't mind? He's been like this all day and hasn't had a nap."

"I don't mind. Seriously, sit and eat something," I insisted as I approached them.

Rosalie handed him over, and I could see his body was tense, and his face was pink. As soon as he was in my arms and not hers, she collapsed in a chair and put up her feet.

"You, poor little guy, it's okay." I rubbed his back soothingly and started to hum.

He shuddered, and his cries settled to a whimper as he buried his face into my neck. Rosalie looked at us and sighed in relief.

"Finally, I didn't think he was ever going to ever stop. I think he missed you," she commented.

"Awww, I missed him too." I kissed his forehead.

"Give me five minutes, and then I'll go get the invitations," Rosalie said with her eyes closed.

"I'm in no hurry." I walked around the room.

"Oh, and I need a guest list from your side," Rosalie asked, opening her eyes.

I paused and shifted Junior to my other shoulder. "I don't have anyone to add."

"No one; are you sure?" Rosalie frowned, looking concerned. "What about your friends?"

"They are currently mad at me for marrying Edward on the fly, and not being there for my father's funeral."

"Oh…well, don't you think it will make them even madder if they're not invited," Rosalie asked.

"Probably, but I'm more concerned about what might happen to them if they're exposed to enemies of your family." I cringed. "I'm sorry I don't mean to insinuate anything but…"

Rosalie held up her hand. "I get it. Trust me, I know exactly where you're coming from. However, I can promise you everyone should be on their best behavior at a wedding, so think about it."

"I will," I promised.

Rosalie rubbed her belly tenderly. "My family wasn't from this life either. In fact, my father would probably be rolling around his grave if he knew I married Emmett."

"How did you guys meet?" I asked.

"My father was a lobsterman and had a boat that docked in Gloucester. I was bringing him his lunch one day when I literally ran into Emmett and fell into the water—it was March. Anyways I remember screaming at him—calling him an imbecile, and many other choice words." She laughed. "He helped me out and offered me his coat. I still remember the look on my father's face when he came running up. He thanked Emmett but seemed very wary. Dad later told me that Emmett was nothing but trouble and to stay away from him." She grimaced.

"But you didn't," I concluded.

"I tried to. However, that same summer Dad's boat went down during a storm, and we lost him and my two older brothers. My mother was working two jobs to make ends meet. Then one day she came home saying she had a new job as a restaurant manager and we were moving to Boston. I was enrolled in a Catholic school—the same one as the Masens, and soon Emmett began to pursue me relentlessly. I did my best to keep him at arm's length, although I thought he was cute and sweet. I found out that it was his family that helped us make the move. So, I decided my father had to have been wrong about Em, and I agreed to a date him. I only found out shortly before the wedding about his family's dark side, and by then I was already pregnant with Junior," she told me.

"Does your mom know? I haven't seen her around?" I asked.

"I've distanced myself from her. She remarried a year ago, and I have a step-sibling. They live in Maine now, far from all of this. She thinks I'm mad that she married again, but in reality, I don't want her or her new family to be mixed up in this."

"So you're saying I'm right to keep my friends away," I concluded.

She sighed heavily. "Yes, in the long run, it would be what's best. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't have one last celebration with them—letting them know that you're happy. Then phone calls can drift to once a week, to once a month, then every other month until you seem to drift apart naturally."

I nodded in agreement, and then glanced down at Junior who was now fast asleep. "Do you want me to lay him down?"

"That would be great. Then I'll meet you in Esme's office, all the invitations are in there."

Junior thankfully stayed asleep as I placed him in his crib. I grabbed the monitor and tiptoed out the door. The new guard was already stationed outside of the room as I headed for the second floor. When I walked into Esme's office, it looked like a bomb had exploded with lace, linens, and color samples.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"Samples for the wedding," Rosalie answered. "After you choose the invitations, we can look at color samples for the tablecloths and place settings now that you have a reception site. Which reminds me, they called after Esme was out and set a time for food tasting tomorrow afternoon. They need to get the menu set as soon as possible."

"Okay." I looked around, feeling overwhelmed.

"I know it's a lot all at once, especially with a small timeframe. One thing at a time." Rosalie gestured to a large binder on the desk.

It wasn't until I was flipping through that I realized how many different parts there were to a wedding invitation. I flipped through pages of doves, hearts, ribbons, lace, and even crosses. Some with colors and some just plain white.

I finally decided on one with blue roses in each corner and silver designs for the border.

"I like this one." I pointed at the book.

"So you're choosing blue as one of your wedding colors?" Rosalie asked.

"I was actually thinking emerald green." I thought the color would match Edward's eyes.

"Oh…" Rosalie bit her lip.

I frowned. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"It's a pretty color but … it's a spring wedding, and usually colors tend to be lighter shades," Rosalie explained.

"I see. Well then let's go with that shade of blue and a light green, maybe sage," I decided.

"Those two shades will be lovely together," Rosalie agreed.

She grabbed a sheet of paper. "Have you decided how many you'd like to invite?" she asked, poised to write.

"Put me down for four guests, but I'll only need three invitations," I told her.

She nodded and wrote down 203.

"Whoa, two hundred from his side?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, because of the short timeframe, we are only sending invites to those we know would come. There were over five hundred at mine. One last thing, where are you guys registering?" She looked up at me.

I thought about it, but I couldn't think of anything we could possibly need. If we did, we could easily afford it.

"How about we put in lieu of gifts, donations to the children's hospital and the shelter that Esme started," I told her.

Rosalie looked at me in shock.

"Let me guess, this isn't done or appropriate," I questioned.

"I don't know if it's ever been done, but I think it's a great idea and I think Esme would love it too. I wish I had thought of it." Rosalie grinned. "How do you feel about adding one of the local children's homes?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea." I smiled.

"Do you think Edward will be okay with it?" she asked, writing on the sheet.

I snorted. "Edward isn't interested in planning the wedding, so I think he lost his right to complain."

"How is everything going with you two? I know getting married so quickly wasn't as romantic as I first thought." Rosalie tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"How do you know and how much?" I asked, feeling guilty I didn't tell her myself.

"I forced it out of Emmett. I could tell something was off about everything. I know you and Chief Swan were attacked, and he died. However, not before he told you about your mother and re…biological father," she confessed. "I hope you're not mad he told me."

"No. I wanted to tell you myself but…"

"You were told not to. Usually, I don't mind being out of the loop since I do my best to turn a blind eye to that side of the business. If you don't hear or see it, it's easy to stay ignorant." She moved a binder over and took a seat on the couch. "You didn't answer my question though."

"We still argue, mostly from miscommunication, but I think we'll get there. I guess I got what I asked for. I always said I wanted to be in love with someone who not only swept me off my feet but challenged me."

"So you guys are in love." Rosalie beamed.

"Well, I am. I don't know about him. I overheard him tell Jasper he wasn't. I'm pretty sure he only married me because he felt obligated."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Please, Edward wouldn't do that. If he did, he would've married Victoria long ago. I've known Edward for years, and he's never been one to show his emotions. I think he just doesn't know how to admit that he's in love. You should just tell him how you feel."

Junior's cries came over the monitor and Rosalie groaned.

"That wasn't even half-an-hour," she complained.

"I'll go get him," I offered.

 **LS**

A short while later, we were down in the playroom, letting Junior crawl around and play with a large rubber ball. The door opened, and Emmett walked in with Edward behind him. Edward stopped and leaned against the door frame and put his hands in his pockets.

"My boy." Emmett picked Junior up and gave him a toss in the air.

"Emmett, don't do that." Rosalie looked worried.

"I'm not going to drop him," Emmett said, giving him another toss. Junior squealed happily. "How's my happy boy."

"He's been cranky all day. Thankfully, Carmen should be here soon." Rosalie struggled to get to her feet, and Emmett offered her his hand.

"Cool, what's for dinner?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie gave him an irritated look. "I don't know, I have been rather busy, and your mother had to go to the shelter." She turned to look at me. "Are you guys staying?"

"We're headed to Maggie's but thank you, Rosalie," Edward said.

"Maggie's?" Rosalie's eyes lit up. "I love her fish and chips. Now I'm going to be craving them."

I glanced at Edward and wondered if he would be upset if I invited them along. It would be nice to hang out with people in a friendly setting. Rosalie was quickly becoming one of my closest friends. Edward wasn't looking at me but Rosalie.

"Would you like to join us, Rosalie?" he asked.

"We would love to," Emmett answered.

"I said Rosalie, not Emmett." Edward smirked.

"But…but...I can't cook. I'll starve," Emmett complained.

"So order a pizza?" Edward was clearly enjoying Emmett's disappointment.

"Emmett, would you like to join us." I held back my laughter.

"I would love to." Emmett smirked at Edward.

"How much time do I have?" Rosalie asked.

"Will an hour be enough?" Edward responded.

"I can make it work." Rosalie took Junior and hurried from the room with Emmett following.

I looked at Edward, wondering if I had enough courage to say the words, I love you, first. Edward was focused on his phone and didn't look at me. I picked up the rubber ball and tossed it at him. It hit him in the shoulder, and he glanced at me.

"Did you just throw something at me?" He pocketed his phone.

"Who me?" I batted my eyes innocently as I got to my feet.

I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He tilted his head down so he could kiss me. Our mouths barely touched before I felt his phone vibrate against my back.

"I'm sorry. I need to take this call," he apologized.

I took a step back. "Fine. But tonight, the phone stays off during dinner."

The corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk. "Yes, ma'am." He lifted the phone to his ear.

I left to give him privacy when he called me back. "Acushla, hair down." He winked at me.

 **LS**

The pub was loud with music and chatter. Jasper and Alice ended up joining us, and everyone seemed relaxed and in a good mood. Edward leaned back in his seat and rested his arm over my shoulders, laughing at something Emmett said.

"Volturi alert," Jasper said, looking to our right.

Edward tensed as his head whipped around. Then just as quickly, he relaxed once again when he saw it was only Tanya coming towards us.

"Tanya, how are you?" Rosalie asked politely.

"I'm well as can be expected." Tanya smiled back. "And yourself?"

"Keeping busy with planning a wedding." Rosalie grinned at me.

"Ahh, yes, I almost forgot about that. The wedding is coming up even quicker than yours did." She gave me a condescending smirk, and her eyes fell to my plate as she frowned. "I can see you're not Catholic, are you, Isabella?"

I frowned, looking down, too. How on earth had she come to the conclusion I wasn't Catholic by looking at my burger?

"How's your father, Tanya?" Edward changed the subject. "Is he still in Italy?"

"He's well, and yes, he and mother are preparing my grandparents' house to be sold, so they will be gone for a while longer. If you'd excuse me, I'm meeting someone." She walked away.

"Does anyone else hear, Amada Bynes saying, 'There's a higher power that will judge you for your indecency,' every time Tanya speaks, or is just me?" Alice asked, making us laugh.

"I'm sorry but how does my burger say I'm not Catholic?" I asked still confused.

"It's Friday during Lent. Catholics usually abstain from meat on Fridays from Ash Wednesday until Easter. Some older Catholics abstain every Friday all year round," Jasper explained.

"Oh." I looked at the other plates, and for the first time, I noticed I was only one that didn't have the fish and chips.

"Don't worry about it. Tanya was just being a bitch." Edward nuzzled my neck and kissed my cheek.

When we were done eating, Jasper waited with us as Edward and Emmett went for the cars. Tanya came out at the same time, and stood near us as the man with her went towards the parking lot.

"Brrr…it's cold. I can't wait until the weather starts getting warmer." She rubbed her arms.

Suddenly, there was a squealing of tires as a dark-colored car skidded around the corner. I immediately tensed as I looked at it—having a feeling of déjà vu. The window started to roll down, and I spotted the muzzle of a gun.

"Get down," Jasper hollered. He pulled out his gun and tried to shield Rosalie and Alice, who were behind him.

I started to duck but noticed Tanya was still standing there, frozen in fear. I grabbed her and pulled her to the ground as the first shot was fired. Jasper shot back and then dropped his gun when the second bullet hit him in the arm.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed.

I grabbed his gun before she could and held it ready, but the car roared off down the street, taking the corner and then disappearing. I hid the gun in my inside jacket pocket as people poured out of the restaurant. Edward's car pulled to a stop with Emmett right behind him just missing a collision.

"Bella?" Edward flew out of the car, leaving the door open.

"I'm fine. Jasper was hit though," I told him.

"Rosie! Ali." Emmett looked panicked.

"I'm good."

"Me too! But Jasper isn't." Alice was crying.

"It's just a scratch." Jasper groaned, holding his arm.

I heard a whimpering beside me and remembered Tanya. I turned to look and saw blood seeping from her side. She was clutching her cross with her eyes closed.

"Oh my God. Tanya needs an ambulance," I yelled to Edward.

He knelt and took off his jacket, holding it to Tanya's side to stop the bleeding. "Where's your guard?" he asked.

"Getting the car." Tanya's voice was shaky.

Just then, a third vehicle pulled to a stop, and the same man emerged. "What happened, what did you do, Edward?"

"It wasn't them, Demetri. I'm alive thanks to Isabella," Tanya explained.

"Come on, let's go." He scooped her up in his arms.

"She needs a hospital," a bystander yelled.

"I'm faster than any ambulance," Demetri snapped, placing her in the car and driving off.

"We need to stay and answer questions, too many witnesses," Jasper said quietly.

"Can you hold out that long?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yeah." Jasper nodded through a wince.

Edward helped me to my feet. The look on his face was cold and angry; all signs from his earlier carefree side were gone.

"Don't leave my side," he told me.

"I won't. I have Jasper's gun, he fired it," I whispered.

"Just hold on to it for now," he told me and turned. "Emmett, call Da and Peter. We're going to need Felix too."

"Yes, bo...bro." Emmett nodded, letting go of a shaken Rosalie.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" I asked.

"I think so." She hugged herself.

"Alice?" I asked.

She only nodded as she pressed her scarf to Japer's arm as a makeshift bandage.

 **LS**

We made it to the penthouse shortly before midnight. As the night went on, Edward got quieter.

"I think I need a shower before bed. Want to join me?" I was hoping to get him to relax.

"No, I'm going to my office. Don't wait up for me," he said coldly.

"Now? It's late, get some rest and start fresh tomorrow." I was worried about him.

"Someone just shot at my family, it will be dealt with tonight," he snapped.

"I'll make you some coffee then." I turned for the kitchen.

"I don't need any coffee," he responded, heading for the hallway.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help you?" I was at a loss and tired of being snapped at.

"You can leave me alone, so I can get some work done," he barked as he walked out of sight.

I watched the empty hallway with a heavy heart.

In my head, I told myself over and over that it wasn't me he was upset with. He had every reason to be angry after what happened.

I just wished he would let me help him.

 **A/N: A little background on Rosalie. Alice's Amanda Bynes' quote comes from the movie** _ **Easy A**_ **. It fits Tanya doesn't it? And a very bumpy end. What do you think?**

 **Thank you for all your love and reviews.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 31**

It had been a week since the shooting at Maggie's, and if there were any leads or if Edward knew who was responsible, he wasn't telling me. Of course, that would have involved him speaking more than a sentence or two. As it was, I was lucky if I saw him more than an hour at a time.

Edward had left me in the uncomfortable silence with the priest last week; when he forgot about the meeting and arrived late. Father O'Donnell seemed like a kind man, but having no religious upbringing made me nervous. When Edward did get there, he was polite but talked more to the priest than me.

I finally had enough and went to his office to bring him lunch. I wasn't sure if he had been eating or how much sleep he was getting. Although I tried to stay awake, I always fell asleep on the couch waiting for him or woke up in our bed alone. I could only assume he carried me there, the only signs of him being home were dirty clothes in front of the closet or bathroom.

I knew talking at his place of work wasn't the best idea, but my hope was to at least convince him to be home for dinner so we could have a conversation there. I shifted the bag in my hand as I stepped off the elevator and walked right up to the receptionist.

She looked up from her computer and stopped typing. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Edward," I told her.

"You're Rosalie's nanny, right? Why would you need to see Edward?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Actually, I'm Edward's wife." I held up my left hand for her to see.

"Nice try, but I've worked here for a decade; I'd think I would know if one of my bosses got married." She smirked.

Jasper chose that moment to arrive in the lobby with a folder in his hands. "Hey, Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring Edward some lunch. However, Jane here doesn't believe we're married." I hoped he'd back me up on this.

"She's the Misses, remember when Edward was out for a few days, a couple of weeks ago? He eloped." Jasper nodded.

Jane flushed and gave me a remorseful look. "My apologies, Mrs. Masen. I wasn't trying to be difficult, I'm just trying to do my job. I'll call him immediately." She reached for the phone.

"No need. I'll take her back. Don't be too hard on Jane, Bella. Victoria tried to sneak by her several times using the fiancée excuse." Jasper handed his folder over to her. "I need those triplicated, please."

"Yes, sir." Jane nodded.

"Well, I met Victoria, so I guess I can't blame you for being wary." I felt better it wasn't me she was personally against.

"Thank you. I promise it will never happen again," she promised.

"That's good to know." I smiled to show I wasn't mad.

"Right this way." Jasper gestured to the hallway.

"You know, the sling only works if you put your arm through it," I teased, pointing to the empty pouch around his neck.

He gave me a bashful smile. "Alice and my ma both insisted I wear it."

"I don't think they meant as a necklace." I laughed.

"It was only a scratch." He rolled his eyes as he stopped in front of Edward's door. "Good luck, he's been in a mood."

I knocked on the door.

"Enter!" he barked.

I pushed open the door with a smile on my face. Edward was at his desk, staring at the computer screen. He didn't even look up until I placed the bag on his desk.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you and decided to bring you some lunch. I thought maybe we could eat together."

"I'm busy, I don't have time." He frowned.

I had expected this response, so I didn't push it. "Fine, but eat it as you work. I made you a turkey club from the breast I cooked last night. I even added some cookies I baked this morning."

"Thank you. You shouldn't have." He gave me a small smile.

"It was no trouble. What time do you think you'll be home tonight? I was thinking of making chicken enchiladas," I asked.

"Bella…" I could see the refusal in his face.

"If you don't like Mexican, you choose what you'd like. I'm sure you must want a nice home cooked meal after all the restaurant food you've been eating this week. Just tell me when you'll be there, and I'll have it ready."

"Bella, you are aware I have two full-time jobs—they require a lot of hours. I can't be home every night for dinner." He gave me a look of annoyance.

I clenched my jaw. "I am very well aware, which is why I'm so concerned about you. You're going to burn yourself out if you don't get more sleep and eat better."

"I won't be home tonight." He glanced distractedly at the computer screen.

"Then tomorrow night," I insisted.

"I don't…Bella, I really need to concentrate on this." He gestured to his work.

"Is this about last week, did you find out who was responsible?" I lowered my voice.

"We aren't talking about this." He glanced at the door.

"Someone took a shot at my family and me, I think I deserve to know who and why? And I get we may not be able to talk about it here, but it would nice if you were home for more than a few minutes, so we could," I told him

"Bella..." He steepled his fingers. "You're not going to be involved with this. I need you to follow Rose's example and turn a blind eye and let me handle things."

I narrowed my eyes and leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms. "I think I'd rather be more like your mother and not take the bullshit."

"My mother also knows her place," he stated.

"Fine. I'll drop it." I gave up and stood. "I'll go since it's clear this wasn't as good of an idea as I originally thought."

I walked around the corner of his desk and kissed his cheek. "If plans change let me know, the offer to cook dinner is still open."

His hand caught mine before I could leave. At first, I expected him to return the kiss, but his eyes were cool. "I don't think it will, so please don't wait up for me on the couch."

I simply nodded and walked from the room. Peter and Carlisle were having a conversation in the hallway and stopped talking when they saw me.

"Isabella, is everything okay?" Peter asked.

"Everything is fine." I lied. "I was just bringing Edward some lunch. I should be going. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." Peter gave me a weird look and then exchanged a glance with Carlisle.

I went back out to the lobby without running into anyone else. Quil was sitting on the edge of a chair waiting. As soon as he spotted me, he got to his feet. It was going to take a while to get used to being followed by my own guard, but I understood Edward's reasoning.

When we left the building, Quil tried to usher me to the waiting car. I looked around at the warm spring day, and the last thing I wanted to do was go back to the apartment. I needed to do something to let off steam. I was pissed that he wouldn't agree to talk with me. However, I didn't regret holding back, yelling would've only of succeeded in embarrassing him at work, resulting in him getting more upset. I had to wait him out, which was starting to seem like hell would freeze over first.

"I think I'll take a walk, it's a beautiful day," I told him.

"I don't think the boss will like that." Quil frowned.

"True. But nothing seems to be making him happy right now. Besides, I dare someone to try something with the mood I'm in; it would be their worst mistake. Now, I'm walking this way; if I remember correctly we aren't too far from a park." I headed down the street.

"Wait for me," Quil grumbled.

 **LS**

I walked around the outside of the Fenway Victory Garden. Even though it wasn't in bloom yet, you could see sprouts starting to come out of the ground, and there were only a few mounds of snow scattered about. I made plans in my head to come back later in the year. Perhaps by then, Edward would join me for a picnic in the park or even a game at Fenway.

"Beautiful day out, isn't it?" a man from nearby spoke. He had his trench coat open and his hands in the pockets of his pants; his tie flapping in the light breeze. He appeared to be in his late forties or maybe even fifties. Maybe I was paranoid now, but I got a weird vibe off him. This wasn't a simple friendly stranger.

"It's a great day for a walk," I agreed, turning to walk on a different path.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Quil had his phone to his ear. The stranger soon fell into step with me, and I stopped short and turned to confront him when he began to speak.

"No reason for alarm, Miss Swan. I'm Detective Banner, with Boston, P.D." He held out his hand. "I was hoping we could talk, and you could answer a few questions."

The hairs raised on the back of my neck. The fact he was approaching me in the middle of a park means he must have been following me or else I would've had a phone call or a knock on the door.

"I would like to see your badge and identification, please?" I countered.

He dropped his hand and nodded. "Very well. I can see your father raised a bright girl." He pulled a leather case from his pocket and handed it over to me. I glanced at it, hoping to see signs of a phony—but didn't see any.

I gave it back to him. "So, detective, why are you following me?"

"What makes you think I'm following you?"

"You're approaching me in the middle of a park—a little unorthodox, don't you think?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions about your father's death." He avoided answering my question.

Well, two can play at that game.

"Why would a Boston detective investigate a shooting in Forks Washington?" I countered.

He almost lost his stoic look when his mouth twitched into a frown. "There's a possibility his case may be tied to the Cullens." He watched me closely.

"Never heard of them. I thought the man's name was Marino," I answered.

"Are you sure? You've been seen with Edward Cullen," he pressed.

"You must be confused. I think I know my husband's last name—it's Masen," I told him.

"Your husband?" Detective Banner couldn't hide his surprise.

"Yes, her husband." I felt an arm slide around my waist and instantly knew Edward had arrived.

"You're late," I said as if I had expected him and hoped he would play along.

"I'm sorry, acushla, I was held up in a meeting." He kissed my forehead then turned to the officer. "Daniel, funny seeing you in this park. Isn't your precinct on the other side of the city?"

"He was asking me about my father's death," I told Edward.

"We were under the impression that case was closed; and the shooter was found dead in a motel room of a suspected drug deal gone bad," Edward said smoothly, then furrowed his brow in concern. "Has more evidence come to light?"

Banner frowned at Edward. "After the shooting at Maggie's last week, we wondered if the two were connected."

Edward tensed and pulled me closer. "Thank you for bringing it to our attention and please keep us informed of any developments. Your concern about my wife's wellbeing is appreciated, but rest assured, I plan on keeping Isabella safe from anyone wishing her harm, which is why she has her own bodyguard...she doesn't go anywhere without him."

"I see." Banner pulled a card out of his pocket. "You can reach me here." He handed me the card.

"Well, no offense, but I hope I will never need it," I said with a smile.

The detective returned a tight one and walked away with his hands in his pockets. He passed Quil and Felix who were sitting on separate benches on his way out of the park.

"What else did he say?" Edward asked, watching Banner's back.

"Not too much, he asked about the Cullens, but I played dumb. You got here fast," I commented.

"That's because Quil informed me you were being followed as soon as you started your little walk. What were you thinking?" Edward stepped away and turned to face me.

"I was thinking, it was too nice to stay indoors, and you said it yourself I wasn't locked in a tower. If Quil noticed I was being followed, he should've informed me before calling you, so I was aware. All he said was that walking won't make you happy. If he had said there was a man following me; I would've gotten in the car or gone back up to your office. I may not want to be on lockdown, but I'm not trying to do anything foolish. Give me a break, I'm still new to all this. It's been what, three weeks that I've had to get used to this new lifestyle."

Edward glanced at Quil and frowned. "You're right; he should've been more direct."

"Is he a dirty cop?" I asked.

"No, he's not. Banner is straight and narrow; he's been after my family for years," he answered, turning back to me.

"Is he right about the two shootings, are they connected?" I questioned.

"I thought we agreed to drop this?" Once again, Edward started to get upset.

"That was before I knew I was being targeted. I'm not going to turn a blind eye to that, I deserve to know." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He seemed to mull it over. "We don't know who's responsible for what happened at Maggie's. Since Tanya got shot it seems highly unlikely one her father's own men would fire so close to her."

"What about my skeezy grandfather?"

Edward shook his head. "He denies it, and we can't find any reason not to believe him."

"So who does that leave?" I bit my lip nervously.

"See, this is why I didn't want you to know so you wouldn't worry and let me handle it." He scowled.

"You're hardly home and have been pushing me away and have been cold to me. It's obvious you're upset about something. Of course, I'm going to worry. How could I not; I love you," I ranted, and then I realized too late the 'L' word had tumbled out of my mouth.

His face froze, not giving me the smile I hoped for when I told him how I felt.

"No you don't," he said quietly, and my heart started to crack.

"You can't tell me that I don't. I do love you, my timing just sucks, but it's still the truth," I told him, reaching for his hand as he stuffed it into his pocket.

"Well you shouldn't," he stated.

"Stop pushing me away. I thought we were done with this," I snapped in frustration.

"I'm not pushing you away." His eyes betrayed him.

"Liar," I accused.

"I need to catch a plane to New York," he said, glancing at his watch.

"I'll go with you. Maybe getting away will do us some good," I pleaded.

"It's not a pleasure trip." He gave me a pointed look.

"Oh…" My shoulder's slumped. "And no one else can go?"

"We're all going," he said darkly. "I don't know when I'll be back, so I would appreciate that you stay with my mother and the girls for safety reasons."

I nodded.

"No arguments?" He seemed surprised.

I shook my head.

"You're not talking to me now?"

"If you want me to stay with your mom then I will. I really don't want to argue with you," I told him half-heartedly. What was the point talking when he wasn't willing listen?

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"You're welcome. When you get back though we need to fix this." I pointed between him and me.

He looked at me silently and didn't answer before Jasper called our names from a distance. Behind him, I could make out the car.

"We will drop you off at the house and then head to the airport." Edward placed his hand on the small of my back to guide me to the others.

I forced a smile, even though inside I was fuming. I wasn't about to fight with him in front of the others. They would side with him and it would be five against one in the car. With the exception of Jasper, he might be my wild card. However, even if he was willing to stand up to Carlisle and Edward, I didn't think he'd be able change their minds any more than me.

In the car driving away, I ignored Edward next to me. Inside, I let like a shaken soda can ready to burst with my thoughts and questions. I'd been trying to fit into their lifestyle, but I wasn't happy with the new me. There was no way I was going to be able keep up this docile temperament much longer.

 **LS**

"Bella…Bella," Esme called.

"I'm sorry, Esme, what was the question?" I apologized.

"I was asking what color roses you wanted in your bouquet. Are you okay?" She sat next to me on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been sleeping well," I apologized. And personally, the last thing I want to think about were details for a wedding I wasn't looking forward too.

Esme closed the binder on her lap. "You know what? I think we all need a break and to have some fun. Why don't we use this time without the men to go on a trip of our own," Esme suggested.

"Can we do that?" I was under the impression we were on lockdown.

"Of course, we can. This can be your hen's trip, so you choose the location." Esme grinned.

"We could go to Paris. I love shopping there." Alice's eyes lit up.

"Bella isn't a fan of shopping. How about a spa?" Rosalie suggested.

"Well, if I get to choose, I would love to go camping." I was warming up to the idea.

"Like in a tent?" Alice looked confused.

"Yes, Alice, if that's what Bella wants." Esme nodded. "However, I'm not sure about the campgrounds around here this time of year. We may need to look further south if that's all right?"

"That's fine. And it doesn't have to be a tent either. I can only imagine how uncomfortable that would be for Rosalie or anyone who hasn't camped before. It could be a cabin. I would just like a peaceful place, where maybe the only amenities are a bathroom, and maybe a stove and a fridge," I explained.

"Oh, so like Grandpa's cabin in New Hampshire," Alice suggested.

"That's what I was thinking, too. It's on Lake Winnipesaukee and you like fishing, right?" Esme asked.

"I do. Growing up, my dad used to take me," I told her.

"I'll make some calls. Alice, I need you to go shopping, since you and I are going to need suitable pants. Jeans, sweats or anything like that, sturdy ones, not for fashion," Esme told her.

"Where?" Alice looked out of her element.

"Walmart or Target would be the best places." Rosalie smirked. "I'll call Carmen to make sure she can take Junior for a couple of nights. What else would you like me to do?"

"Make a grocery list and give it to Kate. I'll make the other arrangements." Esme stood.

"How can I help?" I asked.

"You can pack for yourself. If you need anything from the stores, tell one of the girls. This trip is for you to relax so let us handle everything else." Esme smiled at me.

"Okay," I agreed.

Getting away and doing something familiar is what I needed to clear my head. Maybe then, I could focus on the road ahead.

Because somehow I was sure, this was only the beginning of many bumps, twists, and turns in the relationship I would have with Edward in the years to come.

 **A/N: I wouldn't be surprised if many of you are upset with Edward right now. Some maybe even with Bella. His pov is next so hopefully being in his head will help. As for Bella, I know many of you want her to be yelling at Edward. One the reasons she isn't is she know it would only escalate things more and not solve anything. The other, she is trying to fit into his (her new world) by the example set by the other woman. Obviously, it's not working for her so she should be back to her normal self soon. Keep in mind she's it hasn't been even a month since everything has gone down.**

 **You can check out the Fenway Victory Gardens here, Fenwayvictorygardens dot org. They were started during WWII to provide food to send over seas and is still operational today.**

 **Thank you for sharing all your thoughts and love with me.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 32**

 **EPOV**

I stared out at the tarmac, as our plane got ready for liftoff. Chicago was the second city in two days and we still had no answers. My fist clenched as I waited impatiently for Emmett to sit his ass down so we could leave.

"Emmett, what are you waiting for ... an engraved invitation? Get in your seat?" Da snapped.

"Coming. I wanted to get something to eat first—I'm starving." Emmett took his seat with a handful of Oreos and a hot coffee.

"You're going to regret that," Jasper said.

"What, are you going to rat me out to Rosie like a stool pigeon for eating a couple of cookies?" Emmett scowled.

"No, you, eejit, I was talking about… You know what, find out the hard way." Jasper slid away from Emmett as we started to taxi down the runway.

The nose of the plane tipped upward, and we climbed into the clouds. Emmett's coffee sloshed over and landed on his lap, causing him to curse loudly. Jasper started laughing so hard his face turned pink. Da and Peter glanced over, looking unimpressed.

"Let's be thankful Emmett's not your firstborn." Peter shook his head.

"Stay in your seat," Da ordered when Emmett tried to stand.

"But I'm soaked, and I think I burnt off something vital," Emmett complained.

"You'll stay in that seat until Ben says it's safe. Felix can fix you up later, are we clear," Da barked.

"Crystal. But I don't want Felix checking out the goods, that's just wrong, man. Jasper, why didn't you warn me." Emmett grumbled.

"Quit acting like a baby. You're twenty-fucking-four years old, Emmett. You should know without Jasper telling you that coffee is hot and how stupid it is to bring an uncovered cup of it to your seat before liftoff," I snapped at him.

"What's got your panties in a twist? Oh, that's right…you're not getting any since you're in the dog house with Bella." Emmett smirked.

I reached over Jasper to grab at him and was blocked.

"Whoa, guys, this is neither the time nor the place for this." Jasper pushed me back into my seat.

"Do I have to separate you two like when you were little?" Da glared at us.

"No, sir," we both answered.

The seat belt light turned off, and Emmett got out of his seat and went to the bathroom. Da and Peter moved to the table in the back of the plane, conversing quietly. Jasper stayed in his seat next to me.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." I turned my head to look out the window.

"You know, advising you doesn't have to be limited to the business; I can help with more personals stuff," Jasper offered.

"You've been in a relationship with my sister all of a month or so, and you think you can offer me advice," I scoffed.

"I know Bella and you are fighting," he insisted, not taking the hint.

"We are not fighting," I told him.

"That's not what it looked like when I came to tell you it was time to go in the park. And then in the limo, she looked ready to rip someone's head off. Then she got out of the car and didn't even say goodbye to you." He kept on talking.

"I was there, I don't need the play by play," I interrupted him.

He looked at me and shook his head. "My guess is you're still pushing her away. I may not be an expert in relationships, but all I can tell you is, keep treating her this way, and you'll really succeed in losing her if that's what you aiming for. A person can only take so much before they're done."

"That's not what I'm doing," I said quietly.

"Whatever, man." Jasper got up and headed to the bar.

I stared out at the night sky, but my vision was clouded by the look on Bella's face when I told her she didn't love me. Words that should have brought a smile to my face instead had settled like a rock in the pit of my stomach.

How could she love me when the only thing I'd done was bring pain and heartache into her life—it didn't make sense. I should've let her go when I had the chance. But instead, I was selfish, and now I couldn't even find the threat that was after her.

"Peace offering." Jasper handed me a shot of whiskey.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry for snapping at you, but whatever goes on between Bella and me isn't your business." I accepted the glass.

"Noted, but I don't think it's me you need to apologize to. That's the last thing I'll say about it unless you come to me." Jasper held up his hands in surrender. "Word of warning, Emmett just put in _Dick Tracy._ "

I groaned. "I hate that movie and his stupid nicknames."

"You hate it! At least Big Red is better than Half Whit." Jasper grabbed his book and retook his seat.

I snickered despite my mood and slammed the whiskey back, feeling it burn on the way down my throat. I pulled out my phone to see there had been no new texts from Bella. I hadn't heard from her since I left. Jasper was right, I owed her an apology, and I hoped it wasn't too late.

Suddenly, my vision began to blur, and my head started to spin. I realized Jasper had drugged me just before I blacked out.

 **LS**

As I came to, my head was pounding, but I cracked open my eyes and blinked in the bright light. I realized I was sitting on the cold hard ground and tried to move, discovering that my arms were pinned to my side and I was tied to a tree.

As my vision cleared, I could see the cabin my family kept under Ma's maiden name several feet away. My anger flared at my brother and Jasper for choosing now to be a good time to kidnap me for a bachelor party. I wondered how they convinced Da this was a good idea.

"Emmett…Jasper, I know you're in there. Get your asses out here now!" I hollered, struggling against the ropes.

The door burst open moments later, but it wasn't the guys who came running out—it was Bella. Her hair was wild around her face as if she had been woken up from a deep sleep. She was barefoot and holding her gun.

She stopped short when she saw me. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I have no idea, I think I was drugged. I know you're mad but could you not aim your gun at me?" I eyed it warily.

She looked down in surprise as if she had forgotten she had it. She lowered it to the ground.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Girls weekend. Esme said I could choose any place I wanted to go and I chose camping. However, it looks like I was abandoned by them in the middle of the night. Why is there a bow on your head?"

"There's a…" I tried to move my arms but without any luck. "Untie me."

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, looking defiant.

"Please," I added.

She huffed and knelt next to me. She was closer than she had been in weeks and all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and kiss her. She muttered under her breath and pulled away.

"I'll be right back." She turned and went into the cabin, letting the door slam behind her. It felt like forever before she came out again, but this time she was fully dressed, with a jacket and sneakers. She marched towards me with a large hunting knife in her hand.

"Whoa...what the hell are you gonna do with that?" I exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. "The knot is too tight, I have to cut the rope if you want to be free."

She stopped before me and then lowered herself to the ground, facing me. "There was a note inside explaining that they all left and told us to work it out."

"Okay, fine. Cut the rope then we can talk on our way home."

"I think we should talk first," she insisted.

"Bella, this isn't funny. Let me out of these ropes now," I demanded.

"Promise me we'll talk first," she countered.

"Fine!"

Without another word, she leaned forward and began to cut. After a few minutes, the strands broke, and I was able to move my arms. I stood and stretched, my body stiff from being in that position for too long. I pulled the gift ribbon off my head and tossed it on the ground.

"Finally. I can't believe those jerks left me outside all night," I complained.

"You look like you're freezing," Bella observed. "There was a bag of clothes for you inside, and I can make you something hot to eat."

"There's no time for that. I'll change quickly, and then we'll get on the road," I said.

Bella stood and glared at me. "You just promised we would talk."

"We can, in the car. I have things to do, I can't stay out in the woods all day doing nothing."

"Nothing?" Her eyes radiated her hurt and anger. "If we got in that car and headed back right now, you'll just avoid me again." She shook her head and took a step back "I'm not going."

"What do you mean, you're not going?" I became confused. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"I know how to camp. I don't need you watching over me. I'll be fine. I came here because I needed a break and I'm not ready to go back," she stated.

She started to head for a wooded path that led down to the lake.

"So you're just gonna walk away?" I called after her.

She spun around. "How can I be walking away, when you've already done so? I've tried and tried to talk to you, Edward, but you continue to push me away. I'm done. When you're ready to talk, come find me."

She disappeared into the shadows of the trees. I started after her, but my feet slipped in a patch of mud.

"Funkin' mud season," I grumbled, looking at my good shoes. I would be on my ass more than walking if I tried to follow her in these.

I went into the house and hoped that whoever packed for me thought about footwear too. There was a large duffle on the bed in the corner of the second bedroom. On the floor by the footboard were my old hiking boots I hadn't worn since high school. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a thick woolen sweater made by my gran. I found my gun and a note on the kitchen counter addressed to me, saying only, 'fix it' in Da's handwriting.

I followed the dirt path Bella took. Each time a twig snapped I whirled around in that direction in case of an intruder, only to see a bird or squirrel. I guess I did need a break. The odds of one of our enemies following us here was rather slim.

As I reached the end of the trail, a sandy beach area appeared, and I could see that the lake was partially covered in ice. However, what caught my attention and made me freeze in my spot was the sight of Bella sitting on a log with her back to me. Her shoulders were shaking, making me wonder if she was crying. I felt overwhelmed with guilt. In the short time I've known her, I knew she didn't cry easily.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" she asked without turning.

I crossed the beach and took a seat next to her. Bella's eyes were red-rimmed, and her cheeks were damp.

"I thought you were leaving," she said quietly.

"I'm not leaving without you," I told her, and she tensed. "And if you want more time, I'll compromise with you. We'll stay here today and go home tomorrow."

"Fine, if you promise we'll talk and I mean really talk. You were the one who said we need to be honest with one another, yet you haven't been with me." She looked up, and all I saw was hurt and disappointment, no anger.

"Before you, nothing has ever been able to break me. I've handled some of the shadiest lowlifes without having to think twice. But with you, I have no idea what I'm doing. You're my Achilles' heel, and everyone, including our enemies, seems to know it."

She gave me an incredulous look. "I honestly don't know if I should be flattered or offended that you just called me your weakness." She shook her head.

The corner of my mouth twitched at her statement, but I needed to be serious. "Part of me was hoping if it appeared to others our marriage was of convenience, and not as if I was in love with you then they'd leave you alone."

"I see. I guess I can understand your reasoning behind that; however, I wished you would've clued me in on it. What was the other part?"

"The fact that there have been three attempts on your life since I came into it and I failed to protect you and stop them," I admitted.

"You haven't failed, I'm still alive. You forget I'm Vladimir Rosu's granddaughter. He all but admitted he knew about me. It could've been only a matter of time before he or my skeezy uncle decided to collect and sell me before I even met you," she pointed out. "Whatever is going on isn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself."

"I wish it was that easy," I muttered.

"I know that nothing about this is easy. I've been trying to fit into this life as the good, oblivious, docile wife. But, Edward, that goes against every fiber of my being. I don't like not knowing things, it drives me crazy. I have bitten my tongue so many times to keep from giving you a piece of my mind that I swear I have permanent marks there. I understand you were upset with what happened, but you used it to push me away and belittle at me. And that's not cool," she said angrily.

I hung my head and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry, I really am." I reached for her hand, and she pulled it away.

She shifted and turned more towards me. "Do you have any idea how much it hurt when I said I loved you, only for you to tell me I didn't." Her eyes were filled with fire.

"That was my own self-loathing. You deserve better than a guy like me," I told her.

Her eyes narrowed. "You're wrong. I'm not your Achilles' heel, your self-loathing is. You're your own worst enemy," she accused.

I opened my mouth to argue, but I realized she was right. The only thing holding me back was myself. I had to get over my issues, or things would never get better.

"I love you," I told her.

Bella stared back at me, unblinking. I could tell she was skeptical and who could blame her after how I treated her. Her shoulders slumped, and she gave me a sad smile.

"I love you, too. But saying that doesn't suddenly fix things," she said.

"I know. But I'll do better, I promise. I'll start by answering your questions and not keeping you in the dark. And, if I fail, you have my full permission to kick my ass, physically or verbally—your choice," I promised.

She smirked. "You might regret that."

"I'd only regret it if I lost you," I said sincerely. "I almost did, didn't I? Is that why you're out here?"

She shook her head, tossing her hair about. "I wasn't leaving. I needed a break from everything before I snapped. Esme offered me a trip of my choice, and I chose camping. You should've seen Alice's face when she thought she'd be sleeping in a tent." She let out a laugh.

"I can only imagine. Alice and nature never agreed with one another. I haven't been here myself in years." I looked out on the lake. "It's very peaceful here. Maybe we can find a house on the lake for weekend getaways."

"I told you I didn't want you buying me things to earn my forgiveness." She frowned.

"I didn't mean it that way. This would be about having a place for us, and hopefully, one day for our family to get away from it all. To relax and be able to pretend we are normal." I reached for her hand once more. This time she didn't pull away, as our fingers entwined.

"I like that idea. This place reminds me of Forks. I spent a lot of my summers camping. And, Edward, don't take this the wrong way, but your hand can rival a snowman's right now." She looked concerned.

"Sorry." I tried to let go, but she held on tighter.

With her other hand, she reached up and touched my cheek. "You're freezing. You need to go back to the cabin and get warm," she insisted.

"Only if you come with me." I wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

She stood and pulled on my hand. "Fine. I'll make something to warm you. I can't believe they left you outside like that. How long were you there before I heard you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I remember being on a plane leaving Chicago. Jasper handed me a shot of whiskey, and next thing I knew I was tied to a tree." I followed as she led the way up the path.

"I thought you went to New York?" She frowned.

"We did, and when we didn't get answers, we went to Chicago. And we still don't have any answers," I told her honestly.

She walked a few steps in silence. "Perhaps that's because it wasn't mob related. Maybe it was just a freak drive-by shooting. Or maybe you can't find anything because it wasn't your family anyone was after. Maybe it was Tanya?"

"Possibly…but my gut is telling me no. We're missing something, and it's driving me crazy." I felt myself grow tense.

"Well…it was the Volturi all those other times. Maybe it was still them, and Tanya was there to throw us off," Bella suggested.

"Doubtful, she got shot. Why would Aro risk his daughter like that." I disagreed.

Bella bit her lip and tilted her head from side to side. "What if that was my fault. I thought she standing still in shock. Maybe she was instructed to stay still, but when I was trying to pull her out of the way, I accidentally and unknowing pulled her _in_ the way?"

I froze mid-step as I thought over her suggestion. Bella continued to walk on a few steps until our hands were stretched as far as they could go. She turned back and looked at me questioningly.

"Let me guess, you think I'm wrong." She took a step towards me.

"No, acushla, I think you just might be on to something," I said slowly.

Her face brightened. "You think I'm right."

"I think you have a good theory we haven't looked at. Tanya has stayed far from the business in the past. But Aro may have forced her hand," I told her. "When we get back to the cabin, I'll call my father with the news."

Bella frowned slightly before she smirked. "Just make sure you give me the credit. Unless I'm wrong, then the idea can be all yours." Her eyes twinkled.

I laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

I seized the opportunity and pulled her closer. I leaned in, and as her soft, warm lips melted against mine, it felt like heaven. I had been an eejit for pushing Bella away from me. All too soon she broke the kiss.

"Come on, Frosty, let's get you back, so you get warm," she teased.

"You know, sex is the best way to warm a person up, and I also hear make-up sex is really good," I told her.

"Is that so? You know what's also a good way to warm up?" She leaned in and fluttered her eyelashes at me.

"Uh…what?" I asked suspiciously.

She grinned. "Running. I'll race you back to the cabin."

Without waiting for my answer, she took off. I watched after her, stunned, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Bella!" I called as she disappeared from sight.

"Watch out for bears!" she hollered back to me.

"Bears," I mumbled, looking around cautiously before running in the direction of the cabin.

 **A/N: Some insight into Edward's head. I hope it helps. Curious to what you think about the family intervention and if Edward is going to finally smarten up and stop pushing Bella away.**

 **Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 33**

I rounded the bend and jumped over a fallen log before slowing to a jog. When Edward kissed me, I instantly became lightheaded and was about to easily be swept up in the moment. However, I broke it when I realized even though I enjoyed it, I wasn't ready to jump back into a physical relationship so soon. Not until I was sure he'd make good on his promise not to keep pushing me away.

I was taken by surprise when Edward suddenly passed me.

"Hey," I shouted, picking up my pace.

"Keep up. Bears will catch the slowest runner," Edward teased.

I huffed and pushed my feet harder to catch up to him. The path was narrow, so it was near impossible to pass. I stayed on his heels and saw my chance when he veered to go around a rock. I leaped over it gracefully, barely breaking my stride. I kept ahead of him as I burst through the opening to the camp.

Quil and Felix jumped to their feet, and their hands went for their guns. I rolled my eyes and turned to see Edward just behind me.

"Put those away," Edward ordered.

I was secretly pleased he was as out of breath as me. He even managed to break a sweat.

"Not too shabby for a city boy," I teased him.

"I'll have you know, I ran track in high school, and I'm still in good shape." He puffed out his chest.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that. I didn't catch it through your wheezing," I taunted.

Edward scowled and then turned to his men, who were laughing at my comment. "Don't you two have anything better to do?"

"Yes, boss, we will go check the perimeter." Felix smirked.

"First, where's my phone? I need to check in with my father," Edward asked.

"I'm under orders not to give it to you unless there's an emergency." Felix looked uncomfortable.

Edward clearly looked unhappy with his answer. I went up the stairs and into the cabin and left them to argue. I went to the kitchen and poured water into a pot and placed it on the stove. I lit the gas burner manually then measured out enough oatmeal for myself and Edward. I hesitated and wondered if I should offer Felix and Quil something as well.

I turned around and nearly ran face first into Edward's chest.

"Oomph. Sorry I didn't hear you come in," I apologized. "I take it he didn't let you have your cell phone back?"

"No. He said he'll pass on the message to Da. Apparently, we are ordered to stay here until Monday morning at the earliest," he said with a scowl.

"I'm sorry that it's such a burden to be with me." I turned back towards the stove.

"I didn't mean it that way," he said, resting his hands on my shoulders. "I just don't like not being in control or ordered around like a child."

"Hmmm. Can't say I don't know what that feels like," I said sarcastically.

Edward sighed and stepped away to lean on the wall next to the stove. "You're still mad, aren't you?"

He was right, he was trying, and I was being a bitch.

"Yes, a little. I'm sorry." I dropped my head and nodded.

"Don't be. I earned it." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"But you've apologized and are attempting to change. It's bitchy for me to throw it back in your face," I told him.

"You're not bitchy. I can handle a few jabs, especially when they put me in my place. It was hypocritical of me. I did treat you like you couldn't handle it, and I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Apology accepted." I grabbed the container of oatmeal and poured in the oats. "Would you ask Felix and Quil if they would like some."

"Knowing my mother, they have their own food. Can I do anything to help?" he asked.

"You could fill the stock pot for me and get the burner going so we can have hot water to wash the dishes." I pointed to the pot sitting by the large cooler we brought for food.

"I forgot about not having a water heater. I guess that means no hot shower." Edward retrieved the pan.

"Nope. We can always go for another run." I smirked. "You can start a fire if you're still cold. The weather report says it will get into the sixties today though."

"I'll be fine. The run did warm me up, see." He slipped his hand under my shirt, making me jump at the contact. It was warmer than before but still a bit cool.

He immediately pulled away, and a haunted expression crossed his face. "You know I would never force myself on you, right?"

I blinked in surprise that he made a leap to that conclusion. I put the spoon down and placed my hand on his cheek. "Of course. What made you think that way?"

He leaned into my palm. "You seem to pull away every time I get close," he said.

"I'm not ready to jump right back into a physical relationship," I admitted. "I need to know you won't revert back to pushing me away like you did before. "

"I promised you I wouldn't." He frowned.

"I know, but you've made that promise before and didn't keep it." I started to remove my hand.

He took and held it between us. "Then I'll just work harder to prove I won't." He kissed that back of my hand.

 **LS**

In the afternoon, we walked back down to the lake to fish. We found an area that had plenty of open water since we didn't trust going out onto the iced-over sections. I watched as Edward seemed to struggle with casting a line. But I couldn't hold back my laughter when he got tangled in some bushes.

"Very funny. Remember, I haven't fished in years," he grumbled as he knelt to untangle the mess.

"How long ago was that?" I asked, curious about his childhood.

He was silent for a moment, as he recast his line and then took a seat next to me. "It was the summer before Alice was attacked," he said.

My head snapped towards him. That wasn't the response I expected. His face had a faraway look, and he seemed tense. Something occurred to me, and I wondered if part of the reason he kept pushing me away when he thought I was in danger, might have to do with what happened to Alice.

"Where were you when James hurt Alice?" I asked cautiously.

He didn't respond, and I wasn't sure if he was ignoring me or just didn't hear my question. Just as I was about to give up, he took a deep breath.

"Emmett and I were supposed to stay with her, but I was an arrogant prick back then, not liking the fact I was tasked with babysitting my sister. We figured if Da was considering James as a spouse for Alice, he didn't need to be watched. Emmett and I decided to raid their bar and play foosball. We went running when we heard her screams. I was there right behind my father when we found her, and Emmett was the one that stayed level-headed enough to pull Da off James," he explained.

"That's horrible," I said after he confirmed my suspicions.

"If I stayed with her then it wouldn't have happened," he lamented.

"You don't know that. It could've still happened, maybe just later. Or, Alice could've been trapped in an abusive marriage," I suggested. "Does Alice blame you?"

"No. At least I don't think so." Edward shook his head.

"Well, she shouldn't, and neither should you. I don't blame you for anything that's happened," I told him.

Over the last few hours, I'd come to realize that his issue with confiding in me, had nothing to do with him thinking I was incapable of handling it. It was Edward blaming himself for the danger we were in and trying to protect me from all of it. Figuring that out seemed to lessen my anger.

He glanced at me and gave me a sad smile. "So, do you still want to marry me? I noticed you're no longer wearing your rings," he commented.

"I'm still wearing them." I lifted up the chain that hung around my neck. "I didn't want them to get damaged while we were camping."

His smile became more genuine. "How is the wedding planning coming?" he asked, officially changing the subject.

"It's coming. I'm sure your mother and Rosalie will have it all planned by the time we get back," I answered him.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Without you? Are you okay with that?"

"It's fine. They know more than me about what a wedding such as ours should be," I explained.

"I'm not following." He looked confused.

"Well, apparently our wedding will be a high society one, which is out of my realm of thinking. It's not as if I don't get to decide some things, such as the color of the bridesmaid's dresses. But my original idea of a wedding is just too understated for what is called for," I told him. "Did you know that cotton candy bouquets are all the rage now?" I joked.

"Like the carnival candy?" He snickered. "Are you going to wear a candy necklace too?"

"Ha ha." I was glad he was joking.

He was quiet for a minute. "So what did you originally want?"

"A small wedding on the beach, with a cookout as a reception. Keep in mind my dad wasn't rich, and neither am I, so I never dreamed of a big expensive wedding. Obviously, that would never do in our case. Can you imagine Aro or Stefan eating a hamburger while wearing shorts and a floral shirt?"

"Can't say that I can." Edward shook his head. "But you're okay not having your dream wedding? I can talk to my mother."

"It's fine. I understand that plans need to change given the situation. Besides, it's all for show anyway." I shrugged.

"Right," he muttered.

His line immediately tugged, and he jerked it back then started to reel in his catch. I reached behind us to get the net and bucket ready. The fish put up a struggle, but eventually he brought in a good-sized fish.

"Would you look at the size of that? It's a shame we have to throw it back. I'd love to take a picture so I can brag to Emmett," Edward said proudly.

"Who says we're throwing it back? Another one or two and that's dinner." I grinned. "We can take your picture with it when we get back to the cabin."

"This is dinner?" He gave the fish a skeptical look.

"Yup, part of the whole camping experience," I said.

"Okay," he agreed. "So if you got to chose our activities for today, does that mean I can choose tomorrow's?"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"You'll see." He gave me a smiled that made him look years younger.

 **LS**

"An arcade?" I stood in the parking lot staring at the large building in front of me. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but this wasn't it.

"Not just an arcade, the largest in the world, and there's also indoor mini-golf and bowling. A tourist attraction you can cross off your bucket list." He grabbed my hand and looked excited. "I loved coming here as a kid. It was one the few times I felt normal."

"I'm glad you're showing it to me then." I was pleased he was letting me see a side of himself that I rarely saw. "Be warned though, this is my first arcade ever," I told him.

"Then we will have to make sure we get you a magnet before leaving." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the entrance. There were a bunch of kids running around, and it was loud from all the video games. Edward headed straight to a coin machine and pulled out his wallet.

"Boss, this place is going to be difficult to secure," Felix said quietly.

Edward shrugged. "I'm not worried about that. No one knows we're up here, and even if they did; they would've tried something at the campground, not a place with a bunch of kids running around." He dropped a bunch of coins into a cup and handed it to Felix. "Why don't the two of you go play some games?"

Quil and Felix looked at each other, then back at Edward with matching skeptical looks. Edward took my hand again and pulled me along.

"I think you might have put them in shock," I joked, glancing behind us.

"They deserve to take a break. A wise woman once told me everyone deserves one once in a while." Edward came to a stop in front of a game.

"This is a pinball machine." He gestured.

"I know what it is; I've just never played on one before. Show me how it works," I encouraged.

He put in his coins and hit a button, then pulled back another device. He watched the silver ball bounce around with concentration, hitting the buttons on the side every once in a while to keep it from falling through.

"Looks easy enough." I grabbed my own coins and choose the game next to him.

It wasn't though. The first ball flew right through the center of the little paddles without me being able to stop it. I didn't have too much luck with the second one either, only able to hit it once.

"It's all about timing." Edward's arms wrapped around me and helped me hit the buttons.

This time I was able to hit the ball several times with his help. The moment he let go of my hands, I missed it.

"I think I jinxed myself." I laughed. "It's not as easy as it looks."

"It takes some practice. We have plenty of coins, we can keep playing this or check out many of the other games.," Edward said.

"I'm in no rush. Let's explore," I answered him.

A couple of hours later, we played our fill of video games and one round of mini-golf. I stood back and watched as Edward approached a young family and offered our tickets to them. The father thanked him with a handshake.

"That was very sweet of you," I told him.

"They would've just gone to waste with us. And here's your magnet." He handed me a round magnet with a court jester on it.

"I'll treasure it always." I kissed his cheek. "Can we head back? I'm getting hungry."

"I'm hungry too. Do you like turkey?" he asked.

"I do, but cooking a turkey will be hard on the camp stove. I can make you one when we get home," I promised him.

"I know a restaurant not too far from here that specializes in turkey dinners," he explained.

"Sounds good," I agreed.

 **LS**

Hours later, we sat by the campfire, and the stars twinkled in the sky above us. We sat close, with our legs pressed together as we roasted marshmallows over the flames to make s'mores. I had enjoyed our time here and was glad we had the chance to be alone. I felt as if we really connected. I wished we could stay and not go back to the city, but I knew that wasn't possible.

"Edward?" I broke the silence as we munched on our treats.

"Yes, acushla." He looked down at me.

"I think getting a house or cabin here would be a really good idea," I told him.

"Do you mind if it has hot water?" he asked playfully.

"No; it doesn't have to be quite so rustic, city boy." I laughed.

"I will look into places when we get back. Something closer to the water would be nice too."

"Do we have to go back?" I asked. "Carlisle said no earlier than Monday, not be back by then."

"I'm sorry, but yes. Whoever is behind the last attack is out there. But we will be on our honeymoon soon enough."

"Even if it you still haven't found the person responsible?" I asked.

His good mood faded, and I instantly kicked myself for ruining the moment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply you wouldn't," I apologized.

"No, it was a legitimate concern. I promise you get to stay a night in your castle, even if we haven't found who did it." He winked at me.

"You have a little ..." He pointed to the corner of my mouth.

I went to wipe it. However, he leaned in and licked the spot with his tongue. Then he started to kiss me. I could taste chocolate and marshmallows on his breath. It wasn't long before we were making out heavily.

He pulled back, his lips millimeters from my mouth. "Bella, if you don't want to go any further than this then we should stop now."

I thought about his question for a moment, staring into his eyes. If I continued to keep him at arm's length, then I was just as guilty as him. I had to find it in me to trust him.

"Perhaps, we should move this inside," I suggested.

Edward's arm slipped under my knees, and he swept me up and carried me into the house, kicking the door closed behind him. He started for the bedroom then stopped as he looked at the fireplace. He set me down in front of the hearth and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I'll be right back, wait here," he told me.

While he was gone, I shed my coat, took off my shoes, and threw a couple more logs on the fire. Edward came back carrying the sleeping bags and spread them out on the floor.

He knelt back and reached out a hand to me. "I thought here would be nice."

"Very romantic," I agreed, crawling closer to him.

We slowly undressed each other, as the light from the flames danced across our pale skin. Our fingers traced the curves of each other's bodies, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. I leaned back on the sleeping bag, and he lay on his side next to me. He removed the tie from my hair and fanned it out over the pillows.

"So, beautiful," he muttered, playing with a curl.

He held my stare as his hand slid down my body. He cupped my breast, as his thumb rubbed circles around my now pert nipple. He leaned in and kissed along my jaw, his stubble tickling my skin. I tilted my head up and sucked my neck lightly.

"I love you, acushla," he whispered.

I turned my head so I could see his eyes. "I love you too."

He kissed me passionately, and his hand slippedbetween my legs. His fingers rubbed against my clit before dipping deep inside. He pumped in and out, as my hips lifted in response to his movements. I had to break our kiss as I gasped for air, but his lips returned to mine as he increased the speed of his ministrations. He swallowed my scream as my body rocked with pleasure.

Slowly, he removed his glistening fingers and wrapped his hand around his erect cock as he stroked himself.

"Let me," I said breathlessly.

I sat up and gently pushed him onto his back. I wrapped my hand around his hardened cock and stroked from the base upward. He moaned as his eyes closed. I rubbed my thumb over the bead of moisture that was forming on the tip, and he bucked in pleasure.

"Faster, baby," he pleaded.

I increased the speed and was amazed to see he grew more in length as he throbbed in my hand. I paused and leaned down to lick the length.

"Fuck." He bucked and sat up halfway. "If you keep doing that, we're going to have a mess on our hands."

I grinned wickedly and crawled across his body, so I was straddling him. He watched me with dark eyes as his hands grasped my hips lightly, guiding me down onto his cock. I rested for a moment to get adjusted, feeling him throbbing inside. It felt amazing.

"You okay?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"More than okay," I promised and rolled my hips.

"Shit." He bucked hard.

"Such a dirty mouth," I tsked.

"That never seemed to bother you before." He smirked.

I giggled and started to ride him. I arched back and leaned against his knees as the pace quickly became rougher. I felt my center begin to tighten, and just before I came, I found myself on my back.

Edward's eyes were dark and full of lust. He hitched my legs over his hips and pushed deep inside of me. I gasped and locked my ankles around him.

"Faster," I begged.

He continued to thrust into me, bracing his hands on either side of my head. I weaved my fingers through his hair and pulled at it somewhat harshly. With a small roar, I soon felt him pulsate inside of me as I cried out and saw stars as my body tensed with pleasure. He stilled and rolled over, keeping me with him. His cock was still buried deep, and he made no move to remove it. His arms wrapped around me tightly and his face nuzzled my hair.

"That was amazing," I told him.

"It can only get better from here," he muttered. "You know what, another day or two may not hurt."

I tilted my head up and kissed him in response.

 **LS**

In the morning, we woke to sunlight streaming through the window and pounding on the door.

"This better be an emergency." Edward grabbed his pants and pulled the sleeping bag over me before heading to the door.

I quickly pulled my shirt on before he had it open. Felix was standing on the other side with a phone in his hand.

"Boss, we got a problem," Felix told him.

"Out with it then," Edward said in exasperation.

Felix hesitated and looked at me. Edward glanced over his shoulder and paused only for a moment.

"It's fine, I would tell her anyway," Edward said.

"There has been a bombing. The Rosus family has been wiped out," Felix stated.

 **A/N: A little quality time together. Funspot does hold the Guiness World Record for biggest arcade, it's located close to Weirs Beach in NH. The restaurant Edward referred to exists too, it's called Hart's Turkey Farm a few minutes down the road. Both places would fit the bill of tourist places that Bella would like to visit.**

 **Everyone seemed split on having Edward tied to a tree. Yes, it is on the cruel side, but Emmett and Jasper both come from a family of mobsters. They knew it wouldn't kill him but teach him a lesson. And he was only there and hour or two, not all night. They were leaving Chicago late at night so by the time they land and get up in to the lake region in New Hampshire it would be early morning.**

 **Thank you for sharing all your thoughts with me.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 34**

Weeks passed quickly after our stay at the cabin.

Once Felix had woken us with news about the Rosus, we were in the car and headed home within the hour. We drove straight to the mansion, where Edward disappeared into Carlisle's office.

We went with the family a few days later to pay our respects. I couldn't find remorse over the fact that my grandfather and uncle were violently taken from this world. They were repulsive men who got their recompense for all their evil deeds. I only felt sorry for the women and children in the mansion whose lives were also lost.

Edward surprisingly didn't shut me out. He shared information privately when we were in our room at night. From what Edward said, nearly the entire family was gone, and only a few underlings were left running around as if their heads were cut off. No one knew about my connection to the Rosus, so I wasn't expected to take over and preferred to keep it that way. Although the fire department declared it a gas leak, Edward and his father didn't think that was the case.

Edward traveled back to New York. Apparently, there was a meeting of the major crime families being held there. The suspicion laid heavily on Aro, but the only problem was—no one could find him. He was rumored to be in Italy. Everyone suspected he went underground, which made him all the more guilty in their eyes.

Although he had been very busy, Edward kept to his promise of not pushing me away. There were still nights he didn't come back until very late and a couple when he wasn't home at all, but he always found the time to call. During this time, he asked me to stay at the mansion, so I wasn't alone at night.

Since no one was in either penthouse, we decided to use this time renovate the two apartments into one. The top floor would be turned into an additional two bedrooms and a media room. We were keeping Rose's kitchen since it was bigger than ours, one of the bedrooms was going to become Edward's office, and the other was going to be my surprise for Edward.

I was taping paint sample to walls of my secret project room when I heard the ding of the elevator. My hand went immediately for my gun since I wasn't expecting anyone. I moved slowly towards the door when I heard Edward call out for me.

"Bella, are you down here?"

I relaxed and stepped out into the hall just as he was looking in the gym.

"Hi, why aren't you at work? It's not even noon." I kissed him hello.

"I've been working so much; I decided I deserved a long weekend. What are you up to?" he asked curiously.

"I was posting paint samples on the walls for the painters. The place should be ready by the time we come back from Ireland. I can't believe the wedding is only a week away," I told him.

"Not soon enough." Edward wrapped his arms around me. "I need you to pack a bag, we are going away for the weekend."

I was torn whether to just take off or stay because there were a million things to do before the wedding.

"I would love to, but there are still things that need to be finalized before next weekend," I told him.

"Don't worry about that. I already checked with my mother, she'll handle everything." He gave me a pleading look.

"Where are we going, the cabin?" I asked.

"No, and I'm not telling you, it's a surprise." He winked.

"Another arcade? The second biggest in the world," I joked.

"I repeat, I'm not telling you." He shook his head.

"Well, how do I know what to pack if you won't tell me where?" I said exasperatedly.

"At least two sets of clothes similar to what you're wearing now. And maybe at least one casual dress. Do you have enough things here or do we need to stop at the house?" he asked.

"I should have enough here," I told him, and my curiosity was starting to get the better of me.

An hour later, we were flying over the bay.

"Are we going to your family's place on Martha's Vineyard?" I asked, turning in my seat towards him.

He nodded, smiling. "It should be quiet this time of year. Our house should be coming up soon."

"Really, which one?" I looked out the window.

The island was coming into view; I could spot large houses not far from the beach. Something in the sand caught my eye immediately.

"How sweet, someone took rocks and spelled out, _Will you marry me_?" I exclaimed.

"Probably some fool who screwed up the first time and is trying to do better," Edward said.

It took a moment for his words to register and my head snapped to him. He was watching me closely and took my left hand in his.

"Isabella, will you marry me for the right reasons?" he asked quietly, staring into my eyes.

"For the right reasons?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Yes. I went about it the wrong way before. You deserved a proper proposal that you'd be happy to tell our children and grandchildren about. I should've been able to say I love you and want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I blinked back a few tears. "Yes."

He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Let's get married today."

I laughed and shook my head. "We can't. Your mother will kill us for eloping twice, especially so close to the one we're planning."

"I happen to know she won't mind since she helped set this up. You said you dreamed of a wedding on the beach, just family, and that's what I want to give you. It might be a little chillier than you originally imagined, but hopefully, it will be close enough. We even have a barbeque slash clambake for after the ceremony," Edward explained.

"Wow…I'm speechless," I said.

"And don't worry about the other wedding. We can still get our marriage blessed by the church and hold the reception for everyone that was deemed important to attend," Edward continued.

"It all sounds amazing." I was in awe.

Edward had completely taken me by surprise. I never expected him to plan the wedding I wanted, especially in the midst of everything else. It was a romantic gesture that warmed my heart. It was no longer a wedding for show, but one for two people in love.

"Okay, let's get married."

 **LS**

Once we arrived at the beach house, I was whisked off to the second floor by Alice and Rosalie. We entered a large, airy, pale yellow room. There was a king-sized canopy bed with a tan bedspread and sheer white curtains. One wall was entirely made of floor to ceiling windows, facing the ocean.

"This room is gorgeous." I did a tiny spin.

"It's Ma and Da's, but this weekend, it's yours and Edward's," Alice told me.

"Where are they going to sleep?" I asked, feeling guilty.

"We'll fly back tonight after the celebration, so you two can have some alone time." Rosalie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, good, you're here. Are you ready for your big day?" Esme came into the room wearing a sage green dress and greeted me with a hug.

"I am. Everything looks amazing. Thank you so much," I said.

"Don't thank me, dear, this was all Edward," Esme explained. "Though, I do owe you an apology."

"Why would you need to apologize to me? You've done nothing wrong." I was really confused because she had been nothing but helpful and her family was paying for everything.

"For being too much like my mother-in-law and forgetting what it's like when you're thrust into this world. When I was getting married, I had always dreamed of having my wedding in my family's barn, like my parents and my grandparents before them. However, I quickly was told my ideas weren't acceptable and plans changed to something that was deemed more suitable. Now I've done that to you." Esme smiled sadly.

"You were right though; that wedding was to show us off to the other families…" I started but was interrupted.

"And the reception next weekend can still be that," Esme promised. "But you should get what you've always wanted. Now let's get ready."

"Your dress is over here." Alice led me over to a corner where a beautiful Grecian style dress hung; the material was many layers of sheer fabric with thin straps. Around the bodice was embroidered silver stars.

"Did you make this?" I asked, fingering the fabric but looking at Alice.

She shyly nodded. "When Edward first came to us, I felt guilty, and I refused to make a dress like you asked. However, I put my own self-doubts aside and designed one fit for a beach wedding."

"It's beautiful, Alice, thank you." I hugged her.

"You're welcome," she said.

I changed into a satin robe and sat in a chair so Rosalie could curl my hair. She pulled half away from my face and placed a silver, sea star comb in it to keep it back. I applied my own makeup as she got changed and then slipped into my own dress. To complete the look, Alice brought me a pair of sandals.

"Let see, something new…the dress…something borrowed, and old…can be the shawl I wore at my wedding. It should help with the ocean breeze." Esme handed me a beautiful lace shawl.

"There are blue flowers in your bouquet. Where are your flowers? I thought I brought them in here?" Rosalie spun around, looking confused.

"They're in the adjoining room. Bella, dear, go ahead and grab them. We'll go down and tell the boys we're ready. Peter will be up shortly to walk you down the aisle." Esme winked, then she and the girls left the room.

Something struck me as weird, but I shook it off. I stepped through the doorway into what appeared to be a sitting room. I spotted the bouquet on a table near the window. I grabbed them and took a deep breath, smelling their sweet scent.

"You look beautiful."

I gasped and dropped the bouquet, spinning around to find I hadn't been alone in the room.

"Dad…how…but…you're alive." I was in utter shock.

My father was sitting in a wheelchair by the window. I stood frozen in place. My first instinct was to run over there and throw my arms around him. However, the fact knowing that I had been lied to for month rooted me to ground. And it reeked of one person.

"Let me explain," he stated.

But I was beyond listening at the moment. I was mad…no, furious. "He lied to me yet, again. You've been alive this entire time, and he led me to believe you had died. How could he do something so underhanded," I started to yell.

"Bells…"

"That's the last straw…" I headed for the door to give Edward a piece of my mind.

"Isabella Marie, listen to me," Dad said sternly.

I let go of the doorknob and turned around. He slowly wheeled his chair to the middle of the floor. I took in his gaunt appearance and how it seemed like hard work for him to move only a few feet.

"Edward doesn't know I survived—he's not to blame. The only ones who knew were Carlisle and Peter," he said. "And Esme only a week ago."

"How could you let me believe you died?" I felt incredibly hurt and betrayed.

"I came very close; my heart did stop after you left. However, they were able to revive me, but I was in a coma for over a month with a slim chance to wake. With Carlisle's help, I was snuck out of the hospital and brought over the border to Canada. It was touch and go for a long while. I was only released two weeks ago," he explained. "I still have a long way to recovery. I'll never walk again, and I'm on kidney dialysis for the rest of my life."

"I'm glad they helped you, but I should've been told. I hate that I was lied to." I was torn between being happy he was alive and pissed I was kept in the dark.

"Think of it as witness protection. Charlie Swan needed to disappear in the eyes of the world for his protection and yours. If Aro knew he had survived, he would have been targeted while in a vulnerable state," Peter spoke from behind me. "As cruel as it sounds, Aro had to see you mourning his death. The doctor didn't think he would make it and Carlisle and I knew we wouldn't be able to keep you from his bedside if you knew. You both would have been at great risk."

"I'm sorry, Bells. When I woke, it became my own decision. I didn't want you worrying about me. Not when your whole life got turned upside down," Dad said sadly.

"But I did, I had nightmares; I still get them about that night." I took a deep breath and blinked back tears of frustration. "Don't get me wrong, I am happy you're alive, Dad. But I can't say I'm okay with being told you were dead."

"I know. I won't ask you too. But I also can't tell you what they did was wrong, not when their goal was protecting you," Dad admitted.

I walked closer to him, bent down, and hugged him as tightly as I dared. He returned it and patted my back. I took a step away and looked at him.

"So, are you going to give me away?" I asked him.

"He can't, he's still in hiding. The fewer people who know about him, the better. As it is, four is enough," Peter told me.

"Make that five," Edward spoke from the doorway.

Peter spun around, and Edward shot him a glare before stepping around him. He had changed into khaki pants and a floral, Hawaiian style shirt.

"Charlie, you're looking worse for wear." Edward's face was blank as he eyed my father up and down.

"I've been better. Edward, thank you for taking care of my daughter," Dad said sincerely.

Edward shrugged and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Not much for me to do. Bella can handle herself just fine on her own. If anything, I probably caused more problems." He turned his head and kissed my forehead. "Are you okay, achusla? I heard you yelling and came to investigate."

"I'm a little shell-shocked to tell you the truth," I answered him.

"I can't say I blame you. It's not very often that something is pulled over on me by my own family." Edward shot Peter a look.

"Now Edward…" Peter started but stopped when Edward held up his hand.

"I'll send Emmett and Felix up to help get your chair down the stairs and out to the beach," Edward stated.

"Edward, no one can know…"

"Everyone here is our immediate family or trusted guard. No one is going to run off and tell Aro that Charlie Swan is alive. That is, if Aro can even be found. If Bella wants her Dad there, then that's what she gets—this was supposed to be a day to make her happy, and she's been upset enough," Edward snapped.

"Dad, it should be your decision since you're the one in hiding." I left it to him.

Dad paused a moment. "I want to be there." He gave me a smile.

"Then it's settled," Edward said firmly as he turned to me and kissed my hand. "You look breathtaking. I'll see you at the altar."

A few moments later, Felix and Emmett came up to help Dad. Carlisle, Peter, and Edward whispered heatedly in the hallway, and Esme walked passed them with a smirk.

"You sent me in here so I would find him, didn't you?" I asked.

"Of course, I did. That poor man was about to watch his daughter get married from a window while she thought he was dead. Not right at all, in my opinion. I don't care if Carlisle is pissed." She retrieved my flowers off the ground and fixed the ribbon.

"No one was going to tell me, were they?" I asked.

"I can't say for sure ... I wish I could give them the benefit of the doubt." Esme looked me over. "Makeup is still good. Do you need a minute or a stiff drink?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm okay." I wanted to get back to how I felt getting off the plane.

Esme nodded and headed for the door. "Men, it's show time."

Peter came to the doorway and looked at me expectantly.

"No offense, Uncle Peter, but I'll be walking myself down the aisle," I told him, still pissed with both him and Carlisle.

He sighed but nodded his head. "Understood."

It was mid-afternoon, and the sun felt warm in contrast to the cool breeze. Watching Rosalie pull Junior down the aisle in a red wagon brought a smile to my face. Originally, he was going to be left out since it was decided he was too small for the big wedding. But Junior had every right to be here at this moment since he was the reason Edward and I had met.

The music changed, and I walked through the soft sand to the arch covered in flowers where Edward was waiting. The closer I got, the happier I started to feel, and my anger began to fade.

I wasn't going to let anyone or anything ruin our perfect moment.

 **A/N: Surprise. Although a few of you seem to able to read my mind. Lol. Do you blame her for being upset for not being told? Did Edward come through with a wedding that Bella wanted?**

 **Thank you for sharing all your thoughts and love with me.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 35**

On the plane ride home, we were sitting so close I was practically in his lap. Our lips were swollen from kisses. Edward's hand seemed to take up permanent residence under my shirt.

"It's too bad the plane ride is so short, or we could move this back into the bedroom," he murmured, placing a kiss behind my ear.

"The trip is much longer to Ireland." I ran my hand through his hair.

"It is. After spending another week at my parents, I'll be counting the hours," Edward said, adjust himself with a smirk.

"It was your idea to stay there," I reminded him. "A week won't be so bad. Didn't you have your fill this weekend?"

We had hardly left the bedroom. It was a good thing no one else had stayed with us, or they may have been scarred for life.

"I don't think I'll ever have my fill." He slipped his hand out of my top and cupped between my legs.

I shot a glance at the cabin door.

"No one will dare interrupt us," Edward promised.

"Thank you for this weekend. The wedding was perfect," I said to him.

"It was my pleasure. I can easily say I think my own family enjoyed it compared to the stuffy events we always need to attend." He played with a curl of my hair.

"I just wish I didn't have to say good-bye to my father so quickly," I lamented.

"I'm sorry, Acushla, but he'll be safe in Brazil. We can visit him whenever you want," he promised.

"You're not planning on buying a house there are you?" I joked.

It seemed wherever we went and had a good time, he wanted to buy a home there to make me happy. Perhaps I may have to add a rule on it like I had to for jewelry.

"Actually, islands down there aren't too bad. Buying real estate is never a bad way to invest." He shrugged.

 _We are preparing to land, please fasten your seatbelts._

I shifted back into my own seat and fixed my straps. Edward held on to my hand until we came to a full stop and then helped me from my seat.

"Boss, there's an issue I need to bring to your attention." Felix met us at the door.

"Of course, there is," Edward grumbled. "What is it this time?"

"There's a Leah Clearwater, Emily Young, and Sam Uley, insisting on seeing Bella. They're giving Brady a hard time and refuse to leave until they talk to her themselves." He was looking at me.

"They came?" I started to smile. "Tell Brady I'm on my way."

" _W_ e both will be." Edward seemed to relax. "Well, for once it seems like a pleasant surprise."

"I hope so. I haven't talked to them very much since I came back. Emily is definitely over it and thinks it's romantic that we eloped. Leah not so much, but she has always been more cynical of the two," I explained as we walked to the car.

"Sounds like she has a good head on her shoulders like you." Edward opened the door and waited for me to slide in first.

"She does, but just be prepared, she might try to interrogate you," I warned him.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Stop worrying, I doubt she'd ask me anything I haven't been asked before."

When we arrived they were still in the lobby. Emily and Sam were sitting on a couch, looking at a guide book while Leah was frowning and tapping her foot, looking at a painting on the wall.

"Hi, guys, I'm sorry I wasn't here to meet you. If I knew you were coming, I would've been," I greeted them.

"Bella," Emily squealed, jumped up, and hurried over to hug me. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Em, I've missed you. You're looking well," I told her and turned to Leah, who gave me a more subdued smile.

"I have to say I'm a little surprised to see you dressed normally," Leah commented.

"What were you expecting?" I asked, confused.

"She was expecting a Stepford Wife." Sam snickered. "How are you, Bella?"

"I'm good, thanks," I said before turning back to Leah. "A Stepford Wife, really?"

Leah shrugged. "Who knows, you've seemed to change since you came to Boston."

My good mood started to fade, I thought she was over this.

"Stop it, Leah; we're not here to fight. We came for her wedding, not to judge." Emily glared at her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not you, and I don't believe everything is sunshine and rainbows. Something is off. First, she comes home unexpectedly and doesn't tell us what happened, then hours later, she rushes off to elope." Leah waved her hand at me.

"She did explain...they fought, and he came after her. It's all so romantic; don't make it into something it isn't. Just because you're pessimistic about love, doesn't mean everyone can't get their happily ever after," Emily shot back.

"I'm not pessimistic, I'm just realistic," Leah insisted.

"Please stop, the two of you. You've been like this since we left Washington," Sam complained.

"Are they always like this?" Edward asked me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

The three of them stopped talking instantly and stared at him as if he was an intruder.

Edward stretched out his hand. "Hello. We haven't formally met. I'm Edward Masen."

"Hi, I'm Emily." She ignored his hand and hugged him.

Edward had a look of surprise on his face, and one hand remained out and the other around me. I fought back my giggle as it was clear he didn't know how to respond to her enthusiasm.

"Jeesh, Em, just attack the guy why don't you." Leah hinted at her to let go.

"Oh …I'm sorry." Emily's cheeks turned pink, and she stepped back.

"It's fine. You just caught me off guard." Edward gave her a smile then turned to the man trying to subtly pull her towards him. "You must be Sam."

"Yes, good to meet you. I know the girls have been looking forward to this trip. And no, they aren't always like this." Sam shook his hand.

"And, this is Leah." I gestured to her, as she still watched us carefully.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Edward said politely.

"You too. Sorry, unlike my cousin, I'm not a hugger," Leah said.

"Are you guys hungry? I would invite you up to our penthouse, but we're currently renovating. So, unfortunately, we have nothing to offer," Edward explained.

"We had a meal on the plane, but if you know of a good hotel that won't break the bank, we'd appreciate it. We got fleeced by some guy online and found out our so-called good deal was an empty lot." Sam looked upset.

"That's terrible. Have you reported them?" I asked.

"Tried, but the site is gone." Leah crossed her arms, looking annoyed.

"Give me what you can on this guy. I know a computer genius who can look into him. In the meantime, please allows us to take care of your stay. After all, if we had a place of our own, you'd be staying with us, and wouldn't need to go to this expense; so it only seems right," Edward told them.

"That's very kind of you, but I don't think we can accept such a generous offer." Sam looked ready to refuse.

"Sure, we can," Leah said.

"Please, Sam, let us do this. If we were to return to Forks, you'd offer your guest room. It's only fair. And since Edward's family owns a few hotels, it really wouldn't be an imposition," I implored.

"Well…" Sam looked down at Emily, who nodded eagerly. "Okay, but only if you let me pay for dinner tonight as a thank you."

"You have yourself a deal. I just have to make a quick phone call, and I'll get it all settled."

"Speaking of phone calls, I need to call Alice. She's expecting me for one last fitting." I glanced at the clock on my phone; I wasn't late yet.

"Why don't you take the girls with you, the car is out front. You could go sightseeing afterward. I'll help Sam take care of the bags, and there's a Sox game this afternoon, I'm sure he'll enjoy it more than shopping," Edward suggested.

"You don't have to work?" I questioned.

"I can take care of what I need to do later." Edward kissed my forehead.

"What if us girls want to see a game?" Leah interrupted.

"Forgive me, I shouldn't have assumed. The game is at 1:30 if you'd like to join us. My family owns a box, so there's plenty of seating for everyone." Edward nodded to her, I noticed his jaw tense a little as Leah's attitude was clearly starting to wear on him.

"Thank you, Edward, I'll text you what we decide." I wanted to get her out of here. I was pissed she was acting so rude to him when he was going out of his way for her.

I turned to the girls. "Do you need anything before we go?"

They shook their heads, and Emily said a quick goodbye to Sam. They followed me to the car, and Quil opened the door for us. I wondered briefly if I should explain his appearance or just wait to see if they asked. Leah looked him up and down before climbing in last.

Once the doors were closed, I turned to her.

"What the hell was that, Leah? Edward was trying to be nice, and you were rude to him at every turn," I hissed.

"I was not." Leah rolled her eyes.

"You were pretty cold. And you don't even like baseball," Emily pointed out. "He's doing a great thing by paying for our hotel rooms."

"He's showing off." Leah huffed.

"No, he's not," I defended him. "I get you still might be mad at me, but don't take it out on him."

"You've changed, and he's the reason and I don't like it," Leah admitted. "You missed your father's funeral and haven't even come home. What's up with that? And now, you of all people have a bodyguard?"

"Quil is just extra protection because Edward is paranoid about my safety. And, for your information, Edward never intentionally kept me from the funeral. And I haven't been back because it's just too damn hard. It killed me, and I've been racked with guilt since then. I am sorry I haven't been back to grieve the way you think I should," I snapped.

Leah cringed and bowed her head in shame.

"Are you happy now, Leah?" Emily huffed.

"I'm sorry. I'm being a bitch, I know. Just something isn't right. But if you're happy then we should be," Leah conceded. Something was still bothering her, but she had given up for now.

"Thank you, Lee," I said. "I know I've changed a bit, but so has he. However, deep down, I'm still me."

She smiled more genuinely. "I'm glad. And I'm all right with missing the game. Perhaps we can check out Cheers, instead. Oh, wait until you hear about what Jacob has done now…"

 **LS**

This week was probably my busiest since coming to Boston. It seemed we hit the ground running every morning with wedding plans, meeting the people doing the renovation and keeping my friends entertained. Thankfully, my friends didn't seem bothered visiting a lot of the places on their own.

The weather was beautiful on the day of the reception, the sun shined through the windows filling the hall. The food and flowers were picture perfect for a high-society wedding. The Valentine's Day ball seemed second rate to the reception that Esme put together and would be hard for the rival families to ever top.

After we finished eating, we had our first dance. Then Edward led me around the room on his arm, greeting the guests. I received a few polite nods, but the men barely said anything to me directly. The women hanging off their arms seemed bored and at least half of them seemed more plastic than real.

"That should be the last one." Edward pulled me into an area shadowed by a few columns.

He leaned in for a kiss, and I placed a hand on his chest.

"There are a lot of people around." I glanced over his shoulder, but no one seemed to be paying attention to us.

"This is our wedding reception, I think it's expected for the groom to steal a kiss or two." He winked then leaned in one more time. "The countdown is on. In an hour, we'll be on the plane. And I might be very tempted to throw my phone into the Atlantic on our way over it."

"Or you can just turn it off and order Felix not to give it to you." I smirked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. I caught Tanya's eye, and she was looking self-righteous, which was nothing new.

"I'm surprised Tanya hasn't come over to us to make a snide comment about the church wedding being canceled," I said, running my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"She's probably keeping her distance, so she doesn't have to answer questions about her father. And I really don't want to keep talking about her. I have a surprise for you." He reached into his pocket.

"Another one? You're going to spoil me." I smiled.

"As your husband that would be my job." He held out a light blue box.

"Jewelry?" I took it from him.

"You did say special occasions were acceptable." He placed his hands in his pockets.

I took off the lid, and nestled in the white satin was a single key. It was not what I expected at all. Edward smirked and told me I was missing something.

"Please tell me you didn't buy a jewelry store?" I asked teasingly.

He laughed and shook his head. "I told you I would find a place for your childcare center, and I did."

"Wait...without me?" I was upset I didn't get to look it over before he made the decision. "What happened to deciding together?"

"Don't be mad. I paid very close attention to what you said you'd like. This place will allow for a nursery area, an art center, eating, and even room for an indoor gym like my mother built for Junior." He seemed pleased with himself.

"Where is it located?" I asked, skeptically.

"Well...here's the thing. Listen before you get upset. It's on the second floor of my office building. I overheard two women complaining about the cost of daycare while in the elevator a couple weeks ago. And since the floor recently came vacant, I thought about how it might be beneficial to have one in the building for our workers. There aren't any in a three-block radius, and I thought you might draw a decent number of clients. Especially, since we won't have to charge people an arm and a leg."

"It sounds like a good plan, but you should have run it by me. I agreed for you to approve of the location to make sure it was safe not to decide for me. Is that's really the only reason you want me in the same building?" I suspected there was more.

"There's the fact that you can come to visit me on your lunch breaks," he suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I couldn't help but smirk. "I can understand the appeal."

He leaned into kiss me, but I placed a hand on his chest "Not so fast, you had good intentions, but when it comes to future decisions like buying property, promise me we'll make it together. You know I don't like decisions taken from me."

He nodded. "You're right, I got ahead of myself. If you don't want your center to be located in the building then we'll keep looking."

"I'll think about it." I leaned in to kiss him.

Just before our lips touched, Esme appeared at our side. "Sorry, kids, it's almost time for cake. Then your last dance, and after that, you can leave."

"Okay, just let me run to the bathroom first," I said.

I made my way to the bride's room, and before I could lock the door, Leah slipped inside with me.

"Can we talk?" she asked, looking far too serious for a celebration.

"Does it have to be right now? This is supposed to be a happy day; I don't want to get into another argument with you." I sighed.

"I don't want to argue either, but we leave tonight and who knows when we will get another chance," she pleaded.

"Fine, but it will have to be while I go. That is, if I can figure out how to in this dress." I looked down the bulky material.

"I'll help hold it up," she promised.

She helped me get situated and held the white fabric out of the way. "How much do you know this family? Edward especially."

"I know they are wonderful people. Edward tends to be a workaholic, but he's a good man. Why?" I asked.

"Just something seems off. I've been watching them all week, and I tried looking the family up online. Plus, a detective from a Boston precinct was in Forks last week and he spoke with me. His questions were weird and well…he said …" She bit her lip.

"Said what?" I asked when she paused, getting alarmed.

"That they're a crime family…you know mafia…" Leah whispered. "I mean the detective was fairly convincing."

"Leah, that's crazy." I tried to laugh it off, but she frowned, watching me closely.

"Oh. My. God. I'm right, aren't I? I can read you like a book." She looked alarmed. "Bella, what are you involved with?"

"Keep your voice down, Leah," I whispered, getting up. "Fine. You're right, but you can't be yelling it out for everyone to hear."

"I can't believe…you're defending him. What would your dad think?" Leah looked incredulous.

"Let me explain," I begged, knowing she wasn't going to let go with an explanation. I had to tell her something or she would cause a big scene.

I gave her an abridged version of everything that happened since December. However, I kept the fact Dad was alive a secret. Leah looked shocked in some places but seemed to handle it with a level head.

"Wow. No, wow doesn't even cover it." Leah looked shell-shocked.

"You can't tell anyone, Lee, not even Emily," I begged her. "I shouldn't be even telling you, because it could put you in danger. It's why I have been keeping my distance."

"I know. She'd never be able to handle it. But this explains so much now. I knew something was off." She ran her hand through her hair. "Your secret is safe with me. But you're happy right? You're sure you didn't feel forced to marry him? I'll help you run away."

"I'm in love with Edward. It might have started off as something else, but I'm really happy," I promised her.

"Okay. But I'll kill him if he gets you hurt," she threatened.

"I'm glad to have you in my corner." I hugged her.

We stepped out of the restroom, where Edward was waiting for me, leaning against the wall.

"Is everything okay? I was starting to worry you fell in?" Edward smirked.

"Nope, just some girl talk," I told him.

"Yup, everything is perfect," Leah said cheerfully before running back to the reception.

"Has she been drinking?" Edward furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, but she figured it out," I told him.

"Figured out…" Edward seemed confused.

"Detective Banner visited her," I hinted.

"I see." Edward's smile left his face.

"She won't tell anyone. We can trust her." I became nervous about his reaction

Edward glanced down the hall after her with a blank expression. "I hope you're right. Embry will have to keep tabs on her."

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No, Acushla. I understand you didn't have much of a choice. But enough with this drama." He kicked off the wall and offered me his arm. "We have a date with cake and a dance."

 **A/N: Can any of you blame Leah for being so concerned and persistent? She was just trying to be a good friend. Bella didn't spill all the sordid details just enough to make Leah to back off and not worry so much.**

 **Thank you for sharing all your thoughts and love with me.**

 **I'm up for several awards for the Twific Fandom Awards, as well as many other writers and other people that support our fandom. Don't forget to vote for your favorites. You can vote up to once a day. Website twificfandomawards dot blogspot dot com**


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 36**

 **EPOV**

I watched Bella as she was curled up reading a book on our flight. The sun shined through the window highlighting the strands of red in her hair. Her mouth moved soundlessly as she read. I tapped my fingers lightly against the couch, bored out of my mind, because for once, there was nothing for me to do.

"Please, stop tapping," she complained, not looking up.

"Sorry," I apologized.

I sighed and looked around the plane trying to find something to do. I reached over and pulled the elastic out of her hair, setting it free.

"Hey." She gave me an exasperated look. "Are you purposely trying to annoy me?"

"I'm bored," I complained.

"Didn't you bring anything to read?" she asked.

"No, I don't read for pleasure." I shrugged.

"Okay." She closed her book and rested it on her knees. "How about a movie?"

"I'm not watching some overexaggerated movie about my life. And musicals are too honeymooney." I shook my head.

"Honeymooney isn't a word." Bella scoffed playfully. "What do you usually do in your free time?"

"I don't get enough to have any type of hobby." I shrugged.

"How about a game? Are there cards or anything like that?" she suggested.

"We could go back to the bedroom?" I suggested, sliding closer to her.

"We just spent the last eight hours in there, and I don't even think half of the time was sleeping." She winked at me. "Besides, we'll be landing in less than an hour."

"I can be quick," I told her.

She smirked. "I don't think you want to brag about being quick," she teased.

"Very funny." I pouted, and she started to giggle.

I pulled her close and kissed her. "Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

"Sorry, I'm already sore. I wanted to be able to walk when we get to Ireland." She kissed my jaw.

"Then we better stop doing this." I shifted away from her.

"Do you play chess?" I asked.

"I have once or twice. You're going to have to remind me how each piece moves," she answered.

"I can do that." I got up and retrieved the game from a cabinet.

I set up the magnetized pieces on the board between us. Bella sat crossed legged and stared with concentration as I explained how they moved. She moved first and then waited for me. Our game lasted until Ben called us back to our seats. Bella hopped off the couch and rushed for the window to look out below. I chuckled as I took my seat beside her and buckled her in.

"You're going to drag me to every tourist attraction, aren't you?" I asked amusedly.

"Not every one. When do we need to be at your grandparents?" She turned from the window.

"In about four days. We'll spend about a night there, and then we can continue on to Dublin," I explained.

"You only want to spend one night? We can stay longer if you'd like. I know you don't get to spend time with your family very often." She looked at me in surprise.

"Don't get me wrong. I love them, but they are very set in their old ways. If you found my da old-fashioned, my granda is about ten times worse," I explained.

She frowned. "The last time you said that I walked into a room filled with naked women being prepared to be sold as slaves."

I cringed, thinking how I screwed up that time. "I swear you won't walk into anything like that. However, it won't just be him, I'm sure my granny will be bringing up babies. They will expect our first child within the year." I watched her closely.

"Thanks for the warning, but Rosalie already gave me a heads up," Bella said.

"So, you haven't changed your mind about children?" I questioned.

She ran her hand through her hair. "What's the rush? I do want children, but I can't help feel as if I'm missing something. I also don't buy into the theory that being with-child will protect me."

"That was a real reason but…that wasn't the only one," I admitted. "Being next in line to be boss, it's expected we produce a male heir."

Her eyes narrowed. "I know it's a _family_ business, but does that mean our sons can't make the choice for themselves?"

I sighed. "For me, it's never been a choice. I've been groomed since birth, so it never seemed like I had to decide what I wanted to do when I grew up. It was as it was, what I had to do. If we don't have boys, then Junior becomes next in line."

"So, you're saying if we have a daughter she couldn't be boss?" Bella asked, getting upset.

"There aren't very many female bosses. She may have a tough time being accepted by other families," I explained.

Bella crossed her legs and arched an eyebrow. I knew I had to find a way to defuse the situation before our honeymoon was over before it began.

"Although, any daughter of ours would be a force to be reckoned with, especially, if she were to take after her mother."

"Are you trying to placate me?" Bella asked skeptically.

I took her hand and kissed the back of it. "No, Acushla. You're the strongest woman I know. If we have a daughter and if she's anything like you, a man would have to be a fool to underestimate her."

"Ahh…boss, sorry to interrupt, but we need to get off the plane and through customs." Felix looked nervous to interrupt us.

"We're coming." I glanced out the window. I had been so distracted I didn't realize we had landed.

I stood and helped Bella to her feet. She gave me a genuine smile but didn't move when I started to walk. I paused and looked over my shoulder at her.

"Give me to the end of the summer, and I'll go off my pills. By then, I should have my center up and running. Then we can work on starting a family," she said.

"I can agree to that." I nodded as I wrapped my arm around her waist, and we walked off the plane together.

Our first stop was to check into our hotel by the river to drop off our things. After a quick lunch in a pub, we visited the Blackrock Castle Observatory. Then spent a few hours at the Crawford Municipal Art Gallery. We had an early dinner before taking a walk along the river before retiring for the night as jetlag was catching up to us.

In the morning, Bella dragged me to the Butter Museum before we got on the road for Blarney Castle. As I drove, Bella sat next to me marking things off in a travel guide. I glanced behind me periodically out of habit to see if we were being followed. I wasn't used to going anywhere without at least one guard.

"Why are you sighing?" Bella asked without looking up.

"Nothing, I guess I'm being paranoid." I glanced one more time in the mirror.

Bella turned in her seat for a moment and then faced me. She closed her book and reached across so she could rub my shoulders.

"You're right; you are paranoid. There are two old ladies in that car, and I doubt they are a threat." She grinned. "We told everyone we were breaking tradition and going to Bermuda. You don't think anyone would really actually follow us all the way to Ireland, do you?"

"I don't know, it hard to switch off this part of me," I said.

Bella continued to massage my neck. "You need to learn to relax, or you'll be putting yourself in an early grave. I'm hoping to grow old with you. I think I understand now why your mother tries to keep caffeine and other high cholesterol foods from your father."

"You're not taking away my coffee." I shoot her a look.

"I won't if you'd learn to relax, so your blood pressure doesn't go through the roof. Maybe we can start couples' yoga or something," she suggested.

"Yoga?" I said skeptically.

"Mmmhmm. From what I hear it can lead to other activities that you might enjoy." Her hand slipped to my lap and between my legs.

"Why not skip yoga and get right to the happy ending." I wiggled my eyebrows.

She laughed and withdrew her hand. "You're such a guy."

"You weren't complaining last night." I grinned.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Just drive. I'd like to get there before it closes."

"You're not actually going to kiss that stone, are you?" I shuddered at the thought of how many people do it every day.

"Jealous? You're not going to threaten to _off_ the stone, are you?" Bella teased, and her eyes twinkled.

"Funny." I snickered.

 **LS**

The next few days we took our time traveling around Ireland. We visited museums and a couple of breweries. We stayed overnight in one castle and visited another. Bella found a new crystal ornament to give my ma from the House of Waterford Crystal. And at every stop a new magnet for her collection.

We drove along the country roads towards Kildare on Thursday morning. The sun was shining, and the air was warm enough to have the windows down. Two bouquets of flowers laid on Bella's lap that we had picked up at a farm stand along the road.

I turned down a road just outside of the town and came to a stop at the gate. I hit the button on the intercom.

"Hello," Granda called in his gruff voice.

"It's me, Granda." I looked into the camera.

There was a pause before I heard a beep and the gates squeaked open. Bella pulled down the visor and checked her hair in the mirror and bit her lip nervously. I drove slowly up the path to the stone house.

"Don't be so worried. You look beautiful; they're gonna love you," I promised.

"As long as I act like a prim and proper lady, right?" She sighed and brushed off the skirt of her dress.

I grimaced. "I apologize ahead of time. Hopefully, the twenty-four hours will go quickly." I parked the car by the garage.

"I don't want to rush you from your grandparents," Bella said softly. "I know you don't get to see them too often."

I appreciated her concern, but truthfully, I could only handle short spurts myself. Granda, although retired, still insisted upon being informed about the business. And he wasn't shy in telling us what we were doing wrong and how to do things better.

As we walked up the path hand in hand, the door opened, and my family walked outside to greet us.

"Edward, my boy, it is good to see you." My granda stood in front of the group with my uncle behind him. The women were waiting just outside the door.

"Granda, how are you, sir?" I asked politely.

"I'm still alive and kicking. Are you going to introduce us to your bride?" Granda stared at Bella with a blank expression, observing her.

"Of course. This is Bella. Acushla, this my granda, Uncle Sean, and behind them is Granny Catherine, Aunt Colleen, and Granny Aisling Whitlock," I introduced them all.

"Pleased to meet you," Bella said quietly.

"You're a Rosu, correct?" Granda's eyes narrowed slightly.

"She's also half Whitlock," I reminded him before he gave her a hard time.

"Of course, she is. I would recognize the Whitlock nose anywhere." Granny Aisling came closer. "Welcome to the family, my dear. I look forward to getting to know you." She hugged Bella.

I relaxed a bit as Bella became more comfortable. "I have been looking forward to getting to know you too. I hope you can tell me more about my father. These are for you." She held out one of the bouquets.

"Thank you, dear, they are lovely." Granny Aisling grinned as she accepted the flowers.

Bella stepped forward. "I have some for you as well, Granny Catherine."

"It's been a while since I have received flowers. Thank you, Bella. I can see why Edward is smitten…you are a beauty." Granny took the flowers with a smile.

Granda slapped a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go down to the track and allow the hens to gossip."

"We just got here." I glanced at Bella, not sure if I should leave her so soon.

"The lass will be fine, won't you, dear?" Granda looked at her.

Bella hesitated before nodding. "Yes, I'll be fine, go ahead."

"It settled." Granda looked pleased.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before following Granda and Uncle Sean to my uncle's car. The ride to the track was short and we found a spot along the fence to watch the horses practice.

"The races are going to be good this year. I have my eyes on a few," Granda commented.

"I'm sure whoever you pick will be a certain winner," I responded.

"What's the word on the Rosus?" he asked.

"You know what we know. They're all gone, and no one is admitting to anything," I answered.

"But they're not all gone. Your wife is still left, in turn, everything should go under the Cullen name." He smacked his hand on the fence.

"No one knows Bella was a Rosu, nor are we going to make it public. I refuse to put a target on my wife's back. It's been decided that New York and us will split up the area as we are the closet outfits. Volturi is out, as everyone agrees they are the most likely culprits after Aro's disappearing act."

"I don't like it. I remember Aro; he doesn't seem the type to run and hide. Why would the man wait over twenty years to get revenge?" Granda shook his head.

He raised a good question. "I don't know. But who else could it be?"

Uncle Sean rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps the feds took them out."

"A little dark for the feds, don't you think? A lot of innocent women and children died in that mansion," I disagreed.

"A lot of those feds are wolves in sheep's clothing. They can't be trusted. If you want to know for sure if Aro's responsible, drag his little bitch in and force information out of her," Granda advised. "If the first bitch didn't fall far from the tree then the second is probably just as guilty."

"Bella doesn't think Tanya's as innocent as she appears either," I commented without thinking.

Granda turned to me sharply. "What are you doing talking about the business in front of your wife?"

I sighed as I realized my slip of the tongue. "Bella's a lot stronger than most women we're used to. She was raised in the modern world. Charles Swan and Soreena made sure she trained well and they taught her to be strong and confident. She has also been put in situations that have been difficult for her to turn a blind eye to."

"Well, whose fault is that? You should have done a better job at shielding her." He looked disgusted. "Your grandmother knew nothing and not once has a gun been raised in her direction."

I clenched my jaw, so I didn't argue with him.

"The world has changed, Shamus. I'm sure Edward has tried. But not a lot of men follow the same codes when it comes to respecting our women as they should," Uncle Sean interjected. "Plus, he's right. From what hear from both Carlisle and Peter, Isabella is a strong woman, who has proven to be able to hold her own. I believe she will add strength and support for Edward."

"Well, I don't like it." Granda shook his head. "Is she too modern to give you an heir?"

"Children are in our future," I promised.

"Good, maybe that will keep her busy and her nose out where it shouldn't be." He seemed pleased.

I simply nodded as if I agreed. Truth be told, I could only see Bella wanting to become more involved as soon as children were in the picture. Trying to keep her in the dark to protect her and them would only upset her.

We spent a few more hours at the track before heading back to the house. I found Bella drinking tea at the table with the other women. Every time she took a sip her nose would wrinkle.

"Catherine, is supper ready? You have some hungry men." Granda kissed her hello.

"Of course, don't I always. In celebration, I made Edward's favorite, Bangers and Colcannon. With a chocolate cake for dessert," Granny announced.

"Sounds delicious, Granny," I told her.

"May I be of any help?" Bella offered, placing down her cup.

"No, you're a guest. Edward, escort your bride to the table. Make sure you finish all that tea, dear." Granny disappeared into the kitchen with other women.

Bella down the rest and her face puckered. I couldn't help but laugh as I helped her to her feet. She scowled at me as she took my arm.

"Why are you drinking it, if you don't like it," I asked her quietly.

"I didn't want to be rude and refuse. But that is the nastiest tea I have ever had," she whispered.

I started laughing again, and she smacked my arm playfully. My uncle gave us a curious look as he entered, but I shook my head.

"Can I get you some wine, Bella?" he offered.

"No wine, doctors say it's unhealthy for pregnant women. I have a nice glass of milk for you, dear. I want my great-grandbabies to grow big and strong." Granny set a large glass in front of Bella.

"So, I have great-grandson on the way." Granda looked appeased.

"Um...not quite yet." Bella blushed.

"They have only been married a couple of days, Da. Give them some time." Aunt Colleen winked at us.

"I'm confident there will be an announcement a month from now." Granny Aisling winked at Granny Catherine.

Bella forced a smile as she took a large gulp of milk. I found her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

Later that night, we settled ourselves in the guest cottage. I was glad for the privacy away from the rest of my family. Bella had a small bundle my grandmother had given her that she was trying to find space for in our luggage.

"What's all that?" I asked, leaning against the bedframe.

"Baby blankets, booties, and a few sweaters." She held up one the tiny shoes on her finger. "Apparently, since we'll be having a winter baby, we will need them."

I chuckled. "I told you they wouldn't be subtle."

"They were very sweet about it. I almost feel guilty about waiting now," Bella said.

"Don't let them get to you. I'm fine with our timeframe," I told her, closing my eyes.

"How was your day?" Bella asked, and she sounded closer.

"It was as I expected. Granda offering his advice on how to run the business his way." I yawned. "Are you coming to bed?"

"I don't know. Are you too tired for a walk? I'm feeling restless," she said.

I cracked open my eyes to look at her. She looked flushed and couldn't seem to stay still. I could also see her nipples protruding from under her dress. I felt my cock stirring just looking at her. We both had decided to hold off while at my grandparent's house since it felt awkward to have sex under their roof. Now I was regretting our decision.

"A walk sounds good." I got up from the bed.

Outside, the full moon was high in the sky as we walked hand and hand through the field. The air had a light chill to it, but I found myself comfortable just in my shirt. Our walk, however, didn't seem to help Bella.

"Are you all right, Acushla?" I asked concerned.

"No, it's incredibly embarrassing." She blushed.

"Well, now you have to tell me." I stopped and turned to face her.

"I'm incredibly horny. I swear something was in that chocolate cake." She bit her lip.

"Well, then let's do something about it." I held her tight against me.

She glanced back at the house; all the windows were dark. We were probably the only two still awake.

"No one will have to know. We can even do it right here." I kissed along her neck, while hearing her moan in pleasure.

"On the grass?" She sounded unsure.

"Yes, under the moon and stars." I slipped a hand under her skirt and between her legs. Her lacey underwear was already soaked, and my cock ached to be set free and buried inside her.

"Sounds romantic." Bella stepped away from me and then settled in the grass.

I grinned, losing my belt as I joined her on the ground. "Lay back," I ordered.

She obeyed, stretching out with her hair fanned around her. She looked like a goddess staring up at me. I knelt between her legs and lifted her skirt, not wanting to expose her completely. Her feet came up and she hooked her toes around the waist of my pants and pushed them down.

I tried to hold myself back from not going too fast as I rubbed her clit. She squirmed under me and reached out to stop my hand.

"I really need you inside of me," she begged.

"You've gotten so demanding." I smirked, bracing a hand on either side of her head.

"Please." She rubbed my chest.

"As you wish then, Acushla." I entered her smoothly.

Her chest arched, and her hips pushed against me. I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold out for long.

"Better hold on. I don't think I can do this anyway but quick and hard," I warned.

She looked up at me with hooded eyes. "Prove it."

Our bodies moved together at a frenzied pace, much different than any other time. It was almost animalistic, as if we had been apart for so long and desperate to reconnect. I felt such a strong relief as I released into her in long streams, not once, but twice.

"What the hell was that?" I gasped for air.

"I have no idea." Bella looked winded and spent. "I don't think my legs are going to support me for a while.

"I have you, Acushla." I fixed my pants then picked her up bridal style.

She snuggled against my chest. "I love you, Edward.

"And you're my everything." I whispered as I kissed the top of her head.

 **A/N:**

 **A fun trip to Ireland, it's my dream trip. I'm sure some if not all you don't care too much for Granda. And that's okay, he's supposed to be rough around the edges and a bit sexist. He is an retired mob boss after all.**

 **Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me.**

 **I've made it round two of the twificfandom awards, not sure which category yet that will be posted later today. Thank you for all that voted for me or anyone else.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Warning: Some of you may want to buckle up for this chapter, it's a bumpy ride.**

 **Ch. 37**

"Finally," Edward stated as we stepped off the elevator.

We had been back from Ireland a week but had been staying with his parents since the penthouse wasn't ready. As much as I had grown to love his family, I was looking forward to being in our own place.

"You make it sound like we just got free from a torture camp or something," I said with a laugh.

"Just too much smothering for me. We couldn't steal a moment without someone interrupting or Junior crying." He set our bags in front of the door, so he could press his hand up against the metal plate. We had upgraded to fingerprint recognition.

"It wasn't his fault; the poor guy was teething. You better get used to nights like that if you want babies. I'm telling you now, I won't be the only one to get up with our children at night," I told him.

"That'll be different; it will be our kid." Edward took a step towards me and lifted me bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Carrying you over the threshold like a good husband." He smirked. "Or would you rather carry me?"

"Somehow, I can't see that working out well." I shook my head.

As he stepped through the door, the smell of fresh paint lingered in the air. Edward paused, so we could take in the changes. Emmett and Rosalie's furniture had been replaced with ours, which we had recently picked out together. Where Emmett had a large shrine to the Boston sports teams, Edward's grand piano now stood. Edward's large 3-D screen had been moved in, and over the mantle was a picture from our wedding of the two of us on the beach.

"Should we go check out the bedrooms first," Edward suggested.

"Not yet. I have to show you your wedding gift." I hopped out of his arms.

"You got me a present?" His eyes lit up with curiosity. "Is it something lacey to wear?"

I looked him up and down with an amused smirk. "Funny. I didn't think a lace teddy was your style. But I guess you have a birthday coming up; what size are you?"

He scowled at me. "I wasn't talking for _me_ to wear; I was talking about you."

"I'll keep it in mind for next time. Come on; it's this way." I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall, coming to a stop outside of the room.

He gave the door an inquisitive look. "In here? This is supposed to be your room. Do you make it a sex den instead?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No. Stop guessing, you're so bad at it." I smacked his arm playfully.

I opened the door and went in first. I turned and saw Edward had taken one step in and was looking around the room. Three of the walls were a vibrant dark blue; the fourth had a Pac-man design. There were three pinball machines, two other arcade games, and ice hockey table scattered around the space.

"You got me my own arcade?" He grinned like a boy on Christmas morning.

"I did. You told me I could do whatever I wanted with this room. And to be honest, I don't need one of my own; you need it more than me. When I'm stressed, I like to work out, and I can do that across the hall. When we were up north, you seemed so carefree in that arcade, so I hoped I could bring a little of that to you," I explained.

"Acushla, I…wow. It's not often someone surprises me." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I was pleased I could make him so happy.

His eyes caught something in the corner, and he let me go so he could investigate.

"Is that a Jukebox?" he asked. "Where did you find one?"

"You'd have to ask Jasper, that was all him. It was his wedding present to us. He helped me find all the games and made sure they were delivered. I didn't trust Emmett not to spill the beans," I told him.

"Smart woman." Edward bent over so he could read the titles.

My phone beeped with a message, and I pulled it out to see I had a text from a candidate I was going to interview for the center.

"Huh?" I wondered out loud.

"What is it?" Edward asked, looking over his shoulder.

"The woman I was supposed to meet with tomorrow sent me a message. Her daughter is sick, and she can't get a sitter. She was hoping we could move the meeting to her place," I told him.

"Can't you just reschedule? That's a strange request. Is she the preacher's kid?" he asked.

"No, she is the single mother who lost her husband when he was killed in action. She's desperate for a job because the time is almost up and she'll be losing her housing."

"She lives on base?" Edward asked.

"Hanscom, I think. I know it's unconventional, but I really want to give her a chance. She had great references and was a kindergarten teacher before she had her baby. Jasper said her background came back clear."

"A military base would hard for us to secure." Edward looked unsure.

I snorted. "You don't think a military base would be secure?"

Edward smirked. "Get an address so we can see if the place is legit. You'd need to take Quil with you."

"He'll have to wait in the car. How will I explain his presence to Lauren? 'I need a bodyguard, but it's safe to come work for me?' Quil would also be intimating to a little kid," I stated as I texted her back.

"Fine, but make sure you're carrying. And conceal it. A military base will probably check your purse," he ordered.

"Yes, sir." I mocked saluted him.

 **LS**

The next day, we were on our way to meet Lauren. It turned out she lived about two miles off base. Edward seemed more appeased because it was easier for them to check out the area beforehand.

The clouds in the sky were dark gray, and a light rain started to fall as we pulled up to a ranch-style house. I could see a curtain flicker by the window as we parked.

"Hopefully, I shouldn't be too long," I told him as I opened the door.

"No problem, ma'am," Quil said.

As I walked up to the path to the house, the front door opened. A young blonde woman about my height stood nervously in the doorway.

"You must be Lauren?" I asked as I approached.

She nodded her head. "Yes, ma'am. You must be Mrs. Masen."

I extended my hand. "Please, call me Bella."

"Thank you for coming here, Bella." Her smile seemed anxious, and her hand was damp as I shook it.

"Don't be so nervous; I swear I don't bite." I joked, trying to ease the tension.

"Please come on in." She stepped aside.

I entered her home, and she closed the door behind me. Her entire body began to shake, and she paled considerably. This seemed to go beyond simple job interview nerves.

"Lauren, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"I am so, so, sorry. I had no choice." Her voice cracked, and tears sprang to her eyes.

I followed her gaze and my heart jumped to my throat as I immediately reached for my gun. Tanya's bodyguard, Demetri, was pointing his at a little girl who couldn't be more than two years old. She was clutching a blankie in one hand and a stuffed bunny in her other—she looked petrified.

"Stop, right there, or I'll pull the trigger," he threatened.

"No! You told me you wouldn't hurt my baby if I convinced her to come here," Lauren begged.

"Well, now it all depends on whether Mrs. Cullen cooperates with me." Demetri looked at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, warily.

"My boss wants to talk with you," he said simply.

"And he hasn't heard of a phone?" I countered.

"Was that a sad attempt at humor? I've been ordered to take you to the boss. We can do this the easy way, or I can kill the little girl and her mother and take you by force," Demetri stated.

"Fine, I'll meet you at the Volturi estates with Edward," I offered.

Demetri cocked his gun. "You're not in the position to make any demands."

I didn't know what to do. There was no easy option I could think of at the moment. If I fought him, that poor baby could lose her life. If I went with him, then it was a good chance it was the last thing I would do. I couldn't even contemplate Edward's reaction, but I'm sure it would show a side of him I'd never before seen.

"Momma," the little girl wailed.

"Shhh…baby. It will be okay." Lauren sounded as if she was barely holding it together.

"Fine. I'll go with you. Just don't hurt them." I held up my hands in surrender.

I hoped I could catch him off guard once we were outside the house. Quil would be on my side by then, and Lauren and her daughter would be out of harm's way.

"Somehow I knew you would see it my way." Demetri stood and pulled the little girl with him.

He dragged her across the room and practically threw her at Lauren, who dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around sobbing girl. Demetri clasped a hand on my shoulder and squeezed tightly.

"Let's go." He pushed me forward.

I opened the door and took a deep breath to calm myself. All I needed to do was take a few steps from the house, and then I could turn on him.

Bang! Bang!

I whirled around, and Demetri had his gun pointed back into the living room.

"What did you do?" I cried, horrified at seeing Lauren slumped over, her child still in her arms.

"No witnesses." Demetri smirked, pointing the gun at my forehead.

I kicked him in the shin and made a grab for the gun, twisting it out of his hand. Before I could aim, I felt a jab to the center of my back making me freeze. Demetri snatched his gun back from me.

He looked past me. "Is it done?"

"Yes, Quil won't be bothering us," a voice that sounded vaguely familiar answered.

I turned my head to see Colin with another gun in his hand.

"Aren't you family?" I asked, confused.

"I got tired of being treated like dirt, by those who call me their kin." Colin spat at my feet. "So I did what I had to do."

A gun went off again, and a circle of blood started to seep onto Colin's shirt. I watched as the light faded from his eyes and he collapsed to the ground. Before I could react, I felt a sharp sting on my neck, and everything went dark.

 **LS**

When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar bedroom. The furniture and drapes looked tacky but expensive, and through the window, I could see it was still daytime. I groaned, looking around the room to see if I was alone. It was then I realized my hands were tied behind my back, and my feet were also bound.

Not knowing how much time I had, I started to move to free myself. I had thought Dad was crazy when he taught me how to do this, but now I was glad he had. I leaned back on the bed and brought my knees up so I could shimmy my arms around my butt. I then brought my legs through my tied hands, so they were now in front.

I tightened the cable cord with my teeth and wormed my way to the edge of the bed so I could stand. I was a little wobbly since my legs were bound, but after two tries, I managed to break free from the cords around my wrists.

The legs proved to be more difficult. I glanced around the room to see if there was anything that could help me. I spotted a letter opener on the desk by the window. Being as quiet as I could, I hopped over to it and sawed my way through my restraints. I then pocketed the opener.

I looked out the window to see if I could figure out where I was. I was relieved to see recognizable Boston buildings and immediately realized I must be at Aro's house in Cambridge. At least, I wasn't in some obscure location. If I could get out of here, then I could easily make it to a safer location and contact Edward. I spotted a tree growing outside the next room.

I glanced at the wall between the room and found a door. Hoping it wasn't a closet, I tested the knob and slowly opened it. I was relieved to see another bedroom and stepped inside quickly.

At first, I thought I was alone in the room, but then I noticed a lump in the bed, and I froze. Lying on the mattress was Aro, and he looked like hell warmed over. His skin was sunken in and a nasty shade of gray. There was a putrid smell of urine and decay in the air that made me cover my mouth and nose. If it weren't for his shallow breathing, I would've thought he was dead.

"Oh my God," I whispered.

"So you do believe in God, that's interesting," Tanya spoke from the doorway.

I snapped my head towards her as she entered the room carrying a fancy looking tea service on a tray. She didn't seem fazed at all that I was in here or untied.

"What's going on? Demetri brought me here to speak to your father but he…what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Karma is catching up with my father. And you weren't brought here to talk to with him, but with me." She took a seat at the small table in the room. "Tea?"

"No, thank you." I declined, not trusting her one bit and also was extremely confused.

"Don't you know it's rude to refuse your hostess?" She leveled me with an icy glare.

"It's even ruder to hold them hostage," I countered. "So, let me understand … you're the boss?"

She smirked and played with the cross around her neck. "I guess you can call me that."

"I thought you wanted to be a nun. Running a crime family seems to be the opposite of that. You have a lot of people fooled by your angel act," I told her.

Her eyes hardened. "It has always been my calling to serve God. Over time I realized my purpose was different than most. Crime families are riddled with filthy sinners, who disrespect God by sitting in his pews every Sunday. My own family included. My mother and sister were whores, and my father is an evil, vile man. Sooner or later, they all have to pay."

 _Shit! She was crazier than everyone thought._

"It was you the whole time, wasn't it?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Do you honestly think Victoria was smart enough to pull off kidnapping Emmet Junior? My sister was a slut, who was either drunk or high all the time." She wrinkled her nose. "It was easy to set her up. Then, as the good sister, I was going to rat her out and get in the Cullens' good graces. But then you came along and ruined everything—including Edward."

"Edward was already involved in this world before I entered his life," I told her.

She clucked her tongue and shook her head. "Yes, but he was redeemable. Edward is a good man, who was staying pure until marriage. That was until he met you."

"And he did. Not that it's any of your business," I said. "So, you're in love with Edward?"

"No, I only love and serve God. But at Edward's side, together we could do so much good in his name and bring down all the other families. Just like I did with yours."

"It was you who killed the Rosus," I surmised. "So, why am I still alive?"

"It wasn't without trying. However, after you foolishly attempted to save my life with the hit and run, I thought you deserved a chance. Leave today; we will help you disappear anywhere in the world the way your mother did years ago. Never to return."

I shook my head. "And when I'm gone, you think Edward will just turn to you? You've got to be joking."

"Have it your way. When Demetri comes back, he'll kill you." Tanya shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not just kill me now and get it over with?" I questioned.

"Because I refuse to get your blood on my hands. It would be breaking a Commandment," Tanya coolly explained as she played with her cross.

"What do you think you are, some type of vigilante? You're just as guilty." I scoffed.

"I will be forgiven; it's all for the greater good." Tanya closed her eyes, seemingly deep in prayer.

At that moment, a gun went off, startling me, as Tanya slumped over with a bullet in her forehead. Aro was staring at me with unfocused gaze, the gun still in his hand.

"Soreena," he mumbled before his eyesclosed and his chest stopped moving.

Loud voices came from the hall, and I ran for the window. My hand was on the latch when I heard my name hollered, and I recognize the voice.

"Edward, I'm in here," I yelled back.

The door flew open, and Edward appeared with Emmett and Felix flanking him, their guns raised. Edward scanned the room until he met my eyes.

"You killed them both. Hell, Bells; I knew you had it in you." Emmett looked proud.

"Wasn't me. Aro shot Tanya, and I'm not even sure if he's still alive." I made my way to Edward's side as he wrapped one arm around my waist, putting me between him and Emmett, but kept his gun ready. "What the fuck happened?"

"Can I tell you after we get out of here. It's a long story, and the smell is really starting to turn my stomach," I asked.

"Of course, Acushla. Felix check on Aro," Edward ordered.

Felix walked over to the bed and leaned down. His nose wrinkled and he checked for a pulse before he straightened and turned to Edward.

"I'm barely getting a pulse; he'll probably be dead within the hour. Just by looking at him it appears he has been dying for a while," Felix announced.

Movement caught my eye as a figure appeared in the doorway of the room I had been kept in. I didn't recognize the guy, but his shirt was bloody, and he was aiming a weapon at Edward. I grabbed the gun out of Emmett's hand and pulled the trigger just as the stranger's went off. His shot barely missed Edward's head, hitting the doorframe and splitting it. I had gotten him in the shoulder, making him stumble toward us as Edward shot him in the chest, ending the standoff.

"You're sure it was Aro who shot Tanya?" Edward questioned, looking at her.

"Yes, I was in the room." I nodded.

Edward walked to the bed and exchanged his gun for Aro's, after wiping his clean. He then went over to the third dead body. He turned and shot Aro with his own gun then cleaned it before giving it to the third dead body.

"Nice setup, Boss," Emmett commented.

"Here, sorry." I realized I was still holding his gun.

"Forget about it. Hold on to it for yourself. I have a spare." Emmett held up a second one.

"Let's move, I don't want to be here when the feds arrive," Edward ordered.

We made our way quickly to the haphazardly parked car in the driveway, Edward holding my hand the entire way. Once we were on the road, he turned to me.

"Start explaining now, Acushla. What the hell happened at that interview?" He barely seemed to have a hold on his temper.

"The interview…Oh. My. God. He killed them…" I recalled, feeling distraught.

"Who, Acushla? I'm trying to be patient, but you've got to give me more," Edward said.

"Demetri was there. He shot Lauren and her daughter…she couldn't have been more than two." I paused as I remembered something. "Edward, Demetri might be up to something. Where are the others?" I asked in alarm.

"Did either of you see him in the house?" Edward demanded.

"No, boss," they said in unison.

"Emmett, call Da. Make sure he knows what's happening," Edward ordered.

Emmett pulled out his phone. "There's no answer."

"Then try Peter…or Jasper…" Edward's fist clenched.

I heard a news alert on the radio.

"Someone turn that up," I asked.

Felix reached over and twisted the knob.

 _The hostage situation at Charlotte's Bridal Boutique located in downtown Boston has come to a sad end. At least two body bags have been removed with several more reported injured. We will return when we have more details to share. Until then, this is Austin Marks, Boston Twenty-five News._

 **A/N: I know this chapter was a rough one. I take no pleasure at all what happened to Lauren and her daughter. However, it fit the evilness of Demetri's character. For him to leave them alive to call the cops or any one else wouldn't make sense.**

 **Maybe of you were on the right track but Tanya. However, her holier than thou act was always true.  
**

 **Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 38**

The sun was shining brightly in the sky when we stepped out of the church. I stood arm and arm with Rosalie and Alice, behind Esme and Charlotte as we watched the coffin being loaded into the hearse. From here it would go straight to the airport then on to Ireland to be laid to rest in the family tomb.

My eyes shifted to Edward, standing next to his brother and the other pallbearers. His eyes were covered by sunglasses, and his face was expressionless. He had been quiet since everything came to a head a few days ago. Beside me, Alice started sniffling, causing me to turn to her. Tears streaked down her cheeks, and she chewed on her lower lip. I handed her a tissue, and she gave me a watery half-smile.

"Thank you," she said softly, looking at Jasper, who was talking to the priest with Carlisle at his side.

"Ladies, it's time to go." Emmett approached and held out his hand to Rosalie and then Alice.

He helped them down the steps to the waiting limos, then assisted them in, being careful of Alice's arm, which was in a sling. I followed quietly behind, and Edward joined me without a word. Jasper got in the first Town Car with his mother, Esme, Carlisle, and the grandparents, who had made the trip from Ireland.

Once we were seated in the second limo, Edward leaned back in his seat and took off his sunglasses. His eyes were closed, and his face was pinched as if he had a headache.

"I hate funerals; I'll be happy if I don't have to attend another one for a long time. Anyone else want a drink?" Emmett asked as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

Edward opened his eyes and nodded his head. "Yeah, make it a double."

He took the glass and sipped it. He wrapped his other arm around my shoulders then kissed my forehead. Since I had been kidnapped, he had hardly left my side for more than an hour.

From what Edward told me, when it was discovered that I had been taken, everyone split up to rescue me and to protect the other females in the family. Carlisle and a few of his men went to Esme at the shelter while Peter and Jasper went to the dress shop to get Charlotte and Alice. Rosalie was already home at the time, and she took Junior into the saferoom until it was all over. They located me, due to the tracking chip in my shooting star necklace.

Demetri went to the bridal shop since it was the easiest target. He tried to take Alice hostage, and in the aftermath, Peter had lost his life. Demetri had underestimated Alice, and she was able to break free and shoot him. Detective Banner questioned everyone, and eventually it was ruled that Alice acted in self-defense in a robbery, and no charges would be filed against her.

No one talked as we drove back to the house. When we arrived, a long line of cars filed in behind us for the wake. I kissed Edward's cheek before excusing myself to the kitchen to help. I expected the mood to be more somber than it had been on St. Patrick's Day, but I was still surprised by the amount of laughter I heard from the other side of the kitchen door.

"Irish wake. They will tell stories to remember the good times rather than the sad. There will be a lot of drinking too," Rosalie explained to me.

"He was my uncle; I wish I had more stories to share. We seemed to be at odds most the time," I said remorsefully.

The kitchen door opened, and Granny Catherine entered. "Can I be of any help?" she asked.

"This tray will be ready in a moment," Rosalie told her.

"Where is my great-grandbaby?" Granny glanced around the room at the busy workers.

"He's upstairs taking his nap," Rosalie answered.

"How are you feeling, Isabella?" Granny Catherine watched me closely.

"I'm well, and yourself, Granny Catherine?" I gave her a smile.

"Fine, given the circumstances. I brought you some tea; make sure to take it with you." Granny Catherine took the tray from Rosalie and left the room.

"Careful with that tea. That's how I ended up with Junior," Rosalie said quietly.

"The tea? But I'm on birth control pills," I told her.

"Yeah…so was I before Junior." Rosalie smirked. "They thought premarital sex was a sin and decided to speed up the process of Em marrying me. Secretly, it didn't bother me, because I was getting tired of him to talking of marriage but not proposing."

"Are you saying she drugged us? Why didn't you warn me before I went to Ireland?" I asked, getting upset.

"Technically, there are no drugs, just a bunch of herbs that are supposed to support conception. However, one of the herbs counteracts birth control pills, at least that's what Esme told me. They think they're helping us along, not tricking us. They're old fashion Catholics; if you're married and/or having sex, then you're trying. I didn't think you drank tea, so I forgot to warn you—so, you had some?"

"Yes, in Ireland. It made me want to…" I trailed off.

"Jump Edward like you'd been lost in the desert and needed water." Rosalie giggled.

"That's one way of putting it." I blushed, remembering that night in the meadow.

Rosalie grinned. "Does this mean I have a nephew or niece on the way?"

"I…" I tried to think if I was late or not, or even upset at the possibility.

"How is everything going in here, girls?" Esme entered the kitchen.

I quickly realized we had stopped working. I felt extremely guilty getting into a conversation about babies at a time like this. Rosalie held up a tray.

"Thanks to Kate, everything is out but this tray. All that is left are the pies; I figured we could space them out," Rosalie said.

"That sounds fine. Have either of you seen Alice since we've been back?" Esme looked around the kitchen.

"No, I haven't. Perhaps she's with Jasper?" I suggested.

Esme shook her head, looking worried. "He's in the other room with his ma and granny. Alice wasn't there. I'm a little concerned about how she's handling everything."

"I'll go look for her," I told Esme.

"Thank you, dear." Esme gave me a grateful smile.

I started for the stairs to check her room but paused on the first step. I turned around and headed to the basement, specifically the gym. I had an inkling that's where I would find her. No one was in the man cave. However, I could see the light spilling out into the hallway from the gym.

When I stepped inside, I almost didn't see Alice as she was huddled in a corner hidden by a pile of mats. In front of her was a bottle of whiskey, thankfully it was still full.

"What are you doing down here, Alice?" I asked.

"I needed a drink. I snuck this from the bar and came here to drink by myself. But then I sat here and realized if I took that sip, I would be throwing away everything I worked so hard for," she said, staring hauntingly at the bottle.

"I'm sure you're not the first one and certainly won't be the last to have urges like that. The best part is you stayed strong." I picked up the bottle and hid it from view.

Alice shook her head. "I'm not strong. I thought it would feel great to be able to defend myself when Demetri held that gun to my head. I had a moment of panic, but when he shot Peter, something inside me clicked. I don't even remember flipping that asshole until he was on the floor looking up at me in shock. I took his gun and shot three times, missing once. But instead of feeling relieved, I felt sick. I killed a man." Alice shook her head.

"Alice, that's more than understandable. I still get nightmares about shooting Paul." I sat down beside her.

"You do?" She looked surprised.

"Yes. I know I did what I needed to do to survive, but at the same time, I'll never forget seeing the life fade from his eyes." I shuddered.

"It's not that I regret it, but I wonder if I was too slow. If I reacted faster and didn't hesitate would Peter still be alive." Alice chewed on her lip.

"Don't do that to yourself, Alice. You'll drive yourself crazy with should'ves and could'ves. What happened to Peter wasn't your fault." I gave her hand a good squeeze.

"I was overwhelmed with guilt and blamed myself at first for what happened to Lauren and her daughter. I even thought about scrapping the whole idea of a child care center. It took Edward a few hours to convince me that I wasn't to blame. That the fault lied with two people, Colin and Demetri, and maybe even Tanya," I told her, thinking about the poor mother and child, who had been innocent victims in all this.

We didn't know all the details since they were all dead, but it appeared Colin had been a rat for a while. Demetri chose Lauren and her daughter as easy targets to get to me. Since Colin was sent ahead to check out Lauren's house, it fell perfectly in with their plans, so no one was aware of anything wrong. To the public it was reported as a home invasion gone wrong.

"I don't know how to help Jasper. What if he blames me for losing his father?" Alice looked at me.

"How would he? Jasper and his father knew what this life entailed and the risks involved. All you can do is support him, even if it's just standing silently by him or making sure he eats," I said.

"Mrs. Cullen." I turned my head and was surprised to see Seth at the door.

"Seth, I didn't know you were back. How are you doing?" I asked, standing then helping Alice.

"Almost as good as new. The boss…Edward," he clarified, "sent me looking for you. He got concerned when he didn't see you upstairs and weren't answering his texts."

I nodded. "We're coming."

I spotted Edward in the sitting room, talking with his grandfather. He had a drink in his hand, but no signs of a plate. I was sure he didn't get a chance to eat yet, so I filled a plate and made my way over to him. His grandfather abruptly stopped talking when he spotted me.

"There you are." Edward looked relieved.

"I was helping Alice. I brought you something to eat." I handed him the plate. "Can I get you anything, Granda?" I asked.

The man shook his head at me. "No thank you, lass. If you'll excuse me, I'm sure my wife has something for me."

"You ignored my texts." Edward seemed unhappy.

"My phone is in my clutch in the kitchen. I have nowhere to keep it on me in the dress, and I didn't think I needed it while in your parents' house. I'm sorry if I worried you." I kissed his cheek.

"No, I'm sorry. I may be paranoid for a while if I can't reach you. You gave me quite a scare." He frowned then glanced across the room at Alice.

She had just brought Jasper a plate. He whispered something in her ear, and she managed a half smile. Alice sat next to him on the couch, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Is she doing okay?" Edward asked, setting his glass on an end table, so he had a free hand for his sandwich.

I shrugged. "Struggling a bit. She is blaming herself for what happened to Peter."

"That's ridiculous. There's only one crazy bitch to blame for that, and she's dead," Edward scoffed. "She should be proud of herself for taking out Demetri the way she did."

"It's the first time she killed someone. Protecting herself or not, that comes with mixed feelings. I'm sure with time she will be able to get past it," I commented.

 **LS**

We were both dragging by the time we made it back to the penthouse. I kicked off my heels in the elevator and pulled the elastic out of my hair, shaking it loose over my shoulders. I caught Edward's eye, and he smirked as he loosened his tie and rolled his shoulders.

"Is that Granny Catherine's tea?" he asked, unlocking our door while glancing at the box in my hands. "Why would you take it when you hated it so much?"

"Because it was easier to take it and not drink it than to hurt her feelings by refusing it. About this tea…"

Edward's cell rang, and he cursed, pulling it out of his pocket.

"Ignore it," I suggested.

"I can't. I should only be a few, and then I need to talk to you about something," he said as he answered. "Cullen."

"I'll make us something to eat," I told him.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "That's not good enough. The shipment was supposed to arrive yesterday; I don't care what the fuck has been going on. I demand answers, not excuses." He disappeared down the hall to his office.

I busied myself in the kitchen, reheating the tomato soup I made the other day. I decided to make some grilled cheese sandwiches to go with it. The mood called for comfort food tonight. As I moved about the room, I grabbed Granny's tea and went to chuck it into the trash. But instead of tossing it, I paused.

I looked at the container contemplatively and wondered if Rosalie could be right. The tea had definitely affected me when I had it last. I was due for my period yesterday, but it wouldn't have been the first time I was a day or two late—I just assumed it was all the stress.

I placed a hand on my belly. It was a lot sooner than I wanted, but if I was, it wouldn't be a terrible thing either. _Edward certainly wouldn't be disappointed_ , I thought with a grin. My earlier annoyance at the grannies had faded. They were both too sweet to stay mad at for long. I knew they were meddlesome, but after seeing them interact with Junior, I knew they had the best intentions. It wasn't as if they knew I was on birth control or was waiting.

Although I didn't have plans to take the tea again, perhaps it would be something Alice would be interested in at some point. I knew she really wanted babies one day and maybe it could help her. However, I would make sure she knew about it rather than let her be surprised like I had been. I shelved the container and finished up our meal.

Edward was still on the phone when I brought him his food on a tray. He paused and put a hand over the speaker.

"Sorry, Acushla, we are missing a shipment. It seems some people think they can take advantage of the fact we lost a family member and thought we would be too distracted to notice," he explained.

"Are you going to have to leave?" I asked.

"I'm hoping not to. I will try to make this quick," he promised.

"Okay." I left the tray with him.

Hours later, I awoke with a start, finding myself on the couch. According to the clock, it was just before midnight, but Edward hadn't come up yet. _So much for_ _I'll try and make it quick_ , I thought with a sigh.

I went looking for him, hoping he would've told me if he had to leave. I heard piano music coming from the floor below and followed it to him. He had his jacket off, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Are you taking requests?" I asked.

He glanced up and stopped playing. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but then I woke up wondering where my husband was. Is everything okay?" I asked.

He slid over on the bench and patted the seat for me to sit. "I got everything sorted but was too wired to sleep. After playing a few rounds of pinball, I realized it was only keeping me more awake so I thought I would play for a bit."

He turned to me on the bench. "I don't know if this is the best time to tell you, but Da decided he was ready to step down. So, over the next few months, I will be taking on more responsibility as he pulls away. Emmett will be taking over my position for the foreseeable future. By the end of the summer, I will be in complete control."

"We knew it was coming sooner or later—I can't say I'm surprised. Will he and your mother be moving to Ireland?" I asked.

"No, not right away. Ma wants to be around to see her grandchildren grow. Also, she wants to continue with the shelter. Rosalie will be groomed to take it over in a few years," he explained.

"I have something to tell you as well," I told him.

"Is this a good something?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Depends on how you look at it. We have meddlesome grannies." I smirked.

"Aren't they all? What did they do this time? Slip you more chocolate cake to make you horny?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"It wasn't the cake, it was the tea," I said. "And it wasn't just an aphrodisiac either. Apparently, it has a bunch of herbs that are supposed to be helpful for conception and supposedly makes birth control null and void."

"Are you saying you're pregnant?" A grin stretched across his face.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to find a pharmacy tomorrow and get a test. But there's a good chance I might be."

He glanced at a clock. "I'm sure there's a twenty-four hour one somewhere in this city."

"I'm not in that big of a hurry to find out; we can wait for a reasonable hour," I told him with a chuckle.

"Are you upset about this? I don't have to fear for the lives of our grannies do I?" He looked slightly amused and worried at the same time.

"Stop it; I wouldn't hurt them." I smacked his arm playfully. "I was upset at first. But Rosalie swears they only had good intentions. She told me they were old school Catholics, who didn't believe in birth control, especially for married people. That once a couple are married and having sex, they think they are trying for a baby. So the grannies thought they were helping us along," I explained.

"I see. I know the timing isn't how you want it, but I hope you are. After all the shit that went down, it's like a silver lining." He placed a hand on my stomach.

"Does that mean you'll be disappointed if I'm not?" I wondered if I had spoken too soon. Maybe I should've waited to take a test before saying anything.

He gave a half-shrug. "I would be lying if I said no. But we have more tea, right?"

"Oh, no." I wrinkled my nose. "That tea is going to Alice but with a full disclaimer."

I slid closer to him. "However, I have decided just to let chips fall where they may. If I'm pregnant now, next month, or in a few, so be it."

He leaned down and kissed me heatedly on the lips. We broke apart when his elbow crashed into the keys, making a loud noise.

"I guess I better get to practicing." He over exaggerated stretching out his arms and hands. He wiggled his fingers and then started to play, _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star._

I laughed and leaned into him, closing my eyes. He switched over to another lullaby and hummed along with it. I found myself drifting off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my Acushla. I love you." He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, boss man." I yawned.

I heard him chuckle as the music came to a stop. His arms slipped around me as he carried me up to our bed. I fell into a deeper sleep with my head on his chest and his arms tight around me.

 **A/N: I will work on writing an outtake on what happened in the bridal boutique. It will most likely be in Alice's pov. I'm, sure many of you are pleased she was able to shoot Demetri herself. Hopefully you can understand her mixed feelings over it.**

 **As for the tea…I know they are mixed feeling over it. The grannies are meddlers that is true and what they did wasn't right. However, they had no way of knowing Bella was on birth control or wanted to wait. They are old fashioned enough to believe if you're having sex then you're trying.**

 **Sadly this is the last regular chapter, the next one is the epilogue.**

 **Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me.**


	39. Epilogue

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Epilogue**

I glanced at my phone for the umpteenth time before tossing it aside. I hadn't heard anything from Edward since he sent the text saying they were going to be longer than they thought. That was three days ago. After that … nothing, and I knew Rosalie and Alice hadn't heard anything either. They were supposed to be at the lake house two days ago. I don't know if I should be worried or pissed.

"Junior, don't throw sand at your cousin," Rosalie scolded.

"But he threw it first," Junior complained.

"He's two, and you're six. You're old enough to know better," Rosalie said. "Why don't you go fish with your sister and cousins."

Junior huffed and crossed his arms, looking more like his father every day. "Fishing is boring."

"That's because you suck at it," Cat yelled over her shoulder.

"Catherine Renée, don't talk to your cousin like that. Apologize." I leveled her with a stare.

"Sorry," Cat retorted as she tossed her messy brown curls over her shoulder. She then whispered something to her twin sister, Shannon, and her cousin Erin started to giggle. She was definitely the leader of the trio.

"Can I swim?" Junior asked.

"Yes, but don't go over your head and stay away from the fishing area." Rosalie sighed.

"Is it noon yet?" she joked, adjusting her shades.

"Nope." I laughed. "Peter, sweetie, come here." I coaxed to my two-year-old before he followed his older cousin into the water.

He bounced like a small rabbit over to me with a smirk on his face he inherited from Edward. His green eyes sparkled with mischief. I handed him a shovel, and he plopped himself in front of me in the sand.

"No throwing sand," I told him.

Over the top of his head, I noticed a heavily pregnant Alice on her way down the small hill with a twin in each arm and a bag over one shoulder. Her face was pink, and she looked exhausted.

"Alice, why didn't you ask for help?" I jumped out of my chair and met her. "Where's Jared?"

"It didn't look that far when I started. I sent Jared to get the hats for the babies." She handed me, Sean, then adjusted Kellan on her hip.

"Hey there, handsome," I cooed, and he smiled back at me and shoved his fist into his mouth, watching me with his blue eyes.

Rosalie gave up her chair since it was bigger and more comfortable for Alice and started to play with Peter in the sand. Alice sat and dug two bottles out of her bag and held out one to me.

"Would you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all." I offered Sean his bottle.

He held it in his chubby hands and sucked on it greedily as I pushed his raven locks off his forehead. Sean and Kellan were nine months old and took after their dad in height. Alice found out she was pregnant three months after her and Jasper's wedding and she was over the moon. She was put on bedrest at the end, so we were all worried when she got pregnant so soon after.

"I swear, I jinxed myself. I was so worried about never having a baby, and now I'm going from zero to four in a year," Alice half-heartedly complained. We all knew she was actually happy, but the stress of a second pregnancy so close together would take a toll on most people.

"We warned you about the tea." I smirked.

"I know, but it doesn't explain my second time," Alice commented.

"So, does that make it Irish quadruplets?" Rosalie asked with a mischievous grin. "Two sets of twins less than a year apart."

"What it makes is, I'm done after this." Alice yawned. "I can't remember when I had a good night's sleep."

"I'll take care of the twins if they wake up tonight," I offered.

"Thanks, but you're pregnant too. I can't ask you to do that." Alice fought a second yawn.

"I'll be happy to do it; I've been thinking about convincing Emmett on more anyway. It would be good to get a reminder of long nights," Rosalie told her.

"I don't know…"

"Ali, you used to help with Junior, it's only fair I return the favor," Rosalie added when Alice hesitated.

"Thank you." Alice smiled, handing each boy a cracker once they were done with their bottle.

"Also, Ali, don't forget you and Jasper can take advantage of the center when you need a break. Especially, after the next two arrive," I reminded her.

"I won't," Alice promised.

"Ma, look at the fish I caughted." Shannon held it up with Seth's help.

"That looks great, honey, should we cook it for dinner?" I asked her.

She nodded eagerly, but then her green eyes lit up even wider. "Da…Da is here."

She dropped her pole and Seth had to act quickly before it fell into the lake. All three girls took off like rockets up the hill. I turned in my chair to see Edward, Emmett, and Jasper making their way toward us, still in their business suits. I cringed as the girls practically tackled Edward while wearing their wet, sandy swimsuits.

He didn't seem to care at all that his clothes were ruined as he held one in each arm and kissed each of their foreheads. He listened as they talked simultaneously about our week at the lake house.

Emmett, on the other hand, grabbed Erin and headed straight for the water, making her squeal in delight when he threatened to toss her in. He went to the end of the dock and tossed her a good four feet out; her blond hair flying out around her.

"Emmett," Rosalie admonished.

Erin's head popped up above the water. "Again!"

"Throw me." The twins scrambled out of Edward's arms and ran for their uncle.

"Me first." Junior raced for his father.

"Emmett, you eejit, you better not hurt my princesses," Edward yelled, scowling.

"Relax; they love this." Emmett grinned before tossing Cat through the air as she shrieked with delight.

"Eejit…Eejit…" Peter parroted

"No, Peter, we don't use that word," I explained to him.

Edward chuckled. "It's not like it's a swear." He bent down and ruffled Peter's hair.

"It's not nice either. I can't have him calling the other kids at the center, eejits," I said.

Edward laughed harder, and I shot him a look of disapproval.

"Aww… come on, Acushla, I doubt that will happen. I missed you and brought you a present."

"Nice try, but I've told you before no gifts because you think I'm mad at you." I shook my head.

"You're mad?" His grin faded a bit.

"Yes, I'm mad, and I was worried out of my mind. It's been three days without any word from you. You couldn't take two minutes to at least send me a text, so I knew you were alive?" I glared at him.

"I'm sorry. We had to ditch our phones because we thought they were hacked. I didn't think to copy your number down first," Edward explained.

"So, you were in danger." I worried.

"It's over now. We took an extra couple of days to make sure we weren't being followed. You know things like this sometimes happen," he said.

"That doesn't make it okay. I don't need to know the details of the situation, but I do need to know you're alive. The last time you went silent on me, you had been s-h-o-t." I glanced at the dock to make sure the kids weren't paying attention; Rosalie had taken Peter to the water's edge to play.

I had been eight months pregnant with Peter when it happened. All the anxiety sent me into labor early, and I spent two weeks going back and forth from Edward's hospital room and the Nicu. It was the worst time of my life.

He knelt in the sand and tried to take my hand, but I pulled it away. He removed his sunglasses, and his eyes looked tired and full of remorse. "I'm sorry, Acushla. In the heat of everything that happened, it didn't occur to me that you would jump to that conclusion. I should have tried harder."

"Yes, you should have." I was still mad with him.

He reached for my hand one more time and this time I didn't pull it away. "I'll make it up to you and take you to dinner."

"I promised the girls we could go mini-golfing and then for ice cream," I told him.

"I can take them," Jasper offered.

Alice shot him a look and handed him Kellan. "You're on diaper duty for the rest of the time we're here since you didn't have the decency to call me. And I want to go to Hart's."

"It's July though." Jasper looked confused.

"And…" Alice prompted. "I'm seven months pregnant, and I'm craving turkey. Who cares what time of the year it is?"

"Of course, darlin', if you want turkey, I'll get you turkey." Jasper quickly amended.

"Emmett and I can take them," Rosalie offered.

"Then we will take Junior and Erin to the arcade tomorrow," I promised.

"Deal." Rosalie stood and shouted. "Who's ready for mini-golf?"

"Me!" the kids and Emmett shouted.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with six kids," I teased.

Rosalie laughed. "I'll have Corin and Seth as back up."

She stood, brushing herself off and then picked up Peter. "Then everyone to the house to get showered and dressed."

Edward took Sean from me and handed him to Jasper; then he helped Alice and me to our feet. The kids rushed up the hill to the house, not bothering to wait for us.

"Hey, little man, are you going to be my caddy?" Emmett took Peter and gave him a toss in the air.

"Eejit," Peter said, giggling.

Edward started snickering loudly and took our son from an astonished Emmett. Rosalie covered her mouth to contain her giggles. Jasper's shoulders were shaking, jostling the babies. Alice started laughing then stopped abruptly to rush for the path to the house.

"Edward, it's not funny." I tried to keep a straight face but was failing miserably.

"Then why are you laughing," he asked.

"Actually, it was pretty funny. He's a chip right off the block." Emmett chuckled, ruffling Peter's bronze hair.

"Fine, forget it. But you're explaining to your mother if he says it in front of her." I gave up.

"She would never blame you anyway." Edward took my hand and led me to the path. "I'll take care of the girls and Peter if you want to get washed up first," he offered.

"Are you sure? You look like you need one now too." I looked at his wrinkled and dirty suit. There were a couple of spots where you could make out hand prints.

"I am. I picked up the mail on my way up too; it's on the counter. It looks like we got a wedding invite."

"Oh, good. I've been waiting for that." I smiled. "I hope we can make it."

Leah and Embry were going to tie the knot. I still chuckled when I thought about how they got together. One minute, Leah was giving him hell for still not pronouncing his Rs although he lived in Washington for four years, the next minute, they had sex in a jail cell where they were caught by Claire.

"We will make it work," Edward promised. "Perhaps my parents will take the kids for the weekend."

"That would be nice," I agreed.

 **LS**

"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked around at the trees. We had driven for a while in the direction away from all the restaurants; I started to see water through the trees.

"We're almost there," Edward answered.

"That's not what I asked. That can't be Lake Winnipesaukee." I was growing suspicious.

"It's Squam Lake. And our destination is a surprise." He wouldn't look at me.

"A good surprise or bad surprise?" I knew him all too well.

"Hopefully good, but you might be upset at first," he answered.

He turned down a paved driveway, and I could spot a one-story yellow house at the end.

"You didn't buy another house, did you?" I asked incredulously.

"Technically no, I didn't buy a house. At least not for us," Edward said.

"I might be upset and…not for us. Are you about to introduce me to your second family or something?" I joked.

"Seriously, Acushla? I value my life; I would never cheat on you. How can you even suggest that?" He frowned.

"You're the one being cryptic and hiding…" I stopped short when a man stepped out the porch with the assistance of a cane.

His hair had turned grayer over the last few years, and his beard made him look older. He had also gained some weight since he wasn't as active.

"He's walking," I gasped in surprise. "How?"

"He had another surgery. He kept it quiet since he knew the last one didn't work and he almost had heart failure. When it worked, he wanted to surprise you. Please don't be mad we kept this from you," Edward explained.

"Stop the car."

"Bella…"

"Stop the car, Edward," I told him.

He stopped in the driveway, and I got out. I ran to the steps and wrapped my father in a hug. He squeezed me back with one arm as the tears started flowing down my face.

"You're glowing, Bells." He kissed the top of my head.

"You're looking great yourself. I can't believe you're walking." I took a step back to really look at him.

"Sorry, I kept it from you, I knew how much you worried last time," he said.

"I'm not mad. This was a good surprise," I promised him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…no one is going to be looking for a Charles Swan, so Edward thought it would be safe for me to move back to the States. I had my name changed, and decided to live on the east coast, where there would be little chance of anyone recognizing me. You can call me Christopher Higginbotham now."

"Higginbotham? Why not just something generic like Smith or Brown?" I joked.

"It was Ma's mother's maiden name, so it would make him an extended cousin," Edward explained as he joined us.

"He's still Dad to me. We should have brought the kids with us. They would have loved to see you," I said.

"There's plenty of time for that before we have to go back to the city. And he will be closer, so we can visit more often," Edward stated.

"Are there any more surprises I should know about?" I asked. "Are you suddenly a gourmet chef?" I could smell something delicious coming from the house.

The tips of Dad's ears turned red. "I didn't come here alone. Do you remember Sue?"

"Yes." I tried to hold back a giggle. I suspected a Florence Nightingale thing was going on between Dad and his nurse when I lasted visited.

"Why did you say, _yes_ like that." Dad's eyebrows furrowed.

Edward chuckled behind me. "I told you that wouldn't be a secret."

Dad cleared his throat. "Well, she cooked. Come on in, and have a drink while we wait."

 **LS**

Later that night, I checked on the kids, who were asleep by the time we got home. I chuckled as I noticed a smudge of chocolate on Shannon's cheek and used a tissue to wipe it off. Cat had fallen asleep with a picture book, so I set it on the nightstand next to her bed. I poked my head into Peter's room; he was sleeping spread eagle in his bed.

Edward was still downstairs when I entered our bedroom. I tossed my robe on a chair then crawled on to the bed and gazed through the skylight at the stars. Just as my eyes drifted closed, the bedroom door opened.

"Shit, Acushla, how high did you turn up the A/C? It's freezing in here," Edward complained.

"I was hot, don't touch it if you value your life," I told him.

"Are you going to threaten to off me, after I brought you a treat and everything?" He laughed.

"Depends on what you brought." I opened one eye.

He held out a bowl of chocolate ice cream with whipped cream and cherries. I took it from him with a smile and a kiss on his cheek before eating a large spoonful. Edward undressed, leaving his boxers on and climbed onto the bed.

"You know I thought we could share." He reached for the spoon.

I pulled it from his reach. "You're awfully brave to try and take ice cream from a pregnant woman, even for a mob boss," I teased, taking another bite.

"Well, I'm hoping since you love me, you might spare me." His eyes glinted with humor.

"Mmmhmm." I spooned some more and raised it to his mouth.

He took the bite and then he took over, alternating feeding us.

"How did your appointment go the other day? I'm sorry I missed it," he asked.

"It went well. I brought the pictures from the ultrasound for you to see. They're on the dresser," I answered.

"You had a scan without me." He frowned.

"The doctor was concerned about something, so he ordered one," I explained.

"I thought you said it went well." His hand froze halfway to his mouth.

"It did. We're having another set of twins." I bit my lip and gauged his reaction.

His face broke out into a grin. "You couldn't lead with that? You had me worried."

"Consider it your penance for worrying me the past few days. Then lying to me about my father." I smirked, leaning forward to get the ice cream that still hung in mid-air.

"Fine, we're even," he said.

"We are not even yet." I raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'll just have to make it up to you." He placed the bowl on the nightstand.

"Hey, there's still ice cream in that." I reached for it, but he blocked me.

"Don't worry about it. With how cold you have the room it won't melt any time soon." He started kissing down my neck. "I missed you, Acushla, let me show you how much."

"I missed you too." I straddled him.

My fingers ghosted over his chest and hovered a moment over the scar from when he was shot, two years ago. He caught my hand and kissed the back of it tenderly.

"I really am sorry, it won't happen again. I'll make sure I get a word back to you," he promised.

"I know you are. Was there really a danger or was that just a cover up to go get my dad," I asked.

"We did run into an issue that put us late getting your father and Sue. I wanted to make sure the coast was clear before we picked them up. I was in such a rush to get back to you; I didn't think about stopping for a new phone," he explained.

"Thank you for everything you have done for my father," I said.

"You're welcome. I knew you missed him, and it was getting harder to visit." He ran his hand over my bump tenderly.

I leaned down to kiss him; he returned the kiss slipping his tongue into my mouth. He cupped my breast with his other hand, running his thumb over my nipple. His other hand reached for my undies when a loud cry ripped through the air. Seconds later he was joined by his twin. I heard Rosalie in the hallway going to get them. Edward groaned then chuckled against my lips.

"I guess we're going to have to get used to that again." He sighed. "We were spoiled by Peter; he could sleep through an apocalypse."

I laughed and slid off him, grabbing the ice cream bowl. The mood was ruined for the moment. We could pick up after they were settled. Edward leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He rolled to his side and placed a hand over my belly and started to hum, _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ absentmindedly. His breathing became more even, and he started to snore lightly.

"Or maybe not," I whispered, grinning.

I put the empty bowl on the table and slipped from the bed. I used the bathroom one last time and rejoined Edward. He snuggled closer, burying his nose into my hair as I looked up at the stars.

I had everything I could ever hope for in life. My eyes grew heavy, and I fell asleep dreaming of an even brighter future.

 **A/N: That marks the end of this tale and I am marking it complete. I will still have Alice's outtake; however, it will be a couple of weeks until it comes out. My beta is on vacation and I didn't get it to her before she left.**

 **They have a huge brood of kids between them. In case you got confused. Emmett and Rosalie: Junior-6 and Erin-5. Bella and Edward: Catherine and Shannon-5, Peter-2 and two more on the way. Jasper and Alice: Sean and Kellan- 9 months, plus another 2 on the way.**

 **Thank you for joining me to the end. I loved hearing all your thoughts on the story. I will be writing more in the future. I have a few ideas in my head and will probably be posting sometime in April.**


	40. Alice outtake

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Outtake**

 **APOV**

"That should do it." I placed the last pin into the hemline of the dress.

I stood as the bride-to-be scrutinized herself in the mirror with a critical eye. She smoothed out the non-existing wrinkles.

"When will it be ready?" she asked me.

"We can have it ready in three weeks and then schedule a second fitting. Will that be okay?" I asked.

"That will be perfect." She smiled.

"Okay. Just hang the dress on the hanger in your dressing room, and I will get it afterward. Do you need help getting out of it?" I asked.

"I should be fine." She glanced at her friend, who was texting on the couch. "Jess, could you give me a hand?"

"Of course." She jumped to her feet and slipped her phone into her purse.

The two disappeared behind the curtains as I picked up my small basket of pins. I went into the back room and placed it on my station. As I turned around, Charlotte exited her office looking stressed.

"How is it going out there?" she asked.

"One bride found a dress and Mckenna is helping her with accessories and ordering. I just finished with Bree," I told her.

"Great. I don't know about you, but I need some caffeine and something to eat. How about we order and eat here since it doesn't look as if we'll be able to close the store to go out. We have back to back clients today, and the phone has been ringing off the hook," she suggested.

"That's fine with me," I agreed.

Charlotte turned to Jared, who was sitting at a table playing solitaire, looking bored out of his mind. "Jared, be a dear and run out for us. I would like a chicken Caesar salad and an iced coffee. Alice?"

"Tuna on wheat bread, with lettuce and tomatoes. Iced coffee for me too, please," I said.

"Sorry, but I don't think I should leave without backup here," Jared said apologetically.

"Oh, for heaven sakes, the only thing dangerous here is a bridezilla who doesn't fit into her dress at her final fitting. We'll be fine." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "If we wait for delivery we will be waiting all day."

Jared gave in and stood. "Lock the back door after me."

"Of course," Charlotte said as her office phone started to ring.

"Alice, Bree has a question for you," McKenna said as she popped her head in the doorway.

"On my way." I went back out to the main room.

Bree and her friend Jessica were waiting outside of the dressing room. When she saw me, she waved me over.

"Do you guys have any crowns? I was thinking instead of a veil, I'd wear one of those," she asked.

It took a half-second for my brain to process what she was looking for. "Yes, we have tiaras and rhinestone headbands in a display case over here." I led her to the back corner of the room.

Bree hemmed and hawed over the selection before asking if she could try on a few. After about fifteen minutes of her going back and forth, she decided on one, and we brought it up to the counter. As she and Jessica opened the door, another girl rushed in with tears in her eyes and a dress bag in her hands.

"Please…please say you can help me. I have a wedding this weekend, and the straps on my dress broke," she asked frantically.

"Let me see." I held out my hand for the dress.

I pulled the bag from around it and gently laid it out on the counter. I examined the area where it looked as if the strap had been pulled out at the seam, due to poor stitch work. It would be an easy repair.

"I can fix this and have it ready for you tomorrow afternoon," I promised.

"Oh my God, thank you, thank you." She looked relieved.

"I just need your name and phone number, where we can reach you." I grabbed a pad of paper from beside the register, and she rattled off her information before leaving the store. I had just finished fixing the bag when the door opened once more. A mother and daughter entered the store, looking excited.

"Hi, I have an appointment with McKenna." The young girl tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Give me one moment, and I'll get her for you," I told them.

I took the dress with me to the back room. Mckenna was tossing out her yogurt container when I entered.

"Your next appointment is here," I informed her as I hung up the dress I was carrying.

"Thank you," she said with a sigh as she stood.

"Is Jared back, yet?" I asked, looking at the table where he usually sat.

"I haven't seen him," she said over her shoulder.

I paused by Charlotte's office; she was still on the phone. She glanced up at me and mouthed _Jared._ I shook my head and went back to the main floor to grab Bree's dress. On my way, I ran into two teenage girls, who were probably skipping class to be here.

"We're looking for prom dresses," one of them said.

"There are some you might be interested in over there." I pointed to an area of the store. "I will be with you in a moment."

I disappeared into the dressing room to retrieve the wedding gown. When I exited, I heard my name being called from the front of the store.

"Alice."

I adjusted the heavy bag I was carrying and looked up to see Jasper and his father. One of the teens was so distracted looking at Jasper that she walked right into a mirrored column. I started to giggle until I noticed the expression on the faces of the guys.

"What's wrong?" I asked in alarm. It was strange to see them this time of day.

"We need to speak to you and Charlotte. Where is she?" Peter was looking around the room.

"She's in the back." I jerked my head to the door.

"Let's go," Peter stated firmly.

Jasper placed his hand on my back and guided me along. I practically had to run to keep up with them.

"What's going on?" I was getting annoyed.

"We will explain in a minute," Jasper told me. "I've been trying to call you."

"Your ma doesn't let me have my cell phone on me at work," I explained.

Jasper stopped short when we passed through the doorway. "Where are Jared and Nathan?"

"Your mom sent Nathan home since he had the stomach flu. Jared went to go get our lunch," I answered.

Jasper and Peter exchanged a look between themselves. I don't know if I was getting paranoid or not, but they were acting weird.

"How long ago did he leave?" Peter asked me.

I glanced at the clock. "I don't know…thrity…forty minutes ago."

"He's still not answering his phone." Jasper exchanged another look with his father.

"Go," Peter ordered.

Jasper left my side; his hand reached for his gun on his way to the back door.

"Peter, what on earth is going on out here?" Charlotte asked as she came out of her office.

"We need to get you and Alice out of here immediately," Peter said.

"Now? But this our busy season, we can't just leave in the middle of the day," Charlotte argued.

"I'm not asking, Charlotte. This is an emergency." Peter went to the wall and hit the fire alarm.

The siren wailed through the air, making me cringe from the loud noise. Charlotte stared opened mouthed at Peter.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time to explain, but Bella was kidnapped. We need to get the rest of you to a safe location so we can deal with it without worrying who else Aro will take." Peter had to speak loudly over the noise.

"Bella…but how…" I was confused.

Bella was so strong and a fighter … how did she get kidnapped? I had seen for myself, how she could flip Emmett onto his back—she made it look easy. If she could be taken did the rest of us stand a chance?

"Let's go." Peter was getting impatient.

Charlotte nodded and quickly grabbed her purse. I realized I still had the garment in my hand and went to hang it on the rack. I turned quickly and was suddenly yanked back so hard it made me stumble. I felt something cold against my forehead.

A swell of panic gripped my chest. My mind became fuzzy as I tried to remember everything Bella taught me. But I was drawing a blank, and all I could think of was that she knew more, and she still failed.

Charlotte caught my eyes, and hers widen in fear. "Alice!"

Peter's head snapped in my direction. He pushed Charlotte behind him and grabbed for his gun.

"I found Jared, and he's been…" Jasper stopped midsentence when he saw me.

He immediately pointed his gun in our direction; his face was dark red. In all the years I've known him I've never seen him look so angry.

"Easy there, pretty boy. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your girlfriend, would you?" a man spoke from behind me.

"Let her go, Demetri. You know Alice is off-limits." Peter glared at him.

"Rules are only for pussies." Demetri snickered darkly.

"What do you want?" Peter demanded.

"I _will_ be taking Alice with me, and you don't need the details as to why. If you try and stop me, I'll shot the three of you, just like I did her poor excuse of a bodyguard…or Liam," Demetri threatened.

"You killed my brother?" Peter's voice shook with fury.

"And enjoyed it," Demetri taunted.

Peter took a step forward, and Charlotte tried to grab his arm to hold him back. He shrugged her off.

"Peter, don't," she begged.

Suddenly Demetri removed the gun from my head and shot Peter straight in the chest. Charlotte screamed and fell to her knees, trying to catch Peter's falling body. I felt as if I was moving on autopilot as I elbowed the man behind me in the gut and then grabbed his arm. The next thing I knew, he was staring up at me, and I didn't even remember flipping him. Demetri looked as shocked as I did.

I fumbled with his gun in my hands and shot at him, missing. That seemed to wake him up, and he lunged at me. I squeezed the trigger two more times, hitting him in the chest and then the face. He fell backward and laid unmoving on the floor in front of me. I raised the gun again, refusing to take my eyes off him.

"Alice…Alice…" I heard Da call, but he sounded so far away. "Mary Alice, he's dead. You can drop the gun."

"Da?" I glanced away.

 _When did he get here?_

He was standing a few feet away, cautiously approaching me. I looked around the room. Jasper was holding his sobbing mother but was looking at me with a pained expression. Peter was lying on the floor, unmoving, and I feared he was gone. My eyes again fell on Demetri's motionless body, and my stomach turned at the sight of the blood pouring from him. I had just killed someone, and I felt sick about it.

"Where's Ma?" I asked nervously.

"She's safe with Rosalie. She went home early today," he told me.

"Any word on Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Not yet." Da wouldn't take his eyes off me.

I felt my body start to shake from nerves and stress. My wrist was throbbing in pain, and the room was starting to spin. This isn't how I thought I would feel after protecting myself.

"Drop the gun, Alice," Da pleaded softly. "It's over. He can't hurt you; you're safe."

I nodded and dropped the gun as Da kicked it away and pulled me into his arms. Once I was in his embrace, the tears started to flow. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

"You did well, Alice, I'm so proud of you," he said.

 **A/N: I hope this gives you the insight you wanted, I'm not used to writing in Alice's pov. Demetri wasn't going to give a monologue about why he was taken Alice, it's not his style to give his enemies information. Just know she would have been used as more levage.** **. Incase of confusion, Carlisle showed up after Alice shot Demetri. He made sure Esme was safe first. You didn't see him come in because Alice was preoccupied at the time.**

 **Thank you for everyone that shared their thoughts with me .**


End file.
